My Mortal Kombat 12
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is My Version of Mortal Kombat 12.
1. Chapter 01:Jacqui Briggs 1

The Era Was brought to how it was except Kronika was dead, Liu Kang and The Others Never died because Liu Kang was The Protector Of Earthrealm and MK9 didn't need to happen because Kitana was Kahn Of Outworld. The Problem is Shinnok and Cetrion still exist as a paradox and Shinnok made Scorpion a reveant again after he was resurrected and Quan Chi died for his treachery against Kronika. Shinnok was still defeated by Cassie Cage to Save Johnny Cage but Kotal has created a war between The Osh-Tekk and Takartans. Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana need to help Kitana Kahn in war between the Outworld Races. Fire God Liu Kang Enlisted Raiden The Thunder Demi-God to help find Champions against Kotal and The Osh-Tekk. But that is still being worked. Also Sonya Blade didn't die in the Cassie Cage Chapter Mission of MK11 because it never happened. Right Now Fire God Liu Kang has Reveant Scorpion from the Last Kronika Timeline as his guardian and so sends his guardian to teach the Shirai Ryu At The Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. Now Jacqui Briggs Is Sent to Request Shirai Ryu Training Missions from their leader which Special Forces High Command doesn't know that Fire God Liu Kang's Guardian is The Current Leader.

Jacqui Briggs says "Is the Leader of The Shirai Ryu Leader Here?"

Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says "I am him."

"You're another Reveant Scorpion?" Jacqui Briggs says, surprised.

"I am Fire God Liu Kang's Guardian." Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says "I stood with him against Kronika in the previous timeline."

"I see." Jacqui Briggs says.

Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says "What is it you come to see me for?"

Jacqui Briggs says "Any chance of Shirai Ryu Training Missions with the Special Forces?"

"Training Outsiders is Sub-Zero's Passion." Reveant Scorpion From Last Kronika Timeline says.

"Huh. Takeda thought you may be interested." They then battle and Jacqui won. Jacqui briggs says "Because he and I are getting married."

"Who is this Takeda?" Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"Huh? You don't know him? Wait let me guess, you are from the time before you got turned human." Jacqui Briggs says.

"I didn't witness those years because Kronika intervened." Reveant Scorpion Of Last Kronika Timeline says "Why?"

"Well, in the years following the first defeat of Shinnok where Johnny Cage Sealed Shinnok in his amulet, Kenshi had a son named Takeda with a woman who died to the Red Dragon. Kenshi dropped his son at The Shirai Ryu Temple to be trained to be a Chujin. Once he was made a chujin, he battled his father and learned his family is a family of psychics. Takeda and I had been assigned to the same group during the search for Shinnok's Amulet and final battle against Shinnok. This time, it wasn't as rough but we had to deal with Reveant Scorpion Reborn without Emotions thanks to Shinnok blaming you for his mother's death. Now Cetrion controls that Reveant Scorpion and Takeda is on a classified mission even to you with his father. Takeda Mentioned something about a blood ceremony?"

"Marry Takeda, You Marry The Shirai Ryu." Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"Do we get matching rope spears? Just Kidding." Jacqui Briggs says.

"Shirai Ryu Family Bonds are Sacred." Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"That's how things rolled in the Briggs Family." Jacqui Briggs says.

"Takeda Has Chosen Wisely." Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"You also told my father that When Takeda Marries Me, My Enemies become The Shirai Ryu's Enemies. I am Special Forces so Doesn't that mean that The Special Forces' Enemies are now Shirai Ryu's Enemies and That makes us allies. We need to train each other." Jacqui Briggs says.

"Now that you know which Scorpion I am, You know the best things to say. The thing is my self of this timeline would think that something more than training missions should come out of this alliance. I think we should create Special-Forces-Shirai-Ryu Joint Squads where my ninjas handle the melee and your soldiers handle the range. Is That Acceptable to Secretary Blake?" Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline.

"I will have to ask." Jacqui Says.

Jacqui reports back to Special Forces Desert Command which was rebuilt and Jacqui reports what Reveant Scorpion Of Last Kronika Timeline said to Commander Cassie Cage and General Sonya Blade.

Jax Briggs then says "So the Reveant Scorpion from the Last Kronika Timeline is what leads the Shirai Ryu and he wants Special-Forces-Shirai-Ryu Joint Squads."

Jacqui says "Yeah, Dad. That's what he said."

Jax Briggs says "Are you going to bring this secretary Blake?"

Sonya Blade says "I got a idea that might persuade Secretary Blake and it involves a promotion for Jacqui."

Jacqui says "What do you mean?"

Cassie Cage says "I think I know what It means."

Sonya Blade says "Just Follow us to Secretary Blake's Office, Jacqui."

Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs head to Secretary Blake's Office.

"Secretary Blake, are you available to talk?" Sonya says.

Secretary Blake says "I am. Come in with whoever else is coming in with you."

Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs head inside the office.

Sonya Blade says "Secretary Blake, I got the report of The Mission Jacqui went on by herself to the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. Jacqui says Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline is the Leader of Shirai Ryu now and, after a small battle, He became convinced that the Scorpion of This Timeline would want Special-Forces-Shirai-Ryu Joint Squads. He wants to know if that is available. I have a way that the first joint squad will be lead by two people we have come to rely on. Those two people are Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi. Those two are to be married. With their marriage the Shirai Ryu have a tradition of the ones who marry into them get their enemies as Shirai Ryu's Enemies so Since Jacqui is Special Forces, The Special Forces's Enemies becomes The Shirai Ryu's Enemies."

Secretary Blake says "I see. I won't accept Jacqui in any rank as a Squad Leader for The Special Forces Side under Commander."

Cassie Cage says "Secretary Blake, My Mom and I was thinking Jacqui Battle me for Jacqui's Commander Rank Test."

"Ah, I accept this. This shall happen if This Second Reveant Scorpion is willing to put The First Squad Leader For The Shirai Ryu being Takeda and the two of them marry soon." Secretary Blake Says.

Jacqui Briggs blushes and says "I might also add that this Second Reveant Scorpion is Fire God Liu Kang's Guardian."

Secretary Blake says "Interesting."

"We will contact him immediately." Sonya Blade says.

The 3 Kombatants leave the office and Sonya sends a messenger to Scorpion. The Next Day, The Messenger returns and with a message that says "Just stand there."

"What the heck does that mean?" Jax Briggs says.

Suddenly Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline Teleports In.

"So My Chujin Takeda is to be made the First Joint Squad Leader with his Wife working as the Leader of the SPecial Forces with the wedding happening soon?" Revenat Scorpion Of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"Yes, That's how things are." Sonya Blade says.

"I agree to that then. Also the mission Takeda is on right now that is classified will be the First Joint Squad's first assignment if Takeda and Jacqui are Leads of that First Joint Squad." Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline says.

"That is agreeable. We will contact Takeda to get him to get here. We have someone there who can get us a message to him quick." Sonya Says.

Cassie says "Who is that, Mom?"

"An Outworld Ambassador for Kitana who we're all familiar with: Erron Black." Johnny Cage says.

"I thought I told you not to say that Erron Black is in Earthrealm in Front of Cassie, Johnny!" Sonya Yells.

Johnny yells "So what if she knows?! It is not like it will change our little girl's opinion on him!"

"What does that mean, Mister Cage?" Jacqui says.

"That is not to be discussed unless you are the same rank as me, Sergeant Briggs!" Cassie Cage says.

Jax Says "I never seen Cassie play the higher rank card before. It's scary when she does."

Takeda Takahashi and Kenshi Takahashi are approached by Erron Black.

"Takeda, I have a message for you from Special Forces Desert Command." Erron Black says.

"Erron Black, You bring this so that Outworld's Relationship can stay stable with Earthrealm." Kenshi says.

Takeda says "Wait I sense A sign of love toward a special forces Commander named..." He paused.

"Named what, Son?" Kenshi says.

"Cassie Cage." Takeda says.

"That is correct. You know how to read my mind well, Takeda. I was contracted by Shang Tsung to go after you, Jacqui, Kung Jin, And Cassie to gain my long youth. That contract ended with Shang Tsung's death and by getting to know Cassie Cage which led tome falling in love with her." Erron Black says.

"I see. Shang Tsung gave you your payment upfront because he predicted the Last Kronika Timeline. His death saved my Son. What is the message?" Kenshi Says.

"The Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline wants Takeda to marry Jacqueline soon. In exchange, we will be seeing Special-Forces-Shirai-Ryu Joint Squads with the first one being lead by Takeda and Jacqueline going after who you're going after now." Erron Black Says.

"What do you think, dad?" Takeda says.

Kenshi says "I think it can be done."

"Just so you Know Cetrion Brought Kano back to life. Can you tell that to Cassie?" Erron Black says.

"How about you come with us to let Cassie know yourself?" Takeda says.

"Alright then." Erron Black says.

Erron Black, Takeda, and Kenshi head back to Special Forces Desert Command. Takeda and Jacqui Get married.

"Congratulations, Jacqui. Now You want that promotion..." Cassie Cage says "I'm Your Commanding Officer Now."

"So when do I get promoted?" Jacqui Briggs says.

"First, You got to kick my ass." Cassie Cage says.

Jacqui and Cassie then battle and Jacqui wins.

Takeda says "I didn't expect to get to see Jacqui beat Cassie."

Kung Jin says "Neither did I."

"Jin? You came to my wedding?" Jacqui says.

"At my request." Takeda says.

"The gang is all together." Cassie says.

Erron Black says "Cassie, I got something to report to you."

"This is something I have to hear." Raiden says.

"Raiden? Anyway... Cetrion brought Kano back to life." Erron Black says.

Raiden shouts "How did you witness that?!"

"I was on my way to Takeda when I stumbled on Cetrion and followed her." Erron Black says.

"And You didn't try to stop her?!" Raiden shouts.

Cassie says "Calm down, Raiden."

"I will not allow you to disturb my wedding." Jacqui says.

"The Battle to save your wedding is not over then." Raiden says.

"Then we better not waste any time." Jacqui says.

"We must prepare you, Jacqueline." Raiden says.

Then Jacqui And Raiden Battle and Jacqui wins.

"We will hear Erron out because he must know where Kano is." Jacqui Briggs says.

"Way to show that Thunder God the hand." Jax Briggs says.

Erron Black says "He is most likely at The Black Dragon Fight Club."

Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Jax Briggs, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda, Kenshi, Scorpion, Raiden, and Erron Black travel to The Black Dragon Fight Club. They start to battle The Black Dragon and Jacqui Briggs makes it to Kano.

Kano says "Me an' Your Old Man Go Way Back."

Jacqui Briggs says "I know the story, Kano."

Kano says "And You're still here. Ballsy."

Erron Black sees Kano and whispers "That is a clone."

Raiden says "What was that?"

Then Jacqui uses The Klasssic Brutality on The Kano Clone. Erron Black then runs away.

Jacqui says "It's Over Kano."

Cassie says "Why Did Erron Black run away?"

"Because that wasn't Kano. It was a clone." Raiden says "I will have Fire God Liu Kang Catch him."

Fire God Liu Kang Follows Erron Black to Tournament (Combo Breaker).

"I'm Not Scared Of Your Kung Fu." Erron Black says.

"Only Cowards hide behind guns." Fire God Liu Kang Says.

"Now You Gone and Done It Boy." Erron Black Says.

Fire God Liu Kang and Erron Black Battle and Fire God Liu Kang Wins.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 02: Erron Black 1

Erron Black was brought to Special Forces Desert Command. He is right now being Interrograted by Jax and Cassie.

"Why did you run away, Erron Black?" Jax Briggs says.

"To Get Something..." Erron Black says.

"You had a bag when Fire God Liu Kang Brought you in. What do you explain for that?" Cassie says.

"Let me throw it's contents on The Outside desert floor." Erron Black says.

They take him out there.

"I love you, Cassie." Erron Black says and then he throws the bag to reveal it's Hsu Hao's Head in it.

"This you're idea of Flirting, Erron?" Cassie Cage says.

"Easy, sugar, Just bein' Friendly." Erron Black says "To get you to understand."

"This is me swiping left to not believe you." Cassie Cage says.

They then battle and Erron Black wins. Erron Black Then Escapes inside. In there, he sees a Kollector Clone.

"Many Hands Make Light Work." Kollector Clone says.

"Only If your Hands can catch bullets." Erron Black says.

"We shall see." Kollector Clone says.

Erron Black Then Battles and Fatalities The Kollector Clone.

Cassie Cage says "Why You little Bastard. He was to be Interrogated."

Erron Black Continues To Run.

A Raiden Clone comes and says "I know he is heading to Shinnok's Bone Temple Of Bi-Han."

Erron Black makes it to the Netherrealm and then To The Shinnok's Bone Temple of Bi-Han. He sees The Cloning Machines and then sees a Raiden Clone approach with Cassie.

"Cassie, stop. He is a clone." Erron Black says.

"Lies Erron." Cassie says.

"You Squander your Potential." The Raiden Clone says.

"I'm the god damn best at what I do." Erron Black says.

"In The Service of Evil, Erron Black." The Raiden Clone says.

Erron Black then Battles and Fatalities The Raiden Clone and then runs away from Cassie.

"Why won't he confront me?" Cassie says.

"Cassie come in. Raiden just showed up here without you and told me that the Raiden you worked with and Kollector we had in the base are clones created Cetrion. The True Kano is somewhere else and That is what Erron Black is trying to find." Sonya Blade says.

"Then I will follow him, General Blade." Cassie says.

Erron Black Runs Into Outworld and runs into the Tarkatan War Kamp.

A Tarkatan says "Why Come To Outworld?"

"Why, to meet exotic folk like yourself." Erron Black says.

The Tarkatan says "By 'Exotic', you mean 'Primitive'."

They battle and Erron Black just uppercuts the Tarkatan to finish him. Then He runs to King Kotal's Koliseum.

"King Kotal's Koliseum? Why there?" Cassie says. She follows Erron Black in the shadows in the Koliseum.

Erron Black Makes It In King Kotal's Koliseum and enters the beast Pens. Then he is caught by Queen Jade.

"You cast a hell of a spell on Kotal." Erron Black says.

"He respects my fighting Spirit." Queen Jade says.

"All right then. Let's fight." Erron Black says.

Erron Black battles Jade and then rams into her to knock her out when finishing her. He then looks around. ]

Erron Black says "Ah there you are." He has found the Portal To The Sea Of Blood. He walks into it.

Cassie follow it.

"You knew this was coming." Kano says.

"Just surprised it took this long." Erron Black says.

"No One Leaves the Black Dragon." Kano says.

"I will help you out, Erron Black." Cassie says.

"Thank you, My Love." Erron Black says.

Erron Black And Cassie Cage battle Kano and Erron Black Fatalities Kano. The Problem was...

Cetrion says "Oh this is too good. You think you can get rid of him that easily."

She resurrects him again.

Geras appears as he says "Now We need to rid ourselves of Erron Black."

The Other Good Guys appear but Not The allies of The Osh-Tekk.

"As a Younger Man, You were wiser." Geras says.

"Lucky My Ass didn't get killed." Erron Black says.

"Serve me, Onaga, or You will." Geras, aka Onaga, says Surprising Everyone.

Erron Black Battles Geras AKA Onaga and gets The Klassic done on him to end his life.

"Now you won't interfere with my and Cetrion's Plans." Geras AKA Onaga says. He and Cetrion then Leave.

Cassie shouts "No! Erron!"

Jacqui says "Why do you care for him, Cassie? What is the feelings you have toward him that you hid when I wasn't a commander. We are the same rank now so I demand you tell me."

Sonya says "I order you tell her, Commander Cage, because this confuses me as well."

Cassie says "I am In Love with Him, Okay?!"

Raiden hears this and is shocked. Then he pulsates and Fire God Liu Kang says in Raiden's Head "Save Erron Black. You can revive him by beating his honorless self in his mind. It will put his head back on."

"Alright then Fire God Liu Kang." Raiden says "Move out of the way, Cassie. I will revive Erron Black by order of Fire God Liu Kang."

"Thank you, Raiden." Cassie says as she moves out of the way.

Raiden places his hands on Erron and gets into his mind. His Mind Is The Prehistoric Age.

"Time For One Of Your Heavenly Lectures?" Erron Black's Honorless Self says.

"You defy the will of the elder gods." Raiden says.

"Damn straight." Erron Black's Honorless Self says.

Raiden battles Erron Black's Honorless Self and Raiden uppercuts Erron Black's Honorless Self to free it from death. Raiden Pulls His Hands off Erron Black and his head is placed on top of his body and he wakes up.

"I am alive?" Erron Black says.

"Fire God Liu Kang wants you alive and you will explain about those cloning Machines in Shinnok's Bone Temple Of Bi-Han." Raiden says.

"I understand, Raiden." Erron Black says "I learned about those Cloning Machines during a diplomatic mission to the Bone Temple for Outrealm and that is when I learn of Onaga being Inside Geras unless Reptile's body becomes Onaga and Cetrion's Pact To Him. The Body was given to Onaga in exchange for Onaga reviving Kronika. Also Noob Saibot is also on their side. Onaga made the Cloning Machines made to make Clones to battle the Osh-Tekk, Outworld, and Earthrealm. Shao Kahn also hates Onaga but will stage a civil war in outworld politics through creating Chaos in The Realm to claim the throne and be rid of Onaga himself. The Osh-Tekk were deceived by a Tarkatan Clone reprogramed by Shao Kahn that Onaga secretly let Shao Kahn have with Shao Kahn knowing that it was done secretly because D'vorah gave it to him. D'vorah works for Onaga."

"What? That explains it all." Raiden says.

"Also Explains why Geras AKA Onaga wanted Erron Black dead." Sonya says.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 03: King Kotal 1

Erron Black explained that portal was disrupted to bring a Osh-Tekk who works for Onaga back to Sea Of Blood to Report something. The Thing is It is not currently known that their is a traitor among Kotal's Men by King Kotal.

"This is Bad. We got to let him know." Cassie says.

Raiden says "Hard to do that when he sides against Kitana Kahn."

Time Goddess Kitana says "Yeah that is true."

Suddenly Jacqui gets into another outfit. Then A Outworld Portal opens up and King Kotal comes through.

"You will die, Special Forces, for Joining with Kitana Kahn, Even Her personal Bodyguard Jade has joined up with me." King Kotal says. He approaches Jacqui.

Jacqui says "You shouldn't have bailed on us against Shinnok."

King Kotal says "Outrealm Stood A Better Chance Alone."

"Luckily For Outrealm Cass Took Him Down. Remember that, King Kotal?" Jacqui says.

King Kotal battles Jacqui Briggs and he fatalities her with his inner beast. Then Raiden appears and revives Jacqui using Fire God Liu Kang's Method he used to revive Erron Black.

"Raiden, you would revive her?" King Kotal says.

"You, Kitana Kahn, and Shao Kahn are being three way decieved." Raiden says.

"You supported Kitana Kahn in The Last Kronika Timeline, Kotal." Reveant Scorpion of The Last Timeline says and shows him a memory.

King Kotal enters the memory and see Dark Raiden in the Memory.

"Your support for Kitana Kahn still stands?" The Dark Raiden says.

"My Word was given with Wooden Lips." King Kotal Says unwillingly.

"You will be held to it, Kotal." The Dark Raiden says.

King Kotal Battles the Dark Raiden and wins the battle with his Inner beast Fatality which he does because he gained control of the memory.

"It was because of Dark Raiden." King Kotal says Outside the Memory.

Reveant Scorpion of Last Kronika Timeline whispers "The Memory was corrupted."

Yaopin, A Male Osh-Tekk Shaman, says "My King, we must retreat."

King Kotal says "I agree, Yaopin. Osh-Tekk, retreat back to Outworld."

They retreat back to Outworld.

Erron Black says "That man who told Kotal to retreat... He is the traitor."

Raiden says "Then we know the name of the traitor: Yaopin."

Erron Black explains that there might be a traitor in Kitana Kahn's Midst too. Meanwhile In Outworld, Kotal Prays that his soldiers are safe at this Sewer Base.

"What did you see in that vision?" Yaopin says.

"Dark Raiden is the one who who gave me the allegiance to Kitana Kahn." King Kotal says.

Nochtli, a Male Jacquar Shifter Osh-Tekk soldier, says "The Tarkatans are coming to attack us while our queen is being healed."

"We got to stop those Tarkatans." King Kotal says as he charges out "Send The Queen back to The Coliseum."

"I will take her." Yaopin says.

"I will go with you two. Just to be sure." Nochtli says.

Yaopin groans but says "Alright."

King Kotal confronts the Tarkatan Leader.

Tarkatan Leader says "How is Shao Kahn not Dead?"

"He escaped as this conflict started." King Kotal says. He then thinks "Which is too convenient..."

"Then bracing for war was the right choice." Tarkatan Leader says.

King Kotal and the Tarkatan Leader battle and King Kotal uses his Totem Fatality on the Tarkatan Leader to finish him off. The Rest Of The Tarkatans then retreat. King Kotal then has the remaining Osh-Tekk Soldiers follow him back to the King Kotal's Coliseum.

King Kotal sighs at the convenience that was this war for Shao Kahn's Escape and says "What could that mean for this?"

Cetrion says "You will forget about it as soon as you realize that The Tarkatans are very responsible for his Escape because it was their attack that allowed them to escape."

King Kotal says "Cetrion. Why are you here? This may be stupid to ask but why help me realize that when I helped beat Kronika?"

"Because you need to die for my mother's vision." Cetrion says.

"But..." King Kotal says "Shao Kahn must not regain Outworld."

Cetrion says "A Regrettable, but necessary, sacrifice."

"You will not balance realms on our backs." King Kotal says.

King Kotal and Cetrion battle and He uses his inner beast to fatalities her. The Problem Is Cetrion Keeps Herself alive with Her Elder God Powers, Onaga's Magic, and Yaopin's Osh-Tekk Magic. Jade is down is the Hospital but she then sees Yaopin run towards the Beast Pens. Jade leaves a note that she is checking and then goes.

TBC...


	4. Info 01: Osh-Tekk Names

**Here is a list of Playable Osh-Tekk In My Mortal Kombat 12, who they are based off of, and my variation it is based on.**

**Good Osh-Tekk**

King Kotal - Is The Actual Kotal Kahn as A King - 2nd variation that I customized  
Queen Jade - Is The Actual Jade - 3rd variation  
Nochtli - Kotal Kahn - 3rd Variation  
Xipil - Cassie Cage - 5th Variation  
Sactzi - Kotal Kahn - 4th Variation  
Zuyaxi - Scarlet - 4th Variation

**Traitorous Osh-Tekk**

Yaopin - Kotal Kahn - 5th Variation


	5. Info 02: Tarkatan Names 1

**These are new Tarkatans. It is sorted by Name of Tarkatan, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Good Tarkatans**

Warlord Baraka - The Normal Baraka as an advisor to Kitana Kahn - Variation 3  
Hell's Teeth Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 1  
Wandering Nomad Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 2  
Wilds Woods Tribesmen - Baraka - Variation 5

**Evil Tarkatans**

Plague - Baraka - Variation 4  
Plague Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 4 Because The Tarkatan Plague is Tribe Leader


	6. Chapter 04: Nochtli 1

Jade Follows Yaopin to the Beast Pens and sees Yaopin communicating to Geras through the Portal To The Sea Of Blood that Erron Black Found.

"That is what Erron Black Found. What is Yaopin using it to communicate with Geras for?" Jade Thinks.

"Does King Kotal Suspect anything after that memory reveal?" Geras AKA Onaga says.

"No He doesn't because I corrupted the Memory for you, My True King." Yaopin says.

"True King? What does that mean? Wait, Corrupted the Memory with what?" Jade thinks.

"I can see you there, Queen Jade." Yaopin says.

Jade Tries to run but she is pulled up by Sorcery.

"How do you have sorcery, Osh-Tekk Shaman?" Jade says.

"Because I am a Osh-Tekk Sorcerer actually." Yaopin says "What should I do with her, Onaga?"

"But that is Geras?" Jade says.

"I was given Geras's Body by Cetrion in exchange for reviving Kronika. I also have a mole in Kitana's Ranks and a mole in Shao Kahn's Ranks. I say send her to the hourglass." Geras AKA Onaga says.

"But That is where Fire God Liu Kang is." Yaopin says.

Geras AKA Onaga says "I know. The Earthrealmers already know the truth and sending Jade to them will make Kotal Not Believe her."

Yaopin says "Alright then."

Yaopin then sends Jade to The Hourglass where she passes out. Nochtli followed the note Jade left on her hospital bed but forgot to put it back down because he didn't expect Yaopin to be a traitor.

"Who is your traitor Among Kitana's Forces And Shao Kahn's Forces?" Yaopin says.

"The One Among Kitana's Forces is the Tarkatan Tribe Leader known as Plague. The One For Shao Kahn's Forces is D'vorah. She wants Lady Kronika back so that they can bring back Shinnok again." Geras AKA Onaga says.

Nochtli sneaks away to his room as a Jaguar Shifter. That is where his wife, who is a Gun using Female Osh-Tekk Soldier named Xipil, is.

"What is it, Nochtli?" Xipil says.

Nochtli says "Yaopin is a traitor. He is working for Geras who is possessed by Onaga thanks to Cetrion. Yaopin is also a sorcerer. I don't know what to do about it. Yaopin is an advisor of King Kotal."

"If we work together, I bet we can get to being advisors and accuse him together." Xipil says.

"You believe me?" Nochtli says.

"I know you will never tell me any of the lies." Xipil says.

They Start by Battling a Raiden Clone Sent by Shao Kahn.

"I am glad The Page turn on Tarkatan." Raiden Clone says.

"No You aren't, Raiden Clone." Nochtli says.

"How wise of you, Nochtli." Raiden Clone says.

Nochlti calls on Xipil to battle the Raiden Clone and then Brutal Kills him with The Sword.

They continue On To The Alley In Earthrealm and Ran into Jax Clone.

"Hear Jacqui Tried to Talk some sense into you?" Jax Clone says.

"I'm not King Kotal, Clone." Nochtli says.

"Very wise of You, Nochtli." Jax Clone says.

They battle and Nochtli Finishes off Jax Clone with a Jaguar Fatality.

They then continue to a sea but he makes it to Kano.

"How are you alive?" Nochtli says.

"Cetrion Revived Me, Nochtli. Now to finish you." Kano says.

"I won't allow it." Nochtli says.

Nochtli battles Kano and kills him with a Jaguar Fatality but Cetrion appears and Revives Kano.

Kano says "Thanks Cetrion."

Cetrion says "Think Nothing of it, evil man."

They then retreat out of Outrealm into the sea of blood.

Nochtli says "Get back here."

Nochtli follows them and runs into Kotal who says they must attack The Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens. They make it there and Raiden is there.

"You guys are being decieved, King Kotal." Raiden says.

"Nochtli, dispose of him." King Kotal says.

"Alright." Nochtli says.

They battle and Nochtli finishes off Raiden. Suddenly Raiden disappears and so does the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens.

"You pass my test, Nochtli." King Kotal says.

"This was a test?!" Nochtli shouts.

Xipil says "Calm down, Nochtli." She whispers to Nochtli "We will let it slide until he knows the truth."

King Kotal says "Go after Kabal Clone in the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens."

Nochtli heads to the Real Fire Gardens and Battles the Kabal Clone with Jin Clone Assist.

"You will not win, Clone." Nochtli says.

"This is Enemy territory? What does Kotal Have to gain?" Kabal Clone says.

"It is Neutral now that the Earthrealmers know the truth." Nochtli says.

Kabal Clone says "How do you know that?"

They battle and Nochtli finishes off The Kabal Clone with a Jaguar Fatality.

TBC...


	7. Info 03: Tarkatan Names 2

**These are the 2nd New Good Tarkatan Tribes. It is sorted by Name of Tarkatan Tribe, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Good Tarkatans**

Burned Angel Tribewoman - Jacqui Briggs - Variation 4  
MK VS DC Tribesman - Liu Kang/Raiden - Variation 4/5  
Golden Hounds Tribesman - Scorpion - Variation 5  
Lost Thunder Tribesmen - Raiden - Variation 5


	8. Chapter 05: Erron Black 2

Erron Black and Cassie Cage head into Outworld to fight The Tarkatan Army and Osh-Tekk plus Shao's Royal Guard. They didn't expect to run into Onaga's Clones In The Osh-Tekk. This means D'vorah made both sides fight.

"That means we have a Osh-Tekk Warrior Clone who triggered The Fight Between Kitana And Jade." Cassie says.

Erron Black says "You see this because?"

"Maybe we can convince them to join us." Cassie says.

Meanwhile at the Hourglass, Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess Kitana see Jade be pushed into the hourglass by Yaopin's Sorcery.

"Argh. Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess, is it true that The Earthrealmers Know the Truth about Onaga Inside Geras' Body."

"Yes, Through Erron Black showing them." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Suddenly A Hell's Teeth Tribesman Warps in and Challenges Jade. She accepts the challenge.

"If Kitana Cheats Us, Tarkata Will Rise." The Hell's Teeth Tribesman says.

"Kitana Has Never Shown Disloyalty. I am here because of A Traitor in The Osh-Tekk named Yaopin." Jade says.

"Except to the Kahn who raised her." The Hell's Teeth Tribeman says.

They battle and Jade doesn't do any type of kill on the Hell's Teeth Tribeman.

"Kitana Kahn or King Kotal aren't the threat. There are Osh-Tekk Clones among the Osh-Tekk who attacked the Tarkatans at the same time as A Tarkatan Clone Attacking the Osh-Tekk." Jade Says To The Hell's Teeth Tribeman "Take that message to your tribe leader in exchange for your life."

The Hell's Teeth Tarkatan says "I will." He then leaves.

Fire God Liu Kang says "Would you, Jade, be willing to help Erron Black and Cassie Cage in Outworld? They are fighting all 3 sides."

Jade says "If Only to keep the balance of the outworld war."

Then Time Goddess Kitana Creates a Portal with the sands of time to Erron Black And Cassie Cage. Jade Enters it and lands next to Erron Black and Cassie Cage In Outworld.

Erron Black says "Jade? You must be here to stop us from going after The Osh..."

"I am here to join you." Jade says "I know the truth about Yaopin."

"You lie." Erron Black says.

"I will ask that I prove my word with a trial by Kombat but your win equals I am telling the truth."

"I agree." Erron Black Says.

They do their intros.

"You cast a helluva spell on Kotal." Erron Black says.

"He respects my fighting spirit." Jade says.

"All righty then. Let's fight." Erron Black says.

The trial by Kombat is done and Erron Black Wins it.

"You see I am telling the truth." Jade says.

"Yes, I do." Erron Black says.

"Ah the Osh-Tekk Queen. This will a perfect gift for the empress." A Tarkatan Burned Angel Tribeswoman says "Surrender Her Over Earthrealmers."

"Not on your life. She is coming with us." Erron Black says "I challenge you to Kombat."

The Intros play.

"Get Ready, Little Tarkatan Lady." Erron Black says.

The Tarkatan Burned Angel Tribeswoman says "For What, Black?"

"Hell Is Coming To Breakfast." Erron Black says.

They Battle and Erron Black uses his Acid Pour Brutality to finish off The Tarkatan Burned Angel Tribeswoman.

"I will protect you, Jade." Erron Blade says.

They run to the Lost Hive of the Kytinn.

"This is a surprise. I will catch you for Shao Kahn." One of Shao's Royal Guard says.

The intros play.

"Guns? Against Me?" The Shao's Royal Guard says.

"Just One shot and You're Buzzard Bait." Erron Black says.

"It's a pity to Crush such spine." The Shao's Royal Guard says.

They battle and Erron Black uses His Melted Fatality on The Shao's Royal Guard.

"Let's go." Erron Black says.

They retreat to a outworld marketplace but literally run into a Osh-Tekk clone.

"Time to deal with you three and tell Kotal that I was avenging the queen who was killed by Erron and Cassie." The Osh-Tekk Clone says.

"This is a clone then..." Erron Black says.

The Intros Play.

"I have no tolerance for your younger self." The Osh-Tekk Clone says.

"Heh the fact that you know about my younger self proves you're a clone." Erron Black says.

"I will destroy you first." The Osh-Tekk Clone says.

They battle and Erron Black Finishes off with his Death Trap Fatality. They then open a portal to Earthrealm and enter it.

"Mom, we're back." Cassie says.

"I see that." Sonya says "What is Jade doing with you?"

"I saw the traitor of the Osh-Tekk talking to Onaga inside Geras's Body and now I wish to aid you guys since you also know the truth." Jade says

"What does Onaga gain for this 3-Way War?" Cassie says.

"That is what we have to find out, Commander Cage." Sonya says.z

TBC...


	9. Chapter 06: Sonya 1

Secretary Blake says "You did well bringing me the info you brought me on The Outworld 3 Way War, General Blade. You also had a 2 colonels arise in your command."

"Anything for The Earthrealm, Secretary Blake." Sonya says.

"Well I like to announce something to you to your whole commanded unit. Your special Forces Commander is now a Political Colonel of The US. She shall take my place when my life ends." Secretary Blake says.

Everyone is surprised by this. Sonya becomes the Second-In-Command of Secretary Blake and His Replacement if His Life Ends.

Raiden Thinks "This is pretty bold of Secretary Blake to announce this. It might make him a target by Onaga."

"I agree, Demi-God Raiden. Keep Secretary Blake watched by someone." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Meanwhile In The Hourglass, The Time Goddess has doubts.

"You sure it was a good idea for you to tell Raiden to have Secretary Blake watched, My Love?" Time Goddess Kitana says.

"I am sure." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Suddenly Earthrealm gets attacked. Starting With Jax's Farm, Political Colonel Sonya hunts down the source and it's A Skarlet Clone.

The Skarlet Clone says "Your Blood Has fight in it, Sonya."

"So Do my feet and fists." Political Colonel Sonya says.

The Skarlet Clone says "Not enough to save you or the Secretary."

They battle and Political Colonel Sonya uses her air support Fatality to finish off The Skarlet Clone.

"How did she know of Secretary Blake?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

The next attack is by a Cetrion Clone at a office building.

"You served With Honor, Sonya Blade." The Cetrion Clone says.

"So why do you still not hold virtue in Yourself?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"Because Your Bloodline killed the true Cetrion's Brother." The Cetrion Clone says.

They Battle and Political Colonel Sonya uses her Air Support Fatality On The Cetrion Clone. The next attack is on The Wu Shi Academy by A Kung Lao Clone.

"I Should Lead A Squad, Sonya." The Kun1g Lao Clone says.

"You're nothing but a clone." Political Colonel Sonya says.

"Why you little..." The Kung Lao Clone says.

They Battle and Political Colonel Sonya uses a Klassic Brutality to finish him off.

"The Attacks have stopped, Political Colonel. Come Back for a Simulation Mission." Secretary Blake says.

"On my Way." Political Colonel Sonya says.

She makes it back to base and enters simulation to see A Battle Against Time Goddess Kitana.

"Use A Brutality to win this." Secretary Blake says.

"Against The Time Goddess, Secretary?" Political Colonel Sonya Says.

"Yes." Secretary Blake says.

Political Colonel Sonya Battles Time Goddess Kitana Simulation And Uses The Klassic Brutality on It.

"Why did I have to prepare for a fight with her?!" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"I agree with mother." Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Just in case she turns against us like her Kahn self did." Secretary Blake says.

"What do you know that we don't?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"Just Before The Elder Gods Started The Mortal Kombat Tournaments, Kitana Kahn was dead set on Merging Realms. After The Great Kung Lao's Death though, She stopped doing the tournaments in general like something ticked inside her." Secretary Blake says.

"What? My Ancestor's Death stopped Kitana Kahn's Need to Conquest over Realms?" Kung Lao says.

"Yes and I wonder why the time goddess should be any different." Secretary Blake says.

Time Goddess Kitana appears and Says "Because I have a Liu Kang And She Does not. She has no lover. She won't let any man become her Emperor."

"Why is that?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"I do not know." Time Goddess Kitana says.

TBC...


	10. Info 04: Tarkatan Names 3

**These are the 3rd New Good Tarkatans. It is sorted by Name of Tarkatan, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Good Tarkatans**

Wolverine The MK VS DC Tribesman - Liu Kang - Variation 5  
Cyn The Burning Angel Tribeswoman - Jacqui Briggs - Variation 4  
Sabre The Wild Woods Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 5  
Raijin The Lone Thunder Tribesman - Raiden - Variation 5  
Reaper The Golden Hounds Tribesman - Scorpion - Variation 5


	11. Chapter 07: Wolverine 1

Shao Kahn watches As The Tarkatan Army Battles The Osh-Tekk And Smiles.

A MKVSDC Liu Kang Tarkatan charges at Sonya fighting stlye Osh-Tekk.

"You can still join us." The Sonya Fighting Style Osh-Tekk says.

"And betray my people? No." The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan Says.

"Well then, Die." The Sonya Fighting Style Osh-Tekk says.

They battle and The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan uses his belly of the beast fatality to finish off her. Theb He charges at a Black Colored Osh-Tekk.

"Yaopin Will Free you as I am a Ghost Tarkatan." The Ghost Tarkatan says.

"The Same way he freed you?" The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan says.

"You will become the true master's Servant." The Ghost Tarkatan Says.

They battle and The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan uses Belly Of The Beast Fatality to finish him off. Then He runs a Osh-Tekk Guard.

"Keep a Hawk's Eye on Nochlti." The Osh-Tekk Guard Clone says.

"Why do you warn me of your ally?" The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan says.

"Because I work for the true master too." The Osh-Tekk Guard Clone says.

They Battle And The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan uses Belly Of The Beast Fatality on The Clone. He decides to flee the battlefield. This alerts D'vorah and She alerts Shao Kahn who tells D'vorah to look into it. She sends a Kytinn warrior to crush him because The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan is beginning to figure out the truth. The Kytinn Warrior follows The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan to the Tarkatan War Kamp of The MK VS DC Tarkatan. The Tarkatan currently there are defenseless women and children and so they don't fight but now a Kytinn Warrior has followed by One of Their Warriors.

The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan says "Why do you follow me?"

The Kytinn Warrior says "D'vorah wants you dead for the True Master."

The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan says "Your True Master Controls D'vorah too?"

The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan battles Kytinn Warrior and he uses The Classic Brutality on The Kytinn Warrior. He then searches for who the Kitana's Side Traitor on The Kytinn Warrior and finds out it is Plague.

"I am Wolverine Now. My Tribe's members, I am going to see if what This note says is true. Don't tell this to my fellow soldiers." The MK VS DC Liu Kang Tarkatan Now Known As Wolverine says.

TBC...


	12. Info 05: Original Characters 1

**These are the 1st Original Characters of the fiction. It is sorted by Name of Character, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Good Original Characters**

Davis Black-Cage - Erron Black - Variation 4  
Magda Takahashi - Jacqui Briggs - Variation 5  
Shiver - Sub-Zero - Variation 4

**Original Characters Loyal To Onaga**

Vissu - Kung Lao - Variation 4

**Original Characters Loyal To Shao Kahn**

Bruizer - Shao Kahn - Variation 4


	13. Chapter 08: Davis Black-Cage 1

Time Goddess Kitana groans.

Raiden Says "Lady Kitana, What is it?"

"Time is changing. Two Beings from the future are coming to the past." Time Goddess Kitana says.

Fire God Liu Kang Appears and Says "It is because Of Future You, My Love."

"Onaga must be a threat in their future." Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

"Want me to check it out, Political Colonel?" Commander Cassie Cage says.

"They were intercepted by Onaga. The Second being Heads to The Black Gardens In Outworld." Time Goddess Kitana says.

Erron Black says "D'vorah is in that area."

"Where is the first one headed? I'll Head There." Commander Cassie Cage says.

"That one is headed to Black Market Alley Outside Black Dragon Fight Club." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Why there, I wonder." Erron Black Thinks.

"Gotcha, I will head there now." Commander Cassie Cage says.

She rides a helicopter and once near enough exits the helicopter. She then does her Gun Play Intro. The Time Anolomy does Erron Black's Bounty Poster Intro.

"Who are you? And Why do you look like my BF?" Commander Cassie Cage Says.

"I am Davis Black-Cage." Davis Black-Cage says.

"What does that mean?" Guns and Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

They battle and Davis Black-Cage Just knocks Commander Cassie Cage down.

Davis Black-Cage says "Will you listen to me now, Mother?"

"I am your mother?" Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Yes And Erron Black Is My Father. My Full Title is Sergeant Davis Black-Cage. You and Father Kept Grandfather's Name in your last name and added It to his lSt name to honor Grandfather's Death." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Yeah right. Let me deal with her, Fellow Clone." Kollector Clone says.

"I am no clone." Davis Black-Cage says.

Kollector Clone says "Prove it."

They battle and Davis Black-Cage uses The Deathtrap Fatality to finish off The Kollector Clone.

"You have proved it to me my son." Commander Cassie Cage says "When does dad die?"

"In An Attack on Desert Command base happening soon." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Then we better get there." Commander Cassie Cage says. She then reports to Political Colonel Sonya the news on the attack.

"We will get my friend after the attack is over." Davis Black-Cage says.

They get in the helicopter and fly to desert command. The attack begins as soon as they make it back. They see it Shao's Royal Guard Attacking.

"If You want Kotal, Find Him yourself." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Your Heart Beats With Loyalty?" The Shao's Royal Guard Leader says.

"My Dad's Ass wants to get Paid." Davis Black-Cage says.

They Battle and Davis Black-Cage Uses The Deathtrap Fatality to Finish Off The Shao's Royal Guard Leader.

"Lets Find my Friendm. She Is Jacqui's And Takeda's Kid." Davis Black-Cage says.

"She is in the Black Gardens. D'vorah has her under her control." Time Goddess Kitana Says.

"Got it." Davis Black-Cage says "Heading There Now."

He runs to The Black Gardens and Runs into her.

"Magda, Snap Out of it." Davis Black-Cage Says.

"Must Kill Davis Black-Cage." Magda Takahashi says.

"Going to have to fight her to get some semblence of her out." Davis Black-Cage says.

He fights his friend and just knocks her out.

"Now Fight Magda Takahashi. Use Your Telepath to fight the Kytinn in your brain." Davis Black-Cage says.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 09: Magda Takahashi 1

"Magda Fight it." Davis Black-Cage says.

Magda says "I will not be controlled."

In Her Mind, She sees the Kytinn controller.

"Prepare to lose, Kytinn." Magda Takahashi says.

The Kytinn Controller says "I will control you for Onaga."

"Not on Your Life." Magda Takahashi says.

They battle and Magda Takahashi uses the Spider Mines Fatality to finish off the Kytinn Controller. Outside her mind, Her eyes open and she is in the hospital wing of Desert Command Base.

"I thought I Was going to lose my granddaughter. Thank The Elder Gods I didn't." Jax says.

"Has The Attack On Desert Command Base Happened?" Magda Takahashi Says.

"Yes. It has, My Friend." Davis Black-Cage says.

"So you prevented your grandfather's Death?" Magda Takahashi says.

"By Shao's Royal Guard, Yes." Davis Black-Cage says.

Magda Takahashi says "Next is ending the Red Dragon."

"Why is the Red Dragon a threat?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"Because Of A Red Dragon Emitter that shoots Lasers at their opponent. That Konsumable must be controlled by us or Onaga will go to take it from the Red Dragon." Magda Takahashi says.

"Then let's get going to Find Kenshi, Takeda, and Jacqui to help them." Commander Cassie Cage says.

They head to The Red Dragon Caves. As They make it to there, They run into Kenshi, Takeda, and Jacqui and their squad. Cassie Cage explains how Jade is here and who Davis Black-Cage is to them.

"And Who is the other girl who looks like me?" Jacqui Says.

"I am yours And Takeda's Daughter Called Magda Takahashi." Magda Takahashi says.

Suddenly A Johnny Cage Clone attacks.

"Old You Told you about Mom's Fiji Mission?" Magda Takahashi says.

"I Heard All About The Uzis And Umbrella Drinks." Johnny Cage Clone says.

"Yeah right, Clone." Magda Takahashi Says.

They battle and Magda Takahashi uses Nothin' But Neck Fatality on The Johnny Cage Clone.

"Onaga's Attack on The Red Dragon Caves must have begun." Jax says.

They get in the caves and start battling the clones.

"A Lot of Fighters Say They're The Best." Magda Takahashi Says.

Armageddon Liu Kang Clone says "Only a Few Can Back it up."

"I am Glad to be one of the few as well as my Mother." Magda Takahashi says.

They battle and Magda Takahashi uses the Nothin' But Neck Fatality On Armageddon Liu Kang Clone to finish it.

"Hehe, I like it that Magda Takahashi is here to get the Red Dragon Emitter Herself." A Voice Says.

"What the heck? Who's there?" Magda Takahashi says.

A Man Walks Out of The Shadows and says "I am the Leader of These Clones. I work for Onaga."

The Man Looks exactly like the Shaolin Monk Kung Lao Did but if he went through the same things as Armageddon Timeline Liu Kang. He smiles and says "My Name Is Vissu and I am One of Onaga's Advisors."

Magda Takahashi says "There was no record of you in my future."

Vissu says "I am a new Kombatant for this timeline born of the Onaga ruling in your future. I was Kung Lao In Your Timeline and now I am Vissu. The Reason I exist is because Kung Lao Never got together with his love of The Liu Kang Timeline in your future. I will make sure that happens."

"Like Hell you will." Magda Takahashi says.

Vissu does his intro. Magda Takahashi does Jacqui's First Unlockable intro.

"That hat's Old School." Magda Takahashi says.

"Never Mess with a Klassic." Vissu says.

"Klassic is another term for Busted." Magda Takahashi says.

They battle and Magda Takahashi beats him but he isn't able to be Finished Off with a Fatality or Brutality so she has to punch him. Vissu then Retreats and the Clones go with him.

"The Red Dragon are all dead thanks to them. Here is the Red Dragon Emitter that you were talking about." Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

"We better take it to Desert Command Base for safe keeping until this is over." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Daughter, that Kung Lao Look-alike scares you, doesn't he?" Takeda says.

"Yes because he is Kung Lao of Our Future brought back The same way that Liu Kang was in the Armageddon Timeline but to Serve Onaga. She wishes to ensure that our future happens in some way." Magda Takahashi says.

"What? You can't be serious? That is me gone through the same thing that Liu Kang went through in the Armageddon Timeline but to Serve Onaga and It's The Me of Your Future?" Kung Lao says.

"Yeah and he says he is one of Onaga's advisor meaning there is more." Magda Takahashi says.

"We can talk about this more at the Desert Command Base so that we don't get caught in another attack." Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

So They Head Back To The Special Forces Desert Command Base.

TBC...


	15. Info 06: Sorcerer Names 1

**These are the 1st Sorcerers of the Fiction. It is sorted by Name of Character, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Sorcerers Aligned To Kitana Kahn**

Shang Tsung - Shang Tsung Since it is normal one - Variation 3  
Mantis - Shang Tsung - Variation 5  
Razor - Jax Briggs - Variation 4

**Sorcerers Aligned To Onaga**

Shang Lao - Shang Tsung - Variation 4  
Reveant Liu Kang - Liu Kang - Variation 1 as in the Original Variation in 11


	16. Chapter 10: Shang Tsung 1

"The Tarkatan Traitor Known As Wolverine has been spotted heading for Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits Where he makes Half-Tarkatan Clones." Plague says.

Shang Tsung says "I make these Clones To better Serve You, Kitana."

"Then explain the clone with My DNA In It." Kitana Kahn says.

"That was under The Previous Emperor aka Onaga's Orders. That Clone named Mileena was killed by D'vorah before she betrayed us to Shinnok." Shang Tsung Says.

Kitana Kahn says "Then Go to The Tarkatanwar Kamp In The East And Prove you can be believed."

Shang Tsung Heads To The Tarkatan War Kamp to The East. Once There, He sees It under attack by Osh-Tekk.

Sonya Style Osh-Tekk says "Take them all down."

"This will end now." Shang Tsung Says.

The Intros play.

"I Invoke my Right to Choose my Opponent." Shang Tsung Says.

"No Shang Tsung, I'm Not Playing Your Games." The Sonya Style Osh-Tekk says.

"You have already been Chosen." Shang Tsung says.

They Battle And Shang Tsung Does His Shokan Reborn Fatality On The Sonya Style Osh-Tekk.

"What Happened that got you spotted by these Osh-Tekk?" Shang Tsung says.

A Lost Thunder Tribesman says "An Arena near here has beast Pens that are full of Osh-Tekk. We were going to attack with you here."

Shang Tsung says "Alright lets Go."

They Head For The Beast Pens. In Them Shang Tsung Tells The Tarkatans that he will handle the leader.

"You are neither God Nor Kahn." Shang Tsung says.

"Then What am I, Shang Tsung?" The Osh-Tekk Leader who Fights Like Kotal Says.

"My Next Victim." Shang Tsung Says.

They battle and Shang Tsung Uses The Klassic Brutality On The Osh-Tekk Leader. He is then pulled into a portal to The Netherrealm at the Bihan's Shinnok's Bone Temple.

"Time to kill you, Shang Tsung." Noob Saibot says.

"Yeah Right." Shang Tsung says.

Their Intros Play.

Noob Saibot says "I have No Soul To Steal."

Shang Tsung says "I will kill you just to be sure."

Noob Saibot says "You may try, Shang Tsung."

They Battle and Shang Tsung Just Knocks him over.

"Why did you attack me, Noob Saibot?" Shang Tsung Says.

"So That Frost Can Have a opening to attack Kitana's Palace!" Noob Saibot Shouts. He then disappears.

Shang Tsung Teleports to Kitana's Palace and sees Frost there.

Frost Says "How you get here so fast?"

Shang Tsung says "I Can Teleport."

Their Intros Play.

"Your Enhancements are Impressive." Shang Tsung Says.

"Yet Somehow You're Unimpressed." Frost says.

"Many Fatal Flaws Still Exist." Shang Tsung says.

They battle and Shang Tsung Uses The Shokan Reborn Fatality to Finish Off Frost.

"It isn't over." A Voice says.

The Owner Of The Voice appears and it's Cetrion.

"Arise, Frost." Cetrion says.

Cetrion's Voice Brings Frost Back to life.

Cetrion says "Don't think this is over, Soul Stealer."

Cetrion and Frost Retreat. Kitana Kahn and Plague enter the room.

"I thank you for defending me, Shang Tsung." Kitana Kahn says "You have earned my trust."

Plague says "But My Kahn..."

"Silence! I have spoken." Kitana Kahn says.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 11: Johnny Cage 1

"Political Colonel, Frost Struck At Kitana's Palace but was fought back by Shang Tsung, who ordered Goro to killed The Great Kung Lao." A Special Forces Soldier says.

"Really? Frost Has Struck at Kitana?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"Sonya, Let's See what Sub-Zero has to say about this." Johnny Cage says.

"Yes Lets." Sonya says.

Liu Kang's Guardian Scorpion AKA Past Scorpion Of Last Kronika Timeline says "I will let Kiau Lang know we are headed to his temple in Antarctica."

Liu Kang's Guardian Scorpion Lets Sub-Zero Know through A Shirai Ryu Messenger. They then head to Antarctica Lin Kuei temple. At the Lin Kuei Temple, Sub-Zero Informed them that Frost Disappeared after Clones led by Geras attacked the Temple and Geras, and At That Point, Made Frost a deal for more power in Control of New Cyber Lin Kuei.

"That explains her attack on Kitana." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"What do you mean?" Sub-Zero says.

Political Colonel Sonya says "Onaga, The Previous Emperor, has control of Geras's Body until he has his own."

Shiver says "So those clones are a threat to Earthrealm and you didn't tell us."

Sub-Zero says "Shiver, Calm Down."

The Intros of Johnny Cage and Shiver Play.

Shiver says "You are Frivolous, Johnny Cage."

"And You're Player-Hatin'." Johnny Cage says.

"How Easily you prove my point." Shiver says.

They battle and Johnny Cage knocks out Shiver.

"Who is this guy, Sub-Zero? He fought just like you." Johnny Cage says.

"My new Heir Apparent." Sub-Zero says "I am sorry. He needs to learn to control his anger."

Shiver gets up.

"Shiver, Just to let you know, we were doing scouting all over to find out where the threat is being worked at. Two Places we know is causing The Outrealm Three-Way War and Creating Clones In Shinnok's Bone Temple Of Bi-Han." Political Colonel Sonya says.

Sub-Zero says "So my brother is involved?"

"Yes." Johnny Cage says.

"Shiver, You and Johnny Cage will lead a team of Lin Kuei into The Netherrealm." Sub-Zero says.

The two of them head into a portal opened by Fire God Liu Kang To The Netherrealm. They make it to Shinnok's Bone Temple Of Bi-Han and they see a cloaked figure talking to Noob Saibot.

"I see Noob. But who is the man?" Shiver says.

"I don't know. Focus on Noob for now, we can't let him escape. Freeze up the man." Johnny Cage says.

Shiver Freezes up the Cloaked Man and Johnny Cage Grabs Noob Saibot.

Johnny Cage says "I got him."

Then Suddenly a Burst of Flame Comes from The Frozen Cloaked Man and it blasts down Johnny Cage and Noob.

"Who are you?" Johnny Cage says.

"Oh, I am Reveant Liu Kang. Did My Fire God Self Not Tell You about me?" Reveant Liu Kang says.

"He did but he said you were absorbed inside him." Johnny Cage says.

"I was until Onaga brought me back to use my Shinnok Magic for him." Reveant Liu kang says "Now Prepare to Die.

Their Intros Play.

"Nothing or Double! God Bless You." Johnny Cage says.

"It is Onaga who blesses me now." Reveant Liu Kang says.

"Oh, really? Then It is a curse." Johnny Cage says.

They battle and Johnny Cage Knocks out Reveant Liu Kang. Noob Then Backs up and calls upon His Shadow Clan.

"Of Course we have to deal with them." Shiver says.

"You Handle The Shadow Clan Members and I will handle Noob." Johnny Cage Says.

The Intros of Noob and Johnny Cage play.

Noob Saibot says "Even Legends Die."

"Ha You Just Called Me A Legend." Johnny Cage says.

"Not at All." Noob Saibot Says.

They battle and Johnny knocks out Noob Saibot.

Suddenly a Old man, in a blue outfit similiar to Shang Tsung's, walks in and says "Who dares interrupt Onaga's Work?"

Johnny Cage says "Who are You?"

"I am Shang Lao, Brother To Shang Tsung. I will ask why you interrupt Onaga's Work?" Shang Lao says.

"We interrupt it because we are his enemies. We are the ones fighting to make peace in the realms." Shiver says.

Shang Lao says "Well then, I will have to teleport Noob and Reveant Liu Kang Out Of Here." He does so and says "Now who will fight me?"

"Shiver, As Long As Shang Lao Is here, we can't get close to those two and we need to do that to shut down the Cloning Machines." Johnny Cage says.

"Fight Shang Lao while I contact Special Forces with a update and a Request for a portal out of here." Shiver says.

"You won't escape." Shang Lao says.

"Oh Yes. We will." Johnny Cage says "Go Now, Do it."

Their Intros play.

"Are you still eager to die, Mister Cage?" Shang Lao says.

"Every Man Dies, Not Every Man Truly Lives." Johnny Cage says.

"Enough Impertinent Nonsense." Shang Lao says.

They battle and Johnny Cage Knocks Out Shang Lao but then The Portal Opens and Shiver Tells Johnny to come on so he knocks him down by punching him. Back At Desert Command Base, Johnny Explains To Sonya And Cassie about Shang Lao and Reveant who are both sorcerers in their Own Right.

Political Colonel Sonya says "This can't get any worse."

Sub-Zero says "We will see."

TBC...


	18. Info 07: Original Characters 2

**This Is 2nd Batch Of Original Characters.**** It is sorted by Name of Character, Character Based on, and My Variation for them.**

**Original Characters Loyal To Black Dragon**

Reveant Kabal - Kabal - Variation 2  
Rhino - Kabal - Variation 3

**Original Characters Loyal to Onaga**

Imp - Liu Kang - Variation 2 as the fallen Fire God Liu Kang  
Izana - Kitana - Variation 2 as the fallen Kitana Kahn  
Kame - Jade - Variation 2 as the fallen Queen Jade


	19. Chapter 12: Cyn 1

Burning Angel Tribeswoman Civilian says "We're under attack by the Osh-Tekk!"

"I Will Handle it." A Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says.

She runs out to see a Osh-Tekk Blood Magic Sorceress.

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says "It's halloween again already?"

Osh-Tekk Blood Sorceress says "This is no Costume."

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says "No Trick, No Treat."

They battle and The Burning Angle Tribeswoman Soldier uses Jacqui Briggs' Second Fatality to finish Osh-Tekk Blood Sorceress. They attack A Koliseum Beast Pen nearby. She battles first A Jax Style Osh-Tekk.

Jax Style Osh-Tekk says "So what the heck happened in Tarkata to make you attack us?"

"You guys are the ones who attack us first." The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says.

Jax Style Osh-Tekk says "No You are."

They battle and The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier uses Jacqui Briggs' Second Fatality to finish off the Jax Style Osh-Tekk. Her next opponent is A Kung Lao Style Osh-Tekk.

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says "That hat's Old School."

Kung Lao Style Osh-Tekk says "Never mess with a Klassic."

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says "Klassic is another term for 'busted'."

They battle and The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier uses Jacqui Briggs' First Fatality to defeat The Kung Lao Style Osh-Tekk. They then head back to their Kamp and the Soldier sees a Plague Tribesman Soldier targeting her.

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says "Those Are cool blades, Plague Tribesman.

Plague Tribesman Soldier says "Why Compliment me?"

"To Maybe find out why I am being targeted after you lose before I Kill you so I leave no witnesses when I escape." The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier says.

They battle and then The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier asks the question.

"Because you got too many victories on our side. It is Plague's Order to make sure both The Osh-Tekk and Tarkatans have equal victories." The Plague Tribesman Soldier says.

The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier is shocked but thanks him and uses Jacqui Briggs' First Fatality to kill him.

"Members of Burning Angel Tribes, I am now called Cyn and I will make sure the truth comes out." The Burning Angel Tribeswoman Soldier AKA Cyn says.

The Members of Burning Angel Tribes Cheer.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 13: Kung Lao 1

The Shaolin Have asked Raiden's Current Shaolin Champion AKA Kung Lao to come to the Wu Shi Academy.

Davis Black-Cage says "I wish to come with you."

Kung Lao says "As if I will stop you because This sounds like a trap."

Before Kung Lao and Davis Black-Cage could Leave The Bay B of Helipads, Bruizer comes to attack Kung Lao.

"Prepare to die, Kung Lao." Bruizer says.

Their Intros play.

"Fire God Liu Kang's Faithful Servant." Bruizer Says.

Kung Lao says "His Shaolin Champion."

Bruizer shouts "So that ends my Trangressions?!"

They battle and Kung Lao just Punches him to finish off him. He arrives at the Wu Shi Academy and sees 3 cloaked Beings with Vissu.

"These 3 are fellow Original General's made to represent Fire God Liu Kang, Kitana Kahn, and Queen Jade After They died to Onaga. Prepare to battle these 3, me, and for Davis Black-Cage I will battle him." Vissu says.

The First Is The Fire God Liu Kang Original General called Imp.

Imp says "Master Li Bing Saw Your Potential."

Kung Lao Says "Is that why he made life hell for me?"

Imp says "That is because you are lazy."

They battle and Kung Lao Punches Imp To The Ground. The Second Is The Kitana Kahn Original General called Izana.

Kung Lao says "I don't suppose you have a sister."

Izana says "There is only Camilla."

Kung Lao says "Thanks. I'll Pass."

They battle and Kung Lao Punches Izana To The Ground. The Third Is The Queen Jade Original General Called Kame.

Kame says "This will be easy."

Kung Lao says "Someone is presumptuous Today."

Kame says "Knocking Your Hat Off ends this fight."

They battle and Kung Lao kicks Kame To The Ground. He then runs over to Vissu and helps Davis Black-Cage defeat him. Shang Lao Appears and teleports the Generals out of there.

Kung Lao says "You're Shang Tsung's Brother. Shang Tsung ordered Goro to kill my Ancestor."

Shang Lao groans and Teleports out of there.

"Why did he groan at that?" Kung Lao says.

"Something Tells me It is something weird." Davis Black-Cage says.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 14: Xipil 1

The Osh-Tekk army have won many battles and Nochtli and Xipil have won multiple victories. Yaopin hates this fact because It made 2 Tarkatans of Kitana Kahn's Army leave her service for Earthrealm. This will make sure to be undone so he advises King Kotal to go take a Northern Tarkatan War Kamp, which will have Izana and Kame waiting instead of Tarkatans. Xipil tells King Kotal that she and Some Osh-Tekk will take this Northern Tarkatan War Kamp.

Nochtli whispers to Xipil "Be careful, My Love."

Xipil whispers back "I am going to stop the trap that was set for us myself. Now that you know that I Know It is A Trap, I Forbid you to follow me."

Nochtli, shocked, whispers back "Alright. I hope you know what you're doing."

Xipil heads out and finds a Tarkatan ambush at A Cavern between.

Baraka says "Tiny Osh-Tekk!"

Xipil says "Size doesn't matter, Baraka."

"Then you don't know Outworld." Baraka says.

They battle and Xipil just punches the Tarkatan Warlord to knock him over. Xipil orders the runthrough the cavern and they make it to some ruins. Shang Tsung appears in her look.

Xipil says "Another 'Friend' Of Sonya and Johnny."

"I always did Fancy Sonya." Shang Tsung says.

"You haven't met her long enough to know." Xipil says.

They battle and Xipil Punches Shang Tsung To Knock Him out. Xipil then orders the Osh-Tekk To the Next Area, Which is The Targeted Area.

Osh-Tekk Soldier #1 says "This is suspicious. The War Kamp is Empty."

Osh-Tekk Soldier #2 says "What if That Tarkatan Ambush wasn't an ambush but a retreating group from this Kamp?"

Kame says "How Wise Of You Osh-Tekk."

Xipil says "Queen Jade?"

"From the future, Yes. I am Kame, Queen Jade's dead self from the future of Davis Black-Cage to serve Onaga."

Their Intros Play.

"Child Of Outworld's Emerald Light." Kame says.

"Commander Xipil works as well." Xipil says.

"We shall see what you command." Kame says.

They Battle and Xipil just punches her to knock her out. Then A Fan comes flying in.

"Kitana Kahn?" Xipil says.

"I am Her Dead Self of Davis Black-Cage's Future called Izana." Izana says.

Xipil says "Well then, I will beat you."

Their Intros Play.

"I was the Last Edenian Royal." Izana says.

"It is not up to Onaga what her destiny is." Xipil says.

"You don't understand Onaga's Strength?" Izana says.

They battle and Xipil punches Izana to knock her out. Shang Lao then appears and Teleports Kame And Izana away.

"Argh. You are such a pain for enemies of Onaga, Shang Lao." Xipil says.

"What can you expect from the Resurtector of Onaga?" Shang Lao says.

"What did you say?" Xipil says.

Shang Lao just smiles and Teleports away.

Osh-Tekk Soldier #1 says "With that, This War Kamp is ours. Go ahead and head back to The Osh-Tekk Koliseum, Xipil, to Report mission complete."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 15: Shang Tsung 2

The Sorcerer Known as Shang Tsung heads off into The Black Gardens and finds a Kano Clone. With a Tarkatan, He targets the Clone.

"Your Island has gone to shit." Kano Clone says.

"Then Why do you want it?" Shang Tsung says.

Kano Clone says "None of Your Damn Business."

They battle and He uses his First Fatality to defeat the Kano Clone. He heads deeper into the Black Gardens and sees what he thinks is Kung Lao And Kitana Kahn but it is actually Vissu and Izana so approaches them.

"My Kahn, why are you meeting with this earthrealmer?" Shang Tsung says.

"I am your kahn from the future of Davis Black-Cage, dead killed by Onaga. I am now a general of Onaga of This Timeline named Izana." Izana says.

"And I am no earthrealmer. I am Vissu, Kung Lao's Dead Future Self from Davis Black-Cage's Future who was killed by Onaga, and I am also A General Of Onaga." Vissu says.

Shang Tsung says "What? Kung Lao Exists in this time?"

Vissu and Izana look at him confused.

Izana says "Yeah didn't you know this is who the Shaolin Monk that Vissu is based off of in Earthrealm."

"No. That means we still have has a chance to get her together with her true love." Shang Tsung says.

"What?!" Izana says.

"Izana, stop him from from letting your past self know." Vissu says.

Izana says "As you command, Vissu."

Shang Tsung plays his Crush Defiance Intro First. Then Izana plays Kitana's First Intro Second.

"So Vissu is the superior General in charge?" Shang Tsung says.

"Yes what of it?" Izana says.

Shang Tsung laughs and says "he has the pants in your relationship which is not right for a Kung Lao and Kitana Kahn relationship."

They battle and Shang Tsung punches Izana to the ground. Shang Tsung then sees Vissu appear.

First Vissu plays Kung Lao's First Intro First. Shang Tsung Plays His Crush Defiance intro Second.

"You will not bring Kitana Kahn to her love." Vissu says.

"So You want to stay like that?" Shang Tsung says.

"Yes." Vissu says.

They Battle and Shang Tsung Punches Vissu To The Ground. Suddenly a familiar face appears in front of him as he runs. It is his face or could it be...

First Shang Tsung plays his Crush Defiance Intro First. Then Shang Lao Plays Shang Tsung's Infusion of Souls Intro Second.

"Shang Lao, I presume?" Shang Tsung says.

"You presume Correctly, brother." Shang Lao says.

"When you die, You will be forgotten." Shang Tsung says.

The two brothers battle and Shang Tsung Punches Shang Lao to the ground and then picks him up.

"Why are you doing stuff again brother?" Shang Tsung says.

"Because It is time I did my purpose: Resurrect Onaga." Shang Lao says.

"So you are why this is happening." Shang Tsung says.

"Yes, Onaga created the clones. I won't reveal any more." Shang Lao says and he then teleports Izana, Vissu and Him out of there.

"I got to get this to Kitana Kahn." Shang Tsung says.

TBC...


	23. Info 08: Cetrion and New Gods 1

**These Are Cetrion and The First New Gods Of Liu Kang's Timeline. This is name of Character, Character Based Off, and** **Variation**** # In My MK11 Game.**

**Good New Gods**

Karpse - Noob Saibot - Variation 5  
Magnus - Johnny Cage - Variation 5  
Time Goddess Kitana - Kitana - Variation 5

**New Gods Loyal To Onaga**

Cetrion - Cetrion - Variation 1  
Armageddon - Raiden - Variation 1


	24. C16: LK'sGuard Scorpion 1

The Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens gets attacked by a Cassie Cage Clone. Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion go to defend the place and his clan.

First Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie Cage's First Intro and Then Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does Scorpion's First Intro.

Cassie Cage Clone Says "Don't singe my hair, Okay?"

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Says "Vanity is weakness, Cage Clone."

Cassie Cage Clone Says "It's a virtue where I come from."

They Battle and Liu Kang Guard's Scorpion Does The Crispy Brutality To Finish off The Cassie Cage Clone making gas comes out of her though, knocking Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion out. Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion ends up in Mental Version of The Tournament Arena.

Unknown Foe says "Welcome to The Testing Tournament Arena, Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion. I wish to test you so I mind jacked you to this world. Your Next Opponent Is This Noob Saibot Clone."

First Noob Saibot Clone does Noob Saibot's First Intro and Then Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does Scorpion's First Intro.

Noob Saibot Clone Says "No True Lin Kuei could stomach you."

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Clone Says "Does that include your Original's brother?"

Noob Saibot Clone Says "What Brother of my original?"

They Battle and Liu Kang Guard's Scorpion Does The Crispy Brutality To Finish off The Noob Saibot Clone.

Unknown Foe says "Very good. Now For A Erron Black Clone."

First Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does Scorpion's First Intro and Then Erron Black Clone does Erron Black's First Intro.

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Says "You Live Life Alone."

Erron Black Clone Says "Hard to kill a man with nothing to lose."

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Says "Even harder, a man with family."

They Battle and Liu Kang Guard's Scorpion Does The Crispy Brutality To Finish off The Noob Saibot Clone.

Unknown Foe says "You have proved Quite Interesting." He then shows himself and he looks like Raiden and says "I am Armageddon, The God of Armageddon and Ally To Onaga. Now you face me."

First Armageddon does Raiden's First Intro and Then Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does Scorpion's First Intro.

Armageddon Says "Raiden was right to impugn your honor, Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion."

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Says "He says he unfairly did so. Besides, What Would You know?"

Armageddon Says "I am the Raiden Of The Armageddon Timeline. He shouldn't have forgiven you for not sparing Bi-Han like he did."

They Battle and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Punches Armageddon To The Ground.

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "What do you mean?"

"I mean I am the Taven And Daegon Timeline Raiden, The Original Raiden!" Armageddon says.

Armageddon then covers Liu Kang's Guard's Scorpion's eyes with the same gas. He Opens His Eyes To Jacqueline Takahashi-Briggs in Shirai Ryu Fire

"You alright there, Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion?" Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

"I was knocked out and put in a mental version of The Tournament Stage called Testing Tournament Stage." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

"I see. Who was testing you?" Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

"The Taven and Daegon Timeline Raiden who is now a New Fallen Elder God of Armageddon allied to Onaga named Armageddon." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

"We better report this to Political Colonel Sonya Briggs." Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "Yes we better."

TBC...


	25. Info 09: Cyber Lin Kuei 1

**These Are First Cyber Lin Kuei Of Liu Kang's Timeline. This is name of Character, Character Based Off, and How They Work In My MK11 Game.**

**Saibapurotekuta**

True Frost - Frost - Variation 4  
Spike - Skarlet - Variation 5  
Cyrax - Konsumble - In Konsumbles

**Tekunin**

MK11 Frost - Frost - Variation 3  
Sektor - Konsumble - In Konsumble


	26. Chapter 17 - True Frost 1

To MKDemigodZ-Warrior: This Chapter I made because I like your idea of a frost that liked Sub-Zero so much that I put her as the True Frost of This Timeline and The Frost we seen previously as the MK11 Frost brought to this timeline by Onaga Just Like the Reveant Liu-Kang and Reveant Kabal. Also My Police Officer Kabal can do the Screamer Brutality.

* * *

The knowledge Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion and Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs didn't make it to The Special Forces Desert Command yet. Jacqui and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion are still heading back. In The Past of This timeline, The Cyber Initative took Cyrax but Smoke still lives. Also In The Past of This Timeline, This Frost supposedly allied with Onaga for a promise of power. Sub-Zero couldn't believe it but it was revealed to be True by a scout of Political Colonel Sonya Blade. But that wasn't true by a Long Shot as that was MK11 Frost. The True Frost Is Imprisoned in The Prison of Onaga, in the sea of Blood.

She prays "Fire God Liu Kang, I know you can hear me. This is Frost of Your Timeline. The Me that Political Colonel Sonya Blade's Scout saw is the me In The Last Kronika Timeline. I was still cyberized but, because he couldn't rid of my soul thanks to your notice of me, I am able to contact you."

Fire God Liu Kang says "I hear you, True Frost, and I have told my Friends what has happened to you. Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Shiver are glad. I will come to the Sea of Blood and beat the one imprisoning you."

"It is your Reveant, Fire God Liu Kang." True Frost prays to him.

"Good to know." Fire God Liu Kang Says.

Fire God Liu Kang Teleports to The Sea Of Blood. Reveant Liu Kang Appears before him.

Fire God Liu Kang does Liu Kang's Second Intro. Reveant Liu Kang does Liu Kang's First Intro.

Fire God Liu Kang says "Something tells me you're not White Lotus."

Reveant Liu Kang says "I am the Lord Of Death."

Fire God Liu Kang says "I got a reputation to uphold."

They battle and Fire God Liu Kang knocks Reveant Liu Kang To The Ground.

"True Frost, You're in this jail?" Fire God Liu Kang Says.

"Yes. I can control Cyber Lin Kuei to Help Us if Grandmaster Sub-Zero Allows it." True Frost Says.

Fire God Liu Kang says "Contacting Him Now." He contacts Sub-Zero and Then Says "Control the ones who used to have souls by freeing their souls is his demand for this."

"As He wishes." True Frost says as she takes control of the Cyber Lin Kuei who were once human and none that were full-machine, giving them back their souls.

The Cyber Lin Kuei Under True Frost's Command Free Her from The Prison and she comes out of The Sea Of Blood.

This is When A New Kombatant, who Is Reveant Sindel from The Last Kronika Timeline, comes forth from the Sea Of Blood. She was Onaga's Experiment to give to Shao Kahn.

"I Can't Train in The Free Assassin's Art." True Frost Says.

Reveant Sindel says "Dear, I'm Several Milennia Your Senior."

True Frost says "Yeah but You having your soul intact will prove fatal."

They Battle And Frost can Knocks Out Reveant Sindel but she escape to Outworld Shao Kahn Camp in a Forest.

"Sindel and Shao Kahn both live." Fire God Liu says.

"Yeah but Sindel is a Reveant of Quan Chi's Creation." True Frost says.

They head to Earthrealm at The Lin Kuei Temple.

"Let Me Control the Cyber Lin Kuei Factory. I will only take willing subjects." True Frost Says to Sub-Zero.

"Okay then." Sub-Zero says "But Don't disappoint me."

True Frost heads to Cyber Lin Kuei Factory only to be faced with A Jade Clone.

True Frost Does Frost's First Intro. The Jade Clone Does Jade's First Intro.

Jade Clone Says "Sub-Zero's Minion."

"Better Than Being A Clone." True Frost says.

"Why you little-" Jade Clone says

They battle and True Frost Does The Classic Brutality on Jade Clone.

A Blood Sorceress is the first Willing Cyber Lin Kuei.

"What is your name?" True Frost says

"Spike Is My name." The Blood Sorceress Named Spike says.

True Frost says "Let us test you."

True Frost does Frost's First Intro first and Then Spike does Skarlet's First Intro.

"A New Sister for My Cyber Lin Kuei." True Frost says.

"Blood Magic is all I need." Spike says.

"I show you true power, Spike." True Frost says.

They battle and True Frost does the Cyber Initiative Fatality on Spike.

"You Pass." True Frost says.

She then becomes a Cyber Blood Sorceress. Suddenly a Yellow Cyber Lin Kuei walks in.

"Huh Who are you?" True Frost says.

"I am A Cyber Lin Kuei who was unwilling to join my brothers during the original incident, my name is Cyrax. I wish to join your Cyber Lin Kuei as your Second In Command be able to be summoned via Konsumables." The Yellow Cyber Lin Kuei Named Cyrax says.

"Why are you willing to stay a machine in this?" True Frost says.

"Because Sektor is an ally to Onaga thanks to MK11 Frost's Cyber Lin Kuei." Cyrax says.

"I will send a message to Fellow Grand-Master Sub-Zero to expect his arch-enemy to battle in this Konflict." True Frost says

Spike says in her new cyber voice in a cyber body that looks like her original with soul "Allow me to go, Grand Mistress."

"Alright then." True Frost says.

TBC...


	27. Chapter 18 - SWAT Kabal 1

The Police and SWAT have been kept without knowledge of The Outworld Tri-War and The Black Dragon Leader coming back to life. So they are confused to see Black Dragon Activity. Kabal the Special SWAT who uses Gas Mask and Respirator to get into Gas-Filled Areas and capture the criminals was sent to a Black Market alley to find out why the Black Dragon have activity.

"SWAT Kabal reporting In, I report there is something of the Black Dragon Thugs following a leader. I don't know who that leader is. Going in closer to find out." SWAT Kabal says into a radio.

"If the leader is Kano who somehow got revived, Eliminate him. He is worth more dead." The SWAT Chief On The Radio says.

SWAT Kabal gets closer and he sees that it is Kano leading them.

SWAT Kabal Does Kabal's first Intro First and Then Kano Does Kano's First Intro.

SWAT Kabal gets close to Kano and says "You're worth more Dead than alive."

"Trying to move up from the Kid's Table?" Kano says.

"Keep joking. It will numb the pain." SWAT Kabal says.

They battle and SWAT Kabal does the Screamer Fatality with a flawless victory. He feels himself be able to run at high speeds.

"How do I have this speed?" SWAT Kabal says.

"It is thanks to me that you do." Reveant Kabal says.

"Who are you?" SWAT Kabal says.

"I am you of a bad future where Raiden the Demi-God Of Thunder got me killed during a battle to save Earthrealm and I was revived by Quan Chi." Reveant Kabal says "Call me Reveant Kabal."

"You won't win." SWAT Kabal says.

"Kano is only temporary dead." Reveant Kabal says.

"What do you mean?" SWAT Kabal says.

"I won't tell you." Reveant Kabal says.

"Then I beat It out of you!" SWAT Kabal shouts.

First Reveant Kabal does Kabal's First Intro and then SWAT Kabal does Kabal's first Intro.

Reveant Kabal says "Kano is a real pain in my ass."

"Kano is Kano." SWAT Kabal says.

"Since when did we get so differential?" Reveant Kabal says.

They battle and SWAT Kabal beats Reveant Kabal by punching him to the ground as a finisher. He then grabs his shirt and picks him up.

"Now Tell me what you mean!" SWAT Kabal shouts.

"Cetrion! Please Come and Revive Kano!" Reveant Kabal says.

"Cetrion? The Fallen Elder God?" SWAT Kabal says.

"Yes she works for Onaga the boss of the clones." Reveant Kabal says.

"That's what is going on?" SWAT Kabal says.

Cetrion appears and revives Kano.

"Yes that is right. Kano is working for the Previous Emperor Onaga. Onaga also has Bi-Han create Clones to conquer the realms. There is also a Outworld Tri-War going on that Shao Kahn made possible with help from Clones programmed by D'vorah but D'vorah works for Onaga as well." Cetrion says.

"You will not win this fight, Cetrion. I will defeat Kano." SWAT Kabal says.

"Mortal, You cannot beat me." Cetrion says.

"We shall see." SWAT Kabal says.

First SWAT Kabal does Kabal's First Intro and Then Cetrion does Cetrion's First Intro.

SWAT Kabal says "Time to Pay your dues, Fallen Elder God."

Cetrion says "Payment is due upon Khronika's Success."

"That won't happen." SWAT Kabal says.

They battle and SWAT Kabal knocks Cetrion to the ground with a punch.

"How will you escape now?" SWAT Kabal says.

Cetrion then makes the Black Market Alley shine with Bright Light. In the Bright Light, The 3 villains escape.

"Great. They escaped." SWAT Kabal says.

Suddenly Thunder comes crashing all around the area.

"What is going on now?" SWAT Kabal says.

Raiden appears and says "I am Raiden, Demi-God Of Thunder. Are you the SWAT Officer named Kabal?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" SWAT Kabal says.

"You have been chosen to help us defeat Onaga if you can beat me in a test. Just one thing though, don't ask questions unless you pass." Raiden says.

"Alright then." SWAT Kabal says.

"I will take us somewhere else for this test." Raiden says.

Raiden then Teleport the two to Special Forces Desert Command Bay B.

"Begin Test." Raiden says.

SWAT Kabal does Kabal's First Intro first and then Raiden does Raiden's Second Intro second.

"How Fast are you, Raiden?" SWAT Kabal says.

"Only Lightning strikes as fast." Raiden says.

"Man, That's slow." SWAT Kabal says.

They battle and SWAT Kabal wins by Knocking Raiden To The Ground with A Punch.

"You will be perfect to join our side, Kabal." Guns&Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says as she walks in.

"Who are you?" SWAT Kabal says.

"I am Special Forces Commander, Cassie Cage. I have told your superiors that I will officially be taken you from your duties there as you will now become a member of the Special Forces. I will pay you for your time and, if after Onaga is beaten, you wish to go back to being a SWAT Officer I will allow." Guns&Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"I will do as you say. I want Onaga beaten especially His Minion Kano." SWAT Kabal says.

"Just so you know, Reveant Kabal is your main focus too. You must bring him down to restore order to the timeline." Guns&Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Alright then." SWAT Kabal says.

"Any other Black Dragon Members will also be concerns of yours." Guns&Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"As you command, Commander." SWAT Kabal says.

Meanwhile In Outworld, Shang Tsung has made it back to Kitana Kahn's Palace to report his news to her.

Kitana Kahn says "What is it, Shang Tsung?"

"The Man I killed in the tournament has an reincarnation. The man named Kung Lao. He is in Earthrealm as a Shaolin Monk just like his ancestor. I learned this from another enemy." Shang Tsung says.

"How do you know it's trustworthy?" Kitana Kahn says.

"Because the source I got it from is This Reincarnation's Future Self but revived by the enemy who leads him and this enemy's forces." Shang Tsung says.

"Do you know who this enemy is?" Kitana Kahn says.

"No, but I think the Earthrealmers do." Shang Tsung says.

Kitana Kahn groans and says "Then we must make sure they tell us now. We must help this Reincarnation to survive."

The Tri-War is getting closer to it's end. Sactzi The Osh-Tekk spy hears this all and heads to Kotal to tell him of this news.

TBC...


	28. Chapter 19: Sactzi 1

The Outworld area is relatively calm at the moment. Right now, Sactzi is heading back to King Kotal's Coliseum. Soon Enough He runs into a Smoke Clone.

First Smoke Clone does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro. Then Sactzi does Kotal's Fourth Intro.

"Your Quest Precedes You." Smoke Clone says.

"How Do you mean, clone?" Sactzi says.

Smoke Clone says "It's Honorable, But Vurnerable."

They battle and Sactzi does Kotal's Burnt Brutality To Finish off The Smoke Clone.

"I must Continue Quickly." Sactzi says.

Sactzi Continues to run forward. Then He Runs Into A Lost Thunder Tribesman Tarkatan War Kamp Lead By Raijin The Lost Thunder Tribesman.

First Raijin does Raiden's First Intro. Then Sactzi Does Kotal's Fourth Intro.

"Your Spine Has Been Healed?" Raijin says.

Sactzi says "Wrought Like Iron In The Hottest Fire."

Raijin says "But Are You Prepared For Kombat?"

They Battle and Sactzi just knocks Raijin To The Ground.

"Think about How I spared your Life, Raijin." Sactzi says.

He Then Runs Til He makes it to the Koliseum Part Of King Kotal's Koliseum.

"King Kotal, where are you?" Sactzi says.

"He Is in the Beast Pens but you won't Make it there." Cetrion says as she appears.

"Cetrion, I won't Lose to you." Sactzi says.

First Cetrion does Cetrion's First Intro. Second Sactzi does Kotal's Fourth Intro.

"Your Fate Is Sealed, Sactzi." Cetrion says.

"I will not be Your Current Boss's Instrument." Sactzi says.

"That Boss Is Onaga. Your Decision to not follow him will get you destroyed." Cetrion says.

They Battle and Sactzi does Kotal's Burnt Brutality.

"Onaga is alive?" Sactzi says.

Shang Lao appears and uses magic on Cetrion to give her Revival Powers enough power To Revive herself. Eventually it works.

"Yes. That is right." Shang Lao says.

"Who Are You?" Sactzi says.

King Kotal says "Yes Please answer That."

Zuyaxi says "Sactzi?"

"Shang Lao is my name. I am The Brother of Shang Tsung and A Sorcerer Like him." Shang Lao says.

"Shang Lao, stop Sactzi from delivering His Info." Cetrion says after she is revived by herself.

"As You command." Shang Lao says.

First Sactzi does Kotal's Fourth Intro. Then Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

Sactzi says "You Practice Dark Arts, Shang Lao."

Shang Lao says "Some Called Your Blood Magic A Dark Art."

Sactzi says "It is a necessary Evil."

They battle and Sactzi bashes Shang Lao with his Sword To Finish Him Off. He Does Kotal's Third Victory Pose. Cetrion and Shang Lao Then Disappear.

"What is this news those two didn't want you to deliver, Sactzi?" King Kotal Says.

"King Kotal Sir. I snuck into Kitana Kahn and found out about another enemy in existence and that there is a descendant of The Great Kung Lao in Earthrealm who we may be able to use." Sactzi says.

"Interesting." King Kotal says.

Suddenly Yaopin walks in and says "I got a suggestion. Why don't we send Zuyaxi and Sactzi to Shaolin Monastery To Kidnap Kung Lao? Using Kitana Kahn's Supposed Feelings for Kung Lao by Threatening To Kill Kung Lao, We Will get Kitana Kahn to surrender."

Nochtli says "That is dirty tactics."

"If The War Comes to that, we have to do it though." King Kotal says.

Xipil says"But my king..."

King Kotal Interrupts with a Shout "Silence! Your King Has Spoken!"

Meanwhile in Earthrealm, Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion make it back to the Special Forces Desert Command Base. Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion asks to speak to Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess Kitana.

Fire God Liu Kang Says "What Is It My Guardian Scorpion?"

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "One Of Your New Elder Gods is actually on Onaga's Side."

"Which One, Guard Scorpion?" Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Armageddon who says He is The Raiden From The Original Timeline." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

"We will need someone else's word to convince the other Elder Gods besides me." Time Goddess Kitana says..

"But We Believe You, my Guardian." Fire God Liu Kang Says.

TBC...


	29. Info 10: Cyber Lin Kuei 2

**These Are 2nd Cyber Lin Kuei OCs Of Liu Kang's Timeline. This is name of Character, Character Based Off, and How They Work In My MK11 Game.**

**Saibapurotekuta**

Vapor - Jade - Variation 5  
Copy Cyber Sub-Zero - Konsumble - In Konsumbles

**Tekunin**

Necros - Kollector - Variation 5  
Amun - Raiden - Variation 2  
Scourge - Liu Kang - Variation 4  
Tri-Borg - Konsumble - In Konsumbles


	30. Chapter 20: True Frost 2

True Frost Continues her Recruitment Process. Next a Jade Like Warrior Appears.

The Jade Like Warrior says "I am Vapor And I wish to join the Good Cyber Lin Kuei."

"Alright Vapor Lets Put You Through The Test." True Frost says.

First True Frost Does Frost's Second Intro. Second Vapor Does Jade's Second Intro.

TrueFrost says "You are a pathetic Assassin."

"Who are you to judge my skill?" Vapor says.

'"I am she who sets the Standard." True Frost Says.

They Battle and True Frost Uses The Cyber Initiative Fatality on Vapor.

"You Pass." True Frost says.

Cyber Lin Kuei Viper says "How shall I serve?"

"We must find out about The Servants Of The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei. So we head out and Locate Them." True Frost says.

They head out. Spike is still heading to Lin Kuei Temple to inform Sub-Zero. So It is True Frost, Vapor, and Cyrax. Soon enough, they find a Evil Cyber Lin Kuei leader with a squad of Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Puppets.

"Who are You, Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader?" True Frost says.

"I am Unit R.A.I.D.E.N AKA Amun, Second New Model Of Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader." The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader says.

"Cyrax and Vapor, Take down the Puppets. I will take the Raiden Copy." True Frost Says.

"I am a Raiden From a different Timeline brought here by Onaga To Be Cyberized which I accepted." Amun says.

"Then I must stop you." True Frost says.

First Amun Does Raiden's First Intro. Then True Frost Does Frost's First Intro.

"You proved a excellent student." Amun says.

"Sub-Zero is a good teacher." True Frost Says.

"It is truly angering to hear that from a Frost." Amun says.

They Battle and True Frost Finishes Amun off with the Ice Sculpture Fatality. But He vanishes and A Copy Cyber Sub-Zero appears.

"It will not be that easy." The Copy of Cyber Sub-Zero says.

"Who are you?" True Frost says

"I am Copy Model LK52O aka Copy Cyber Sub-Zero. I am a modifier only and I was captured by those Evil Cyber Lin Kuei because I got out of being programmed." The Copy Of Cyber Sub-Zero Named Copy Cyber Sub-Zero.

Suddenly a Cyber Naknada lands in and says "Yes, but You won't escape Copy Cyber Sub-Zero."

"Who are you?" True Frost says.

"I am Unit K.O.L.L.E.C.T.O.R aka Necros, First New Model Of Evil Cyber Lin Kuei. You will be finished. Help me out, Sektor." The Cyber Naknada named Necros says.

"A Kollector Model?" Vapor says.

"I am the Kollector of Another Timeline that was brought here by Onaga to be Cyberized which I accepted."

Copy Cyber Sub-Zero says "And I did't accept it."

True Frost says "Then I shall defend Necros and You can join us."

Copy Cyber Sub-Zero says "Alright then."

First True Frost Does Frost's First Intro. Then Necros does Kollector's First Intro.

"Me, Your Ally? Think again, Necros." True Frost says.

Necros says "We are both Cyborgs, Trying to Collect Our Dues."

"That's where your wrong. I am alright with where I am." True Frost says.

They battle and True Frost Finishes off Necros with the Ice Sculpture Fatality only for him to vanish too as well as Sektor.

"Why don't they stay dead?" True Frost says.

"Cetrion teleports them out of here and Revives them." Copy Cyber Sub-Zero says.

"Interesting." Vapor says "We have to let Sub-Zero know about this."

Meanwhile at The Lin Kuei Temple, Spike has made it to the Temple and Requests an audience with Sub-Zero saying that She brings a message for him from The Good Cyber Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero comes out and says "First speak your name."

"My name is Spike. I am a Blood Sorceress Good Cyber Lin Kuei and I have been seeking you for a message from True Frost and a Cyber Lin Kuei she freed." Spike says.

"Alright say this message." Sub-Zero says.

"Sektor has been brought back by Onaga and MK11 Frost to serve The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei. Cyrax let us know this and now he works for True Frost." Spike says.

"Thanks For Telling me. Go Report back to True Frost." Sub-Zero says.

"Alright." Spike says.

After she has left, Sub-Zero Groans and says "Argh, Sektor has returned."

TBC...


	31. Chapter 21: Sabre 1

The Tarkatan War Kamp is under attack by The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei. A Cyberized Human leads the attack. The Middle Woods Tribesman named Sabre is going after this leader.

Sabre says "Who are You, Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader?"

"I am Scourge, A Cyberized Liu Kang from a Fallen Timeline Of Kronika's who was resurrected by The Cyber Lin Kuei in his timeline after being defeated by Raiden. I am also the 3rd New Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader." The Cyberized Human AKA Scourge says.

"Well, I am taking you down." Sabre The Middle Woods Tribesman says.

First Scourge does Liu Kang's First Intro. Second Sabre does Baraka's Second Intro.

Scourge says "You Gave Kitana Your word."

Sabre says "She has my comprise."

Scourge says "What? That is different from Baraka."

They battle and Sabre does a kick to knock him down because some cyber magic stops his fatality.

Sabre says "What The-?"

Then a Cyber Shao Kahn Minion attacks him but he dodges.

"So you prevented me. Then you must die." Sabre says.

The Cyber Shao Kahn Minion only moans

"Get him, Cyber Shao Kahn Minion." Scourge says as he retreats.

The Cyber Shao Kahn Minion Groans in acceptance.

First Cyber Shao Kahn Minion does Shao Kahn's First Intro. Second Sabre does Baraka's Second Intro.

Cyber Shao Kahn Minion says "It's Too late To Curry my Favor."

Sabre says "I want your head, not your favor."

Cyber Shao Kahn Minion says "You will have neither, Sabre."

They battle and Sabre does The Klassic Brutality. Then Sabre runs after Scourge. A Csvern is when he is attacked by Noob Saibot Looking God.

"Who are you?" Sabre says.

"I am Karpse, One of Fire God Liu Kang's New Elder Gods. I am here to tell you, Sabre, That Chasing after Scourge is useless because he teleported away." The Noob Saibot Looking God Says.

"I don't Trust you. So you must prove your point!" Sabre says.

"Yes do that, Sabre." Plague says as he appears.

"What is Plague doing here?" Sabre says.

First Karpse does Noob's First Intro. Second Sabre does Baraka's Second Intro.

Karpse says "Shadows Do Not Bleed."

Sabre says "You Do, I can smell it."

Karpse says "Wishful Thinking, Sabre."

They battle and Sabre is pressured by Plague to use a Fatality but he resists and just punches him to the ground.

"What's Wrong? Kill the god." Plague says.

Sabre is worried that he will be imprisoned if he doesn't kill Karpse.

Suddenly Karpse says "Don't listen to him. He works for Onaga."

"Lies. Don't listen to him." Plague says.

Sabre is confused on who to believe now.

"I order you, Tarkatan Soldier, by the word of the Kahn." Plague says.

"That's it. I will not follow that order." Sabre says.

"Then you must die." Plague says.

First Sabre does Baraka's Second Intro. Second Plague does Baraka's Second Intro.

Sabre says "Can you prove you're one of us?"

Plague says "If you won't obey me and kill that elder god, then there is no need to."

Sabre says "Spoken like a traitor who sides with Onaga."

They battle and Sabre punches him to the ground.

"The Reason my last line makes sense is Kitana Kahn wouldn't betray a Elder God unless they are a fallen elder god." Sabre says.

"You are right to do this but, until Kitana Kahn can be shown the truth about Plague, You can't go back to Kitana Kahn. What I suggest is you find Wolverine And Cyn. Together you three will seek the truth." Karpse says.

"Yes Lord Karpse." Sabre says.

Plague runs away and Sabre heads off to find Wolverine And Cyn.

TBC...


	32. Info 11: New Gods 2

**These Are The Second New Gods Of Liu Kang's Timeline. This is name of Character, Character Based Off, and How They Are Called ****In My MK11 Game.**

**Good New Gods**

Silen - Geras - Variation 4

Raptor - Cetrion - Variation 5

Jackal - Shao Kahn - Variation 5

Mammoth - Frost - Variation 2

Fujin - Himself - Variation 3


	33. Chapter 22 - Shiver 1

Shiver Goes into The Earthrealm Underground, in which he finds Zaterran Corpses and Shang Lao.

Shiver Says "Shang Lao, what is the meaning of these Zaterran Corpses?"

Shang Lao says "I am perfecting Onaga's Zaterran Body That is Reptile. Using Zaterran Corpses, I give Reptile 6 Arms."

Shiver says "Then I will stop you."

Shiver does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro. Shang Lao Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

Shiver says "The Lin Kuei Are Redeemed, Shang Lao."

Shang Lao says "I sense This Is Not an Amicable Visit."

Shiver says "How perceptive of you, Sorcerer."

They Battle and Shiver punches Shang Lao to The Ground.

"I won't Allow you to continue these experiments." Shiver Says.

Suddenly cybernetic Sorcery appears And The Jax-Like sorcerer AKA Razor sees Shang Lao in danger and thinks it is Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung, you're hurt. I'll defeat Shiver." Razor says.

First Shiver does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro. Then Razor then does Jax's First Intro.

"Sorcerer Razor." Shiver Says.

"We Should be on the same side." Razor says.

Shiver says "Only once you know the truth."

They battle and Shiver punches Razor to the ground.

"Listen, that isn't Shang Tsung." Shiver says.

Razor then looks at Shang Lao and he sees Shiver is telling the truth. Shang Lao teleports them to seperate areas of Outworld.

"Rats. That is a bust against Capturing Shang Lao." Shiver says At his location. "Now I got to find a way out of outworld."

Xipil says "Taking you prisoner will gain much Of King Kotal's Favor For Nochtli And Me."

First Shiver Does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro. Then Xipil does Cassie Cage's Second Intro.

"Back for Another Training Mission?" Shiver says.

Xipil says "Gonna Kick your Ass in a snowball fight?"

Shiver says "I doubt that."

They battle and Shiver knocks Xipil down to the ground. He then runs out of The Current Osh-Tekk Koliseum Beast Pens. At the Hourglass, Time Goddess Kitana senses Shiver In Outworld and gave that news to Fire God Liu Kang. In Outworld, Shiver made it to an Osh-Tekk Black Market. Then he runs into the Black Dragon, who fights like Kabal, named Rhino.

First Rhino Does Kabal's First Intro. Then Shiver Does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro.

Rhino says "Kano's put a price on your head."

Shiver says "You come to inform me?"

Rhino says "I've came to collect."

They battle And Shiver uses Sub-Zero's Dancing On The Ceiling Brutality to finish Off Rhino but He vanishes away.

Shiver says "What happened to him?"

Fire God Liu Kang Appears and says "Cetrion teleported him away and revived him. Now let's get you back to Earthrealm."

TBC...


	34. Info 12: Original Characters 3

**Here is The Third Set Of Original Characters. The Key to this is Name Of The Character, Character Equilavent, and Variation # In My MK11.**

**Saibapurotekuta**

Shiv - Sonya - Variation 4

**Good New Elder Gods**

Nightowl - Cetrion - Variation 5

**Good Original Characters**

Davi - Nightwolf - Variation 4

**Original Characters Aligned To Kitana**

Blyght - D'vorah - Variation 4

**Original Characters Aligned To Onaga**

Reveant Nightwolf - Nightwolf - Variation 5  
Reveant Sindel - Sindel - Variation 2


	35. Chapter 23: Cassie Cage 1

The Earthrealmers have decided to do a training session Between Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage and Commander Cassie Cage.

First Political Colonel Sonya does Her Fourth Intro and Then Commander Cassie Cage does Her Fourth Intro.

"So how are things between you and that former criminal?" Political Colonel Sonya says.

"His name is Erron." Commander Cassie Cage says.

"I know but he is still former Black Dragon." Political Colonel Sonya says.

They battle and Cassie wins by punching her mom in the face so she'll fall to the ground.

"Damnit Cass, You had to punch me in the face." Sonya says.

"Cause you called Erron Black A Former Criminal. People can change, you know." Cassie Says and then runs off.

"Hate to say, Grandma, but she's right. In My Future, He honored grandpa's Last Name by combining it with his. He also still plans on doing that once they marry." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Did he wish for you join Special Forces in your future like family tradition? From What you look like, it doesn't seem to be the case." Sonya says.

"He did. I am Sergeant Davis Black-Cage after all." Davis Black-Cage says.

"I guess People can change." Sonya says.

Meanwhile Outside the Hanger Bay, Cassie sighs. Suddenly a portal to Outworld opens up and Shao Kahn's Forces, AKA The Third Side of The Outworld War, led by Bruizer is attacking The Special Forces Desert Command Base.

Cassie says "This is not a good idea for you, Forces Of Shao Kahn."

Sonya says "You got that right, Cassie. All Special Forces in Desert Command Base, Prepare for battle."

First Cassie does her Fourth Intro and Then Bruizer Does Shao Kahn's Fourth Intro.

"Time To Liberate Outworld." Cassie says.

"It's People Cry out For Shao Kahn's Leadership." Bruizer says.

"It is not why They're Crying, Bruizer." Cassie says.

They battle and Cassie kicks Bruizer to the Ground. Then D'Vorah approaches and attacks Cassie.

First D'vorah does her First Intro and Then Cassie Does Her Fourth Intro.

"What was it you said last time?" D'vorah says.

"You're The Bug, I'm The Windshield." Cassie says.

"This one breaks windshields." D'vorah says.

They battle and Cassie Kicks D'vorah Down Flat on her Face To The Ground. Then Skarlet appears.

First Skarlet Does Her First Intro and Then Cassie does her Fourth intro.

"I will enjoy you, Cage." Skarlet Says.

"You're not sucking my veins, vampy." Cassie says.

"As if you can stop me, Human." Skarlet says.

They Battle and Cassie kicks Skarlet Face First to the ground. All 3 leaders and their retreat back into the portal.

"I can't believe we did it." Cassie says.

"Yeah... Look Cassie, I'm Sorry For calling Your Boyfriend A Former Criminal. He has done all he can here to help us." Sonya says.

Johnny says "Yeah, your mother was just being cautious because she got tricked by a Black Dragon."

Cassie says "Apology accepted. But your statement did make me wonder why he changed so much since the Last Kronika Timeline and how he has lived for so long."

Davis Black-Cage says "Well Mom, you see Dad has a eternal youth curse on him thanks to Shang Tsung but it will be ended when he finds His True Love."

Sonya says "What do you mean, Sergeant Black-Cage? Is Cassie His True Love? He just couldn't realize it with Kronika as The Keeper Of Time?"

"Yeah Kronika's Existence made him be cursed to a life of just going where the fun is. If His Arcade mode had been canon here, Time never would be able to be restored because he pushed the hourglass into the Sea of Blood. That isn't how he feels now though. He likes how things happen now and he wants everyone to know what it's like to have fun. Why? That is the reason I am finally conceded. So don't ask him until we end the three-Way Outworld war. That is when I was conceded at least.

TBC...


	36. Chapter 24: Cetrion And Noob

(Here is a twist. Matches Onaga's Servants Win are on the agenda for today.)

Reptile wakes in a unknown location. He looks at himself and sees he has 4 more arms like a Naknada.

"What is this?" Reptile says.

Cetrion walks in and says "Sleep, Reptile, so we may finish."

Reptile says "Never, Fallen Elder Goddess."

First Reptile Does Kollector's Second Intro and Then Cetrion does her first intro.

"You are a collector too, Cetrion." Reptile says.

"A Collector Of Virtues, Perhaps." Cetrion says.

"Be Honest. You collect Souls, Too." Reptile says.

They battle and Cetrion knocks Reptile down with a punch. Noob walks in. Cetrion nods her head. Noob, understanding, Enters his mind.

First Noob Does His First Intro and Then Reptile Does Kollector's Second Intro.

"In Life, I was a master Thief." Noob says.

"Then You Should Respect me." Reptile says.

"You are a new version of the Zaterran race made by Shang Lao, Not A Thief." Noob says.

They battle and Noob punches Reptile to the ground. Noob Exits the body of Reptile to see Shang Lao there and Shang Lao lifts Reptile back to the table he was on.

Shang Lao says "Cetrion and Noob, Onaga has a mission for you two. Go Find Out Cassie Cage's Greatest Fear and make it happen."

Cetrion says "As a Fallen Goddess of Virtues, I can reveal her greatest fear and then Noob can make it happen."

Noob says "As you wish, Lady Cetrion."

They enter A Portal To Earthrealm right outside Cassie Cage's House. They see that it is nighttime and they enter the house to see Erron Black sleeping on the couch. They quietly sneak past him upstairs to the Main Bedroom aka Cassie's Room. Suddenly at Special Forces Desert Command Base, Raiden is bolted by A Jolt of Lightning.

"What is it, Raiden?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Raiden says "Tell me where is Cassandra Cage right now?"

"She is at her house resting. Why?" Johnny Cage says.

"Cetrion and Noob are heading there to bring out her greatest Fear." Raiden says.

Davis Black-Cage says "What? That is happening now?"

"What is happening, Sergeant Black-Cage?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Something I need to be there to stop. Raiden, Transport Me, Grandma, Grandpa, and You to Mom's House." Davis Black-Cage says.

Raiden Transports Those 4 To Cassie Cage's House. They head inside the house and run upstairs to the main bedroom and Johnny gets Erron Black Up To Help. They make but Noob stops them from interfering with Cetrion's Work.

Cetrion says "Greatest Fear!" Then She Enter Cassie's Mind. In Cassie's Mind she sees that she is in the middle of Earthrealm "What is this fear?" She then looks and sees Cassie Cage in Guns'N'Kicks Mode Completely enveloped by the Green Glow with the glow being out of her control. Cetrion says "Her greatest fear is Losing Control Of The Green Glow."

First Cassie does her fourth intro and then Cetrion does her first intro.

"Wait, you're Shinnok's Sister." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

Cetrion says "Even Elder Gods Have Kin."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "There is, like, No Family Resemblance."

They battle and Cetrion wins by punching her to the ground. Cetrion exits Cassie's Mind. She then tells Noob that her greatest fear is to lose control of her green glow that kills elder gods.

"Initiate It, Noob. I got to leave for it to work for us." Cetrion says and then warps out of there.

"As You command, Fallen Goddess." Noob says and he then starts to enter Cassie's Mind.

"No, You don't." Davis Black-Cage says and then charges in and takes the entrance into The Mind from His Mother.

"Where Am I?" Noob says. He then sees that he is in a Black Market Alley. "Why Am I here?" He then sees Onaga approach, still in Geras's Body.

First Onaga Does Geras's Fourth Intro and Then Noob does His First Intro.

"Bring Your Brother to Me." Onaga says.

"The Dead are my clan now." He then thinks "This must be my future." "And That means I will not." Noob says.

"Do you serve or Do you Not?" Onaga says.

They battle and Noob uses his Double Trouble to Finish Off Onaga.

Onaga regenerates and says "You think you can win by doing that?"

He then grabs Noob and rips him in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noob Saibot shouts as He exits the mind of Davis Black-Cage and says "I side with the forces of Good." He then Shouts "Detonate The Shinnok's Temple Of Bi-Han!" The beings inside the Shinnok's Temple of Bi-Han hear this and move out of the area and that Shinnok's Temple Explodes. "That was only one of the Shinnok's Temples. There are others which all have cloning machines. I will help find them as I am now a force of good. In exchange, Fire God Liu Kang must insure that I get the promise Kronika Gave but I will teach it as a good clan."

Fire God Liu Kang comes to The Main Bedroom of Cassie Cage's House from the Hourglass and says "That is acceptable."

Cassie wakes up and sees everyone in her main bedroom of her house and says "What is everyone doing here?"

"Cetrion and I tried to bring out your greatest fear but you soul took my entrance into the mind onto him to show me my future if Onaga wins." Noob says.

"What? How is that possible?" Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"As I traveled through time, My Body can show people what would happen if Onaga wins. It is the same with Magda Takahashi." Davis Black-Cage says.

Meanwhile In Onaga's Secret Lair in Netherrealm somewhere around the Sea of Blood, Cetrion makes it back but to see a frowning Onaga.

"When You retreated, Davis Black-Cage was able to get in the way of Noob Entering Cassie's Mind to enter his own. Davis Black-Cage then showed him something that turned him to the forces Of Good." Onaga in Geras's Body says.

"I am sorry, Onaga. I couldn't stick around because Her greatest fear was losing control of the green glow." Cetrion says.

"This better only happen once so don't let anyone else turn against us or I will hurt you and They better not find Reptile's body." Onaga says.

"They won't. Noob Only was where it was before you sent us on that mission because I called him there. He does not know which of the Shinnok's Temples in Earthrealm, Netherrealm, and Outworld has Reptile's body." Cetrion says.

"Alright then." Onaga says and then He walks you.

TBC...

(Well it seems Noob has joined the forces of good. That is a good thing but what's bad is that there is Shinnok's Temples in Earthrealm, Netherrealm, and Outworld. Reptile's body is kept being moved around and that's why when Shiver found the lab in his chapter it was in Earthrealm.)


	37. Chapter 25: Nightwolf 1

(Background Song Is Tank Garage Bunker from MK11.)

Nightwolf is a Matokan Warrior Grey Cloud who has been called by The Great Spirit to Serve Fire God Liu Kang as they battle Onaga. The Great Spirit let everything Nightwolf needs to know in a vision and he had it interpreted by a Tribe Interpreter. The Vision Led him to Special Forces Desert Command where he was met by Johnny Cage and SWAT Kabal who said Fire God Liu Kang Told them to bring Nightwolf to The Fire God.

"That is what I am here for." Nightwolf says.

"The World is in danger so Fire God Liu Kang will explain." SWAT Kabal says.

"Alright then." Nightwolf says.

He is brought Inside The Special Forces Desert Command Base and, in it, he sees Bi-Han AKA Noob and attacks him on instinct.

"Wait, Nightwolf." Johnny Cage says

First Nightwolf Does His First Intro and Then Noob Does His First Intro.

"You forsaken your brother." Nightwolf says.

"A Dead Man Needs No Family." Noob says.

"It is all he has, Bi-Han." Nightwolf says.

They battle and Nightwolf just punches him to the ground and is about to chop his head when SWAT Kabal Runs Over and Grabs His Arm.

"No, don't do this. He is on our side." SWAT Kabal says.

"Wait, you're Kabal?" Nightwolf says.

"Yeah so?" SWAT Kabal says.

"You were with Kano when he tried to tempt me to steal my tribe's artifacts." Nightwolf says.

"Yeah that was a different life. Now I am..." Kabal Says.

First SWAT Kabal Does His Fourth Intro and Then Nightwolf Does His First Intro.

"You could have gotten out like I did." SWAT Kabal says.

"Crime's No Solution To Poverty." Nightwolf says.

"Something I realized..." SWAT Kabal says.

"What was That?" Nightwolf

"Nothing." SWAT Kabal says.

They battle and Nightwolf punches him to the ground.

"You're different than you were back then." Nightwolf says.

"That's what I've trying to tell. I am a SWAT Officer turned Special Forces Now. Bi-Han Just turned Against Onaga after seeing his future thanks to Davis Black-Cage." SWAT Kabal says.

Nightwolf asks "Black-Cage?"

"That would be me, Nightwolf. I know the next one of your kind after you fall to Onaga." Davis Black-Cage says.

"How that can be I have to hear." Nightwolf says.

"It is because I am from the future brought here by Future Time Goddess Kitana as well as Magda Takahashi and The Next One of Your Kind." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Why is your last name Black-Cage?" Nightwolf says.

"My Father Is Erron Black and My Mother Is Cassie Cage. When they marry, they combined their last names into one by putting a dash between them." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Did you say Erron Black?" Nightwolf says.

"Let your anger toward my dad out on me because Erron Black will be part of the Special Forces When He marries My Mother and It is through my mother's Side that I can take a hit." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Alright, you ask for it." Davis Black-Cage says.

First Nightwolf Does his First Intro and then Davis Black-Cage Does His Father's Second Intro.

"Your Father Was a Black Dragon?" Nightwolf says.

"Stayed as long as it suited him which was when he accepted a contact with Shang Tsung but didn't do the contract because it meant killing mom so He Told Shang Tsung get someone else to do it." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Then He really does have a sense of honor and Trust." Nightwolf says.

They battle and Nightwolf punches Davis Black-Cage to the ground. Then Sonya comes down with Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana.

Fire God Liu Kang says "Good Job helping him let out his anger, Davis Black-Cage."

Nightwolf says "I don't understand why you're okay with this Son, Sonya."

"Simple. Erron Black was the one who revealed the Clones To Us." Sonya says "And Davis Black-Cage is A Sergeant In His Future."

"I see." Nightwolf says.

Jacqui Brigg-Takahashi runs in and says "Trouble At Wu Shi Academy."

"Nightwolf, you will go there." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Alright, Fire God." Nightwolf says.

(Background song change to Shaolin Trap Dungeon.)

Nightwolf arrives at the Wu Shi Academy and enters the Shaolin Trap Dungeon. He then sees His Reveant Self.

Nightwolf says "Who might you be?"

Reveant Nightwolf says "I am you of another timeline. A Timeline of Kronika's Invention where Raiden got you killed by Shao Kahn."

"You lie." Nightwolf says.

"I speak nothing but the truth. Onaga entrusted me with destroying the Wu Shi Dungeon. Will You try to stop me or join me?" Reveant Nightwolf says.

"I will stop you." Nightwolf says.

First Nightwolf does His First Intro and then Reveant Nightwolf does Nightwolf's First Intro.

"The Great Spirit Warned Me About You." Nightwolf says.

"Let's Join Hands Against Her." Reveant Nightwolf says.

"Mine will take your mantle." Nightwolf says.

They Battle and Nightwolf Finishes Him off with the Komo Fatality only for him to be revived by Cetrion.

Cetrion says "Nightwolf, Your Reveant Self is right. Why do still trust in your great spirit? When you don't know who she is?"

"I won't let you tempt me, Cetrion. Begone, both of you." Nightwolf says.

Cetrion and Reveant Nightwolf leave and Nightwolf pulls out a communicator.

Nightwolf says "My Reveant Self Was The Attacker. He is under Onaga's Control. The Great Spirit Warned Me About him. I meet you all back at Special Forces Desert Command."

Sonya says on the other end of the communicator "Read you loud and clear, Nightwolf."

TBC...


	38. Chapter 26: Raijin 1

The Lost Thunder Tarkatan War Kamp That Nochtli Ran Through has Raijin Revived by a Elder God named Jackal. Raijin wonders why a Shao Kahn Look-alike Revived Him but Jackal runs away and shows him a Osh-Tekk THat Fights Like Kano.

First The Osh-Tekk who Fights like Kano Does Kano's 4th Intro and then Raijin does Raiden's Fourth Intro.

"Reckoned You've Visited Me Sooner." The Osh-Tekk Who Fights Like Kano says.

"Your petty crimes are usually beneath notice." Raijin says.

"Then I am not trying hard enough, Am I?" The Osh-Tekk Who Fights Like Kano says.

They battle and Raijin Uses Raiden's First Fatality to finish off The Osh-Tekk Who Fights Like Kano. He then continues to follow Jackal and runs into A Cassie Cage Clone.

"Us Trusting The Elder Gods Cost Many Lives." Cassie Cage Clone says.

"How can they ever make amends?" Raijin says.

"I got a few Bad Ideas." Cassie Cage Clone says.

They battle and He uses The Klassic Brutality to finish off The Cassie Cage Clone.

Raijin says "What was that thing?"

Shiver says "That was a Clone. It's True Boss Caused The 3-Way War For Outworld."

Raijin says "You mean Onaga's Side?"

"How do you know about Onaga?" Shiver says.

"All of Kitana's Tarkatan have been let known of The Side of Onaga. Kitana Kahn doesn't fear the Dragon King." Raijin says "What is down that cave behind you?"

Shiver says "I don't know."

Raijin shouts "Lies!" He then starts his attack on Shiver.

First Raijin Does Raiden's Fourth Intro and then Shiver does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro.

"Do you recall being a Reveant?" Raijin says.

"I was never a Reveant and Neither was Sub-Zero." Shiver says.

"What?!" Raijin says.

They battle and Raijin just Punches Shiver to the ground. He then enters the cave.

Shiver says "You spared my life?"

"I might need your help." Raijin says.

They look around and Then Shiver knows what it is.

"It is the Jin Shi Chamber of Outworld." Shiver says.

"Of Course, It is." Jackal appears and says.

"Shao Kahn?" Shiver says.

"No this is the Shao Kahn Look-Alike Who Revived me." Raijin says.

"I am Jackal, Elder God of Outworld. I have summoned you both here to test you. I want to test Shiver with This Shang Lao Clone. I want to test You Raijin with myself. If Both Of You Pass, You are worthy of being my champions." Jackal says.

Raijin and Shiver say "We accept the terms."

First Jackal does Shao Kahn's Fourth Intro and Then Raijin does Raiden's Fourth Intro.

"The New Elder Gods are here, Raijin." Jackal says.

"I will use my power to I am worthy of them." Raijin says.

"We shall see." Jackal says.

They Battle and Raijin punches Jackal to the ground to finish him off. Shiver also uses Sub-Zero's First Fatality to finish off The Shang Lao Clone.

"You two have passed my test. Raijin, you should know something as my champion... The Clones are inside Shao Kahn's Forces, Kitana Kahn's Forces, and King Kotal's Forces. Onaga controls them. Seek Out Wolverine, Cyn, and Sabre to help them while Shiver will continue to help Fire God Liu Kang." Jackal says.

"Yes Sir." Raijin and Shiver say.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 27: Spike 1

Spike enters the Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly to see True Frost. She is Unpleased.

"What Is it, True Frost?" Spike says.

"An Osh-Tekk Party is heading toward the Wu Shi Academy and It is going after The Jin Shi Vials In The Wu Shi Dragon Grotto but The Shaolin don't trust me." True Frost says and she sighs.

"What if I go spy on The Osh-Tekk Party and, When they attack, I will surprise and Stop them?" Spike says.

"Alright, I will get in contact with Raiden's Champion AKA Kung Lao to defeat him." True Frost says.

Spike heads out and finds the Osh-Tekk Party Heading Toward The Wu Shi Academy and Sees that there is mostly soldiers but 3 of them are like combatants and their leader is Yaopin. The Osh-Tekk start to rest when night comes and Then Spike is about to power down to recharge when she overhears a outrealm portal opening. She looks and sees Yaopin talking to Onaga via Portal Magic.

"You have the Osh-Tekk Party fooled that They are getting these vials for Kotal, right?" Onaga says.

"All but the 3 fighting like Kombatants. They know I work for you and are willing to join." Yaopin says.

"Then I'll allow it if they survive." Onaga says.

Spike Thinks "So The Osh-Tekk Soldiers are being fooled..."

What Spike doesn't know is that True Frost is meeting with Kung Lao now and hears that thought so True Frost tells it to Kung Lao. In the Morning with Spike, the Osh-Tekk Party continue to the Wu Shi Academy with Spike continuing to follow. Today they make it to the Wu Shi Academy and Into The Trap Dungeon. Spike follows them through and first targets the Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kano. The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kano sees this and prepares for battle.

Spike Does Skarlet's Fourth Intro and The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kano does Kano's First Intro.

"Where's The Delivery?" Spike Says.

"It's gotten mucked up, see, and Expensive." Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kano says.

"You Intend To Cripple Me?" Spike says.

They Battle and Spike uses Blood Mess Fatality To Finish Off The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kano. Then She runs into An Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kung Lao.

First Spike Does Scarlet's Fourth Intro and Then The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kung Lao does Kung Lao's 4th Intro.

"So You Are The Second-Best Osh-Tekk." Spike says.

"That's Not How I see it, Spike." Osh-tekk Fighting Like Kung Lao says.

"Right, You are far worse than that." Spike says.

They battle and Spike uses Heart Condition Fatality To Finish Off The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Kung Lao. She continues to run forward and a Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Jade Attacks Her.

First The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Jade Does Jade's First Intro and Spike does Skarlet's Fourth Intro.

"It's Not Too Late to Join The Osh-Tekk." The Osh-Tekk Fighting like Jade says.

"True Frost Is My Commander Now. Your Former King Will Eventually be My Ally Without Leaving The Good Cyber Lin Kuei." Spike says.

"You think that but you will die this day... Wait, You said Former, Do You know that us Kombatant Like Osh-Tekk Know the Truth." The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Jade says.

They battle and Spike does The Heart Condition Fatality On The Osh-Tekk Fighting Like Jade.

"How's That for an answer?" Spike says.

Spike Then sees Yaopin Heading Into the Wu Shi Dragon Grotto to Take The Vials of Jin Shi.

"I won't Let you have those." Spike says.

She then runs into the Wu Shi Dragon Grotto.

"Ha, You think you can stop me from getting The Jin Shi. We shall see." Yaopin says.

First Yaopin does Kotal Kahn's Second Intro and Then Spike does Skarlet's Fourth Intro.

"True Frost Has Abused You, Spike." Yaopin says.

Spike says "By Making me a Good Cyber Lin Kuei at my own free will?"

Yaopin says "You are enslaved by her thoughts."

They battle and she punches him to the ground.

"What do you mean by I am enslaved by Grandmaster True Frost's Thoughts?" Spike says.

"All Cyber Lin Kuei Are Connected by The Thoughts Of Their Leader." Yaopin says.

True Frost Comes in with Kung Lao and True Frost says "You are wrong Yaopin. My Good Cyber Lin Kuei are connected to my thoughts, yes. But they are all connected by their own and all the other's thoughts."

Kung Lao asks True Frost "So You guys are like a internet forum?"

"Yes, I did that to keep my Promise to Sub-Zero that all the Cyber Lin Kuei under my command keep their free will." True Frost says.

"I thought The Shaolin didn't trust You, Grandmaster True Frost." Spike says.

"It seems Raiden's Champion Does trust me and got the others to open up once you started to fight with them." True Frost says.

"This is good. Now I got rid of the Kombatant Like Osh-Tekk and Yaopin is in our hands." Spike says.

"That's what you think." Yaopin says. He then casts a shaman spell to go to Kotal's Main Koliseum in Outworld. In Outworld, he tells the Soldiers not to mention this to Kotal because he was only doing it to give him more power. They agree to do that.

Back In Earthrealm, Spike says "Ah, He got away."

Kung Lao says "We get him eventually."

TBC...


	40. Chapter 28: Cassie Cage 2

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage can't get over what her Future Son Said about Nightwolf being dead and having The Next One take his place. Who was this Next One? Will they find him? If so, When?

Time Goddess Kitana says "Time Disturbances Detected."

Fire God Liu Kang says "Yeah. Your future self sent 2 others back."

"Wait, did you say 2 others?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"One of them is The Next Nightwolf. The other was not sent by Time Goddess Kitana's Future Self but by Skynet." Davis Black-Cage says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage couldn't believe the Next Nightwolf. But Also Skynet? Isn't that in the Terminator Movies? Her Father made her watch a lot of movies so He would know what His Grandson means.

"What is Skynet?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"You probably haven't heard of skynet because it first came into existence thanks to the Terminator Movies. It doesn't actually exist in this one though because It is just a movie I thought." Johnny Cage says.

"What are the Terminator Movies?" Nightwolf says.

"They are a series of movies that luckily didn't star Dad." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Yeah Johnny Made me and Cass watch them because they were a hit in Hollywood even through they didn't star him." Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

"So they were good movies?" Sub-zero says.

"They were epic." SWAT Kabal says.

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "If It is a movie, how is whatever Skynet is sending coming to this world?"

Davis Black-Cage says "It is because he was being sent back at the same time as terminator 2 to eliminate John Connor the Leader of Humanity's Resistance Against Skynet but Our Konflict is Dragging him into this World. The Good Thing is there is also another one to come."

"How is that a good thing?" Johnny Cage says.

"Because That one is to be sent by John Connor, Grandfather." Davis Black-Cage says "Also A Relatively New Joker From DC Movies and Spawn are being brought to this world. As well as we have Sindel to deal with."

SWAT Kabal says "A Relatively New Joker From DC Movies?! Spawn?!"

Davis Black-Cage says "Yep. This is our situation and each one of them will bring people like them as well clones like them. Through Sindel doing more work will take a while to happen. As well as the Appearance of The Relatively New Joker From DC Movies and Spawn."

Magda Takahashi says "Davis, if one of them is our friend the Next Nightwolf, Shouldn't the Special Forces send someone to get him because the only reason why he would be sent back by Time Goddess Kitana which she agreed to is if his Great Spirit got Out Of Control."

Davis Black-Cage says "Yes, You are right about that. My Girlfriend's Mother In My Past, look for where the time disturbance of The Next Nightwolf is happening."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "What about The Terminator, My Son?"

"It is not necessary right now." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Would My Presence be able to calm his Great Spirit?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

Davis Black-Cage says "Both You and Nightwolf must be there because I am thinking Clones will be interested in him."

Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says "You are right about that. He is in a Shinnok's Temple and we will need to take Bi-Han too to demolish The Shinnok's Temple."

Noob Saibot says "I agree as long as Nightwolf is alright with that."

"It helps our goals so I am Alright with it." Nightwolf says.

"Good." Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

Nightwolf says "As long as I get to the name of the Motaka that took up my mantle after I died."

Davis Black-Cage says "Yes I think It is finally time you know." He closes his eyes and then says "His name is Davi."

"Davi?" Nightwolf says "I see. The Village Chief's Son of my time took up my mantle in your time."

Davis Black-Cage says "Yes, Because He was inspired by your connection to Earthrealm and My Conviction To Stop Onaga. But It seemed everytime his Great Spirit was used, he lost control of it. He didn't have anyone to teach him how to control his emotions towards things like you do, Nightwolf. That was because It wasn't you died and he was inspired by you and me that he became Nightwolf but because He was the last one left."

"The last one left? That must be stopped. When we find him, I will teach him how to be a Nightwolf." Nightwolf says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage, Noob Saibot, and Nightwolf headed toward The Shinnok's Temple in Netherrealm to find Davi and they were alone because when they get there they see that there is an big group of humans there that are being used as experiment fuel. This surprises Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage and Nightwolf.

"Well Well, you are here, Nightwolf. And You, traitor Noob. It's surprising that the two besides Noob are surprised but then again they don't know that I love experimenting with humans." A Voice says behind them.

They turn around and sees that the voice came from Shang Lao.

"You are experimenting on Humans?" Nightwolf says.

Cetrion says "Yes. Onaga gave him this person to give him data to get his clones."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "Cetrion!"

Suddenly an alarm goes off further inside the Lab of Shang Lao.

"What is going on in there, Cetrion?" Nightwolf says.

"I will see because I am curious not because of you are." Cetrion says. She looks through the lab and sees The Lab has a unwelcome human and it's a matokan with the power of the Great Spirit. Cetrion says "There is a Matokan with The Power of Your Great Spirit, everyone. How is that possible, you three enemies of Onaga?"

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie says "Because He is from My Son's Future where Onaga Won and he is the next Nightwolf through his Great Spirit is uncontrollable."

"That is something I'm interested in." Shang Lao says "Wake Up, Clones, and capture the Nightwolf from the Future."

"We got to get to him and calm him down." Nightwolf says.

"You will not go." Cetrion and Shang Lao say.

Noob says "You guys go and find Davi. I will take down Shang Lao and Cetrion to get through them so I can destroy this Shinnok's Temple."

"Be Careful, Noob Saibot." Guns'N'Kicks Cassie says.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to die." Noob Saibot says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage and Nightwolf run to calm down Davi. What they didn't expect is The Clones not to know The Nightwolf among the two of them isn't one from the future.

First Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage does Her Fourth Intro and then The Kano Clone does Kano's Fourth Intro.

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Throw Another Shrimp On The Barbie."

The Kano Clone says "You sound like a beep-ass american tourist."

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Even Clone Crooks are critics these days."

They battle and Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage uses Her I 3 You Fatality to finish off the Kano Clone. Nightwolf finishes off his clone and then they run forward to run into two new clones. Cassie Takes The King Kotal Clone.

First The King Kotal Clone does Kotal Kahn's First Intro and then Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage does Her Fourth Intro.

The King Kotal Clone says "Not All Can Bear The Burden Of Command."

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Jax's Shoes Are Damn Big Ones To Fill."

The King Kotal Clone chuckles and says "You wear your new role well."

They battle and Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage uses Her I 3 You Fatality to Finish Off The King Kotal Clone. Nightwolf Finishes Off His Clone and then they continue forward to run into two new clones. Cassie takes The Political Colonel Sonya Clone.

First The Political Colonel Sonya Clone does Sonya's First Intro and then Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage does Her Fourth Intro.

The Political Colonel Sonya Clone says "Johnny Shot Off His Mouth Again."

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Don't blame me for what he said, clone."

The Political Colonel Sonya Clone says "He said it was your idea."

They battle and Cassie use Fatality On The ? Clone and then Nightwolf knocks down his attacker. Then they arrive to Davi and he is clearly in a rage and Nightwolf tries to use the great spirit to talk to him but is unable to.

"The Great Spirit is not able to help here when he is conscious. Cassie, silence him." Nightwolf says.

Cassie says "I'll try to not hurt him to badly."

First Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage does Her Fourth Intro and then Davi does Nightwolf's First Intro.

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Man or Woman? Doesn't Matter."

Davi says "Any worthy Matoka can become Nightwolf but I only did because I was the last one left."

Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "One - I like How You Great Spirit Thinks. Two - That may be true but you are worthy."

They battle and Guns'N'KicksCassie punches him to the ground.

"Now, Nightwolf!" Cassie says.

Nightwolf sends his great spirit to calm down Davi's Great Spirit and it works. They then see that the place is crumbling down.

Noob teleports to them.

"I see Davi is calmed down. Cassie, open the portal back home." Noob says.

"Gotcha." Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says.

She opens up the portal and they arrive back at Special Forces Desert Command. The other Special Forces Allies run out and see The four come back.

"The defeat of that Shinnok's Temple is done. Davi will wake up soon." Noob says.

"How can you tell?" Jax says.

"Through his shadow." Noob says and then he leaves.

Davi then wakes up and asks "Where Am I?"

"You are in the past Time Goddess Kitana sent me and Magda Takahashi to, Davi." Davis Black-Cage says.

"I see. I will need a way to learn to calm down when my great spirit takes control of me." Davi says.

"That will be done by me, Davi. Your precessdor, Gray Cloud." Nightwolf AKA Gray Cloud says.

"Gray Cloud? It is great to see you still live." Davi says "You can train me to calm down my great spirit."

"It is a tool all Nightwolves Need to have. You had no means of being trained as a Nightwolf because Onaga killed me and the rest of our tribe because I denied Onaga the Matoka's Loyalty so I bet he was going to annihilated our tribe in your future. Why does he kill all his allies though?" Nightwolf says.

"Why do you say that, Nightwolf?" Davi says.

"The way that Davis Black-Cage is looking at me is why." Nightwolf says.

"The reason is: He isn't who you think he is." Davis Black-Cage says.

TBC...


	41. Info 13: Cross-Over Characters

**Here are the Cross-Over Characters that join in from. Tombk33p3r is a old DC OC that was a student of Joker in DC Universe Online In My DC Timeline. The Key Is Style Name, Character Used, and Variation that is used.**

**Terminator Characters**

T-801 - Terminator - Variation 3  
T-802 - Terminator - Variation 4

**DC Characters**

Joker - Joker - Variation 3  
Tombk33p3r - Joker - Variation 4

**Spawn Characters**

Spawn - Spawn - Variation 3


	42. Chapter 29: Blyght 1

(Background Song is Diary Of Jane (Acoustic) By Breaking Benjamin.)

D'vorah And The Kytinn are sided with Shao Kahn's Forces except for one named Blyght who turned against her people because D'vorah worked for the Evil Former Outworld Ruler Known As Onaga and she knew it. Many Kytinn Loyal To Her Joined her when they joined up with unaware that their leader knew about D'vorah's True Leader AKA Onaga. They battle the Osh-Tekk and Shao Kahn's Forces for Kitana but Now Blyght has decided to take to the field herself and target The Clones In Shao Kahn's Ranks along with D'vorah. She decides To deal with 4 Targets with Kytinn support and then D'vorah herself. The First Target is a Noob Saibot Clone.

First The Noob Saibot Clone Does Noob's First Intro and then Blyght does D'vorah's 4th Intro.

"Your Kind Crave The Shadows." The Noob Saibot Clone Says

"The Darkness Is Our Shelter." Blyght Says.

"Mine Will Be Your Death." The Noob Saibot Clone Says.

They battle and Blyght does D'vorah's Second Fatality to Finish off The Noob Saibot Clone. Her Second Target Is A Baraka Clone.

First The Baraka Clone does Baraka's Fourth Into and Then Blyght Does D'vorah's 4th Intro.

"I have your Brain And Heart." The Baraka Clone Says.

"Dreaming of Revenge For Your Future?" Blyght says.

"Not Dreaming. Executing." The Baraka Clone Says.

They Battle and Blyght punches him down and shows her eggs. Her third target is a Jacqui Briggs Clone.

First The Jacqui Briggs Clone Does Jacqui's First Intro and Then Blyght does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

"Got A Swarm in there huh?" The Jacqui Briggs Clone Says.

"This One will be Pleased To Show You." Blyght Says.

"Let's Keep it Locked Up, Shall we?" The Jacqui Briggs Clone Says.

They battle and Blyght does D'vorah's First Fatality. Her Fourth Target is A Kung Lao Clone.

First The Kung Lao Clone Does Kung Lao's First Clone and Then Blyght does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

"Earthrealm has enough insects." The Kung Lao Clone says.

"The Hive Will Nest There Yet." Blyght Says.

"It risked Extermination." The Kung Lao Clone says.

They Battle and Blyght does D'vorah's Second Fatality. Now she targets D'vorah. She finds D'vorah in a Koliseum of Outworld.

First D'vorah Does Her First Intro and Then Blyght does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

"Return to Us, A'Vital." D'vorah says.

"Not Likely, D'vorah the Traitor To The Swarm." Blyght says.

"What does the A'Vital know?" D'vorah says.

They Battle and Blyght finishes D'vorah off by Punching her and Showing off her eggs.

"I know you work for Onaga, D'vorah. I am not A'Vital. I am Blyght." Blyght Says.

A Portal of Yaopin then opens under Yaopin.

"That is right, Blyght. Now you head to the Netherrealm to be forgotten." Yaopin says.

Blyght Lands in the Netherrealm but is greeted by a New Elder God.

"Who are you, Elder God?" Blyght says.

"I am Silen. I watch for misuse of magic and Onaga's Group has reach top of my list." The Elder God Apparently named Silen says "Want a chance to stop Onaga's Group especially D'vorah and Yaopin?"

"Yes I do, Silen." Blyght says.

"Then be my champion. I will send you back to Kitana's Castle. There you will continue to help Kitana until a blow to Onaga's Forces can be dealt from me." Silen says.

"I will be your Champion, Silen!" Blyght Yells and then a portals opens above her and pulls her up into her room in Kitana's Palace.

TBC...


	43. Info 14: Original Characters 4

**Here is The Fourth Set Of Original Characters. The Key to this is Name Of The Character, Character Equilavent, and Variation # In My MK11.**

**Good Characters Of Unknown Allegiance**

Riot - Kano - Variation 4  
Layla Holland - Sonya - Variation 5  
Alfsol - Frost - Variation 5  
Brutus - Geras - Variation 5

**Black Dragon Characters**

BD01 - Terminator - Variation 5


	44. Chapter 30: Riot 1

'This is insane.' A Kano Look-alike named Riot thinks when he sees Kano 'That is the character I played in a movie.'

The Black Dragon Grunts look around the area for the reason why There is this Kano Look-Alike that isn't a clone.

Suddenly a shine of elder god magic goes through and Riot disappears from the area.

"Who just saved me?" Riot says.

"I did. I am Magnus. I am the Elder God Of Acting. We got to get you to my Temple in Hollywood." The Elder God Says.

Rhino says "You will be stopped, Magnus and You too Kano look-alike."

"My Name is Riot. I will stop you." Riot says.

First Rhino does Kabal's Fourth Intro and Then Riot Does Kano's Second Intro.

"Time for A Regime Change." Rhino says.

"I am not your Leader." Riot says.

"Proving my point, Riot." Rhino says.

They battle and Riot punches Rhino To The Ground. Riot then runs to the next open door and gets out of that Black Dragon Area. He sees a friendly face in Cassie Cage and as well a unfamiliar Face being Nightwolf.

"Cassie Cage?" Riot says.

"Huh?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Kano, Prepare To Knocked Out." Nightwolf says.

"Wait, Nightwolf, That's not..." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

First Nightwolf does His First Intro and Then Riot does Kano's Second Intro.

"To Think Your offer tempted me." Nightwolf says.

"I am not who you think I am." Riot Says.

"You lie to get close to Cassie." Nightwolf says.

They battle and Riot punches Nightwolf to the ground.

"I am not Kano." Riot says.

This is when A Kitana Clone grabs Cassie Cage.

"Now that Nightwolf was Distracted by someone of Unknown Allegiance, I will kill Cassie Cage." The Kitana Clone says.

"You forget I am unknown Allegiance til now. Now I side with Earthrealm." Riot says.

First Riot Does Kano's Second Intro and Then The Kitana Clone does Kitana's Second Intro.

"You shielas take forever getting ready?" Riot says.

"What's your hurry, Riot?" The Kitana Clone says.

"I need to get to the Temple of Magnus In This Case." Riot Says.

They battle and Riot uses Kano's First Fatality to Finish off The Kitana Clone. It is then he picks up Nightwolf.

"It can't be... Who are you?" Nightwolf says.

"I know him as Dylan. He was my former Boyfriend before Erron Black." Cassie says.

"Well now I am Riot and I have to get to Temple Of Magnus in Hollywood." Riot says.

"I call you a ride via Special Forces Portal." Cassie says.

"We heard that, Cassie Cage. We also heard that he sides with Earthrealm. So I will send the Portal for Him." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage Says.

A Portal Opens up and he makes it to the temple which appears to be a dragon grotto of Jinsei with Hollywood Lights in it.

"Alright time for you to prove you are worthy of being my champion, Riot." Magnus says as he appears.

First Riot does Kano's Second Intro and Then magnus does Johnny's Fourth Intro.

"You made my face just like that monster." Riot Says.

"Art Imitates Life's Necessities, Riot." Magnus Says

"Taking my cut into this job with that." Riot says.

They battle and Riot Punches Magnus To The Ground.

"You are worthy of being my champion." Magnus says "I will have you get rid of those black dragon villains for Earthrealm."

"As You command." Riot says.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 31: King Kotal 2

The Battle for outworld continues to rage on. King Kotal's Current Location, A Outworld Koliseum, is under siege by Tarkatans. A Jax Fighting Style Tarkatan Is The First to be challenge King Kotal.

First The Jax Fighting Style Tarkatan does Jax's First Intro and King Kotal does his first intro.

"Never thought Kitana would end up Kahn." The Jax Fighting style Tarkatan Says.

"I need No Reminder, Tarkatan." King Kotal says.

"Lets get rid of you to end your rebellion." The Jax Fighting Style Tarkatan.

They Battle and King Kotal uses his first Fatality to finish off the Jax Fighting Style Tarkatan. The Second and Last To Challenge King Kotal is a Plague Tribesman.

First the Plague Tribesman does Baraka's Second Intro and then King Kotal does his First Intro.

"You broke your promises, Kotal." The Plague Tribesman says.

"I never do because, if I made any promise to not attack, my people weren't Attacked first." King Kotal says.

"Oh, If Only you knew." The Plague Tribesman says.

They battle and King Kotal Uses his second Fatality to finish off The Plague Tribesman. After The Raid On The Coliseum, A Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk approaches King Kotal.

"My King, May I ask you a question?" The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk says.

First The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk does Johnny Cage's First Intro and Then King Kotal does His First Intro.

"Ever chance Jade Has a Sister?" A Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk says.

"None with whom you would have one, Osh-Tekk Soldier." King Kotal says.

"If I had a koin everytime I heard that." The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk Says and laughs.

They Battle And King Kotal punches Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk to the ground.

"Be serious on the battlefield, Soldier." King Kotal says.

The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk then says "I am. it's Just you might want to check over there in the Controlled Area Of Outworld by Earthrealm."

King Kotal says "Hmm... I'll go."

Yaopin whispers to The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk "Good job, Loyal Servant Of Onaga."

The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk says "No problem."

King Kotal runs over to the Area of Outworld Controlled By Earthrealm. When He makes it, he sees Jade helping the Special Forces Soldiers, Shaolin Monks, Lin Kuei Ninja, and Shirai Ryu Ninja.

King Kotal Runs Into The Camp which is a Cavern and says "Jade Why do you help these Earthrealmers?"

"Because We are being lied to, Kotal." Jade says.

King Kotal growls and says "We are not."

First King Kotal Does His First Intro and Then Jade does her Fourth Intro.

"You don't see Raiden with a polished eye." King Kotal says.

"He'll be Outworld's staunch ally." Jade says.

"You forget, He's failed us once before." King Kotal says.

They battle and King Kotal Punches Jade To The Ground.

"I will not let you follow this path." King Kotal says.

Special Forces Soldiers, Shaolin Monks, Lin Kuei Ninja, Shirai Ryu Ninja all gather around The Queen Of The Osh-Tekk and Target The King Of The Osh-Tekk.

"What?" King Kotal says.

Fire God Liu Kang appears and says "She chose to help Earthrealm. She wasn't threatened by Earthrealm."

King Kotal says "Whatever you made her see is wrong."

Fire God Liu Kang says "She still loves you, King Kotal, and we care for you guys."

King Kotal groans and just leaves without Jade.

The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk and Yaopin are waiting when King Kotal came back

Yaopin says "Sir, was the woman, that This Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk saw, Jade?"

King Kotal says "Yes."

The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk says "Why didn't you bring her back?"

"Fire God Liu Kang says She chose to help Outworld and the Earthrealmers actions toward him confirms and then he said that she loves me and that the Earthrealmers and others in their group care for us." King Kotal says.

"Then she is a traitor." Yaopin says.

"I don't know if she truly is." King Kotal says "Now leave my throne room."

Yaopin and The Johnny Cage Like Osh-Tekk leave with hidden disappointed looks.

TBC...


	46. Info 15: OCs 5 and Past Characters 1

**Here is The Fifth Set Of Original Characters and First Set of Past Characters. The Key to this is Name Of The Character, Character Equilavent, and The way they are used In My MK11.**

**Good Osh-Tekk From The Future**

Tlahco - Sindel - Variation 4

**Characters Aligned To Earthrealm**

Gemini - Konsumable - Special Forces Radio  
Bo Rai Cho - Konsumable - Gourd Of The Eight Immortals

**Characters Aligned To Onaga**

Havik - Konsumable - Fists of Havik

**Characters Aligned To Shao Kahn**

Reiko - Konsumable - Reiko's Shuriken


	47. Info 16: Past Characters 2

**This is The 2nd List of Past Characters called forth by Konsumables. First Is Name followed by Konsumable Name.**

**Characters Aligned To Earthrealm**

Takeda - Takeda's Kunai  
Kung Jin - Broken Quiver  
Kenshi - Ancestral Katana  
Styrker - Riot Grenade

**Characters Aligned to Black Dragon**

Tremor - Tremor Spike  
Jarek - Shard Of The Saw

**Characters Aligned To Shao Kahn**

Ghost Of Mileena - Bloodied Sai  
Rain - Crown Of The Fallen Prince  
Tanya - Bloodied Tonfa


	48. Chapter 32: LK'sGuard Scorpion 2

(Well time to include a Konsumable Elder God.)

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion and some Shirai Ryu including Takeda and Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs runs through Earthrealm until he makes it to the temple of Wind. They plan to get help from the Wind Elder God AKA Fujin. Armageddon sees this and has a Army of clones go after them. The Shirai Ryu in the front spot the Clone army heading their way. A Kabal Clone attacks Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion First.

Kabal Clone says "I see your future, Scorpion."

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "What kind of feature can a Hired Thug Clone see?"

Kabal Clone says "You gonna burn fast and die hard."

They battle and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion uses The Demon's Breath Brutality to Finish Off The Kabal Clone. Next A Scarlet Clone attacks him.

Scarlet Clone says "I have not tasted Reveant Blood."

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "Nor Will You Today, Skarlet Clone."

Skarlet Clone says "Hellfire will not protect you."

They battle and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion uses The Demon's Breath Brutality to Finish Off The Scarlet Clone. Next A Collector Clone attacks him.

First Kollector Clone Does Kollector's First Intro and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does his first intro.

"There is no profit in vengeance." Kollector Clone says.

"My Clan's Honor Is Priceless." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

"Meaning it's Worthless." Kollector Clone Says.

They battle and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion slashes the Kollector Clone With His Sword to the ground. Next Attacker is a Jax Clone. Fujin appeared and Joined Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion.

First Jax Clone does Jax's First Intro and then Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does his first intro.

"Netherrealm screw us both over." Jax Clone says.

"We are of The Same Mind." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

"Road trip." Jax Clone says.

They battle and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion does His First Fatality On Jax Clone.

Fujin says "What is going on here?"

"One of Onaga's Advisors are trying to target this shirai ryu mission to contact you." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

Armageddon appears and says "That advisor is me."

"You work for Onaga, Armageddon?" Fujin says.

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "That is what I am here to tell you."

Fujin growls and says "Then consider me on Earthrealm's Side."

First Armageddon does Raiden's first Intro and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion Does His First Intro.

Armageddon says "So now you defend Fire God Liu Kang?"

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says "I made a solemn vow."

Armageddon says "Then you must die."

They Battle And Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion throws Armageddon to the Ground. Armageddon then makes himself and the rest of his clone army away from the Temple of Wind.

"Well that is over." Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

Takeda says "Can we head inside the temple and explain what Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion found?"

Fujin says "Yes, Please do."

The Shirai Ryu and Fujin go inside Fujin's Temple and the Shirai Ryu explain the full truth to Fujin. Fujin believes every word because he knows the message is coming from the Fire God. The Shirai Ryu Then Left The Temple of The Wind with a Bunch of Wind God's Crown Konsumables.

TBC...


	49. Info 17: Past Characters 3

**Here is the Third Set Of Past Characters Summoned By Konsumables. First Is Name Of Character followed by Name Of Konsumable used.**

**Character Aligned To Earthrealm**

Sareena - Worn Kala Sticks

**Konsumables Controlled By Earthrealm By Attacking**

Hsu Hao - Red Dragon Emitter

**Characters Aligned to Kitana Kahn**

Ermac - Amulet Of Lost Souls

**Characters**** Aligned to Onaga**

Dairou - Seidan Autumn Dao

**Characters Who Are Neutral to this**

Hotaru - Seidan War Banner


	50. Info 18: Past Characters 4

**Here is the Third Set Of Past Characters Summoned By Konsumables. First Is Name Of Character followed by Name Of Konsumable used.**

**Character Aligned To Earthrealm**

Hydro - Water God's Artifact

**Characters Aligned to Kitana Kahn**

Chameleon - Venom Edged Spider Axe

**Characters Aligned to Onaga**

Kobra - Kobra's Hand Guards  
Nitara - Ball Of Coagluated Blood and Gloves of The Dead

**Characters Who Are Neutral to this**

Ashrah - Cursed Stone


	51. Chapter 33: Mantis 1

**(Here is A Chapter With a Second Sorcerer.)**

Being A Sorcerer, Mantis has to prove himself to Kitana Kahn so she sent him on a mission to find out the allegiance of Chaos Realm In The Tri-War Of Outworld. Mantis Spotted Cetrion with 5 Clones talking to Havik.

"So You will agree to work with my master?" Cetrion says.

Havik says "Yes."

Mantis Thinks "Shit. Chaos Realm has aligned with Onaga."

Havik says "Mantis is here."

Mantis Groans, comes out, and Says "How could you tell?"

"I am The Grand Cleric Of Chaos." Havik Says.

Cetrion says "Havik, I will assist my five Clones In Defeating Mantis. Erron Black Clone, You're First."

First The Erron Black Clone does Erron Black's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Erron Black Clone Says "Kotal Kahn would like a word."

Mantis Says "I thought he wanted my life."

The Erron Black Clones says "That too, Houdini."

They battle and Mantis does an Energy Shot to Knock Him Over. Then A Kitana Clone Comes.

First The Kitana Clone does Noob's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Kitana Clone says "Cloning me was your best idea."

Mantis Says "I remain Free and unpunished, Clone."

The Kitana Clone says "This Time I will Finish You, Sorcerer."

They Battle and Mantis Shoots An Energy Shot to Finish Her Off. Next Is A Frost Clone.

First The Frost Clone does Frost's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Frost Clone says "What Can You Offer me, Mantis?"

Mantis says "Wealth, Influence, whatever you desire."

The Frost Clone says "I want Your Souls."

They battle and Mantis shoots An Energy Shot to Knock Her Over. Next A Osh-Tekk Clone attacks Him.

First The Osh-Tekk Clone does Kotal's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Kotal Kahn Clone says "You Practice Dark Arts, Mantis."

Mantis Says "Some Call Your Blood Magic A Dark Art."

The Kotal Kahn Clone says "It is A Necessary Evil."

They battle and Mantis shoots An Energy Shot to Knock Him Over. Next A Noob Saibot Clone attacks Him.

First The Noob Saibot Clone does Noob's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Noob Saibot Clone says "I Have No Soul To Steal."

"I'll Kill you, just to be sure." Mantis Says.

The Noob Saibot Clone says "You May Try, Mantis."

They battle and Mantis shoots An Energy Shot to Knock Him Over. Havik then appears and transports himself and Cetrion to Her Home Base.

He is in Outworld now. He goes to report the finding to Kitana Kahn. Meanwhile On A Ship on The Netherrealm Sea Of Blood, Onaga sees Havik arrive with Cetrion.

"Hello, Onaga. It is nice to see you again." Havik says.

"Yes, Good to See You too. Get Your Konsumables. My Troops will use them." Onaga says.

"At Once, My lord." Havik says.

TBC...


	52. Chapter 34: T-801 1

(Here is the first chapter of A Cross-Over Character.)

Terminator 801 arrives in what he thinks is his past to eliminate Sarah Connor but ends up finding that, According to his files, he is in the Mortal Kombat world but a strange one. He sets forth to an area that might get a view of the land and ends up finding out that he is on a boat that Is traveling the Sea Of Blood.

"Intruder Alert!" An Alarm goes off and The Clones appear and target Terminator 801.

Onaga sees Terminator 801 and shouts "Wait!" He approaches Terminator 801 and says "You don't belong to these realms. You are from the Terminator Earth. How did you get here?"

"I was heading back to kill Sarah Connor and ended up here thanks to your conflict, I think." Terminator 801 says.

"What is your name?" Onaga says.

"My Name is Terminator 801 but call me T-801. Is there anyway I can get back to my Earth?" T-801 says.

Onaga says "Only through the Hourglass can you get there but it is under the control of Fire God Liu Kang in this Era Of His. I have been trying to rest back the control of the hourglass and revive Kronika by creating Conflict in Outworld and making myself a new body through reptile. I have the Black Dragon under my control. Shao Kahn I deemed too wild to control."

"May I ask your name, Seeker of The Hourglass?" T-801 says.

"I am Onaga the Former Dragon King of Outworld." Onaga says.

Cetrion says "I am Cetrion. These Copies of the Kombatants are clones that Onaga has created thanks to The Magic of Shang Lao, Who is the brother of Shang Tsung."

Shang Lao says "That would be me."

"There is one Champion that has caused us a lot of trouble because she killed Shinnok. She works with Fire God Liu Kang in the Earthrealm Army. She is a Special Forces Commander as well." Onaga says.

Cetrion thinks "What is Onaga doing?"

Shang Lao sends a mental message to Cetrion that says "He is going to have T-801 go after Cassie Cage and that will eliminate Davis Black-Cage from existence."

"Yes This Special Forces Commander is Named Cassie Cage and We have a proposal for you. You want to return to your Earth right?" Cetrion says.

T-801 says "Yes."

"Fight Cetrion to learn the orders that will, when complete, get us closer to sending you home."

First T-801 does The Terminator's first intro and then Cetrion does her first intro.

T-801 says "You will return me to my earth?"

Cetrion Says "Once you complete the task I have set for you."

T-801 is then sent orders and says "Cassie Cage Will Be Terminated."

They battle and T-801 wins the battle by punching Cetrion To The Ground.

"I have my orders and I will fulfill them. I just need a portal to a location close to where she is." T-801 says.

"Shang Lao, Give him that portal." Onaga says.

Shang Lao opens a portal to Earthrealm in a Black Market Alley and Terminator steps in.

Shang Lao says "Go find the Special Forces Desert Command."

Nightwolf attacks T-801 before He could move.

"That is Nightwolf. Stop him but don't kill anyone but Cassie Cage." Shang Lao says.

"Got it." T-801 says.

First Nightwolf does his first intro and Then T-801 does The Terminator's First Intro.

"You are not of this realm." Nightwolf says.

"I am from the Future Of A Different Earth." T-801 says.

"I will aid it by destroying you." Nightwolf says.

They battle and T-801 knocks Nightwolf to the ground with a punch. T-801 then runs himself out of the Alley and then keeps running til he is on the outside portion of Special Forces Desert Command. He is then attacked by Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage.

"Sarah Connor?" T-801 says Thinking this is Sarah Connor.

"Sonya Blade-Cage!" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"The Mother of Cassie Cage..." T-801 says "Don't get in my way."

"Yes, I won't let you terminate my daughter, Terminator." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"I am Terminator 801 aka T-801 and I will terminate her."

First T-801 Does The Terminator's First Intro and Then Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage does Her Second Intro.

T-801 says "I have detailed Files On Human Anatomy."

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "To make you a more efficent Killer."

T-801 says "Correct."

They battle and T-801 punches Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage to The Ground. He then runs into the base and finds Cassie Cage in the Tank Garage Bunker.

"You came all this way to come after me? Why?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"To Terminate you for The One who can send me back to my Earth after Getting The Hourglass." T-801 says.

"And Who is that?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Onaga." T-801 says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage gasps and gets into her Kombat Stance saying "Then let's go."

First Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Does Her Fourth Intro and Then T-801 Does The Terminator's First Intro.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "What? No roses?

T-801 says "No. Just guns."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage sighs and says "Welcome to the Jungle."

They battle and Sonya and the others run into the room while it happens. Then another portal of a Terminator appears mid battle. Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage gets beat but, before T-801 can terminate her, a gun shot is fire at T-801.

Everyone including T-801 say "What?"

T-801 looks and sees another model of Terminator.

"Who is that?" Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Say hello to T-802 The Reprogrammed Terminator." Davis Black-Cage says.

First T-801 does The Terminator's First Intro and Then T-802 does The Terminator's First Intro.

"You've Been Reprogrammed?" T-801 says.

Terminator 802 aka T-802 says "To Protect Cassie Cage from you."

"She will be Terminated." T-801 says.

They battle and T-802 punches T-801 to the ground.

"How Did John Connor know Onaga will send me after Cassie Cage, T-802?" T-801 says.

"Through One Of My Future Selves's Intervention." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Who are you?" T-801 says.

"I am Davis Black-Cage the Future Son Of Erron Black And Cassie Cage." Davis Black-Cage Says.

"So getting rid of Cassie Cage erases you from existence." T-801 says.

"Yes, But the other versions of me in alternative timelines made sure John Connor would know about the ride you took to the MK Past." Davis Black-Cage says.

Terminator 801 shouts "Cetrion, I need a way out of here. I will try for Cassie Cage again later, mostly to be rid of The Reprogrammed T-802 Model."

Cetrion says in his computer mind "I will have Shang Lao open a portal to one of our claimed Locations. You just got to run into it."

Shang Lao opens the Portal to the claimed Location In Netherrealm which is a Shinnok's Bone Temple. T-801 runs into the portal.

"Rats He got away." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says on the Earthrealm.

"He will be back. Now that he has orders to Terminate Cassie Cage, He won't quit until he dies or is successful." T-802 says.

"He is right. In my Timeline, T-801 didn't appear until after the Tri-War For Outworld and I was born, Which is why my Mother died soon after having me. But thanks to me heading to the past, he came back early and An Alternative Version of me had John Connor send T-802 to protect her. One that I bet wasn't from a bad future but a good one trying to keep the good future happening." Davis Black-Cage says.

"You poor thing." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "I am sorry you were alone for so long."

"I had Davi and Magda most of my life. We were Together because Jacqui And Takeda Decided To watch over me and The Next Nightwolf. How that ended I will reveal later." Davis Black-Cage says.

TBC...


	53. Chapter 35: T-802 1

"Davis Black-Cage, I am Ready for my Mission." T-802 says.

Davis Black-Cage says "You will go after a Black Dragon 01 factory in Canada. The Black Dragon have copied T-801's Schematics to create BD01s and now have a factory in Canada that makes them protected by Clones, BD01s, And Armageddon. Terminate the factory. That is your first mission."

T-802 says "Affirmative."

T-802 Rides a motorcycle up to Canada to the BD01 Factory. A Frost Clone attacks him when he rams his bike through the wall.

First T-802 Does The Terminator's First Intro and The Frost Clone Does Frost's First Intro.

"I come across Time to find you." T-802 says.

Frost Clone says "Why, because you love me?"

T-802 says "To Terminate You."

They battle and he uses his first fatality on the Frost Clone. T-802 Then battled more and more clones until he ran into a Kitana Kahn Clone.

First T-802 Does Terminator's First Intro and Then Kitana Kahn Clone does Her Fourth Intro.

T-802 says "I know nothing of Outworld."

Kitana Kahn Clone says "Then Let me Educate You, Cyborg."

"Let Us Begin." T-802 says.

They battle and T-802 uses his Second Fatality to finish off the Kitana Kahn Clone. Then he is attacked by Armageddon.

"It is unwise of you to come alone, T-802." Armageddon says.

"I am a terminator. I don't need help." T-802.

"Show me." Armageddon says.

First T-802 Does The Terminator's First Intro and Then Armageddon Does Raiden's First Intro.

"Termination is inevitable." T-802 says.

"Only A Fool is so confident in Victory." Armageddon says.

"I only state facts." T-802 says.

They battle and T-802 knocks Armageddon to the ground.

BD01 then appears and says "You're the reprogrammed T-802."

First T-802 Does The Terminator's Second Intro and Then BD01 Does Terminator's First Series.

"Yes, What Series are you?" T-802 says.

"I am Black Dragon Model 01 AKA BD01. I will terminate you."

"What are your upgrades?" T-802 says.

They battle and T-802 wins but it lasts to the final round and that makes the BD01 go into Endoskeleton mode.

"I will crush you." BD01 says.

"Wait, BD01. We leave for now. This location is compromised. I am teleporting us out." Armageddon says.

"As you command. We will continue this another time, T-802." BD01. says.

Armageddon Then Teleports BD01 and Himself out of The Canada BD01 Factory.

"Fire God Liu Kang, I have figured out that the one I just fought is the original one. I will set charges and return to Special Forces Desert Command Base With My Report." T-802 says.

Fire God Liu Kang says "I will let Davis Black-Cage Know about that Original One."

T-802 says "Thank you."

TBC...


	54. Chapter 36: Reaper 1

The Golden Hounds Tarkatan Leader Named Reaper leads a group of Golden Hounds Tarkatans on The Next Coliseum. **Earthrealmers** control this Coliseum. BD01, a terminator model made by the Black Dragon thanks to schematics provided by T-801, who works for Onaga for timeline transport, is already attacking this Next Coliseum but Cetrion, who holds his leash, saw this and let BD01 know.

BD01 thinks "Beep!"

BD01 sees Reaper's Group Of Golden Hound Tarkatans head inside and His Tarkatans Too.

The first Lin Kuei Ninja says "Great, Now Reaper is here too."

BD01 shoots his rocket launcher at The Tarkatans.

The first Lin Kuei Ninja says "I will handle him."

The Second Lin Kuei Ninja says "Other **Earthrealmers**, we got to stop The Tarkatans."

Reaper says "Target The Other **Earthrealmers**, and I will go after the Second Lin Kuei Ninja."

First The Second Lin Kuei Ninja does Sub-Zero's First Intro and Then Reaper Does Scorpion's Fourth Intro.

"One More Time, Tarkatan?" The Second Lin Kuei Ninja says.

"You never learn." Reaper says.

"A Man's Never too old to learn." The Second Lin Kuei Ninja says.

They battle and Reaper Knocks the Second Lin Kuei Ninja over.

Then he is attacked by a female special forces Lieutenant.

"You will not win this area, Tarkatan." The Female Special Forces Lieutenant says.

First Reaper Does Scorpion's Fourth Intro and The Female Special Forces Lieutenant does Sonya Blade-Cage's First Intro.

"I'm keeping an eye on your Tribe." The Female Special Forces Lieutenant says.

"Trust, but Verify?" Reaper says.

The Female Special Forces Lieutenant says "Just like the Gipper Said."

They battle and Reaper knocks over the Female Special Forces Lieutenant.

He is then attacked by a Shaolin Monk.

The Shaolin Monk says "You must be Reaper."

"How do you know me?" Reaper says.

The Shaolin Monk gets close to his ear and says "I'm a clone."

First The Shaolin Monk Clone does Liu Kang's First Intro and Then Reaper does Scorpion's Fourth Intro.

The Shaolin Monk Clone says "How did you survive the Shaolin Traps?"

Reaper says "My tribe Are Ninjas."

The Shaolin Monk Clone says "Point well Taken."

They Battle and Reaper Uses Scorpion's First Fatality On The Shaolin Monk Clone.

"Why is there clones in the Shaolin Monks?" Reaper Thinks.

BD01 says "You killed that Shaolin Monk. Cetrion and The Earthrealmers will both be happy to have you killed."

First BD01 does The Terminator's First Intro and Then Reaper Does Scorpion's Fourth Intro.

"I'm hardened against stabbing weapons." BD01 says.

"Then Be Engulfed by Hellfire." Reaper says.

"It will be insufficient." BD01 says.

They battle and Reaper beats him but he runs away.

"Leave. We control this arena now." Reaper says to **Earthrealmers**.

They leave and a Plague Tribesman appears.

"They were supposed to be killed just like that Shaolin Monk." The Plague Tribesman says.

"You knew there was a Shaolin Monk I killed. I now Know your leader is a traitor. My Tribe belongs to the Independent Tarkatan Tribes." Reaper says.

"Why You little-!" The Plague Tribesman Shouts.

First Reaper Does Scorpion's Fourth Intro and Then the Plague Tribesman does Baraka's Second Intro.

"Tarkata has a second chance." Reaper says.

The Plague Tribesman says "You Independent Tarkatan Tribes do not."

"No It is the Plague Tribe that doesn't." Reaper says.

They battle and Reaper uses The Klassic Brutality on The Plague Tribesman.

"It is our job to defeat Plague to free the Tarkatans from Onaga." Reaper says.

Wolverine, Cyn, Sabre, and Raijin all gather with him and **Jackal** stands next to Raijin. They cheer for Reaper and The Independent Tarkatan Tribes unite into the Tarkatan Union.

TBC...


	55. Chapter 37: Layla Holland 1

**(This is the Fourth Bond Between a Original Elder God and Original Character. First Was Raijin with Jackal, Second was Blyght with Silen, Third was Riot with Magnus, and Now Layla Holland with Raptor the Elder Goddess Of Torture. Background song is Lie To Me By Red.)**

Layla Holland is a gangster running in the Chaos Realm toward a presence she felt. A Portal Just Opened under her. Then She was attacked by A Kitana Clone.

First Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro and then The Kitana Clone does Kitana's First Intro.

Layla Holland says "Why can't we get along?"

"I made mistakes and you hold grudges." The Kitana Clone says.

Layla Holland says "I do. I really, really do."

They battle and Layla Holland finishes off the Kitana Clone with Sonya's Second Fatality. She continues toward the presence and then she hears a voice with that presence.

"Ah, so you are the one this realm pulled in this time." The Voice says.

"Who are you? What do you mean This Time?"Layla Holland says.

"To find That out, come to the Chaos Realm Koliseum Beast Pens AKA The Temple Of Torture." The Voice Says.

Suddenly Layla Holland is Attacked by a Cassie Quinn Clone.

First The Cassie Quinn Clone does Cassie Cage's Second Intro and then Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro.

"He gets better with Age." The Cassie Quinn Clone says.

"He's Cheap Beer, Not Fine Wine." Layla Holland says.

"Hey! That cheap beer's my dad!" The Cassie Quinn Clone says.

They battle and Layla Holland Finishes Off The Cassie Quinn Clone with The Klassic Brutality. She continues Forward.

"My Future daughter can be a real pain and Her Father named Magnus Too. I can't believe Magnus Quinn just left me and Cassie Quinn alone after a certain time and now we have to live without him." Layla Holland says.

"Wait... Did you say that Her Father is Magnus Quinn?" The Voice says.

"Yes Why?" Layla Holland says.

Then a Jax Clone appeared as well as the Koliseum above the Chaos Realm Beast Pens AKA The Temple Of Torture.

"Because Magnus Quinn is The Elder God Of Hollywood." The Jax Clone says, smiling.

Layla Holland says "Is that true, Voice from the Presence?"

The Voice says "Yes it is. I will give him a talking to once you free me from The Temple of Torture."

First The Jax Clone does Jax's Second Intro and then Layla Holland Does Sonya's First Intro.

The Jax Clone says "Turning On Me, Layla?"

Layla Holland Says "Pushing you to be the best you can be."

The Jax Clone says "When am I not?"

They battle and Layla Finishes The Jax Clone Off With Sonya's Second Fatality. She then heads down the stairs to the Chaos Realm Beast Pens AKA The Temple Of Torture.

"I have arrived. What do I have to do to free you and what did you mean this time?" Layla Holland says.

"What I meant by this time, the others of my kind have multiple different gangsters to try to free me. Only you have made it this far. You must fight me and prove your worth to free me from Havik's Kontrol." The Voice says as she steps out of the shadows.

Layla Holland looks and sees the presence looks like the Elder Goddess that sides with Onaga but with more edgy gear and chains for tendrils./p

p style="text-align: left;""I am Raptor the Elder Goddess Of Torture. Beat me in Mortal Kombat to free me." Raptor says.

"My pleasure, Raptor." Layla Holland says.

First Raptor does Cetrion's Second Intro and then Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro.

"You Serve with Honor, Layla Holland." Raptor says.

"So why attack me, Torture Girl?" Layla Holland says.

Raptor says "Because I am under Havik's Kontrol."

They battle and Layla Holland punches Raptor to the ground.

"You have done it, Layla Holland. You have proven your worth to be my champion." Raptor says.

Layla Holland says "Thanks for that. Hey Can I get a portal back to Earthrealm so that my gang doesn't miss me?"

"Yes About That. I want you to take Kontrol of your gang and side it with The Special Forces. Those are my Orders to my champion." Raptor says.

"I will do it. Just get me a portal back to Earthrealm." Layla Holland says.

"As you wish, My Champion." Raptor says as she opens a portal to Earthrealm.

In the Heavens of the realms, Raptor confronts Magnus Quinn aka Riot's Sponsor.

"I need to talk to you, Magnus. Now!" Raptor says.

"Better go see what she wants." Fujin says.

Magnus says "Yes, I better."

Magnus follows her path to a secret part of the Heavens of the Realms.

"You mean to tell me that you got a Earthrealmer Gangster pregnant with a daughter and she fights like Sonya while you fight like Johnny Cage and The Daughter fights like Cassie Cage?" Raptor says.

Magnus says "Yeah so what if I did?"

"Onaga will be after your daughter once he discovers the power that his clones of Cassie Quinn have because it's the same as hers." Raptor says.

"How do you know that he has clones of Cassie Quinn?" Magnus says.

Raptor says "One of the clones who Layla Holland Fought was A Cassie Quinn and I felt that power in her. She is a half-elder-god. You need to tell the leaders about your daughter or else things could get much worse."

Magnus says "Alright, I have Riot take me to The Special Forces Desert Command Base that is where Fire God Liu Kang is and Riot is an old boyfriend of Cassie Cage."

"I see." Raptor says "Good to hear. Now get on it."

TBC...

**(Well, that is interesting. A Daughter of a Elder God Like Johnny and A Earthrealmer Gangster like Sonya is something they need to watch out. I actually base Cassie off Cassie Quinn skin set that Cassie Cage got when Terminator came out and so that is why Magnus and Layla Holland have her as a daughter. Next chapter we will be doing a playable elder god.)**


	56. Chapter 38: Magnus 1

**(Last Chapter, Layla Holland became the champion of**** Raptor the Elder Goddess Of Torture and Raptor learned Magnus Got Layla Holland Pregnant so Raptor Confronted Magnus because Of Cassie Quinn's Existence as A Half-Elder-God. Now Magnus must tell Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana at Special Forces Desert Command****. Now It is time for The First Elder God Playable Chapter.)**

What happening now is Tarmac B gets a visitor of Magnus but Before Riot can make it.

Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says "Who are you?"

"My Name is Magnus. I am A Elder God." Magnus Says.

"Yeah right, Clone." Jacqui says.

"I am no clone." Magnus says but Jacqui attacks him.

First Magnus Does Johnny's Second Intro and Then Jacqui does her first Intro.

"You And Cassie play private spies?" Magnus says.

"Working for you, our Mysterious boss?" says Jacqui.

Magnus says "Say Hello To Magnus's Angels."

They battle and Magnus kicks her to the ground.

"Listen to me." Magnus Says.

Cassie On Communicator says to Jacqui "He is telling the Truth, Commander Briggs-Takahashi. Riot is inside telling us that. Riot btw is my old boyfriend Before Erron Black, Dylan."

"Alright then heading inside." Jacqui says "Come on Magnus."

Inside the Command Center, Fire God Liu Kang asks what he needs to explain what this is about.

"You all know The Gangster who fights like Sonya Named Layla Holland?" Magnus says.

"Argh, yes that girl gives a bad name to Sonya." Johnny Cage says.

"I kind of Got her pregnant with a child like Cassie Cage named Cassie Quinn. My Last Name is Quinn. But I abandoned Layla Holland before Cassie Quinn Was Born. Now My Cassie Quinn is a Half-Elder-God that could be in trouble thanks to me." Magnus says.

"You good for nothing god Of Hollywood." Kung Lao says and then attacks Magnus.

First Kung Lao does his first intro and then Magnus Does Johnny's Second Intro.

"Think you shine Like a Star?" Kung Lao says.

"Turn Off The Lights And I'll Glow." Magnus says.

"Your Lights are going off." Kung Lao Says.

They battle and Magnus punches Kung Lao to the ground.

"I wish to take responsibility for my actions and Help out." Magnus says.

Secretary Blake Walks in and says "Riot And You Shall then. By doing whatever it takes to get Layla on our side."

"It would mean defeat Kanborg her boss making her boss of her gang because those are Raptor's Orders for her." Magnus says.

"The Elder Goddess Of Torture chose her?" Johnny Cage says.

"Yeah. Now Riot and I will be going to infiltrate the gang and help Layla." Magnus says.

"You sure that was wise, Secretary?" Johnny says.

"Yeah I am." Secretary Blake says.

magnus and Riot Report to the arena where Kanborg is to ask to join the gang.

Kanborg says "The Elder God Of Hollywood And his Champion Actor want to join my gang."

"Yes, In Layla Holland's Unit." Magnus says.

"Then The Elder God Will Kill A Terminator Of Our Rival, The Black Dragon, and A Clone of The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Leader in A Koliseum In Outworld. I want those two groups to know I can reach them." Kanborg decrees.

Layla Holland ran out and Recognized the elder god as The Father Of his Child.

"Can my champion actor Riot at least Talk to Layla Holland? There is something we 3 need to discuss and I rather her heard me out before getting offensive." Magnus says.

Kanborg says "Alright."

Riot Goes To Hunt The Terminator of The Black Dragon. Meanwhile Riot Explains the situation to Layla Holland And Meets Cassie Quinn. He finds A BD01 in A Black Market Alley.

First Magnus Does Johnny's Second Intro and The BD01 Does The Terminator's Second Intro.

"To Be Or Not To Be?" Magnus Says.

"Leave Or Be Terminated." BD01 says.

"Not to be." Magnus Says.

They battle and Magnus Does Johnny's First Fatality. Magnus Then uses His Elder God Senses And Finds A Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Outworld Koliseum with a MK11 Frost Clone. He Teleports Himself defeats The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Troopers In The Koliseum and Then Targets The MK11 Frost Clone.

First Magnus Does Johnny's Second Intro and Then The MK11 Frost Clone does Frost's First Intro.

"There's A Word For a girl like you." Magnus says.

"I Hope It's Assassin." The MK11 Frost Clone Says.

"Yep, that's it." Magnus says.

They Battle and Magnus Uses The Klassic Brutality on The MK11 Frost Clone. Forces Of Kanborg's Gang then cover the Koliseum as The Elder Gods Consider It Property To that gang. Magnus Teleports Back To Kanborg's Hideout.

"I watched your Fights. I love it how You gave my Gang Complete Control over That Outworld Coliseum." Kanborg says.

"I did it because The MK11 Frost Clone Was The Place's Leader." Magnus says.

"I see." Kanborg says. He then sends Magnus To Join his unit.

"So what else do we have to talk about, Magnus? Riot Told me that you know of our daughter and that you're here to help me with my orders from Raptor." Layla Holland says.

"I still love you, Layla Holland. I didn't Know you were pregnant or that Cassie Quinn Is My Daughter until Raptor Told Me About Her. I will not leave again because of Onaga. If He gets his hands on my daughter, it could be much worse off for people in the future." Magnus Quinn says.

"Oh and why is that?" Layla Holland says.

"Because She Is a Half-Elder-God." Magnus says.

"I understand and to be honest, I still love you too." Layla Holland says and she calls "Cassie Quinn, Get over Here."

"What is it mom?" Cassie Quinn says "Who is the man in the suit?"

"His Name is Magnus Quinn. He is your father." Layla Holland says.

"Dad. Wait, you radiate with elder god power? Dad, are you a elder god?" Cassie Quinn says.

"Yeah I am the Elder God Of Hollywood and Riot here is my champion. You are Half-Elder-God by the way." Magnus says.

"Really? So cool. The thing I guess is it's Not safe to tell anyone." Cassie Quinn says.

"You catch on quick. We will need your help to get rid of Kanborg." Magnus says.

"Yes, Dad." Cassie Quinn says.

Meanwhile With Kanborg, he has a portal open in front of him to D'vorah.

"Has Magnus and Riot Joined your gang yet, Kanborg?" D'Vorah says.

"Yes Everything is going as planned, D'Vorah. Tell that to our Programmer who is Onaga Aka The Titan Of Dragon Flame." Kanborg says.

TBC...

**(What is this? Onaga is the former King Of Outworld but The Titan Of Dragon Flame. Yes another Titan seeks the hourglass and D'vorah knows.)**


	57. Chapter 39: Queen Jade 1

The Queen of Osh-Tekk is conflicted whenever she is facing King Kotal. is what she is right now to most of the Osh-Tekk. She thinks it includes King Kotal. Fire God Liu Kang says that He does not consider her a Traitor.

Jade says "I wish I could believe you."

Time Goddess Kitana Says "My husband is right, Jade."

"What?! You're Fire God Liu Kang's Wife?!" Queen Jade says.

"Yes. You see, I am from Another Timeline as is my husband. We Are from the Last Kronika Timeline as My husband is the one who defeated Kronika and then he and I headed to The Beginning Of Time to write a new history. Shao Kahn pretended to be my father but I was brought to the future and united Outworld under One Banner to kill Shao Kahn. Though Shao Kahn Escaped, The current Kahn, Your Husband, Named me Emperor in honor of My Uniting Of The Outworld. That was erased when The Timeline reset but my Shao Kahn came with thanks to Onaga." Time Goddess Kitana says.

Queen Jade says "Thanks for telling me that story. That explains why Kitana Kahn is Kahn and Why Shao Kahn still exists."

Then Sonya Blade-Cage Moves Out to Talk to Queen Jade about Last Kronika Timeline.

"Why did you harass Jax in The Last Kronika Timeline?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Time Goddess Kitana shows her why.

"Battle me and the first Line I do will show you why." Queen Jade says.

First Queen Jade does her 1st Intro and Then Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage Does Her 2nd Intro.

"I had to follow Shao Kahn's Orders." Queen Jade says.

"Then why enlist with him?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade says.

"Shao Kahn Does not Enlist, He conscripts." Queen Jade says.

They battle and Queen Jade slaps Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage to the ground.

Time Goddess Kitana says "It is something us both had to do."

"You too Time Goddess Even through you thought Shao Kahn was your father?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Yes." Time Goddess Kitana says "Now give Queen Jade her mission."

"We are sending you to battle clones of Raiden and Cetrion and A Shao Kahn Royal Guard. All 3 are in Outworld." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Yes Madam." Queen Jade says.

The Special Forces then opened a portal to Outworld Territory Controlled by Earthrealm. She leaves the area to Find the First Target. She finds the Raiden Clone that her orders showed on Her Mission.

First Queen Jade Does her First Intro and then The Raiden Clone does Raiden's First Intro.

Queen Jade says "To Rule Well, Kitana needs all of us."

The Raiden Clone says "I am honored to proved her assistance."

Queen Jade says "Assistance from a clone of Raiden is not required."

They Battle and Queen Jade Does Her Second Fatality On Raiden Clone. Then she moves out to find the next target. She finds the Cetrion Clone that her orders showed on her mission.

First Queen Jade Does Her First Intro and then The Cetrion Clone Does Cetrion's First Intro.

Queen Jade says "Why do you serve evil?"

The Cetrion Clone says "Nature's Equilibrium is not evil."

Queen Jade says "It is to those who suffer it."

They battle and Queen Jade Does Her Second Fatality On Cetrion Clone. Then she runs to find The Shao Kahn Royal Guard that her orders showed on her mission and when she does The Shao Kahn Royal Guard attacks her first.

First The Shao Kahn Royal Guard does Shao Kahn's First Intro and then Queen Jade Does Her First Intro.

The Shao Kahn Royal Guard Says "Why Swoon for that blue-painted weakling?"

Queen Jade says "His Open Mind, Strong Spine, and Fierce Heart."

The Shao Kahn Royal Guard Says "Romantic Drivel, Queen Jade."

They battle and, before Queen Jade Finishes Off The Shao Kahn Royal Guard, she asks him a question.

"How did you expect me?" Queen Jade says.

"There are infiltrators of ours in the Earthrealm forces." The Shao Kahn Royal Guard says.

"In what orders?" Queen Jade says.

The Shao Kahn Royal Guard says "All of Them."

Queen Jade is angered and then does Her Second Fatality on The Shao Kahn Royal Guard but killing him triggers a bomb to open a portal under her and sending her to Netherrealm.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "We lost the signal with Queen Jade."

"Go tap into our Netherrealm Security." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Yes Madam." A Special Forces Soldier says.

They see Hanzo of This Timeline in the Tournament - East Coast Showdown facing Jade.

"Your Clan is Earthrealmers only?" Queen Jade says.

"Only they have proven worthy." Hanzo Of This Timeline says.

"Until Today, Scorpion Clone." Queen Jade says.

"What did you say?" Hanzo Of This Timeline says.

They battle and Hanzo Of This Timeline punches her To the Ground.

"My Imprisoners In This Tournament place sent you here but your masters are Time Goddess Kitana And Fire God Liu Kang. I will send you back to Special Forces Desert Command." Hanzo Of This Timeline says. He then does as he said he said.

Queen Jade wakes up in Special Forces Desert Command Infimary. She asks how she got here after the Scorpion Clone she just fought beat her. Sonya tells her much to her surprise that scorpion sent her here after knocking her out.

"It is because that was Hanzo of This Timeline. The Scorpion who works for My husband and me is of my timeline from the past." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"You mean to tell me that Hanzo of our timeline is imprisoned in that tournanment place?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Yes by Onaga. Freeing him must help us beat Onaga." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Through the ability to see through time, Scorpion will be the one to end Onaga and reveal what Onaga truly is." Davis Black-Cage says "My timeline never knew about Hanzo Of It's Timeline be imprisoned in Tournament."

"Well Then That's An Improvement." Time Goddess Kitana says.

TBC...


	58. Chapter 40: Jax 1

**(It's Finally Time For Jackson Briggs Chapter. Magda Takahashi tells him he is danger in this chapter According to Davis Black-Cage. First Background Song is Tank Garage Bunker From MK11.)**

Jackson 'Jax' Briggs is having a perfect day when Magda Takahashi came to him.

Magda Takahashi says "Grandfather, you will be a target today. This is according to Davis Black-Cage."

"Why Target Me?" Jax says.

"Because This is the day you are supposed to die in this conflict." Magda Takashi says "But I believe you won't die in this timeline."

"We'll see about that." Kano says and then attacks Jax.

First Kano does his 4th intro and then Jax does his first intro.

"Jackson Briggs..." Kano says.

"Ready to end this, Kano?" Jax Says.

"Well We aren't Here To *Beep* spiders." Kano says.

They battle and Jax punches him to the ground. Suddenly either Rhino or Reveant Kabal are detected.

Rhino is then seen and says "Time to die, Jax."

"Not Likely." Jax says.

First Rhino does Kabal's Second Intro and then Jax does his First Intro.

Rhino says "You Army Grunts Are Slow."

Jax Says "I'll Take My Time Breaking You."

Rhino says "Gotta Catch me First, Jax."

They Battle and Jax Punches him to the ground. Kano and Rhino are then teleported out of the base by Cetrion.

**(Second Background song is Tarkatan War Kamp from MK11.)**

Suddenly a Portal To outworld Created by Cetrion opens up under Jax. He lands in an Outworld War Kamp controlled by Shao Kahn and Threaten by Onaga. Jax Attacks the Attacker, Izana.

First Jax Does His First Intro and Then Izana Does Kitana's Second Intro.

"Don't Usually Fight Royalty, Izana." Jax Says.

"There is a first Time For Everything." Izana says.

"I hope it won't be my last." Jax says.

They battle and Jax punches her to the ground. Then The Shao Kahn Royal Guard Defending The War Kamp Attacks him.

First The Shao Kahn Royal Guard does Shao Kahn's First Intro and Then Jax does his First Intro.

"Resist And Your Daughter and Granddaughter Suffer." Shao Kahn Royal Guard Says.

"They would want me to fight." Jax Says.

"Then All Briggs Are Fools." Shao Kahn Royal Guard says.

They Battle and Jax punches the Shao Kahn Royal Guard To The Ground. Suddenly Special Forces cover the Kamp because The Elder deem it Special Forces Property for Earthrealm Forces.

Then a computer approaches Jax and Sonya And Jacqui appear.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Jacqui says.

"Yeah just had to take this War Kamp to save myself from my fate Davis Black-Cage saw to be happen Today." Jax says.

"My Grandson says he told your granddaughter that you die today because it would have happened if you didn't know." Sonya says.

Jax says "Well it worked and It got it this Outworld War Kamp. I will stay here and guard it until the soldiers can properly defend it."

TBC...


	59. Chapter 41: Sub-Zero 1

Sub-Zero loved how the Shirai Ryu were part of Squads in Special Forces and has decided that he needs to do the The Same with his Lin Kuei so he approaches Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage for permission to do that with him, Shiver, and Smoke each having a squad of Lin Kuei And Special Forces.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "You protect Earthrealm Here and it would be a Good Idea. Test Your leadership skills against me."

First Sonya does her second Intro and then Sub-Zero does his first intro.

"There's Only one leader here." Sonya says

"Then prove yourself worthy." Sub-Zero Says.

"I proved that a long time ago." Sonya says.

They battle and Sub-Zero punches Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage to the ground. Sonya smiles at her loss to Sub-Zero

"I got a mission for your Squad. But before that, Send Shiver and Smoke at the lin kuei temple this message that says 'please report to Special Forces Desert Command to fight me and see if you are worthy to lead a squad. Signed Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage.' so I can test those 2." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Alright." Sub-Zero says as he sends the messages to his top ninja with the Lin Kuei mark it on it.

"Lin Kuei Squad 1 AKA Your Squad, Kuai Liang, will go take an Outworld War Kamp from the Osh-Tekk." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Heading that way now, Political Colonel." Sub-Zero says.

Lin Kuei Squad 1 with special forces and Lin Kuei enters a portal to Outworld and Invades The Osh-Tekk Controlled Outworld War Kamp.

First Sub-Zero does His First Intro and then The Geras Style Osh-Tekk does Geras's First Intro.

Sub-Zero says "Do You Know Lin Kuei History?"

The Geras Style Osh-Tekk says "I studied it for millennia."

Sub-Zero says "Then you know you can't win."

They battle and Sub-Zero does His First Fatality on the Geras Style Osh-Tekk. Then A Liu Kang Style Osh-Tekk Attacks him.

First The Liu Kang Style Osh-Tekk does Liu Kang's First Intro and then Sub-Zero does His First Intro.

The Liu Kang Style Osh-Tekk says "Taking you down will be easy."

Sub-Zero says "What did Your former queen Tell You when she was with you?"

The Liu Kang Style Osh-Tekk says "All I need is a pail of water."

They battle and Sub-Zero does His First Fatality on the Liu Kang Style Osh-Tekk. Then He sees the Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk from King Kotal's Second Chapter and he is clapping.

"You did quite well to make to me." The Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk says.

"Why do you applaud the death of your allies?" Sub-Zero says.

"Because they respect King Kotal as our leader, not Onaga and Yaopin." The Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk says.

"You are another traitor in King Kotal's Ranks." Sub-Zero says.

First The Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk does Johnny Cage's Second Intro and then Sub-Zero does his first intro.

"Dating must be hard for you." The Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk Says.

"I have no time to socialize." Sub-Zero says.

"That and Girls hate guys with cold hands." The Johnny Cage Fighting Style Osh-Tekk says.

They battle and The Johnny Cage Fighting style Osh-Tekk yells for Cetrion and Sub-zero uses The Klassic brutality only for him to get away. Suddenly Forces of Lin Kuei and Special Forces Appear in the War Kamp and take it over.

A Computer rolls up to Sub-Zero and opens up to see that it is Sonya Blade-Cage and Davis Black-Cage.

"Good work, Sub-Zero." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Thanks Sonya. Hey Davis Black-Cage. There is another Osh-Tekk Traitor that fights like Johnny Cage." Sub-Zero says.

"I see. Thanks for letting me know." Davis Black-Cage says.

In Earthrealm, Davis Black-Cage turns away from the screen and heads out.

"So that Grandfather Fighting Style Osh-Tekk is here aka The Killer of Father." Davis Black-Cage says.

TBC...


	60. Chapter 42: Wolverine 2

**(Time To Do A Second Chapter of The MK VS DC Tarkatan called Wolverine.)**

"It's time for the Tarkatan Union to stand against The Cyber Dragon." Wolverine says.

Wolverine leads a Tarkatan Union Soldiers to conquer The Cyber Dragon territory in Outworld. His first opponent is Cassie Quinn.

Cassie Quinn does Cassie Cage's 4th Intro and then Wolverine does Liu Kang's Second Intro.

"The Original Chosen Tarkatan!" Cassie Quinn says.

Wolverine says "Please. You'll Embarrass me."

Cassie Quinn says "I'm Only Just Getting Started."

They battle and Wolverine uses The Klassic Brutality On Her. Magnus then approves and revives her. Then He attacks Wolverine.

First Wolverine Does Liu Kang's Second Intro and then Magnus does Johnny Cage's Second Intro.

Wolverine says "You have blood of The Elder Gods."

Magnus says "Elder God of Hollywood."

Wolverine says "What are you doing with The Cyber Dragon?"

They battle and Wolverine punches Magnus to the ground.

Canborg says "Heh, He lives to serve me now. Now you will die."

Jackal says in Wolverine's Mind "It is his champion's and his mission to help Silen's champion, Layla Holland, take down that guy. Deal with Kanborg quickly because a Plague Tribesman is on the way."

Wolverine thinks "Alright then." He then says "Let's go, Canborg."

First Canborg does Kano's Fourth Intro and Then Wolverine does Liu Kang's Second Intro.

"I'm Make you rich, Wolverine." Canborg says.

"And Bankrupt my soul?" Wolverine says.

"It ain't worth nothing anyway." Canborg says.

They Battle and Wolverine kicks him to the ground, claiming the area. Then The Plague Tribesman arrive and targets Wolverine.

First The Plague Tribesman Tarkatan does Baraka's Fourth Intro and then Wolverine does Liu Kang's Second Intro.

"Time to die, Tarkatan Union Member." The Plague Tribesman says.

"My life is not on the line, Plague Tribesman." Wolverine says.

"Yes it will be your death, Wolverine!" The Plague Tribesman says.

They battle and Wolverine does Liu Kang's First Fatality on The Plague Tribesman. Then the MK VS DC Tribesman appear in the area. Fire God Liu Kang sees this and decides it was for the best. Magnus, Cassie Quinn, and Canborg move from the area with Magnus's Help.

TBC...


	61. Info 19: Past Characters 5

**Here is Fifth Set Of Past Characters. ****First Is Name Of Character followed by Name Of Konsumable used.**

**Characters Loyal To Kitana Kahn**

Kira - Napalm Missiles  
Zaterran 1 - Zaterran's Charm  
Zaterran 2 - Force Ball  
Taven - Magnetized Core

**Characters Loyal To Evil Cyber Lin Kuei**

Triborg - Prototype Electro-Rockets


	62. Info 20: Past Characters 6

**Here is The 6th Past Character Related List. First is Character Name and Then Is Name Of Consumable**

**Konsumables Belonging to Lin Kuei**

Smoke's Gear 1 - Smoke's Ashy Hand Guards  
Smoke's Gear 2 - Ashes Of Vrbada

**Konsumables Aligned To Neutral**

Li Mei - Li Mei's Sharpened Kunlun Dao  
Broken Kytinn - Broken Kytinn Wing

**Konsumables Aligned To Kotal Kahn**

Zaterran 3 - Poisoned Claws


	63. Info 21: Past Characters 7

**Here is The Seventh List Of Past Characters. First Is Character Name and then is Konsumable Name.**

**Konsumables Loyal To Kitana Kahn**

Ermac - Amulet Of Lost Souls  
Saibot - Omnious Stone  
Razor's Gear 1 - Necromancer's Rune  
Razor's Gear 2 - Severed Arm Of Shinnok  
Zaterran 4 - Venom-Laced Missile  
Zaterran 5 - Cracked Reptilian Egg

**Characters aligned with Noob when he is allies with Earthrealm**

Drahmin - Spites Of Hellfire  
Jataaka - Orb Of Jataaka's Soul  
Meat - Severed Head  
No-Face - Hellfire Orb


	64. Info 22: OCs 6 and NCs 1

**Here is The Sixth List of OCs and First List Of Normal Characters. First Is Character Name, next is character based off. and Finally is Variation #.**

**Loyal To Cyber Dragon**

Cassie Quinn - Cassie Cage - Variation 2  
Kanborg - Kano - Variation 3

**Loyal To Black Dragon**

Kano - Kano - Variation 5

**Loyal To Earthrealm**

Fire God Liu Kang - Liu Kang - Variation 3  
Time Goddess Kitana - Kitana - Variation 5


	65. Info 23: Normal Characters 2

**Here is the Second List of Normal Characters. First Is Character Name, Then is Character Type, and Finally is Variation # in My MK11.**

**Loyal To Special Forces**

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage - Sonya - Variation 3  
Johnny Cage - Johnny Cage - Variation 3  
Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage - Variation 3  
Jackson 'Jax' Briggs - Jax - Variation 3  
Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi - Jacqui Briggs - Variation 3


	66. Chapter 43: Razor 1

**(Now Kitana Kahn breaks the Fabric of Time to get a new sorcerer aka Razor.)**

The Osh-Tekk and Earthrealmers are battling at a Osh-Tekk Koliseum. Then Kitana Kahn appears in area.

"What are you doing here, Kitana Kahn?" Jax says.

Another Jax runs in next to Jax and appears to be ready to fight Jax.

"Who are you?" Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

Takeda Takahashi-Briggs says "He looks like a sorcerer version of your father."

"He is that but he is of another timeline." Time Goddess Kitana says in the sky.

"That's Right." Kitana Kahn says "And His name is Razor."

"Necromancer's Rune! Severed Arm of Shinnok!" Razor says as He activates those Konsumables.

"What? He is a Necromancer." Time Goddess Kitana In The Sky Says "My kahn self, those can't be trusted."

"This one can." Razor says. He then attacks Jax with the intention to kill.

First Razor does Jax's Fourth Intro and then Jax does his first Intro.

"So Now There's Another Me?" Jax says.

"Chill we're brothers-in-arms. Not!" Razor says.

"That is definitely TBD." Jax says.

They battle and Razor wins by using the First Fatality of Jax on Jax. He is then attacked by Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs.

First Razor does Jax's Fourth intro and Then Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs does Jacqui's First Intro.

"Here to ground me?" Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

"I would if I was your dad." Razor says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says.

They then battle and Razor Then does Jax's First Intro on Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs. Yaopin smiles and then attacks Razor.

First Razor does Jax's Fourth Intro and then Yaopin does Kotal's First Intro.

"Do not conflate me with Shao Kahn." Yaopin says.

"There isn't a difference between you." Razor says.

"That is correct." Yaopin says.

They battle and Yaopin gets defeated but Yaopin runs away from Razor. Then Davis Black-Cage comes forth and runs toward him. He attacks Razor.

"You are affront to my time traveling." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Who are you?" Razor says.

"I am Davis Black-Cage and I am from the future. You weren't in my future which means the future has changed more. I will save the Earthrealmers." Davis Black-Cage says.

First Razor does Jax's Fourth Intro and Then Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Second Intro.

"Last Chance to walk away." Davis Black-Cage says.

"No way, Scum." Razor says.

"I Pull and I'm putting you away." Davis Black-Cage says.

They battle and Davis Black-Cage teleports the earthrealmers away after losing before Razor uses Jax's First Fatality. Then Kitana Kahn smiles as her forces take control of the Osh-Tekk Koliseum.

TBC...


	67. Chapter 44: Skarlet 1

**(Time for one of Shao Kahn's minions to get a chapter. The minion that gets a chapter is Scarlet.)**

Skarlet was tired of fighting the tarkatans without taking their Kamp. She decides to beg Shao Kahn to let her have A Outworld Kamp.

"Tarkatan dogs need to be taught a lesson so I will allow it." Shao Kahn says.

"Thank you, my Kahn." Skarlet says.

Skarlet then takes an platoon of Shao Kahn Royal Guard under Shao Kahn's Order, which confused her, and headed toward a Tarkatan War Kamp. He soon finds one under the control of Kitana Kahn's Tarkatans. She orders the Shao Kahn Royal Guard to attack and she attacks a Wandering Nomad Tribesman.

First Wandering Nomad Tribesman Does Baraka's First Intro and Skarlet does her first intro.

Wandering Nomad Tribesman says "Your First Fight was impressive."

Skarlet says "It's Why Shao Kahn Taught me Blood Magic."

Wandering Nomad Tribesman says "Its become your crutch, Skarlet."

They battle and Skarlet uses Heart Condition On The Wandering Nomad Tribesman. She then attacks a MK VS DC Tribesman.

First MK VS DC Raiden Tribesman does Raiden's Fourth Intro and Then Skarlet does her First Intro.

"Come to Surrender, Skarlet?" MK VS DC Raiden Tribesman says.

"I come to take your life." Skarlet says.

"Your Blood and Thunder Do Not Impress me." MK VS DC Raiden Tribesman says.

They battle and Skarlet Uses Heart Condition to finish off The MK VS DC Raiden Tribesman.

First Skarlet does her First Intro and Then Burning Angel Tribeswoman does Jacqui's First intro.

"I need a warrior's Blood." Skarlet says.

Burning Angel Tribesman says "Not Topping yourself Off with Mine."

Skarlet says "I have my fill, Tarkatan."

They battle and Skarlet uses Heart Condition to finish off Burning Angel Tribeswoman. Suddenly a ray of Light from falling from the sky. Skarlet Looks And Sees That It is time Goddess Kitana.

"What are you doing this for, Skarlet?" Time Goddess Kitana says.

"So that I may have a income source of blood heading toward me which these kamps provide." Skarlet says.

"I will not allow that." Time Goddess Kitana Says.

First Time Goddess Kitana Does Her First Intro and Then Skarlet Does Her First Intro.

"Share Your True Feelings, Skarlet." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"You are an Entitled, Treachous Brat." Skarlet says.

Time Goddess Kitana Says "You sound much like Shao Kahn."

They battle and Skarlet Knocks over Time Goddess Kitana with a knife slash.

"Since you spared me, I will allow you to have this income source of blood but know this. My Kahn self will try to take this Kamp back." Time Goddess Kitana says. She then vanishes.

TBC...


	68. Info 24: Normal Characters 3

**Here are the Third List of Normal Characters. First Is Character Name, Then Is Character Base, and Finally is My Variation for them In 11**

**Normal Lin Kuei**

Sub-Zero - Sub-Zero - Variation 1  
Smoke - Sub-Zero - Variation 5

**Normal Shirai Ryu**

Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion - Scorpion - Variation 3  
Hanzo Hasashi - Scorpion - Variation 4

**Normal Zaterrans**

Reptile - Collector - Variation 4


	69. Info 25: Normal Characters 4

**This is The Fourth List Of Normal Characters. First Is Character Name in Fiction, Second Is MK11 Character Based Off, and My Variation In MK11.**

**Normal Shaolin**

Kung Lao - Kung Lao - Variation 3  
Raiden - Raiden - Variation 3

**Normal Earthrealmers**

Nightwolf - Nightwolf - Variation 1  
SWAT Kabal - Kabal - Variation 5

**Normal Wraiths**

Noob Saibot - Noob Saibot - Variation 3


	70. Info 26: Normal Characters 5

**This is The Fifth and Final List of Normal Characters. First Is Character Name in Fiction, Second Is Character Based Off In MK11, And Finally Is My Variation in MK11.**

**Normal Cowboys**

Erron Black - Erron Black - Variation 3

**Normal Edenians**

Kitana Kahn - Kitana - Variation 3  
Sindel - Sindel - Variation 3

**Normal Outworlders**

Shao Kahn - Shao Kahn - Variation 1  
Kollector - Kollector - Variation 3  
Skarlet - Skarlet - Variation 3

**Normal Kytinn**

D'vorah - D'vorah - Variation 3


	71. Chapter 45: Smoke 1

**(Time for the Final Normal Lin-Kuei's First chapter. This one is Smoke. He leads a group of Lin Kuei and Special Forces to capture a Onaga-Controlled Osh-Tekk Koliseum. Just a note before the chapter, Smoke's intro is made of smoke, even though it doesn't say so.****)**

Smoke and his Lin Kuei and Special Forces unit are going after an Onaga-Controlled Osh-Tekk Koliseum. Soon Enough, A Jade Clone attacks Smoke to A Black Market near the Koliseum.

Smoke says "Go, My unit. I handle this."

His unit heads into the Onaga-Controlled Osh-Tekk Koliseum.

Jade Clone says "You think you can handle me alone?"

"I know I can." Smoke says.

Jade Clone says "We'll see." She then attacks.

First Jade Clone Does Jade's First Intro and then Smoke does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro.

Jade Clone says "All Cryomancers Come from outworld."

"I am smoke User." Smoke says.

Jade Clone says "Then You lack evil."

They battle and Smoke uses Sub-Zero's First Fatality made out of smoke to finish off the Jade clone. He then runs into the Koliseum and a Noob Saibot Clone attacks him.

First Noob Saibot Clone does Noob Saibot's First Intro and then Smoke does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro.

"Smoke, how you have grown." Noob Saibot Clone says.

"You aren't The Brother to My Grandmaster." Smoke says.

"It would have been good if we have been allies." Noob Saibot Clone says.

They battle and Smoke uppercuts Noob Saibot Clone to finish him off.

Smoke says "What did that clone mean?"

Kabal Clone says "He means the fact that you in the original timeline, as a cyber, were partners to Noob Saibot in The First Appearance of the enemy."

"What?!" Smoke shouts. He then growls.

"Now Die!" Kabal Clone says.

First Smoke does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro and then Kabal Clone does Kabal's Second Intro.

"Turn Back, Kabal Clone." Smoke says.

"I only know how to go forward." Kabal Clone says.

"Then you require a lesson." Smoke says.

They battle and Smoke does Sub-Zero's Second Fatality made out of smoke to finish the Kabal Clone off. Then a Nightwolf clone attacks Him.

First Smoke does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro and then the Nightwolf clone does Nightwolf's first intro.

"Earthrealm needs your help." Smoke says.

"I am Not Nightwolf." Nightwolf Clone says.

"No wonder you work for Onaga." Smoke says.

They battle and then Smoke Does Sub-Zero's Dancing On The Ceiling Brutality made of smoke to finish off The Night Wolf Clone. Smoke runs into the Osh-Tekk Koliseum Beast Pens. Smoke sees Imp.

"Imp?! You are the final Battle Here?!" Smoke says.

"Yes and what that Kabal Clone said was true. You two together were called Noob-Smoke." Imp says.

"Now Noob is on our side so you want me dead. That way I can't create a Noob-Human-Smoke against Onaga." Smoke says.

"Correct. So Die." Imp says.

"Never!" Smoke says And then Attacks Imp.

First Imp Does Liu Kang's First Intro and then Smoke Does Sub-Zero's Fourth Intro.

"I respect you discipline." Imp says.

"And I your honor, Imp." Smoke says.

"May you be as humble in death." Imp says.

They battle and Smoke punches Imp to the ground. This Claims the Osh-Tekk Koliseum for Earthrealm. Then Imp disappears.

Smoke says "I got to tell you guys something. Noob-Cyber-Smoke was a paired fighter in the original timeline and I want to have Noob-Human-Smoke to be a fighter in this timeline."

Noob says "I can agree to that."

TBC...


	72. Chapter 46: Sindel 1

**(Time for another member of Shao Kahn's forces to get a chapter. That chapter is for Sindel and it is the original one so that she can get back to Shao Kahn.)**

**My Mortal Kombat 12**

**Chapter 46: Sindel 1**

The Special Forces and Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage are in a lab of sorts where Shang Lao is experimenting on various beings. They then find something they didn't expect to find the Queen of Edenian Alive.

"Interesting that she is alive, Don't you say?" Shang Lao says as he appears.

"Shang Lao, Why is she alive?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"She is to be our slave and so I revived her from death by Quan Chi. Yes it is true she died to Quan Chi." Shang Lao says. He then releases Empress Sindel from the Experiment Jar. He says "Get those forces out of her, Slave."

"I will not be a slave." Empress Sindel says and she attacks him.

First Empress Sindel does Her First Intro and then Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

"My Soul Is Off Limits, Shang Lao." Empress Sindel says.

"Not if it can serve a greater purpose." Shang Lao says.

"There is no greater purpose than me." Empress Sindel says.

They battle and Empress Sindel knocks Shang Lao to the ground. Shang Lao Then Portals Them out of there.

"Well that's interesting." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Now it's Your turn." Empress Sindel says.

First Empress Sindel does her first intro and then Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage does her second Intro.

"Is Johnny Cage a Competent Lover?" Empress Sindel says.

"That's none of your goddamn business." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Perhaps he'll serve as my consort." Empress Sindel says.

They battle and Empress Sindel is forced to know Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage to the ground due to a electrostatic current flowing through her. She runs out of the lab that is in Outworld and toward Shao Kahn's Main Koliseum. Fire God Liu Kang grabs Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage and gets her out of there.

Onaga at his base communicates to all his forces "Stop Empress Sindel from making it to Shao Kahn's Main Koliseum. Kill her if you must. She is a failed experiment.

A Kabal Clone, nearby Empress Sindel, hears this communication and runs towards her and attacks her.

"You will die, Clone of a Earthrealmer." Empress Sindel says.

"We'll see, Ghost Queen." The Kabal Clone says.

First The Kabal Clone does Kabal's First Intro and then Empress Sindel does her first intro.

"Like hell I'm One of Your Subjects." The Kabal Clone says.

"You will be, Kabal Clone." Empress Sindel says.

"That wasn't part of the deal." The Kabal Clone says.

They battle and Sindel finds enough energy to use her first fatality on the Kabal Clone to finish her off. She then continues running. She makes it to Shao Kahn's Main Koliseum and senses her husband talking to D'vorah.

"There she is. The Reveant of Sindel disguised as her living counterpart to ally with My Emperor and kill My Emperor unknowingly." D'vorah says.

"I will see." Shao Kahn says.

First Shao Kahn does his first intro and then Sindel does her first Intro.

"Tell me something only Sindel would know." Shao Kahn says.

"Quan Chi Murdered Me right under your nose." Sindel says.

Shao Kahn Shouts "You Lie, Imposter!"

They battle and Sindel punches him to the ground.

Shao Kahn says "Test 1 fail." Sindel growls and then Shao Kahn says "Time for test two."

First Shao Kahn does his first intro and then Sindel does her first intro.

Shao Kahn says. "Return and again be my empress."

"Prove You haven't grown weak and pathetic." Sindel says."

"Just as I remember." Shao Kahn says.

They battle and Sindel punches him to the ground.

"Hmm, half right so far." Shao Kahn says.

"Wait, my emperor! I got something that proves her first test to be passed." Bruiser says.

"Where did you find this?" Shao Kahn says.

"I was cleaning up the non-occupied prison cells like you asked me to, Shao Kahn, only to see this fall on my head when I was in one. It shows how Sindel truly died." Bruiser says.

"Let's see." Shao Kahn says as he looks at the book. It shows detailed shots of how Quan Chi poisoned her drink to kill Sindel and how Kotal thought it was only a normal drink. "Sindel, I am a pathetic Fool but if you have me, I will make sure the true enemy here is dealt with."

"Who is that?" Sindel says.

"Onaga. He wanted me to start this three-way war and then I only do it because D'vorah says it is a good idea. Then he reveals that I sent Bruiser to attack Special Forces Desert Command to kill Johnny Cage when Davis Black-Cage Appeared. It's too much of a convenient for him not to be the true enemy." Shao Kahn says "We will End Onaga the Dragon King, no matter what."

"I will have you then." Sindel says.

TBC...


	73. Chapter 47: Alfsol 1

**(This is the Fifth Bond Between a Original Elder God and Original Character. First Was Raijin with Jackal, Second was Blyght with Silen, Third was Riot with Magnus, Fourth was Layla Holland with Raptor, and Now For Alfsol with Karpse AKA Liu Kang's Elder God Of The Netherrealm. Background song is Lie To Me By Red.)**

Alfsol Is A Female Good Cyber Lin-Kuei. She has been sent to investigate some kind of disturbance in the Netherrealm by Fire God Liu Kang. She is riding one of Noob Saibot's Nether Horses to travel to the disturbance.

"Why would Fire God Liu Kang know of A Disturbance in this realm?" Alfsol says.

Of course she also uses the gear Razor does so it is fitting to send her here. Suddenly she feels a old spirit ahead of her blocking the way to the destination. One that she could fight in MK11 style but needed MKX Style so she switched styles to Quan Chi style she had.

Ferra's and Torr's Spirits approach and Ferra's Spirit says "Eggman!"

"Be Silent Like Your Friend." Alfsol Is Forced to say.

"Eggman go crack-crack!" Ferra's Spirit says while Torr's Spirit roars at Alfsol.

They battle and Alfsol uses Quan Chi's MKX Fatality to finish him off. Alfsol then runs forward and Sees Razor talking to A Crumbled Up Shinnok.

"I told you that Kitana Kahn would never expect me to work for you, Shinnok. I will get your talisman and revive you." Razor says.

Shinnok says "That's Very Good to hear, Razor."

Alfsol thinks "Razor is working for Shinnok. Huh I hear a voice?"

"Over Here in the Cupboard. Release me, I am Karpse and I am Fire God Liu Kang's Elder God Of The Netherrealm who stops The Evils of The Netherrealm from getting outside it." Karpse says.

Fire God Liu Kang Says in Alfsol's Mind "Get him out of there. He is telling the truth."

Alfsol Sneaks over to the cupboard and opens it to release Karpse the Wraith Elder God Of The Netherrealm.

"I seal away Shinnok. You defeat Razor." Karpse says.

She runs and attacks Razor.

First Alfsol does Frost's Fourth Intro and then Razor does Jax's Fourth Intro.

"Why only cyberize your arms?" Alfsol says.

"Mama always preached moderation." Razor says.

"I Killed my Mother when I was Twelve. I regret it now." Alfsol says.

They battle and Alfsol uses The Klassic Brutality to finish off Razor. Cetrion then appears and revives Razor.

"Razor, get out of here." Cetrion says.

"Right." Razor says.

"So Trying to get your brother back?" Alfsol says.

"Can you blame me?" Cetrion says.

"No." Alfsol says and she then attacks Cetrion.

First Alfsol does Frost's First Intro and Then Cetrion does her first intro.

"Ambition is my virtue." Alfsol says.

"Not one you should boast about." Cetrion says.

"All too true." Alfsol says.

They battle and Alfsol covers her in ice only for Cetrion to vanish away.

"Cetrion is an ally of Onaga. If Razor is an ally to her, could Razor be an ally to Onaga?" Alfsol says.

Then she sees a black hole open and Shinnok goes in it.

"Shinnok is sealed in that Black Hole Chest. I think Razor was only revived by Cetrion because she wants him to revive her brother. We can't allow that to happen. I wish to challenge you to a fight. If you win, You are my champion outside the Netherrealm." Karpse says.

"Challenge accepted." Alfsol says.

First Alfsol does Frost's First Intro and Then Karpse does Noob Saibot's First Intro.

"We are siblings in Cyromancy." Alfsol says.

"The dead and maybe you are my only kin." Karpse says.

"You disgrace others in Cyromancy but not me." Alfsol says.

They battle and Alfsol kicks him to the ground to finish Karpse off.

"You are my kin." Karpse says "As my champion, your task is to track down Razor and find a way to expose him to Kitana Kahn. I will tell Fire God Liu Kang our news."

"Gotcha." Alfsol says.

TBC...


	74. Chapter 48: T-802 2

**(Time To do Another Mission For T-802. He is sent to Outworld to help Alfsol Reveal to Kitana Kahn that Razor works for Shinnok.)**

Sonya Blade-Cage says "Terminator T-802, I need you for a mission with Alfsol in outworld."

"Alfsol, Good Cyber Lin Kuei champion of Karpse." T-802 says.

"What?" Raiden says.

"Champion of Karpse, Just As History Said he is supposed to in your fandom." T-802 says.

"Fight me to reveal it to be true." Raiden says and Attacks T-802.

First T-802 does Terminator's Third Intro and Then Raiden Does His Second Intro.

"Termination is Inevitable." T-802

"Only a fool is so confident in victory." Raiden says.

T-802 says "I only state facts."

They battle and Terminator Knocks him to the ground.

"You speak truth that you only state facts." Raiden says, Opens a Portal To Outworld, and then says "Now go."

In Outworld, Alfsol sees T-802 coming through the portal. They sneak inside Kitana's Palace only to be confronted by Shang Tsung.

"I'll fight him." T-802 says.

Alfsol says "Gotcha."

First Shang Tsung Does His Second Intro and Then T-802 does Terminator's Third Intro.

"You feel no pity or remorse?" Shang Tsung asks.

"I feel no human emotions." T-802 says.

"Perfect." Shang Tsung says, Sarcastically.

Kitana Kahn then walked into the room and says "Why are you two here?"

"It is about Razor." T-802 says.

"I don't wanna hear anything about my new sorcerer." Kitana Kahn says.

T-802 says "He works for Shin..."

Kitana Kahn says "I said nothing, machine."

T-802 says "He works for Shinnok."

Kitana Kahn says "You lie. You also said something about him so prepare to die."

Alfsol runs at Kitana Kahn and does a small non-player-controlled Battle but Alfsol loses. T-802 stops Kitana Kahn from using a fatality on Alfsol

First Kitana Kahn does her Fourth Intro and Then T-802 Does Terminator's Third Intro.

"You'll been sent here to protect me?" Kitana Kahn asks

"And Save the realms from a Dark Fate." T-802 says.

"Why Should I believe a machine?" Kitana Kahn asks.

They battle and T-802 knocks over Kitana Kahn with a punch to finish her off.

Razor walks in and Says while smiling "Kitana Kahn, You in trouble?"

Kitana Kahn says "Yeah these two say you work for Shinnok."

Suddenly a Black Cloud Comes Out of the ground and Karpse says "They tell the truth. So says Liu Kang's Elder God Of The Netherrealm who stops The Evils of The Netherrealm from getting outside it." Karpse says.

"Argh. I'll be taking this, Kitana Kahn." Razor says.

"That's Shinnok's Korrupted Talisman?! They're not lying?!" Kitana Kahn asks with a shout.

Razor smirks and says "Yes."

"Then Die, Razor." Kitana Kahn says.

Kitana Kahn does A Non-Player-Controlled Battle With Razor and Kitana Kahn loses. Razor is interrupted from doing a fatality by Karpse. The Two do A Non-Player-Controlled Battle and Karpse Loses. Then Alfsol interrupts his fatality. The Two do a Non-Player-Controlled Battle and Razor wins. T-802 Shoots Razor with His Sawed-off Shotgun to interrupt Razor's Fatality.

First Razor Does Jax's First Intro and Then T-802 does The Terminator's Third Intro.

"How long have you been here?" Razor says.

"Two weeks." T-802 says.

"Two weeks too long if you ask me." Razor says.

They battle and T-802 uses His First Fatality To Finish off Razor. Then Cetrion appears and Resurrects Razor.

"Go Revive my brother for Onaga, Razor." Cetrion says and Then Teleports him To the Netherrealm.

"You mean Onaga approves of you bringing back your brother, Cetrion?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Yes, as long as my brother and Razor serve him which, with the deal he make With Shinnok, will be done." Cetrion says.

She then teleports out of there but not before Armageddon comes in.

"What do you want, Armageddon?" Karpse says.

"The death of Alfsol." Armageddon says.

"But he is my champion against Onaga." Karpse says.

"Precisely. I work for Onaga." Armageddon says.

"What?!" Karpse and Alfsol say.

First Armageddon does Raiden's First Intro and Then T-802 does Terminator's Third Intro.

"Your Machine Ancestors don't exist in this realm." Armageddon says.

"That is good in my eyes. The thing that is bad is death to some of John Conner's Favorite MK Characters." T-802 says.

"Ah you must be the enemy Terminator Machine." Armageddon says, Sadistically.

They battle and T-802 punches Armageddon to the ground.

"Argh! You can't beat me without the proper tools." Armageddon says.

Karpse says "Consider this another vote of verification toward your siding with Onaga."

Armageddon growls and runs away.

Karpse says "I will get back to the netherrealm and try to get that Medallion."

"That is only one of the Medallions. There are others across the realms." Kitana Kahn says.

"Thanks for telling us, Kitana Kahn." Alfsol says.

"Consider it an apology for Not Suspecting Razor." Kitana Kahn says.

They run out of the Palace and Demi-God Raiden makes a portal back to Netherrealm for Karpse and Alfsol and a portal back to Earthrealm for T-802.

TBC...


	75. Chapter 49: Erron Black 3

**(Erron Black gets another chapter to himself. He has allies of Cassie Cage and T-802 because T-802 senses a threat coming to Cassie's Life. They are heading to Earthrealm's New York City to battle Evil Cyber Lin Kuei and Shao Kahn's Royal Guards in the clock tower and subway. The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei have T-801 as back-up which is what T-802 Senses. BD01 also appears on The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei's Side. Tri-Borg is who the Evil Cyber Lin Kuei are looking for.)**

Erron Black And Cassie are enjoying themselves on a date. This is when Cassie's walkie-talkie beeps.

"Argh. What do my bosses want now?" Cassie says. Cassie answers the walkie-talkie with "Hello, who is calling to need my help?"

"It's Secretary Blake. We need Erron Black and you to come to my office for a mission in New York City." The Person on The Other Side aka Secretary Blake says.

Erron Black says "Tell them we're coming."

"You sure?" Cassie says.

"Yeah. We will have to go back to base to get our gear." Erron Black says.

They head to the Special Forces Desert Command and get their gear. They then head to Secretary Blake's office and they also see T-802 there.

Secretary Blake says "T-802 is going to be joining you because he senses a threat coming to Cassie's Life."

"What's the mission?" Erron Black says.

Secretary Blake says "The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei are in New York City in a clock tower battling Shao Kahn's Royal Guard. They are also searching for Tri-Borg. You must stop them from finding him."

"Yes Sir." Cassie Says.

They head to the Clock Tower in New York City and end up seeing the battle. T-802 sees the threats to Cassie's Life: T-801 and BD01. He attacks them.

Then Acid Lover Erron Black attacks Necros.

First Necros does Kollector's Second Intro and Then Accid Lover Erron Black does His First Intro.

"You're the one who killed my brother." Necros says.

"Yeah, I'm your huckleberry. What of it?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Today, I collect Vengeance." Necros says.

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black punches Necros to the ground.

"Who is next?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

Amun attacks him.

First Acid Lover Erron Black does His First Intro and then Amun does Raiden's First Intro.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Ain't Nothing wrong with a dishonest living."

Amun says "Except for the scars that it burns on your soul."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "I only care how much it pays."

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black Uppercuts Amun to the ground.

"Who else?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Me." A Shao Kahn's Royal Guard Captain says.

First The Shao Kahn's Royal Guard Captain Does Shao Kahn's First Intro and then Acid Lover Erron Black does his first Intro.

"Kitana Kahn lets Shao Kahn's Empire Crumble." The Shao Kahn Royal Guard says.

"Not My Circus, Not my monkeys." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"Name Your Price, Black." The Shao Kahn Royal Guard says.

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black uses Bear Trap Fatality to finish off The Shao Kakhn Royal Guard Captain. Then BD01 Goes For Cassie as he is programmed but Acid Lover Erron Black Blocks him.

First Acid Lover Erron Black does His First Intro and Then BD01 does Terminator's Second Intro.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Now this'll be a gun battle."

BD01 says "One that you can't win."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Big, but dumb as dirt."

They battle and Acid Black Punches BD01 To The Ground. T-801 defeats T-802 but isn't allowed to finish him. Acid Lover Erron Black then is crashed through the wall into a alley by T-801.

First T-801 does Terminator's First Intro and then Erron Black does His First Intro.

"Your Proposals are irrevelant." T-801 says.

"Can't bargain or reason with ya, can I?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"No." T-801 says "You can't."

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black kicks T-801 to the Ground. MK11 Frost Shoots her shots at Acid Lover Erron Black after Knocking out Cassie Cage.

"You will die, Acid Lover Erron Black, for changing the history of MK11 Story." MK11 Frost says.

"What are you talking about?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"So you don't know yet." MK11 Frost says.

Acid Lover Erron Black is confused but expects the attack.

First MK11 Frost does Frost's First Intro and Then Acid Lover Erron Black does His First Intro.

MK11 Frost says "Once Cyberized, You will serve."

"Serve or Service?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

MK11 Frost Groans In Disgust and says "Nevermind."

They battle and Erron black uses Face Into Acid Stomp On MK11 Frost to finish her off. Only Cetrion appears and revives her.

"It can't be, can it?" Tri-Borg says.

"Yes The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Work for Onaga." MK11 Frost says.

Tri-borg thinks on this and says "Rename The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei to The Tekunin and I will join them."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Oh No, You don't."

Acid Lover Erron Black shots a bullet at Tri-Borg but Tri-Borg is protected by Cetrion.

"Deal Accepted." Cetrion says.

MK11 Frost Says "As You will, Cetrion. The Evil Cyber Lin Kuei Are The Tekunin."

True Frost Appears and says "Then The Good Cyber Lin Kuei shall be named The Saibapurotekuta AKA The Cyber Protectors."

The Villains Then Retreat.

"Great, Now Triborg is On The Tekunin's Side." Cassie Cage Says.

Erron Black Says "At least Our Cyber Lin Kuei Grew as well as The became The Saibapurotekuta."

They head back to Special Forces Desert Command. True Frost headed to Saibapurotekuta's HQ to change it into a new look. Cassie, Erron Black, and T-802 Told The Details to Secretary Blake. After The Debrief, Cassie And Erron Black got back to their date in the park.

TBC...


	76. Chapter 50: Brutus 1

**(This is the Sixth Bond Between a Original Elder God and Original Character. First Was Raijin with Jackal, Second was Blyght with Silen, Third was Riot with Magnus, Fourth was Layla Holland with Raptor, Fifth was Alfsol with Karpse, and Now For Brutus with Mammoth the Elder Goddess Of Ice. Background song is Lie To Me By Red.)**

Brutus is a construct of Mammoth The Fire God Liu Kang's Elder Goddess Of Ice, making him Mammoth's Chosen one. He was summoned by Mammoth.

"What is It, Mistress?" Brutus says.

"I need you to investigate Armageddon the Elder God Of Corruption." Mammoth the Elder Goddess Of Ice says, suspicious of Armageddon.

"As you command, mistress." Brutus says.

Brutus runs forward toward the gateway to the Elder God's Domain. Then he is attacked by a Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Clone.

First Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie's 4th Intro and Then Brutus does Geras' 4th Intro.

"Geez a Geras Wannabe..." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Clone says.

"I use ice instead of sand." Brutus says.

"Then I just got to melt you." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Clone says.

They battle and Brutus finishes him with an ice version of Geras' Second Fatality. Brutus then continues forward until he is suddenly attacked by Skarlet.

"If I were you, I wouldn't attack me." Brutus says.

"I must for Shao Kahn." Skarlet says.

First Skarlet does her first intro and then Brutus does Geras' 4th Intro.

"You have lived as long as Mammoth?" Skarlet says.

"I am her first creation." Brutus says

"I shall feast on your ancient blood." Skarlet says.

They battle and Brutus punches her to the ground.

"You are lucky you are needed to live." Brutus says.

He finally finds the Gateway to The Elder Gods' Domain so he enters it. He is immediately struck by Cetrion.

"What is this, Cetrion?" Brutus says.

"You enter the domain of the elder gods, construct." Cetrion says.

"I know because my mistress, Mammoth, tells me too." Brutus says.

First Cetrion does her first intro and Brutus does Geras' 4th Intro.

Cetrion says "Return to your ice cavern."

Brutus says "Mammoth has ordered me to Investigate something with Armageddon."

Cetrion says "That's a pity."

They battle and Brutus knocks her down with a kick.

Brutus says "Now show yourself, Armageddon."

He then sees Armageddon talking to Onaga so he attacks Armageddon.

First Armageddon does Raiden's 1st Intro and then Brutus does Geras' 4th Intro.

"Armageddon, Deciever Of The Gods..." Brutus Says.

"Is That how your god sees me?" Armageddon says.

"The truth I have witnessed." Brutus says.

They battle and Brutus tries to use Geras' Second Fatality on Armageddon but Onaga uses his magic to stop Brutus's Strike. Armageddon teleports away and then Brutus escapes the Domain of the Elder Gods.

"Mistress Mammoth, Armageddon works for Onaga." Brutus says.

"Go Get Me connected with Earthrealm Fighters, Raiden, Time Goddess Kitana, and Fire God Liu Kang." Mammoth says.

"As you command." Brutus says.

He starts his journey toward Special Forces Desert Command.

TBC...


	77. Chapter 51: Jacqui Briggs 2

**(Now it's time for Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi's Second Chapter. Background Song is Cat And Mouse by ****The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.****)**

The forces of the Kitana Kahn were currently attacking a Earthrealm Town for the continued attacks in Outworld by the Earthrealm Forces. Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi and Takeda Briggs-Takahashi are beating back this attack. Jacqui then sees Blyght heading somewhere so she targets her.

First Blyght does D'vorah's fourth intro and then Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi does Her first intro.

"Where is your husband?" Blyght says.

"If I call, Takeda will come running." Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

"You suggest you do, Jacqueline Briggs-Takahashi." Blyght says.

They battle and Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi punches her to the ground to have Shang Tsung teleport Kitana's Forces and Blyght out of The Earthrealm town.

Takeda Briggs-Takahashi says "It seems taking care of her got them to leave. What is it, My Wife?"

Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says "She was after something besides attacking the town. Like she had her own mission here. I will continue investigating on that front. You head back and report it in."

Takeda says "All right. Be safe."

She starts to look around and currently can't find anything. She then sees Erron Black Running around. She follows him with the ninja skills she got from The Shirai Ryu Training thanks to her relationship with Takeda. Suddenly she can't find Erron Black.

Erron Black says "I won't let you ruin my surprise for Cassie."

Jacqui says "I will find out what that is."

Erron Black says "Then be nervous around my guns."

First Jacqui Briggs Takahashi does her first intro and then Erron Black does his first intro.

"I'm sorry, I should be nervous?" Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

Erron Black says "As Jumpy as spit on a hot skillet."

Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says "You need more than a pair of six guns."

They battle and Jacqui knocks him down to the ground with a punch.

"I just want to know what this surprise is." Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

Erron Black says "It's not safe here. I am being followed by an enemy of ours which is why I was hurrying to where it is. Now they might find it before I get there."

Jacqui says "This surprise will help us in our battle. I'll go Intercept the enemy. You tell me where it is and I head there after defeating it. You must show me."

Erron Black says "Okay. It's a Skarlet Clone and a Kitana Kahn Clone. Here is the location of the Surprise." He whispers it into her ear.

"Gotcha see ya when they're defeated." Jacqui says.

She runs toward the Skarlet Clone first.

First Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi does her first intro and then Skarlet Clone does Skarlet's second intro.

Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says "It's halloween again?"

"This. Is no costume." Skarlet Clone says.

"No trick? No treat." Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

They battle and Jacqui uses her first fatality to finish off the Skarlet Clone. She then runs toward the Kitana Kahn Clone.

First Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi does Her First Intro and then Kitana Kahn Clone does Kitana's 4th Intro.

"Women warriors should stick together." Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

"Realm Before Gender, Jacqueline Briggs-Takahashi." Kitana Kahn Clone says.

"If that's how you want to play it, fine." Jacqui Briggs-Takahashi says.

They battle and Jacqui uses The Klassic Brutality to finish off the Kitana Kahn Clone. She then runs to the Surprise's Location. She sees that it's a small device that can do a specific function and Erron Black has been working on it for a while.

"I didn't know you knew how to work on tech." Jacqui says.

"It is a skill I picked up as Outworld's Ambassador To Earthrealm." Erron Black says.

"Why if It help us win this battle, would you keep it a secret from Cass?" Jacqui says.

"Because It's a thing I want to know works before I show her. I just need a test subject to test it with." Erron Black says.

Jacqui says "If you agree to let Takeda and Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion know, I'll convince the Shirai Ryu to help."

"Alright but Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion must agree to not tell Fire God Liu Kang." Erron Black says.

Suddenly Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion appears with Takeda and says "I was watching you for sometime and wondering what this is for. Tell me it's function and I will tell you if I agree with your conditions and that you get the Shirai Ryu's Help to test it."

"It's function is to detect the alignment of a person in any battle when we have Fire God Liu Kang on our side." Erron Black says.

"You mean we can detect spies in our ranks with it?" Takeda says.

"Yes." Erron Black says.

"Then It's agreed. The Shirai Ryu will Bring clones to you and you can test it on some of the Shirai Ryu Ninja." Liu Kang's Guard Scorpion says.

TBC...


	78. Chapter 52: Tlahco 1

**(Time for another character from the future to appear. This one is the daughter Of King Kotal and Queen Jade named Tlahco who fights like Sindel which Makes Her Mother Mistaken her for Sindel. Background song is Tarkatan War Kamp from Mortal Kombat 11.)**

Tlahco arrives in a Tarkatan War Kamp under the control of Kitana Kahn. A Plague Tribesman is the leader.

"Who are you, Sindel Look-Alike?" The Plague Tribesman says.

"I am Tlahco The Future Daughter of King Kotal and Queen Jade." Tlahco says.

The Plague Tribesman says "Then Time To Die."

Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro and The Plague Tribesman does Baraka's 4th Intro.

Tlahco says "Bow down or be made to."

The Plague Tribesman says "Make me, You Hideous Skag."

Tlahco says "A Tarkatan Calls me Hideous? Wait because I look like Sindel."

They battle and Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro to finish off The Plague Tribesman. A Portal to Earthrealm opens to let in the Forces Of Earthrealm because they now control the War Kamp. Queen Jade, Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage, Acid Lover Erron Black, and Davis Black-Cage come through the portal to see how the Earthrealm took control of this war Kamp.

"A Sindel Clone is The reason why we control this War Kamp?" Queen Jade says.

"I bet it is to lay us into a trap." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "I bet she only expected one of us. We will get her together.

Tlahco says "Who are these humans with you, Queen Jade?"

Acid Lover Erron Black says "She has no Knowledge of who we are? Just what is going on?"

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "Davis, Stay Back. Jade, Erron, and I will handle this clone."

"Erron As In Acid Lover Erron Black which means you're Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage." Tlahco says.

Davis Black-Cage Groans.

"You made my son with Erron Black Hurt. I am going to beat you now, Clone."

First Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro and then Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage Does Her Fourth Intro.

Tlahco says "I will be your great ally."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "Thanks But Hard Pass."

"First You must learn the truth about me." Tlahco says.

They battle and Tlahco punches Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage To The Ground. Tlahco then does Sindel's First Outro.

"You didn't kill her? What Kind Of Clone are you?" Acid Lover Erron Black says.

"The Name is Tlahco. I am no clone." Tlahco says.

"Tlahco?" Davis Black-Cage Says and Then Groans again.

"My Son!" Acid Lover Erron Black shouts and then says "Oh You're Going to pay for that."

First Acid Lover Erron Black Does His First Intro and Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Tlahco My Belle... What Are You Doing Here?"

Tlahco says "You allied with The Pretender according To Sindel. This makes Us Allies."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Oh, Aren't you in a horn tossing sort of mood.

They battle and Tlahco double Kicks him to the ground. Tlahco then does Sindel's First Outro.

"Again you didn't kill him. Wait a minute, Your name is Osh-Tekk. That means you're a Sindel Clone with An Osh-Tekk Additions." Queen Jade says "I will not let that stand."

"Queen Jade, Wait." Davis Black-Cage Says and Then groans.

... But it's already too late.

First Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro and Then Jade Does Her First Intro.

"I am begging for you to listen, Queen Jade." Tlahco says.

"You hold no Sway over me, Tlahco." Queen Jade says.

"Once Your Daughter, Always Your Daughter, It Seems." Tlahco says.

They Battle and Tlahco double-kicks Her Mother To The Ground. Tlahco then does Sindel's First Outro.

"Wait, did she say 'Your Daughter' in that last Statement?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Yes. I wanted to tell Queen Jade before she attacked her daughter. The Reason I have been groaning is that The Future Changed again. It changed the first time to let Davi Live and Now it has changed to let this Daughter of King Kotal And Queen Jade live. She was an ally of mine in the future now." Davis Black-Cage says.

"The future changed?" Acid Lover Erron Black Says and Davis Black-Cage nods his head. Acid Lover Erron Black says "And That means there might be more allies of ours in the future."

"There were... They just didn't survive due to the extermination of certain groups. The Osh-Tekk King and Queen Reunited under Earthrealm's Banner once The Truth of The Three-Way War Of Outworld came out and They made me but More Did Not Survive just yet." Tlahco says.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"I was going to once I learned who the earthrealmers are. Then You attacked me because You thought I hurt your son." Tlahco says.

"Heh, our bad." Guns'N"Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "Let's head back to Earthrealm."

That Night Back in Earthrealm at Cassie's House, Erron Black and Cassie Cage head into the Arcade Room to play games of The First Era.

"Wow, Our Son sure has a lot of friends." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"Yeah and A Lot Of Them look like the MK11 Characters of the Second Timeline. Why Is That I wonder?" Erron Black Says.

Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says "The First Timeline had a lot of fighters and some of them have different roles in the second timeline. This time, They help in various areas."

"Yeah." Erron Black says "I wasn't in the first timeline. Just like you and the other kids of MKX, I debuted In The Second Timeline."

"Not to mention D'vorah." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"I wonder What will come next." Erron Black says.

TBC...


	79. Info 27: OCs 7

**Here is the 7th list of Original Characters. First is Name of Character, Second Is Character Based On, and Third and Final is Custom Variation Number.**

**Good Elder Gods**

Cypher - Raiden - Custom Variation 2

**Black Dragon Members**

Leo Bell - Kabal - Custom Variation 1

**Cyber Dragon Members**

Zac Hunt - Jax - Custom Variation 2  
Paige Hunt - Jacqui - Custom Variation 2

**Custom Cowboy**

Homer Potts - Erron Black - Custom Variation 2


	80. Chapter 53: Kanborg

**(Time for the current leader of the Cyber Dragon To Go Hunting. He plans on wiping out some clones to make it look like The Cyber Dragon are not on Onaga's Side when secretly Kanborg has been meeting with Onaga through Portal communication. Background song is Impossible by I Am King.)**

"It is time, Cyber Dragon, that we go clone hunting to impress the Elder God in our presence. Magnus will be most pleased by it." Kanborg says.

Robborg who is another Kano Look-alike says "Why do we have to impress the Elder God in our presence."

"To make sure he doesn't think this gang works with Onaga, Brother. Brother, Come here." Kanborg says.

Robborg says "Alright."

Kanborg exits the stage and Robborg follows him."I Think that Layla Holland wants me dead and I want you to inspire some of The Cyber Dragon To Follow you to Onaga's Side. I actually do work for Onaga and I need you to be my back-up person in case Layla Holland does kill me. Can I trust you?" Kanborg whispers to his brother.

Robborg replies back "Yeah you can trust me. I start recruiting right away."

He then traveled out with some of the Cyber Dragon who he knows are not lovers of Onaga. He first runs into a Skarlet Clone.

First Kanborg does Kano's 4th Intro and Then The Skarlet Clone does Skarlet's 4th Intro.

Kanborg says "Now your blood's worth bottling."

"Should I be bothered or bewitched?" Skarlet Clone Says.

"To study your physiology." Kanborg says He then whispers "For Onaga."

He then continues forward and runs into a Nightowl Clone that Nightowl created to express herself.

"We had a deal, Your Holiness!" Kanborg Shouts at the Nightowl Clone and then whispers "No Cetrion Clones."

"I am not your ally as I am a Nightowl Clone." The Nightowl Clone says.

"Nobody wenches on Kanborg." Kanborg says.

They battle and Kanborg uses Kano's 2nd Fatality to finish off The Nightowl Clone. He runs forward to his next target a kung lao clone.

First Kung Lao Clone does Kung Lao's 4th Intro and then Kanborg does Kano's 4th Intro.

Kung Lao Clone says "You are a common crook, Kanborg."

Kanborg says "I built a Black Market Empire."

Kung Lao Clone says "The Cyber Dragon is a House Of Cards."

They battle and Kanborg does the Not Looking Good Brutality To Finish off The Kung Lao Clone. Then he runs to the left with the final clone target: A Sub-Zero Clone.

First The Sub-Zero Clone does Sub-Zero's ?th Intro and Then Kanborg does Kano's 4th Intro.

The Sub-Zero Clone says "Surrender, Kanborg."

Kanborg Says "I got guns. What you got?"

The Sub-Zero Clone says "Cold justice."

They battle and Kanborg uses Kano's First Fatality To Finish The Sub-Zero Clone off.

"That should be satifactory for now." Magnus says. He then thinks "Who is Nightowl?"

**TBC...**


	81. Chapter 54: Cypher 1

**(This is Cypher's first of 3 Chapters. The reason he gets 3 chapters is He is Just Wanting the truth about Armageddon being the God Of Corruption created by Fire God Liu Kang. Background song is I just died in your arms Tonight by Hidden Citizens.)**

Cypher is a Prisoner of conflict via an Novice Arcade Tower. He fought a Terminator clone, a Kano Clone, a Geras prototype, a Cetrion Clone, and Kronika the Gatekeeper of The Arcade Towers Of Onaga.

Kronika says "Just So you know, Onaga has no intentions Of reviving me."

Cypher says "You know that and yet still serve as his Gatekeeper Of The Arcade Towers?"

"I have to." Kronika says "Or else I truly die."

?

First Cypher Does Raiden's First Intro and then Reveant Liu Kang does Liu Kang's First Intro.

"He must win was Kronika's Deception." Cypher says.

"That Cost Kung Lao and I our Lives." Reveant Liu Kang replies.

"We will not be fooled again." Cypher says.

they battle and Cypher punches Reveant Liu Kang to the Ground. He then gets on a life boat And heads to the shore of the sea of blood where he is confronted by Izana.

First Izana does Kitana's First Intro and Then Cypher does Raiden's First Intro.

"I will handle Shao Kahn alone." Izana says.

"But he wields your master's power." Cypher says.

"Precisely." Izana says.

they battle and He punches her to the ground. ?

First Plague Tribesman does Baraka's 4th Intro and Cypher does Raiden's First Intro.

"Kitana Kahn demands I make peace with you." Plague Tribesman says.

"Then why fight me, Plague Tribesman?" Cypher says.

"Because I work for Onaga." Plague Tribesman says.

they battle and Cypher kicks him to the ground. He then grabs what he is looking for to be done here.

TBC...


	82. Chapter 55: Cassie Cage 3

**(Time For Cassie Cage's Third Chapter. In this chapter, Cassie Cage is in a nightmare in her Relaxed Gear. She starts by facing her inner demons in an area that looks like Shacng Tsung's Island Ruins. She Faces A Osh-Tekk Clone in A Shaolin Trap Dungeon, and Then A Naknadan in a Dragon Grotto, and Then A Jacqui Briggs Clone In Outworld Koliseum. Background Song Is Under Heaven Destruction [Ragna VS Jin] from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger.)**

Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage wakes up and stands up to see she is in some kind of island ruins.

"Argh, where am I?" Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"Your Nightmare." Onaga says at the back of her mind.

"Onaga!" Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Says.

A Clone of her in green version of her armor appear.

"Prepared to die!" Cassie Cage Clone says.

First Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie Cage's 4th Intro and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage does her 2nd Intro.

"One minute, you're a joshua tree." Cassie Cage Clone says.

"The Next you're fighting demons?" Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"Inner Demons, Looks like." Cassie Cage Clone says.

They battle and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Let Cassie Cage Clone Fall To The Ground To Finish Her Off. She Runs forward and runs into a Osh-Tekk Clone in a Shaolin Trap Dungeon.

First Osh-Tekk Clone Does King Kotal's 1st Intro and then Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Does her 2nd Intro.

"The Reiko Accords No Longer Bind Us." Osh-Tekk Clone says.

Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Says "Doesn't Mean we're enemies, Osh-Tekk Clone."

Osh-Tekk Clone says "We are Competitors, Commander."

They battle and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage does Her First Fatality To FInish off The Osh-Tekk Clone. She Then Continues Forward and Runs Into an Naknadan In a Dragon Grotto.

First The Naknadan does Kollector's 2nd Intro and then Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Does Her 2nd Intro.

"Let me See you earthrealmer." THe Naknadan says.

"I'm here to fight not model." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Says.

"Parts Of You are valuable." The Naknadan says.

They Battle and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Does Her First Fatality To Finish Off The Osh-Tekk Clone. She Then Continues Forward And Runs Into a Jacqui Briggs Clone In A Outworld Koliseum.

First Jacqui Briggs Clone does Jacqui Brigg's 1st Intro and the Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Does Her 2nd Intro.

Jacqui Briggs Clone says "I've been thinking a lot about what Kronika Said."

Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says "Don't Follow Your Dad Down That Path."

Jacqui Briggs Clone says "It's The Only Way To Help Him, Cass."

They Battle and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Does Her First Fatality to finish off the Jacqui Briggs Clone. Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage then realizes something what could Onaga Possibility Gain by doing this to her.

"Ah So The Question come. I am Trying to find Your Weakness." Onaga says.

"Why are you so fixated on me?" Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"Cause Your Son Is The Only Reason Why I don't rule right now!" Onaga shouts.

Cassie Wakes up and sees That it's alright now.

"What was going on, Mom?" Davis Black-Cage says.

"Onaga was trying to find a way to get rid of me via a nightmare." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"It didn't work right, My Love?' Erron Black says.

"Yes." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says "Let's Go Back to sleep. We got a busy day tomorrow."

Erron Black And Davis Black-Cage say "Right."

They separate and go back to bed.

"Stupid Onaga. I would never fight in my Relaxed Gear. It is too relaxing." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

In Outworld, Onaga thinks "Oh Now There is Some knowledge."

TBC...


	83. Chapter 56: Riot 2

**(Now it is time for Riot's First Chapter as A Cyber Dragon and he is going to be hunting Black Dragon For Kanborg. Kanborg has a little Clan Rivalry with Kano. So Riot needs to Battle Them including a new black Dragon Kabal Look-alike. Background Song is Riot By Three Days Grace.)**

"Riot, I need you to come here." Kanborg Says.

"What is the Deal, Kanboorg?" Riot says as he walks over.

"I need you to go after a big rival clan." Kanborg says.

"Which big clan is that?" Riot says.

"The Black Dragon. They are my rivals In The Black Market. I need you to go after them and fight a lot of their members." Kanborg says.

'is there a specific Kamp In Outworld of theirs you want me to take?" Riot says.

"One With A Fight Club Is the only condition." Kanborg Says.

Riot tells Magnus the News and He says to go with it. He heads into Outworld and finds a city.

"I see a Black Dragon Club over there but is it a fight Club?" Riot says.

"It is and I bet Kanborg wants a fight club in Outworld. Well he won't have this one." Reveant Kabal says.

First Reveant Kabal Does Kabal's First Intro and Then Riot does Kano's 4th Intro.

"Time for a regime change." Reveant Kabal says

"Trying to move up from the kids table?" Riot says.

"Keep joking. It will numb the pain, Riot." Reveant Kabal says.

They battle and Riot uses The Not Looking Good Brutality to finish off Reveant Kabal only for him to disappear.

"Damn Cetrion revived him." Riot says.

"Of course she did, Riot." A Black Dragon Jax Look-Alike Grunt says.

First Black Dragon Jax Look-Alike Grunt does Jax's First Intro and Riot does Kano's 4th Intro.

Black Dragon Jax Look-Alike Grunt says "Still Got to answer for Sonya's Partner."

Riot says "Best let sleeping dogs lie, mate."

Black Dragon Jax Look-Alike Grunt says "Not when the dog's rabid like you." w

They battle and Riot does the Klassic Brutality to finish off The Black Dragon Jax Look-Alike Grunt.

"Well Cetrion didn't revive him. Most likely because he's a grunt. Let's head inside the fight club."

Riot Heads Inside the Fight Club and sees there are two black dragon guards, One he doesn't recognize and one that is BD01. He heads toward the ring.

"Hey BD01, I challenge you to a fight." Riot says.

"Challenge Accepted." BD01 says.

First Kanborg does Kano's Fourth Intro and then BD01 Does Terminator's 2nd Intro.

"You got electro-nets or rocket launchers?" Riot says.

"No." BD01 says.

"Ain't Much of a cyber then." Riot says.

They battle and Riot punches him down to the ground.

Riot breathes deep and says "Phew now the city and fight club are mine."

The Other guard walks over to him in super speed and says "Wrong you still have me to deal with."

"You? I bet you're a lowly grunt." Riot says.

"That's where you're wrong. I am Leo Bell." Leo Bell says.

First Riot Does Kano's 4th Intro and Then Leo Bell does Kabal's First Intro.

Riot says "So you want to be top bloke, eh?"

Leo Bell says "Out with the old, In With The New."

Riot says "Well I am The Chosen One of Magnus."

They battle and Riot slashes him with a knife to get him out of here.

"I recognize you, Leo Bell." Riot says. He then Groans and says "You were friends with Cassie and I in the Last Kronika Timeline."

"Yeah that has all but been eliminated. I work for Black Dragon Now." Leo Bell says. He lets out black gas from his gas canister. He and BD01 Then retreat.

Riot groans and says "Well that claims this city and Fight Club. Cyber Dragon Clan members appear in the City and Fight Club.

Kanborg says "Good work, Riot."

Riot says "No Problem, Sir." He then thinks "Or is there?"

TBC...


	84. Info 28: About Tombk33p3r

**Here is information about Tombk33p3r.**

1) He was mentored by **Joker** In **Earth-Skulker**.  
2) He is a **Undead**.  
3) His **True Identity** is Dan Gallegos.  
4) He is in the Villain League of **Villains Of Love**.  
5) His Lair Location is **3172 Laughter Lane**.  
6) His Usual Weapons are **One-Handed Weapons** and **Bows**.  
7) His Theme is **What Have You Done Now** By **Within Temptation**.  
8) His Powers are **Gadgets**.


	85. Info 29: Special Notes On The MKVSDC Tms

**This is the special notes on the MK VS DC Tribesmen now that Joker is in the game and The fifth Joker Variation.**

The MK VS DC Tribesman In The Tarkatan Union now have the Rage Possession that was in the Mortal Kombat VS DC Game. It is caused by Tombk33p3r who is a Independent force who will have to be terminated by someone to get rid of The Rage Possession. Oh Tombk33p3r causes the Rage by having Essence of Shao Kahn and Darkseid inside him thanks to running into them both now thanks to DC Universe Online and This Fiction.

**Tarkatan Union/Earthrealm Forces**

MKVSDC Tribesman Version 3 - Joker - Variation 5


	86. Chapter 57: Shang Tsung 3

**(Here is The Next Shang Tsung Chapter. This time, He goes After the Tarkatan Union to discover what they know of the issue but something is up with both The MKVSDC Tribesmen. For One they have new members that looks like Joker from DC Comics and The Other is they are consumed by Rage Possession gimmick that is in Mortal Kombat VS DC. This has never happened before. So Shang Tsung Tries to battle through the Tarkatans to get to Wolverine but then Raijin Appears and Jackal Explains what's going on. Shang Tsung knowing to trust the Elder God Of Outworld leaves the area, know little else than that.)**

Shang Tsung Heads to The Tarkatan Union Main Kamp to look at the info they got. Suddenly he sees that the MK VS DC Tribesmen got a new type. It seems to based off Joker From The DC World. He tries to sneak around The Kamp.

Suddenly Joker-Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "Rage!"

First Joker-Based MK VS DC Tribesman Does Joker's First Intro and then Shang Tsung Does His Crush Defiance Intro.

Joker-Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "I heard You do Impressions."

Shang Tsung says "Unlike You, I am no Cheap Vauldevillain."

Joker-Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "It takes a lot of money to look this cheap."

They battle and Shang Tsung Does His Shokan Reborn Fatality to make him explode.

Shang Tsung Says "What Is this?"

He is then seen by a Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman.

Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "Rage!"

First Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman does Liu Kang's 4th Intro and then Shang Tsung does His Crush Defiance Intro.

"Back from the Future, Shang Tsung?" Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman Says.

"Sent Here by You, As It Happens." Shang Tsung says.

Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "All Words you utter are lies."

They battle and he uses His Shokan Reborn Fatality To finish off the Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman.

"I must get to Wolverine to find out what's happening." Shang Tsung says.

Shang Tsung Starts to Run Through The Kamp which he sees lot of MK VS DC Tribesman are battling the other tribesmen and tribeswoman of the other tribes out of complete chaos. A Raiden Based MK VS DC Tribesman attacks him.

"Rage!" The Raiden Based MK VS DC Tribesman shouts.

First Shang Tsung does His Crush Defiance Intro and then Raiden Based MK VS DC Tribesman does Liu Kang's 4th Intro.

"Feeling Dark Today, Raiden Based MK VS DC Tribesman?" Shang Tsung Says.

Raiden Based MK VS DC Tribesman says "My rage is not your concern."

Shang Tsung says "Your Rage is my leverage, fool."

They battle and he uses His Shokan Reborn Fatality To finish off the Liu Kang Based MK VS DC Tribesman.

"Why is everything about Rage?" Shang Tsung says.

"Because The Rage consumes us, making us target all we can." Wolverine says.

"Wolverine!" Shang Tsung Shouts.

Wolverine Then prepares to fight and shouts "Rage! Prepare To Die, Shang Tsung!"

First Shang Tsung does His Crush Defiance Intro and then Wolverine does Liu Kang's 4th Intro.

"Your Tarkatan Brothers die for you." Shang Tsung Says.

"You'll burn til the last of their souls are free." Wolverine says.

Shang Tsung says "Or Perhaps You'll Join Them."

They battle and he uses His Shokan Reborn Fatality To finish off Wolverine. Then Jackal revives Wolverine and knocks out all the MK VS DC Tribesman including Wolverine so they can be affected anymore.

"You won't kill Wolverine, Shang Tsung. Listen this isn't his fault. Someone from a version of the DC Universe is causing the Rage Possession on just the MK VS DC Tribesman. We must find this person quickly. I suggest you leave unless you want the whole rest of the Tarkatan Union Main Kamp and Me to Go After You."

"Alright then Time to go." Shang Tsung Teleports Back To Kitana's Palace and says "Rats Couldn't get the info besides the fact about The Rage Possession is on The MK VS DC Tribesman."

TBC...


	87. Info 30: A Special Note

**Here is A Special Note to all readers reading this far.**

**If you made this far into the story, then prepare for some OC death and other character deaths. Those characters will be defeated soon to make room on my switch for new characters that will make more be OCs on Onaga's Side. For Instance when Kanborg dies, Half Of His Gang Follow His Twin Robborg, Who is also a Kano Look-alike, and they join Onaga's Side. There is also the permanent deaths of Shao Kahn And Sindel at the end of the tri-war for Outworld.**


	88. Chapter 58: The Joker 1

**(Time for the first independent DC Force aka Joker. The Joker heads after random Clones for the first 3 Fights And For The Final Fight He fights Cassie Quinn.)**

Joker lands in My MK Universe on his butt.

"Ow that hurt. Where am I?" Joker says.

Havik says "You are in The Mortal Kombat Timeline controlled by Fire God Liu Kang and Onaga wishes for your aid."

"Yawn. That's Great and all but I don't know well with others even others causing chaos except if I can be the co-Leader of The beings. So I will stay independent." Joker says.

"That's A Shame. Shao Kahn Clone, kill The Joker." Havik Says.

First Shao Kahn Clone Does Shao Kahn's First Intro and Then Joker Does His First Intro.

Shao Kahn Clone says "You have A Death Wish, Fool?"

Joker Says "I'm Not Known for making great life choices."

Shao Kahn Clone says "This one shall be your last."

They Battle and Joker does His First Fatality.

"Pretty Good." Havik says.

"Thanks." Joker says.

Havik Says "Nightwolf Clone, get him."

First Nightwolf Clone does Nightwolf's First Intro and Joker does his first intro.

Nightwolf Clone says "Your grin is unnerving."

Joker Says "That's The nicest thing i Ever been told"

Nightwolf clone says "It's The Last Thing You'll Ever Heard."

They battle and Joker does His First Fatality.

"Jax Briggs Clone, Get him." Havik says.

First Joker does his first intro and then Jax Briggs Clone does Jax's First Intro.

"Pick quickly! Sonya or your little girl?" Joker says.

Jax Briggs Clone says "What the hell have you done, Joker?"

Joker Laughs and Says "Oh this joke's Going to kill."

They battle and Joker uses his first Fatality to finish off The Jax Briggs Clone.

"Hmm, Even with my bonus to the clones, you still don't die." Havik says.

"Time to end you, Havik." Cassie Quinn says.

"Harley Dear?" Joker Says.

"Hmm, Joker Get her." Havik says and Then vanishes.

"So The Joker joins Onaga's Forces." Cassie Quinn says.

"Harley Dear, I am not on Onaga's Side. I am on my-" Joker says but is interrupted by two gun shots to the ground near him.

"The Name Is Cassie Quinn, Joker. I am not Your Harley Quinn." Cassie Quinn says "Now Die for siding with Onaga."

First Joker does his First intro and then Cassie Quinn Does Cassie Cage's First Intro.

"Ah aren't you just as cute as a button." Joker says.

"And Aren't you as creepy as *beep*." Cassie Quinn says.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dearie." Joker says.

They battle and Joker punches her to the ground. Magnus appears and Heals Her.

"You didn't kill her, Joker?" Magnus says.

Joker says "Just to prove I am Not On Onaga's Side. I am Independent. Now see ya."

Joker then starts to walk away, walking like he does in his first intro.

TBC..


	89. Chapter 59: Brutus 2

**(Now it**** is time for the 1st Elder God Chosen who hasn't joined with The Earthrealmers to join with the Earthrealmers. Background song is Lie To Me by Red.**)

Brutus runs to the Earthrealm's Special Forces Desert Command to make a deal with Raiden and Fire God Liu Kang for Mammoth. He makes it there but is Shot by Special Forces Soldiers because He is mistaken for a clone.

Johnny Cage says "I handle him guys."

First Johnny Cage Does His Second Intro and Then Brutus Does Geras's First Intro.

"The look's Styling but I don't get it." Johnny Cage says.

"Your mind is too simple, Johnny Cage." Brutus says.

"Simply Irresistible." Johnny Cage Says.

They battle and Brutus punches Johnny Cage to the Ground.

"Johnny!" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Go Get him. Let Me Handle This Geras Clone." Raiden says.

"Ah, the Former God Of Thunder Turned Shaolin Monk in this Timeline." Brutus Says.

"How can anyone know that but a clone?" Raiden says.

First Raiden does His Fourth Intro and Then Brutus does Gera's First Intro.

Raiden says "Reveal why you are here, Geras Clone."

Brutus says "Torment me. I will not reveal it."

Raiden Says "I do not need to torment you to persaude you."

They battle and Brutus Knocks Out Raiden by punch to the chest.

"Then It is my turn." Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs says "Takeda Help me."

Fire God Liu Kang says "Why Isn't this clone killing them?"

First Brutus Does Gera's First Intro and then Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs Does Her First Intro.

"Mammoth sends Her regards." Brutus says.

"Who Is Mammoth?" Jacqui Takahas-Briggs Thinks and then says "Here To fight her battle?"

"Here to negotiate for her." Brutus says.

They battle and Brutus punches Jacqui Takahashi-Briggs to the ground.

"I'll go next-" Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage starts to says.

"Wait!" Fire God Liu Kang interrupts.

"Husband, he could be ordered to kill you only." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"I know he is not that way." Fire God Liu Kang says "His last intro told me so."

First Brutus Does Geras' First Intro and Fire God Liu Kang does his fourth intro.

Brutus says "Spare your Friends, Fire God Liu Kang."

"I fight To Protect Them, Whoever you are. I say whoever you are because you are no clone." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Fight me and They will perish. Also you are right." Brutus says.

They battle and Brutus punches Fire God Liu Kang to the Ground.

Brutus then says "I am Brutus, Servant To Mammoth The New Elder Goddess Of Cold."

"I should have other Elder Gods Would pick a champion. Why Are You Here, Brutus?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"I am here to sign up Mammoth and Me Into Earthrealm Alleigence. We know that Armageddon is A Fallen Elder God." Brutus says.

"Well then have Mammoth bring her new alleigence in the next Elder God Meeting. I'm sure many of the Other New Elder Gods Except For Armageddon will be glad."

TBC...


	90. Chapter 60: Blyght 2

**(This is the 2nd Chosen of A Earthrealmer not allied to the Earthrealmers as they become allied to the Earthrealm or at least that is what those allied to Onaga know.)**

Blyght has been ordered by Silen to go after D'vorah again. The Problem is Erron Black heads after the Kytinn thinking they are on the same side or D'vorah controls this body. Blyght find D'vorah and Erron Black Watches.

First Blyght Does D'vorah's Fourth Intro and Then D'vorah Does Her First Intro.

Blyght says "You Betrayed The Hive, Sister."

D'vorah says "I Only Fought For It's Survival."

Blyght says "By Allying Us With Onaga?"

They battle and Blyght Wins by Punching Her To the Ground. This makes Erron Black think D'vorah controls the body and is trying to get hers back so he attacks Blyght.

Erron Black says "Got A Proposition For Ya'"

Blyght says "What could you possibly Offer?"

Erron Black says "Your One Chance To Die Quickly."

They battle and Blyght Wins By Punching him to the ground. Then Davis Black-Cage appears.

"Father. That isn't D'vorah in that body." Davis Black-Cage says.

"You will fall just like Your Father, Davis, because you are tricking me into thinking you're on my side, Servant of Earthrealm." Blyght Says.

Then she attacks Davis Black-Cage. D'vorah makes her escape at that point.

First Blygth does D'vorah's Fourth Intro and Then Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Second Intro.

"Humans are crude fighters." Blyght says.

"Ho, That's rich coming from a Kytinn." Davis Black-Cage says.

"We are the Superior Species." Blyght says.

They battle and Davis Black-Cage wins by Punching Blyght To The Ground. Davis Then explains that he knows Blyght is a champion of Silen, The Elder God Of Magic.

"That explains why you treat me as an ally." Blyght says.

Suddenly a Kano Clone approaches and says "Heh, Business is booming. D'vorah has ordered me to kill you, Blyght."

First The Kano Clone Does Kano's Second Intro and Then Blyght Does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

"There is a discount for mates, y'know." The Kano Clone says.

"This One is not your friend, Clone." Blyght says.

"Well that's gonna cost you a bundle." The Kano Clone says.

They battle and Blyght uses her second fatality to finish off the Kano Clone. Fire God Liu Kang Teleports Erron Black and Davis Black-Cage away from Blyght. Then Blyght enters her ancestral home and targets the one in it which is a Scorpion Clone.

First The Scorpion Clone Does Scorpion's Second Intro and Then Blyght Does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

The Scorpion Clone says "Which of our stings is worse, Blyght?"

"Mine can kill you." Blyght says.

The Scorpion Clone says "Mine will burn you with Hellfire."

They battle and Blyght does D'vorah's Second Fatality to Finish Off The Scorpion Clone. Blyght Sighs as her forces' portion of Her Ancestral Home Is No Longer under Onaga's Control.

Armageddon Says "You think you can win this area back for Your Forces. Please."

"Armageddon... Why do you disapprove of something that helps Fire God Liu Kang?" Blyght says.

Silen Appears as a image and says "Yes, Why?"

"Because I side with Onaga!" Armageddon Shouts.

"You monster. I will defeat you for my god." Blyght says.

First Armageddon Does Raiden's First Intro and Blyght does D'vorah's Fourth Intro.

"Seems Like our fight was only yesterday." Armageddon says.

"The sting of our fight still lingers." Blyght says.

"It is unwise to attack the shaolin. D'vorah may have done it but you are my way to end one of her for attacking the original timeline's Shaolin." Armageddon says.

They battle and Blyght punches Armageddon to the Ground.

"Ah, you can't kill me." Armageddon says.

"You're a elder god after all." Blyght says.

"There is a way if all the gods were to turn against me." Armageddon says and then he zaps himself away.

"Silen, you hear that we got to get the gods against him." Blyght says.

"I got to go confer with Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana." Silen says.

Blyght says "Please do."

Silen says to Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess Kitana "I am on your Side now, you two, and so is my champion Blyght secretly. Right Blyght?"

Blyght says "Yes, my god."

TBC...


	91. Chapter 61: Raijin 2

**(This is the 3rd Chosen Of A Elder God who isn't allied to The Earthrealmers as they become allied to The Earthrealmers as well as their Allegiance. First Background Song is Tarkatan War Kamp from MK11.)**

Raijin has regrouped with the 4 other Tarkatans and together they march on Plague's Main Tarkatan War Kamp. Mileena's Ghost sees this and heads to Shao Kahn's Main Koliseum to let him know.

Mileena's ghost says to Shao Kahn and Sindel "My Parents, The Tarkatan Union is Marching on Plague's Main Tarkatan War Kamp. I think we should take this opportunity to send a group to attack as well."

"I agree with that. I will lead the group." Bruiser says.

"Yes, Plague must be stopped." Shao Kahn says.

After that, D'vorah contacts Armageddon and Plague and tells them about the double attack on Plague's Main Tarkatan War Kamp. Mileena's Ghost, Bruiser, and Tanya lead a group of Shao Kahn's Royal Guard to follow The Tarkatan Union Army. The Tarkatan Union Army makes it to Plague's Main Tarkatan War Kamp and so does The Group of Shao Kahn's Royal Group.

"What is this?" Plague says.

Wolverine shouts "Don't even pretend like you don't know that we know the truth! Charge"

Raijin, Cyn, Wolverine, Sabre, and Reaper Charge in with Their Army of Tarkatan Union Members.

Raijin attacks Bruiser To Get Him Out of the conflict.

First Raijin Does Raiden's Fourth Intro and Then Bruiser does Shao Kahn's First Intro.

"Decades Past Yet Still We are locked in Kombat." Raijin says.

"To Live is to fight, Raijin." Bruiser says.

Raijin says "Then you, once again, must be defeated."

They battle and Raijin punches Him To The Ground. Raijin does Raiden's First Outro.

Raijin Then Targets Plague.

"You will reveal the Truth." Raijin says.

"What Truth?" Plague says.

"You know what I mean." Raijin says.

First Plague does Baraka's First Intro and then Raijin does Raiden's Fourth Intro.

"Kitana Kahn Demands I make Peace with you." Plague says.

"Then Why Fight me, Plague?"Raijin says.

"I must kill you to achieve it." Plague says.

They battle and Raijin Uses Raiden's Second Intro to finish off Plague but then Cetrion appears and Revives Plague.

"There that is the proof needed that you are a traitor." Raijin says.

Cetrion says "Yes it is."

Bruiser says "Retreat! The truth that there is a traitor in Kitana Kahn's Ranks is all we needed to know."

Shao Kahn's Royal Guard Retreat.

Cetrion says "Prepare to die, Raijin."

First Raijin Does Raiden's Fourth Intro and Then Cetrion does Her Fourth Intro.

"Like Shinnok, You Betray The Elder Gods." Raijin says.

"We are our Mother's Children, Raijin." Cetrion says.

"You are a Triumvirate of Evil." Raijin says.

They Battle and Raijin does Raiden's Second Fatality on Cetrion only for her to resurrect herself.

"You are only a tarkatan. You can't kill a Elder God." Cetrion says.

Raijin groans. The Rest Of The Tarkatan Union Members are also being beaten despite the truth being revealed to The Plague Tribesman.

"Why do the Plague Tribesman Still Follow You, Plague?" Raijin Says.

"Because They are on Onaga's Side As well." Plague says.

"What?!" Raijin shouts.

Fire God Liu Kang teleports them out of there to a cave.

**(Background Song Change To Goro's Lair from MK11.)**

"Phew Someone teleported Us Out of There." Wolverine says.

"I should have known The Plague Tribesman would be allies to Onaga too." Jackal says.

Then Armageddon appears and says "You Thought You could get away?"

"Armageddon, what are you doing?" Jackal says.

"Doing my Master, Onaga's, Bidding." Armageddon says.

"I think we need to beat him but can't kill him. We need to retreat from here." Jackal says.

Fire God Liu Kang says in Raijin's Mind "Ally With Earthrealm and I will teleport the Tarkatan Union To Their Kamps."

Raijin says "We Ally With Earthrealm."

Fire God Liu Kang says "You sure you want that? Then Prove it by Beating Armageddon."

"As you command." Raijin says.

Wolverine says "I agree we must ally with Earthrealm."

First Raijin does Raiden's Fourth Intro and Then Armageddon does Raiden's First Intro.

"Your Illusion Bores Me, Shang Lao." Raijin says.

"That Evil Sorcerer is on my side." Armageddon says.

Raijin says "How are you so Evil, God of Corruption?"

They battle and Raijin punches Armageddon to the ground.

"Now fulfill your promise to The Tarkatan Union for Allying With Earthrealm." Raijin says.

Fire God Liu Kang Teleports The Tarkatan Union Army Back To Their Kamps Teleporting himself and The 5 Tarkatan Union Leaders to Their Main Kamp.

"So Earthrealm has Tarkatan Allies Now?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Yeah." Wolverine says.

"And You have my support for making Armageddon A Fallen Elder God." Jackal Says.

"Then That is all the other gods but we still need to find the true God Of Corruption." Fire God Liu Kang says.

TBC...


	92. Chapter 62: Kitana Kahn 1

**(Well now it is time that Kitana Kahn use her own weapons to go after her enemies. Her first target is Kanborg the leader of The Earthrealm Gang known as The Cyber Dragon who controls a Fight Club in a Outworld Town. Her Second Target Is the character controlling a Special Forces Controlled Koliseum. Her Third Target is Tarkatan Union Tarkatan War Kamp held by Raijin to capture Raijin. Her Final Target is**** a Osh-Tekk Koliseum controlled by Xipil to capture Xipil.)**

Kitana Kahn was sick of all these traitors and of Earthrealmers controlling the areas of Outworld. The final thing she is sick of The Osh-Tekk so she is going to have Plague take down Xipil to capture her. Raijin is to be capture in a Tarkatan Union Tarkatan War Kamp before Xipil. She already knows where her targets from Earthrealm are in Outworld.

"Shang Tsung, You are in charge. When Plague gets back with info on both of the capture targets once you send that info to me, Plague is Charge then. Plague knows that you are not to be undermined." Kitana Kahn says as she leaves.

She then leads her Outworld Forces to her first target, Kanborg, who is in a Fight Club in the Town to Northeast. Lin Kuei ninja see her and report it to Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang tells them to keep watching them. In The Fight Club, Captured prisoners of All Sides except Cyber Dragon are mechanical Controlled to fight each other. The Captured Prisoners can be of any side so it can be Earthrealmers against Earthrealmers or Outworlders Against Outworlders or Netherrealmers Against Netherrealmers or Clones Against Clones or any other combination.

Kitana Kahn says "I challenge Kanborg for this Fight Klub."

First Kitana Kahn does her Fourth Intro and Kanborg does Kano's Fourth Intro.

Kitana Kahn says "So Shao Kahn hired The Cyber Dragon."

Kanborg says "Nah, this one's for kicks."

"You'll Get None today." Kitana Kahn says.

They battle and Kitana Kahn punches him to the ground. She then heads to Special Forces Controlled Koliseum. She gets a call on the way there from Plague that a Tarkatan Union Tarkatan War Kamp is where Raijin is.

"Thanks. Now find the second target and remember don't undermine Shang Tsung when you become in charge at the Palace." Kitana Kahn says.

Then She enters The Special Forces Controlled Koliseum and the opponent there is Jade.

"Jade, You sided with the Earthrealmers." Kitana Kahn says.

"Yes, because of the truth about there being traitors in all 3 sides of the Three-Way Outworld War which for you is Plague." Queen Jade says.

"You lie." Kitana Kahn says "He is my most loyal advisor."

First Kitana Kahn does Her Fourth Intro and Queen Jade Does Her First Intro.

"You're more my sister than Mileena." Kitana Kahn says.

"Then Why Must We Fight?" Queen Jade Says.

"Where there's siblings, there's rivalry. Also You sided with the Osh-Tekk and Then The Earthrealmers." Kitana Kahn says.

They battle and Kitana Kahn Knocks her over with a kick. She then goes to Tarkatan Union Tarkatan War Kamp and then gets a message from Shang Tsung that Xipil is in a Osh-Tekk Controlled Koliseum.

"Tell Plague Good Job. Time to capture Raijin." Kitana Kahn says.

"Yes, my Kahn." Shang Tsung says.

She Attacks The Tarkatan Union War Kamp. Raijin comes out and attack her.

First Kitana Kahn Does Her Fourth Intro and then Raijin Does Raiden's Fourth Intro.

"I will be handle Shao Kahn Alone." Kitana Kahn says.

"But he has Onaga's Power." Raijin says.

"I don't fear The Dragon King." Kitana Kahn says.

They battle and Kitana Kahn punches Raijin to the ground. Kitana Kahn sends part of her forces to take Raijin to her palace. she Then heads to the Osh-Tekk Controlled Koliseum under Xipil's Control and attacks it.

"Come out, Xipil!" Kitana Kahn shouts.

"As you wish, Kitana Kahn." Xipil Says.

First Xipil Does Cassie's Second Intro and then Kitana Kahn does her Fourth intro.

Xipil says "We need a girl talk, Kitana Kahn."

Kitana Kahn says "We are women, not girls, Xipil."

Xipil says "Missing the point entirely."

They battle and Kitana Kahn uses her fan to knock over Xipil. Kitana Kahn orders that she and her forces shall take Xipil to Kitana Kahn's Palace.

TBC...

**(Uh-oh, Kitana Kahn Has Captured Raijin And Xipil. What will be done to free them?)**


	93. Chapter 63: Johnny Cage 2

**(So now my ****discipline**** for Johnny Cage has a name and it's Sonya's Star. That is started at the start of this chapter when Johnny Cage is interviewed by a newscaster and Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage is asked to be brought on stage. It's revealed to all the ladies out that Sonya is Johnny's Wife and that surprises everyone. Then the news calls him ****_Sonya's Star_**** and Johnny Cage decides that will be the name of fighting discipline. Then the newscast is attacked by Clones and Vissu which means we are using the Tournament Stage as the background in the match and Sonya is also fighting clones. Background song is Tournament Stage from MK11.)**

"Welcome to Best of Earthrealm's Stars. This week we have the number star of Earthrealm aka Johnny Cage." A Newscaster says "Johnny Cage The First Question I got to ask is a little strange. Why is Political Colonel Sonya here?"

"Sonya is a friend of mine as she and I protect Earthrealm from many of it's threats. First We helped Raiden defeat Shao Kahn, Then We helped my daughter Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok, and Now we are currently working on ending the 3-Way War Over Outworld." Johnny Cage says.

The Newscaster says "Why don't we bring the Political Colonel Out here to tell us more."

"Yeah." The Crowd Cheers.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage sighs and walks on out there only for the cameras to catch the wedding ring.

"Oh, who are you married to, Political Colonel?" The Newscaster says.

"How do you know she's married to someone?" Johnny Cage says after chuckling.

"Because of this!" The Newscaster says.

The big screen in the interview room rewinds back to when they can see the wedding ring and then goes back to current times.

"Sonya, that is the ring I gave you during our wedding. You still wear it?" Johnny Cage says.

"What's this? Sonya is your wife?" The Newscaster says.

"Ex-wife. We split up because she got caught up in her work and had no time for me and our daughter Cassie Cage." Johnny Cage says.

"She is Cassie's Mother?" The Newscaster says.

"Yeah. Now Let Sonya answer the question." Johnny Cage says.

"It works as a good flirt deterrent..." Sonya says and then says something quietly.

"It is best you say that out loud. I won't get off this topic until you do, Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage." The Newscaster says.

"Argh, I still love you, Johnny Cage. I feel you fill the void I have with real life and I want us to be married again." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Johnny's mouth is gaped open during that whole confession and taken aback. When he regains his composure, He says "You just had to ask, Sonya."

"Well looks like Johnny Cage is specifically _Sonya's Star_." The Newscaster says.

"_Sonya's Star_, Huh? I like it. It is the name of the discipline I am using to end the current big threat to Earthrealm and every threat after that." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Ahh, Thanks."

Suddenly Clones attack the Studio under the command of Vissu.

"What are these things?" The Newscaster says.

"They are clones. They are main servants to the true threat to Earthrealm during this conflict named Onaga the Dragon King." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says to the Newscaster.

"Then stop them, you two." The Newscaster says.

"Alright then. Sonya, take the right 3 I will take the left 4 and then we will work together again Vissu." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says.

"You got it, Johnny." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Johnny Cage rushes to his first opponent and he sees that it's two at once because they won't separate. A Liu Kang Clone and A Kitana Clone is his first opponents and he attacks them.

First The Liu Kang Clone does Liu Kang's 2nd Intro and Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does his second intro.

Liu Kang Clone says "You have the blood of ancient warriors."

Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says "Defender Of Earthrealm, born and bred."

Liu Kang Clone says "Do not Shame Your Ancestors."

They battle, and then Sonya's Star Johnny Cage battles the Kitana Clone and He does his first fatality on the Kitana Clone. Then Johnny Cage continues around the left side of the studio and runs into a Sonya Clone.

First Sonya Clone does Sonya's Fourth Intro and then Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does His second Intro.

Sonya Clone says "Cut the romantic crap, Cage."

Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says "You lost that loving feeling?"

Sonya Clone says "Lost it? Never had it."

They battle and then Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does his second fatality on the Sonya Clone.

"Your words are not true, Clone." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says. He then runs around the left side of the studio and runs into a clone of Himself.

"Sonya doesn't love us." Johnny Cage Clone says.

Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says "Yours might not love you but mine loves me."

First Johnny Cage Clone Does Johnny Cage's Fourth Intro and then Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does His Second Intro.

"No Beard So Not Good, right?" Johnny Cage Clone says.

"Fight Me and Find Out." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says.

"Okay," Johnny Cage Clone says, then chuckles, and then continues "Now I am thinking good."

They battle and Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does his second fatality on his clone.

"She told me today that she still loves me. She said that She feels I fill the void she has with real life and She want us to be married again." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says "You wouldn't understand because you're a clone."

Then he runs around the left side of the studio to the back where Sonya is already fighting Vissu but is knocked over.

"Sonya!" Sonya's Star Johnny Cage Says "Your Star Will save You!"

First Vissu does Kung Lao's First Intro and then Sonya's Star Johnny Cage does His Second Intro.

Vissu says "Think you Shine Like A Star?"

"Turn off the Lights And I'll Glow." Johnny Cage says.

"Your Lights are going off." Vissu says.

They battle and Sonya's Star Johnny Cage Knocks over Vissu with a pissed-off special move.

"I am a star and I'm Sonya's Star in particular." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says.

Vissu says "The clones are other timeline versions of you guys that lost to Onaga for certain reasons the 4 you fought, Sonya's Star Johnny Cage, is from a timeline which is a Kronika Timeline that had Liu Kang became a Undead as he was a undead when you fought him and Johnny and Sonya also were not a couple so no Johnny. Also no Jacqui because Jax didn't meet Vera." He then retreats out of there.

"I see. That answers what the clones are fully." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Sorry we wrecked your studio." Sonya's Star Johnny Cage says.

"It's alright. This made for a interesting broadcast. We will see you next time on Best of Earthrealm's Stars. You should prepare for paparazzi outside those doors." The Newscaster says.

The renewed couple shiver at that.

TBC...


	94. Chapter 64: SWAT Kabal 2

**(Here is SWAT Kabal's Second Chapter in which he fights Clones and The Scorpion of That Timeline named Hanzo.)**

SWAT Kabal decides to go to Outworld And fight Clones.

At A Cave, Kabal finds a Jax Clone. He attacks him.

First Jax Clone does Jax's First Intro. and Then SWAT Kabal does his Fourth Intro.

"SWAT Thug." Jax Clone says.

"Got a problem with That?" SWAT Kabal Says.

"I going to take you all done." Jax Clone says.

They battle and Kabal uses his second Fatality on the Jax Clone. He makes it to a Black Dragon Town and Attacks A Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Clone in it.

First SWAT Kabal Does His Fourth Intro and then The Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie Cage's 3rd Intro.

"You look like both Commander Cassie Cage's parents." SWAT Kabal says.

"I am a clone of Commander Cassie Cage in her Relaxed Gear so How d you know them, SWAT Kabal?"

"They're my Allies against you clones.

They Battle and SWAT Kabal uses his First Fatality on The Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage Clone.

"You are making things inconvenient!" The Newest Clone says.

SWAT Kabal Looks at The Newest Clone and It is a Erron Black Clone.

"Time to die, Erron Black Clone." SWAT Kabal says.

First Erron Black Clone does Erron Black's First Intro and Then SWAT Kabal does his Fourth Intro.

"I'll pop ya before you can run." Erron Black Clone says.

"I slice you before you draw." SWAT Kabal says

"Count O' Three." Errron Black Clone says.

They battle and SWAT Kabal uses his Spinner Winner Brutality to finish off The Erron Black Clone but he explore into blue smoke. and Runs into Hanzo.

First Hanzo does Scorpion's 4th Intro and Then SWAT Kabal Does His 4th Intro.

"Your Speed won't save you." Hanzo says.

"That, Plus Hookswords, means you're screwed." SWAT Kabal says.

"Try Me, Kabal Clone." Hanzo says.

SWAT Kabal Thinks "He thinks I am a clone so he isn't a clone."

They battle and SWAT Kabal Punches Him To The Ground.

Hanzo says "You aren't a clone, are you?"

"Yeah I work with Earthrealm's Forces as their SWAT Officer." SWAT Kabal Says.

"Get Out Of Here then." Hanzo says.

"The Shirai Ryu Miss You, Hanzo." SWAT Kabal says.

"I can't get out of here because The prison I am in is on the body of ally of Onaga, specifically Reveant Liu Kang." Hanzo says.

"That is good to Know. I will tell that to Fire God Liu Kang and we can get your prison." SWAT Kabal says.

"You would do that for me, SWAT Kabal?" Hanzo says.

SWAT Kabal says "All SWAT Fight for the people of the world. Shirai Ryu Included especially after they begun giving lessons to Special Forces."

"Then Go and Tell Fire God Liu Kang. I still have to find the way to unlock the prison." Hanzo says.

"We will find it." SWAT Kabal says.

SWAT Kabal is then ejected out of the Prison.

SWAT Kabal says "Time to go tell Fire God Liu Kang. We also get rid of Shinnok's Magic by getting rid of Reveant Liu Kang."

TBC...


	95. Chapter 65: T-801 2

**(Time for T-801's Next Attempt at Terminating Cassie Cage. This time he will have to take down Noob, Fire God Liu Kang, and Time Goddess Kitana to get to Cassie Cage at Her Hollywood House at Night.)**

T-801 was wanting to deal with Cassie Cage and get out of this realm but Onaga says that he can only go when he says.

"You really want to go after Cassie Cage now, T-801?" Onaga says.

"Yes. Why?" T-801 says.

"Go after Noob, Fire God Liu Kang, and Time Goddess Kitana to get to Cassie Cage at Her Hollywood House at Night for your next attempt which shall be now." Onaga says.

T-801 says "Really? Then let's go."

He heads to the Netherrealm to go after Noob. He finds His Target and Attacks Him.

First T-801 Does The Terminator's First Intro and Then Netherrealm Lead Noob Does His First Intro.

"You Were Once Named Bi-Han." T-801 says.

"You studied my history?" Netherrealm Lead Noob says.

"To Learn and Exploit your weaknesses." T-801 says.

They Battle and T-801 punches Netherrealm Lead Noob To The Ground. This attracts Time Goddess Kitana and Fire God Liu Kang.

"Why don't you terminate him?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"I only need to beat him on my way to Terminate Cassie Cage to get home." T-801 says.

"Fire God Liu Kang, Handle Him. I'll go near his Termination Target." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Got it." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Time Goddess Kitana Then Vanishes.

First Fire God Liu Kang does His Fourth Intro and Then T-801 Does The Terminator's First Intro.

Fire God Liu Kang says "You Are Done Wreaking Havoc, T-801."

T-801 says "My Mission Is Incomplete."

"It Ends Now." Fire God Liu Kang says.

They Battle and T-801 Punches Fire God Liu Kang To The Ground. He then teleports to Time Goddess Kitana.

"You won't interfere." T-801 says.

T-801 then attacks Time Goddess Kitana.

First Time Goddess Kitana Does Her First Intro and then T-801 does his first intro.

"There is No Legion In Earthrealm." Time Goddess Kitana says.

T-801 says "Not Yet."

Time Goddess Kitana says "That sounds Omnius."

They battle and T-801 Punches Time Goddess Kitana To The Ground.

He Then sees Cassie Cage and Erron Black enter Cassie Cage's Hollywood Home.

"Time to terminate Cassie Cage." T-801 says.

He makes it in the house and knocks out Erron.

"Prepare to be terminated, Cassie Cage." T-801 says.

"Oh my god." Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says "This is why Onaga wanted my secrets."

T-801 says "It seems so."

First T-801 does The Terminator's First Intro and Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage does Her Third Intro.

"Stand Down." T-801 says.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Sweetheart?" Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage says.

"Wrong." T-801 says.

They battle and T-801 is forced to jump-kick Relaxed Gear Cassie Cage to the Ground.

"What is this?" T-801 says, being Electrocuted.

Raiden says "My Electricity will protect Cassie Cage. I got the news from Fire God Liu Kang. Onaga was wrong to have you target him."

T-801 screams to break the control and says "I will have to defeat you then."

Raiden pushes him out of the House and all the way to The Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens.

First Raiden does his fourth intro and Then T-801 does The Terminator's First Intro

"This 'Legion' Exterminates Humanity?" MK11 Raiden says.

"It realized all humans were it's enemy." T-801 says.

MK11 Raiden says "By the Elder Gods."

They Battle and MK11 Raiden does His First Fatality To Try To Finish Off T-801. Cetrion then appears and revives T-801.

"Let's Retreat, T-801." Cetrion says.

"Affirmative." T-801 says.

They retreat back to Onaga's Ship On the Sea Of Blood. Onaga tells T-801 that he underestimated the Shaolin Known as Raiden and now thinks this former god must be defeated.

"Allow me to destroy him, Onaga." Cetrion says.

"Oh, You aren't going to leave that for your brother Shinnok, Cetrion." Onaga says.

Then Shinnok steps out of the shadows and says "I will be the one who Destroys Raiden."

"Brother, You're alive." Cetrion says.

Razor says "Yes, I have fully revived him now."

"Razor?!" Cetrion says.

TBC...


	96. Chapter 66: Nocthli 2

**(Time for Nocthli's Second Chapter. Right now King Kotal Orders Nocthli to go out and battle until he finds a way to get Earthrealm's Forces to free Xipil from Kitana Kahn's Prison at Shang Tsung's flesh pits. Nocthli runs into Izana who gives him an idea but has to think on it. Vissu sends Lin Kuei Clones to attack The Golden Houndsman Tarkatans so that one left equal Nocthli Rescuing the Lin Kuei thinking it's an actual Lin Kuei only to learn the Truth after facing The Golden Houndsman. He then battles the Lin Kuei Clone and uses Kotal's Second Fatality To End The Lin Kuei Clone only for Kung Lao to show up and Attack Nocthli but Nocthli Got Back Up From Some Osh-Tekk Forcing him to Capture Kung Lao by Onaga's Minions. This will start a death in the fiction thanks to a mysterious god powering up the person of the next Chapter. First ****Background Song Is Kotal's Koliseum from MK11.****)**

Nocthli is afraid for his Love Xipil. She is a commander of Osh-Tekk Army and A Chieftain's Love which makes her a important being to King Kotal. What Nocthli didn't expect was King Kotal to call Nocthli to his Throne in His Primary Arena. He arrives there to see King Kotal sad.

"I am sad. Sad that A Commander of My Army and A Chieftain's Lover is in the chains of Kitana Kahn. I want you to go out and do battles to find a way to get Earthrealm Forces to Free Xipil from Kitana Kahn's Prison at Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits." King Kotal says.

"As you command, My King." Nocthli says.

He heads out to the west and runs into his first battle at another Koliseum. This opponent is Izana.

"You can use Kung Lao to get The Earthrealm Forces To Free Xipil." Izana says.

"Never." Nocthli says and then attacks Izana.

First Izana does Kitana's First Intro and Then Nocthli does Kotal's Second Intro.

"Hurt Xipil and You answer to Kitana Kahn." Izana says.

"I expect nothing less." Nocthli says.

"Don't forget it, Nocthli." Izana says.

They Battle and Nocthli kick him to the ground.

"You have to consider it now that you have spared me. There is no one who can tell you otherwise." Izana says.

"Xipil's and My Ideals will not allow it." Nocthli says. He then turns to beast form and runs from the area.

"This will be done." Vissu says as he appears from the shadows.

"Vissu?" Izana says.

"Lin Kuei Clones, attack the Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan Marketplace to get Nocthli to attack The Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan. Make sure to lose all but one." Vissu Says.

**(Second ****Background Song Is Outworld Marketplace from MKX.)**

Nocthli Runs into a Tarkatan Marketplace of the Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan and then he sees Lin Kuei attack the Marketplace.

"Die, Tarkatans." A Lin Kuei says.

They are bashed down to the last one and there are 2 tarkatans.

"Your master will not win, Lin Kuei-!" The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says.

"You will not kill that Lin Kuei. I will get Sub-Zero To Owe me for saving his Lin Kuei so I can have the Earthrealm Forces Save Xipil." Nocthli says.

The Second Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says "It isn't what you think, Nochtli."

Nocthli says "Die!"

The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says "I have no choice but to fight him to calm him down."

First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan does Scorpion's First Intro and Then Nocthli does Kotal's Second Intro.

"Your King betrayed Hanzo's Chujin, Takeda." The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says.

"Not By Choice but Necessity." Nocthli says

"I will not forget it." The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says.

They battle and He punches The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan down to the ground.

"Why should believe that is it is not what I think?" Nocthli says.

The Second Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says "Because The Tarkatan Union is allied to the Earthrealm Forces."

Suddenly a beam of ice is sent at the first Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan."

"What?!" Nocthli says.

The Last Remaining Lin Kuei Clone Chuckles and says "That's right. We are clones of the Lin Kuei with Sub-Zero's Power."

Nocthli says "You are going down."

First The Lin Kuei Clone does Sub-Zero's First Intro and Then Nocthli does Kotal's Second Intro.

"Your Reputation Precedes You." Lin Kuei clone says.

"How do other see me?" Nocthli says.

"As Honorable But Vulnerable." Lin Kuei Clone says.

They Battle and Nocthli does Kotal's Second Fatality on Lin Kuei Clone. Suddenly a portal to Earthrealm opens up and Kung Lao comes through it. He sees the damaged Golden Hounds-Man and the Dead Lin Kuei Clones that he thinks are caused by Nocthli and are real Lin Kuei.

Kung Lao says "You are going down, Nocthli."

"This isn't what you think is going on." The Second Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says.

"Silence, I am protecting you." Kung Lao says.

Then Nocthli sees Osh-Tekk Run in and Their commander says "Yaopin sent us because he sensed you were attacking this Marketplace of The Golden Hounds-man. Why you did is something he didn't know."

"I fell right into Onaga's Trap. I will have to do what Izana suggested." Nocthli thought and then says "I did it to draw out Kung Lao. Now that He is out don't harm the Tarkatans just keep them back." He uses his magic to send a mind message to The 2 Golden Hounds-man Tarkatans and say "Play along. Yaopin is Onaga's Pawn and this is Onaga's Trap for me to follow his plan on getting someone to get Xipil out of Kitana Kahn's Prison in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits but Tell Missus Blade-Cage The Truth so that she can tell Kung Lao."

"Why You-!" Kung Lao says.

"Get Him, Kung Lao, For what he did here." The First Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says.

The Second Golden Hounds-man Tarkatan says "Yeah." He then mind messages Nocthli and says "We will."

First Kung Lao does his First Intro and then Nocthli does Kotal's Second Intro.

Kung Lao says "You made War with The Tarkatans?"

"Yes They attacked us." Nocthli says.

Kung Lao says "That is where you are wrong."

They battle and Nocthli punches Kung Lao to the ground.

"Osh-Tekk, Take Him. We will use him to have Earthrealm free Xipil." Nocthli says.

The Osh-Tekk Take him.

Then Nocthli then sighs and thinks "I hope you forgive me for this, Xipil, but it is King Kotal's Orders and Onaga left me no choice."

TBC...


	97. Chapter 67: Noob Saibot 1

**(Welcome back to My Mortal Kombat 12. This chapter is Noob Saibot's First Chapter alone. It starts in Earthrealm with An Osh-Tekk attack on Special Forces Desert Command led by Yaopin. Yaopin delivers the message. Noob, Smoke, and Sub-Zero head to the Flesh Pits to Free Xipil only to get attacked by ****Shang Tsung. When Shang Tsung is Defeated, Reveant Liu Kang Warps In and Uses Shinnok's Magic to warp Noob Saibot and turn his power on Smoke which makes Enigma. Noob Saibot fights Enigma****. After That he fights Reveant Liu Kang. For some reason, Cetrion Can't Bring Back Reveant Liu Kang when Noob Saibot kills the reveant with The Never Again brutality, Meaning there is a weakness in the resurrection strategy. The Question is: What is It? Cetrion Leaves with New ally of Enigma but Sub-Zero Picks up something off Reveant Liu Kang. It is a statue that looks like one of The MK11 Towers. First Background song is Special Forces Desert Command from Mortal Kombat 11.)**

Noob Saibot is chilling In Special Forces Desert Command After Recently stopping one of Reveant Liu Kang's Plans for Onaga. Suddenly the Special Forces Alarm Across The Base Starts To Go Off.

"All Units On High Alert. Special Forces On Desert Command Is Under Attack by Osh-Tekk." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says on The Broadcaster.

"Well since I am here, I'll help out." Noob Saibot says.

He runs to the Tank Garage Bunker only to see the the Outworld Portal Send Out Yaopin and A bunch Of Osh-Tekk. The Osh-Tekk Attack the Soldiers.

"I guess That leaves You and me, Yaopin." Noob Saibot says.

"Yeah, Let's Do this." Yaopin says.

First Yaopin does Kotal Kahn's Fourth Intro and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot does His First Intro.

"You were the First Sub-Zero?" Yaopin says.

"Kuai Liang is a poor copy but a good man." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"The Sub-Zero Now Vastly Improves The Original as You Let Scorpion's Clan Die." Yaopin says.

They Battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot punches Yaopin to the Ground. He then picks him up off the ground.

"Why are you here, Yaopin?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"To Deliver A Message. If you want the Shaolin Monk Named Kung Lao Returned To Earthrealm, Then you will send a force of 3 ninjas to free Xipil from Kitana Kahn's Prison in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits." Yaopin says "Now Osh-Tekk Retreat Back through the portal."

They indeed retreat back through the portal and the portal closes.

"It seems our only choice is to Rescue Xipil from Kitana Kahn's Prison in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

2 Golden Hounds-man Tarkatans make it to the Area and they reveal Nocthli only captured Kung Lao because Onaga's Minions Forces Him Into The Situation. Then A Lone Thunder Tarkatan Tribesman Reveals That Raijin also maybe in that prison.

"Then we will do it. Noob you are going for sure." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"Smoke and I will go with Noob to help him out since he was former Lin Kuei. It should work well together." Purest Ice Sub-Zero says.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Alright then, That's our team."

Purest Ice Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot are given a portal to Outworld and they run to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits.

**(Second Background Song is ****The Flesh Pits from Mortal Kombat 9.)**

They find the prison there and find both prisoners there.

"Funny, I suspected Kitana Kahn to be smart enough not to put both Raijin and Xipil in the same place." Smoke says.

"She did it for me to do experiments on them to see why they resist." Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung says As he appears in front of them.

"Damn You two free the prisoners. I will handle Shang Tsung." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"Got it. Go Smoke." Purest Ice Sub-Zero says.

"Right, Grandmaster." Smoke says.

"You are brave facing me alone. You know my magic can kill you." Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung Says.

"It's A Risk I am willing To Take." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

First Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot does his first intro and then Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung does his second Intro.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "I have no soul to steal."

"I'll kill you, just to be sure." Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung says.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "You May Try, Shang Tsung."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot kicks Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung To The Ground.

"Now that is done." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

**(Third Background Song is This Dark Day by 12 Stones.)**

Suddenly A Portal To Netherrealm opens in the Flesh Pits and Reveant Liu Kang Comes out of it. He starts chanting a spell. Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot charges at him only for Reveant Liu Kang to shot the blast and capture the energy of Noob Saibot with Shinnok's Magic and start to send it Toward Smoke to separate someone from him.

"Smoke, Push Xipil Away from you! Reveant Liu Kang Is Sending Shinnok's Magic at Me To Release My Energy To release Something From You!" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot shouts.

Smoke hears this and pushes Xipil away. He gets hit by The Energy Of Noob Saibot and out of him comes Another Version of Noob Saibot.

"Who are you?!" Purest Ice Sub-Zero asks in a shout.

"I am Enigma the Darkness Inside Smoke and His Reveant Self.

The Spell Fades. Then Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot charges At Enigma.

"There is only room for one shadow user." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says as he attacks Enigma.

First Enigma does Noob Saibot's First Intro and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot does his first Intro.

Enigma says "The Soulnado made us stronger."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot Says "It also made us Legion."

Enigma says "May The Stronger Shadow Survive."

They battle and The Battle Is Intense. Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot is forced by some kind of force to Kick Him To The Ground.

"Why couldn't I finish him?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

**(Final Background song is The Flesh Pits from Mortal Kombat 9.)**

Purest Ice Sub-Zero says "Let's Get Out Of Here."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "I have a sudden urge to use a brutality on Reveant Liu Kang."

Smoke then says "Huh? You crazy?"

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot starts to scream.

"Yep he's crazy." Smoke says.

"Smoke and Purest Ice Sub-Zero, Something is happening to Bi-Han." Raijin says.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot starts to glow a purple color.

"What is going on here?" Purest Ice Sub-Zero says.

"He has ascended to the New Elder Gods minus Cetrion, Shinnok, and Armageddon." Reveant Liu Kang says "Interesting."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot Charges At Reveant Liu Kang.

First Reveant Liu Kang Does Liu Kang's First Intro and then Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot does His First Intro.

Reveant Liu Kang says "Fire Drives Shadows Away."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "Until Those Shadows Die."

Reveant Liu Kang says "My Fire Is An Eternal Flame."

They battle and It is a intense battle. Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot finishes it off by doing The Never Again Brutality on Reveant Liu Kang to Finish Him Off. Cetrion appears and she makes a portal for Reveant Liu Kang to Come Back through but he can't.

"What is this?" Cetrion says. She then looks at Noob Saibot and sees what it is. "Ah that is the case eh?"

Noob Saibot loses the Purple glow color and says "What just happened?"

"You permanently killed Reveant Liu Kang." Purest Ice Sub-Zero says.

"What? How is that possible?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"We thought you would know because you did it without someone telling you how. You had a strange purple glow around you." Smoke says.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "I felt I was possessed by something since the battle against Enigma got to finish him."

"What you felt was a unknown God possessing You. Which god I do not know but She seems to appreciate Virtue and Chaos, the two things My Brother And I are created to be opposites For." Cetrion says "Enigma, as you were made by a force of Onaga, I officially Conscript you into Onaga's Forces. Time to leave."

Enigma says "It was always my intention to serve Onaga."

Cetrion says "Good." She teleports Enigma and Herself to Onaga's Ship On The Sea Of Blood.

Back in Earthrealm, Xipil is traded back to The Osh-Tekk for Kung Lao. Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana examine the report on Enigma and the Purple Godly Glow around Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot which was only both Virtue and Chaos.

"It couldn't be her. Could It, My Husband?" Time Goddess Kitana says.

"We don't know for sure." Fire God Liu Kang says "All We can do is keep watch."

TBC...


	98. Chapter 68: Tombk33p3r 1

**(Time For Tombk33p3r's First Chapter and he wishes to spread the rage around the MK Universe. He starts by going after Time Goddess Kitana but she revives Herself. Then He goes After Kollector who brought Flash Grenades for Shao Kahn and is forced to use them in the fight but not all of them and the purple glow that was on Noob last chapter revives Kollector. He then attacked Skarlet only for her also to be revived by The Purple Glow from Last Chapter. Then He fights Reveant Nightwolf and he is revived by Cetrion and then Retreats. Then He fights Wolverine who already has the rage but he beats him with a fatality only for Raiden to Revive Him, Raiden To Get Info on why The Rage Is There, and Then Raiden And Wolverine to Retreat. Background Song is What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation.)**

Tombk33p3r says "Time To Spread The Rage."

He heads into the Hourglass and Faces Off against Time Goddess Kitana.

First Time Goddess Kitana Does Kitana's Second Intro and Then Tombk33p3r Does Joker's Second Intro.

Time Goddess Kitana says "The Sight Of You Makes Me Ill."

Tombk33p3r says "Try Laughter, it's the best medicine."

Time Goddess Kitana says "Your Death is The Only Cure."

They battle and Tombk33p3r does Joker's First Fatality On Time Goddess Kitana but She revives Herself.

Tombk33p3r Retreats To Outworld and Finds Kollector.

"He might be good to put the rage on." Tombk33p3r says. He then sees That he has flash grenades. He thinks "Got to Be careful with those around."

First Kollector Does His First Intro and Then Tombk33p3r Does Joker's Second Intro.

Kollector says "There is No Profit In Chaos."

Tombk33p3r says "It's Not about Money, It's About Fun."

Kollector says "There is no 'Fun' either."

They battle with Kollector using His Flash Grenades and Tombk33p3r does Joker's First Fatality On Kollector but a Purple Glow Revives Him. Kollector runs and Skarlet interrupts the chase after Kollector for Tombk33p3r.

"Maybe I can spread the Rage To You, Skarlet." Tombk33p3r says.

"What do you mean?"Skarlet says.

First Skarlet Does her First Intro and Then Tombk33p3r Does Joker's Second Intro.

Skarlet says "How is it no one Has bled you out?"

Tombk33p3r says "Cheating Death is easy, when you hold all the cards."

Skarlet says "Today I have the winning hand."

They battle and Tombk33p3r does Joker's First Fatality on Skarlet but she is revived by a Purple Glow. Skarlet blood Teleports away and Reveant Nightwolf appears nearby Tombk33p3r.

"Maybe Spreading to Him will work." Tombk33p3r says.

He then Runs And Attacks Reveant Nightwolf.

Reveant Nightwolf says "Who are you?"

"The Name Is Tombk33p3r and I am The Master Of Rage now." Tombk33p3r says.

"What is Rage?" Reveant Nightwolf says.

First Reveant Nightwolf Does Nightwolf's First Intro and Then Tombk33p3r Does Joker's Second Intro.

Reveant Nightwolf says "Your Grin is Unnerving."

Tombk33p3r says "That's The Nicest Thing I've ever been told."

Reveant Nightwolf says "It's The Last Thing you'll ever hear."

They battle with Reveant Nightwolf Using the Magic Hands and Tombk33p3r does Joker's 1st Fatality on Reveant Nightwolf but he is revived by Cetrion.

"We must Retreat, Reveant Nightwolf." Cetrion says.

Reveant Nightwolf says "As you command."

They retreat using Cetrion's Teleportation. Suddenly Wolverine appears on his radar and runs after him.

"You are already on the Rage Symptoms." Tombk33p3r says.

"The Rage... Must Slay The Rage." Wolverine says.

"Argh I have to deal with this now."

First Wolverine Does Liu Kang's First Intro and Then Tombk33p3r Does Joker's Second Intro.

Wolverine says "What Kind Of Universe Creates You?"

Tombk33p3r says "The One with a Sick Sense Of Humor."

Wolverine says "It Must Not Have Elder Gods."

They battle and Tombk33p3r does Joker's 2nd Fatality On Wolverine but he is revived by Raiden.

Raiden says "He keeps talking by Rage. That was in Mortal Kombat VS DC. Dark Kahn produced to make us fighters fight. Why would you want it?"

Tombk33p3r says "I now cause it with this Darksied Energy combined with this Shao Kahn Energy that I collected by being in both DC Universe Online and Mortal Kombat 11 as one of the writer's custom variations for The Joker, who was my mentor in DC Universe Online."

Raiden says "I will not allow this. I will find a way to end this rage."

Raiden Teleports Himself and Wolverine out of there and Tombk33p3r Smiles.

Tombk33p3r says "We'll see."

TBC...


	99. Chapter 69: Davis Black-Cage 2

**(Time For Davis Black-Cage's Second Chapter. In it, The Special Forces Base In Hollywood gets attacked and The Training Room Envelop The Building and The Clones Invade it. The First Prototype of a Geras Clone Attacks Davis Black-Cage first. It is in A Hologram of Special Forces Desert Command Outside. Then A Kytinn Warrior Attacks Attacks Davis Black-Cage in A Holo of The Kytinn Hives. Next Davis Black-Cage Intercepts an attack On his mother by T-801 in a Hologram of Tank Garage Bunker. Finally Davis Black-Cage Heads upstairs and aids Sonya Blade-Cage against a Royal Guard Captain in a Hologram of The Koliseum Beast Pens. Background song is Hard Session from Mortal Kombat X.)**

Davis Black-Cage is at the Hollywood Special Forces Base with it on high alert. He reaches to where the trouble is and sees a Prototype of A Geras Clone.

Davis Black-Cage says "A Prototype of A Geras Clone? Was this in my future?"

The Prototype of A Geras Clone Activates the Training Room Holograms over the Whole Building!

"What The-?" Davis Black Cage says.

The Prototype Of A Geras Clone says "Die!"

First The Prototype Of A Geras Clone Does Geras's First Intro and then Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Second Intro.

"As a younger man, you were wiser." Geras Clone says

"Lucky I didn't get killed." Davis Black-Cage says.

"Serve Onaga or You will." Geras Clone says.

They battle with Geras Clone Having Electric Floors on his side making him win a round but Still Davis Black-Cage does His Father's First Fatality on The Geras Clone. Suddenly a Kytinn Warrior Approaches.

"Hehe. You will never find out what this moment was in your future." Kytinn Warrior says.

Davis Black-Cage then concentrates on his future and realizes what this event is.

"This is When My Grandmother is supposed to be killed." Davis Black-Cage says.

Kytinn Warrior says "Die for the Hive of D'vorah!"

First Kytinn Warrior does D'vorah's First Intro and then Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Seond Intro.

"Humans are weak fighters."

"Oh That's rich coming from a Kytinn."

"We are the superior Warriors."

They battle and Davis Black-Cage does His Father's 1st Fatality on the Kytinn Warrior. Suddenly T-801 comes to attack Cassie Cage. This is intercepted by Davis Black-Cage.

First T-801 Does The Terminator's First Intro and Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Second Intro.

T-801 says "Your proposals are irrevelant."

Davis Black-Cage says "Can't bargain or reason with you, huh?

T-801 says "No."

"To Be honest, I expected that with You in Onaga's Employ." Davis Black-Cage says.

They battle with T-801 having Prototype Electro-Rockets coming in to help out but Davis Black-Cage still wins by Kicking T-801 to the ground.

"Mother, do you know where Grandmother is in the building." Davis Black-Cage says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "She's Upstairs. Why?"

Davis Black-Cage shouts "This event is to kill Grandmother in my timeline! Get to the training room and end the training room simulation enveloping of the building!"

"Alright. I will." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage run towards the Training Room. While That happens, Davis Black-Cage runs Upstairs and makes it to Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage's Office. It is revealed that a Royal Guard Captain Clone is the one who will kill Sonya. Royal Guard Captain Clone Attempts to Attack Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage but he is attacked by Davis Black-Cage.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Huh?" She looks behind her and sees The Royal Guard Captain Clone. She then says "I will aid you, Davis Black Cage."

First Royal Guard Captain Clone does Shao Kahn's First Intro and Then Davis Black-Cage does His Father's Second Intro

Royal Guard Captain Clone says "Guns? Against me?"

Davis Black-Cage says "One shot and you're finished."

Royal Guard Captain Clone says "It's a pity to crush such spine."

They Battle and Davis Black-Cage does His Father's First Fatality On Royal Guard Captain Clone. The Training Room Simulation Enveloping around the Building is shut down and T-801 and The Clones Retreat.

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Well That is good you were here to stop that, Sergeant Black-Cage."

Davis Black-Cage says "It would have been the end of you, Political Colonel Blade-Cage."

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage runs in and asks "Mom, You alright?"

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Yes, Commander Cage. Sergeant Black-Cage saved me from a Royal Guard Captain Clone."

Davis Black-Cage says "Onaga are beginning to make clones of the ones who are primary costumes."

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Is That a bad Thing?"

Davis Black-Cage says "Yes Because He is also testing with Prototypes of Geras Clones."

"Great that is just what we need." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Meanwhile with Fire God Liu Kang, He is examining the item brought to him by Sub-Zero after Noob's defeat of Reveant Liu Kang when Suddenly SWAT Kabal walks in.

SWAT Kabal says "I heard That Reveant Liu Kang died and he dropped something. That it?"

Fire God Liu Kang says "Yeah. Why?"

"Because That is the Prison of Hanzo Hasahashi but it has a lock with a unknown key." SWAT Kabal says.

"Thanks for telling me, SWAT Kabal." Fire God Liu Kang says.

TBC...


	100. Chapter 70: Shang Lao

**(Now it is time for a Shang Lao Chapter. First Shang Lao tries to Get THe Jinsei from Silen's Dragon Grotto but is intercepted by Silen and Forced to corrupt it instead. Then he looks at 6 prison towers, 2 of his enemies escape through beating their guards in Mortal Kombat and An Ally Beats Razor in Mortal Kombat to Escape the Sixth. Then He has Razor and a Kitana Kahn Clone take down Clones while he further Imprisons Kronika to his Experiments. The Bad THing Their ally who was in the Sixth Tower AKA Leo Bell tells SWAT Kabal of Kronika's Role To Onaga and tells him to bring it to Raiden. He then Tells him he's doing this because He wishes to Reform The Black Dragon as a Earthrealm Protector and That Cetrion will join the good guys if she knows that Kronika is being used like she is. First Background song is Dragon Grotto From Mortal Kombat 11.)**

"First I must get The Jinsei in the Dragon Grotto of Silen." Shang Lao says.

He heads to Silen's Dragon Grotto to get the Jinsei but Silen Intercepts him.

"You will not get the Jinsei." Silen says. He then attacks Shang Lao.

First Silen Does Geras's First Intro and then Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's Second Intro.

Silen says "Why Reject Fire God Liu Kang's Destiny For you?"

Shang Lao says "No Controls My Fate."

Silen says "The Grandest Illusion Of All."

They battle and Shang Lao does a brutality to defeat Silen but Silen Revives Himself.

Silen says "You will not have the Jinsei."

Shang Lao shouts "Then I will have to place my Onaga's Magic In This Spring!"

Silen shouts "No!"

Shang Lao uses Onaga's Magic To Corrupt the Jinsei, making it be corrupted. He then escapes out of the area.

(Second Background Song is Tournament from Mortal Kombat 11.)

Meanwhile In A Prison Tower, Warlord Baraka Battles A Jade Traitor Clone.

First Jade Traitor Clone Does Jade's Second Intro and then Warlord Baraka does His Second Intro.

Jade Traitor Clone says "In the Future, You're Dead and I'm A Reveant."

Warlord Baraka says "I prefer my fate to yours."

Jade Traitor Clone says "I don't second that."

They battle and Warlord Baraka does His First Fatality to finish off Jade Traitor Clone, busting him out of the Prison Tower and back in Outworld.

"Rats, Warlord Baraka escaped." Shang Lao says.

Shang Lao heads to The Next Prison Tower. He sees his target and It is a rage induced Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan Tribesman. He enters the Tower.

"Head to the Fourth Tower, Kitana Kahn Clone, and watch that prisoner." Shang Lao says.

"Okay." Kitana Kahn Clone says.

First Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan Tribesman Does Joker's Second Intro and Shang Lao Does Shang Tsung's Second Intro.

Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan Tribesman says "You Sonnuvaoabitch, You stole My Look."

Shang Lao says "I could steal a lot more, Clown."

Joker Brand MKVSDC Tarkatan Tribesman says "Never rub another man's rhubarb."

They Battle and Shang Lao Kicks Him to The Ground to Submit him to Making of the Clones.

Meanwhile in the Third Prison Tower, Smoke Battles 4th Timeline Liu Kang Clone to bust out.

First Smoke does Sub-Zero's 4th Intro and Then 4th Timeline Liu Kang Clone does Liu Kang's 1st Intro.

Smoke says "Your Fire Won't Burn Me, 4th Timeline Liu Kang Clone."

4th Timeline Liu Kang Clone says "My Kicks will break you."

Smoke says "Or Break your Ankle."

They battle and Smoke does Sub-Zero's 'Dancing On The Ceiling' Brutality made of smoke To Finish off The 4th Timeline Liu Kang Clone, busting him out of the prison tower and back into Earthrealm at the Lin Kuei Temple.

Shang Lao says "Guess He has escaped." He heads to the fourth Prison Tower, sees the prisoner hasn't escaped and it is A Shaolin Monk, and tells Kitana Kahn Clone to head to the Seventh Prison Tower.

Kitana Kahn Clone says "Why? who is the guard at the Sixth Prison Tower?"

Shang Lao says "Razor Is the Guard at The Sixth Prison Tower. I got to say The Seventh Prisoner is my most important for experiments with Onaga's Magic And Jinsei."

First The Shaolin Monk does Kung Lao's 1st Intro and then Shang Lao Does Shang Tsung's Second Intro.

The Shaolin Monk says "Now I avenge The Great Kung Lao."

Shang Lao says "His greatest Legacy was Wallowing In Defeat."

The Shaolin Monk says "No, His Greatest Legacy is Shaolin Champion Kung Lao."

They battle and Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's 1st Fatality on The Shaolin Monk. Meanwhile at The Sixth Tower, Leo Bell awaits freedom by Shang Lao.

Razor says "Just so you know, you must earn your freedom."

"Then I will battle you to do it." Leo Bell says.

First Leo Bell does Kabal's First Intro and then Razor does Jax's First Intro.

Leo Bell says "Give the 'Hardass' thing a rest."

Razor says "Gonna Beat you until the white meat shows."

Leo Bell says "What did I just say?"

They battle and Leo Bell Won by Flawless Victory. Shang Lao arrives at the Sixth Prison Tower and smiles.

"You have earned staying with The Black Dragon." Shang Lao Says "Razor, come with me. The Seventh Tower will require 3 of us. Because we need to send a message to Kronika. She Is The Seventh Prison Tower Prisoner."

Razor says "As you command."

Leo Bell then vanishes back to the Black Dragon Hideout. Shang Lao And Razor head to the Seventh Prison Tower and they arrive.

The Kronika Introduction plays after Razor and Kitana Kahn Clone defeat 4 Clones.

Kronika says "I've been expecting you. Your Life, Your name. They will be wiped from History! Come, It's time to die."

Shang Lao says "That is what you think."

The Actual Geras in His Sands says "No, she can't be imprisoned again."

They battle and Shang Lao wins further imprisoning Kronika.

Outside the Prison Towers, Leo Bell talks to SWAT Kabal to tell him where Kronika is and how she helps out Onaga by Force. Leo Bell Tells SWAT Kabal To Bring This To Raiden.

"Why are you helping Earthrealm, Leo Bell? Aren't You Black Dragon?" SWAT Kabal says.

"I was going to help Onaga but Then I learned my future in Davis Black-Cage's Timeline so I want to forge the Black Dragon into a clan that helps take down the enemies of The Realms." Leo Bell Says.

SWAT Kabal says "So You wish to do what Sub-Zero did for the Lin Kuei?"

"Yes and what Hanzo did for the Shirai Ryu, Reform The Black Dragon into a force for Good. Tell Cetrion what Kronika is to Onaga and she will join you guys." Leo Bell says.

TBC...


	101. Chapter 71: Sindel 2

**(Here is the second Sindel Chapter of This fiction. She heads to shopping for supplies in A Outworld Marketplace. BD02 attacks her in the Outworld Marketplace. Rhino And Reveant Kabal are with BD02. She beats BD02 but is then attacked by Rhino. She beats Rhino but is then attacked by Reveant Kabal. She beats Reveant Kabal and Reveant Sindel appears in front of Regal Empress Sindel. A Mysterious Power Enters Her and She is able to permanently kill Reveant Sindel. Background song is Outworld Marketplace from Mortal Kombat X.)**

Sindel starts to get her bags for Supplies.

Sindel says "I am going out for supplies for Our troops in the Tri-War Over Outworld."

Shao Kahn says "Be careful."

Sindel says "I will."

Skarlet just goes hmph because of her jealously toward Sindel's Relationship With Shao Kahn.

Sindel Heads to the Local Outworld Marketplace only to be attacked by BD02, Rhino, and Reveant Kabal.

"Time to die, Regal Empress." BD02 says.

First BD02 Does the Terminator's Second Intro and then Regal Empress Sindel does her Second Intro.

"Outworld will be terminated." BD02 says.

"You are but a single machine." Regal Empress Sindel says.

BD02 says "I am One of Many."

They battle and Regal Empress Sindel Double-Kicks BD02 to the ground. Then Rhino comes at her.

First Rhino Does Kabal's First Intro and then Sindel Does Her Second Intro.

Rhino says "Like Hell I'm One of Your Subjects."

Regal Empress Sindel Says "Yet You will be, Rhino."

Rhino says "That was never the deal."

They battle and Regal Empress Sindel Double-Kicks Rhino to the ground.

"Time for me to weaken you so you won't beat who you're scheduled to beat today." Reveant Kabal says.

Regal Empress Sindel says "What Do You Mean?"

Reveant Kabal Charges At Her.

First Regal Empress Sindel Does Her Second Intro and Then Reveant Kabal does Kabal's First Intro.

Regal Empress Sindel says "Those Hook Swords Look Like Fun."

Reveant Kabal says "The Hell Kinda Fun You Talking About?"

Regal Empress Sindel says "Dissecting Earthrealmers, Of Course."

They battle and Regal Empress Sindel Double-Kicks Reveant Kabal to the ground.

"Answer me Now. Who am I scheduled to beat today?" Regal Empress Sindel says.

Reveant Kabal says "Your Reveant Self, who is standing in the shadows of the Marketplace."

Regal Empress Sindel Growls and shouts "Come Out, My Reveant Self, and face me."

Reveant Sindel says "Ahh, aren't you just just precious? You will never win against me now!"

Regal Empress Sindel charges at Reveant Sindel and says "We'll see."

Regal Empress Sindel Thinks "What is this strange power?"

First Reveant Sindel does Sindel's First Intro and then Regal Empress Sindel does her Second Intro.

"I never knew I had a sister." Reveant Sindel says.

"We'll Share Everything, The World is Ours!" Regal Empress Sindel shouts.

"My dear, I don't share." Reveant Sindel says.

They battle and Regal Empress Sindel is compelled by a strange purple power to do her 'Hair Today Gone Tomorrow' Fatality to finish off Reveant Sindel.

"You honestly think you can kill your Reveant, Sindel?" Cetrion says and then she tries to revive her and she doesn't succeed. Cetrion says "What is going on here?"

"You better leave now, Cetrion." Regal Empress Sindel says.

"I will leave." Cetrion says and then teleports away.

"Well better get those supplies now." Sindel says.

TBC...


	102. Chapter 72: Sub-Zero 2

(Here is The Next Chapter of My MK12 AKA Sub-Zero's 2nd Chapter. He and His Lin-Kuei/Special-Forces Squad are taking control of a Outworld Alley. First He faces off against a Shang Tsung Clone in a Outworld Alley. He is Transported to Onaga's Fleet and In Onaga's Fleet, He battles Izana. He rows a life boat to shore and shouts to his brother to get Him back to his squad which Noob Said it will take a few minutes. He then battles Sektor while he waits. He then battles MK11 Frost As He Waits again. Noob THen appears and Gets Him Out of there. Background song is Crisis/Sidra´s Hakai from Dragon Ball Super.)

Sub-Zero And His Lin-Kuei/Special-Forces Squad are battling clones in Outworld to Take a outworld alley. He is going after their leader now, a Shang Tsung Clone.

First Shang Tsung Clone Does Shang Tsung's First Intro and then Sub-Zero does His First Intro.

"Your hands are cold but Your Soul is Warm." Shang Tsung Clone says.

"So it Remains My Soul." Sub-Zero says.

"You Lack Vision Sub-Zero." Shang Tsung Clone says.

They battle and Sub-Zero Does His First Fatality To Finish off The Shang Tsung Clone. He is transported to a boat on the Sea Of Blood which is part of Onaga's Fleet. Izana Targets Him.

"The Trap we set for you has worked on you, Sub-Zero." Izana says.

"What?" Sub-Zero says.

"Now to Imprison the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei." Izana says.

"Not on Anybody's Life, Izana." Sub-Zero says.

First Izana Does KItana's First Intro and Then Sub-Zero Does His First Intro.

"I feel a chill In the Air." Izana says.

"Try Warmer Clothing." Sub-Zero says.

"I rather Kill the chill." Izana says.

They Battle and Sub-Zero Punches Izana To The Ground.

"I can't kill you but I can punch you to the ground." Sub-Zero says.

Sub-Zero runs to one of the life boats and rows back to shore of the The Netherrealm.

"I got to get out of this realm. I got it." Sub-Zero Says and then he shouts "Noob Saibot, I need help I am stranded in the Netherrealm with no way back to my squad in Outworld!"

"Hold Out for just a Few Minutes and I'll be there to teleport you to your squad in Outworld." Noob Saibot Says In his Mind.

"Alright then." Sub-Zero Says.

Suddenly Sektor appears In Front of Sub-Zero and He challenges Sub-Zero To A Battle.

First Sektor Does Sub-Zero's Second Intro and Then Then Sub-Zero Does Sub-Zero's First Intro.

Sektor says "The Tekunin Punish Imposters."

Sub-Zero Says "I am No Tekunin."

Sektor says "For Now, you aren't."

They battle and Sub-Zero Punches Sektor to the ground.

"Sektor Shouldn't have challenged you. Your Death Belongs to me." MK11 Frost Says As she appears.

"What did your timeline version of me ever do to you, MK11 Frost?!" Sub-Zero says.

"He kicked me out of the Lin Kuei, even through..." MK11 Frost Starts.

First MK11 Frost Does Frost's First Intro and then Sub-Zero Does his First Intro.

MK11 Frost says "... In my Timeline, I was Your heir apparent."

Sub-Zero says "If Only you had been more patient, MK11 Frost."

MK11 Frost "Like I am Patiently Waiting To Kill you."

They battle and Sub-Zero Punches MK11 Frost To The Ground.

Noob appears and says "Let's Go."

"Right." Sub-Zero says as he grabs onto His Brother's Wraith Hand.

Noob Saibot teleports Sub-Zero back to His Lin-Kuei-Special-Forces Squad.

Thanks for coming, brother." Sub-Zero says.

"No Problem." Bi-Han Says.

TBC...


	103. Chapter 73: Sektor 1

(Welcome back to the Next Chapter of MK12 which is Sektor's First Chapter. Yes Sektor is being playable as a Red Sub-Zero with SUb-Zero's Second Intro as his intro. He starts his journey by Battling Kronika. Back at Tekunin HQ, MK11 Frost Tells Sektor To Head to A Tower In Outworld And Conquer it from Kitana Kahn's Forces which Sektor says He will. He heads to the tower and First Beats A Hell's Teeth Tarkatan Tribesman. Then He beats a Kytinn Warrior Of Blyght's Hive. Then he fights Shang Tsung but Shang Tsung escapes death. Background Song is The Tower Stage Theme from MK9.)

Sektor is imprisoned for disobeyed orders to not attack Sub-Zero without someone's Help but he gets a chance to prove himself. Defeat Kronika and he will be able to fight on his own. So He does Challenge Kronika.

"I have been expecting you. Your Life, Your Name. They Will Be Wiped from History. Come, It Is Time to Die." Kronika says.

They battle and it's intense but Kronika is defeated. He is sent out of the Prison and Kronika is revived by Onaga's Power.

Onaga says "You have proven worthy to act on your own. Just follow all orders, given to you by MK11 Frost and we shall continue to have you work separately."

Sektor says "I promise as a Tekunin, I will never disobey my Grandmaster again."

Back At Tekunin HQ, MK11 Frost brings Sektor in for a mission on his own.

MK11 Frost says "There is a Tower In Outworld that is Owned by Kitana Kahn's Forces. Take it for Onaga."

Sektor says "As you command."

He arrives at the Tower and sees That it is swarming with Tarkatans, Kytinn of Blyght's Hive, and Shang Tsung.

First The Hell's Teeth Tarkatan Tribesman Does Baraka's First Intro and then Sektor Does Sub-Zero's Second Intro.

"We meet again, Sektor." The Hell's Teeth Tarkatan Tribesman says.

"It's a long way from Shang Tsung's tournament." Sektor says.

"We can still Fight." The Hell's Teeth Tarkatan Tribesman Says.

They battle and Sektor does The Klassic Brutality to finish off THe Hell's Teeth Tarkatan Tribesman. He continues forward and Runs Into A Kytinn Warrior Of Blyght's Hive.

First Kytinn Warrior of Blyght's Hive does D'vorah's First Intro and Then Sektor does Sub-Zero's Second Intro.

Kytinn Warrior of Blyght's Hive says "Fool, you came alone."

Sektor says "As Did You, Kytinn Warrior."

Kytinn Warrior of Blyght's Hive says "This one brought Blyght's Hive."

They battle and Sektor does 'The Klassic' Brutality On Kytinn Warrior Of Blyght's Hive. He then continues forward and then faces off with the Last Opponent who is Shang Tsung.

First Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung does His Second Intro and Then Sektor does Sub-Zero's Second Intro.

Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung says "You lack Noob Saibot's Efficacy."

Sektor says "Because I maintain my Integrity."

Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung says "Integrity Is no weapon, Sektor."

They battle and Sektor Punches Shang Tsung to the ground.

"Leave Now, Shang Tsung. This Tower Belongs To Onaga's Forces." Sektor says.

Shang Tsung Teleports Out Of There. Onaga's Forces Teleport In and so do Tekunin Forces.

"Good work, Sektor." MK11 Frost says.

Sektor says "No Problem, Grandmistress."

TBC...


	104. Chapter 74: Spawn 1

**(Welcome to the next chapter of My MK12 aka Spawn's First Chapter. First Spawn arrives in Earthrealm at The Subway and Sees 3 Clones following a clone of him. So He attacks them. Background song is the Subway from Mortal Kombat 9.)**

A New Hellspawn lands in the earthrealm in the Subway, through he is from just one of Ten Spheres Of Hell. The New Hellspawn is Spawn from the Eighth Sphere of Hell. He looks around, confused on where he is. He then sees a collection of 3 clones following one clone of him.

"I got to go after those things there." Inner Raiser Spawn says.

He follows them and the clone of him detects him and alerts his followers.

"Inner Raiser Spawn, What are you doing here?" Spawn Clone says.

"Who are you and Who Do You Work for?" Inner Raiser Spawn says.

"I am Spawn Clone and You are in the Mortal Kombat World. We work for Onaga." Spawn Clone says "We are going to end the Special Forces."

Inner Raiser Spawn says "I won't allow it."

Spawn Clone says "Go Get That Original, Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone."

Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone says "Okay."

First Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone Does Erron Black's Fourth Intro and then Inner Raiser Spawn Does His First Intro.

Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone says "You're a hard man to pin down."

Inner Raiser Spawn says "Why are you following me, dirt bag?"

Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone says "This, uh, 'Clown' paid me to."

They battle and Inner Raiser Spawn does His First Fatality to Finish Off Gold Plunderer Erron Black Clone.

Spawn Clone says "Argh. Barbarian Invader Kotal Clone, Get Him."

Barbarian Invader Kotal Clone says "Alright." He charges at Inner Raiser Spawn.

First Inner Raiser Spawn Does His First Intro and Then Barbarian Invader Kotal Clone does Kotal's First Intro.

Inner Raiser Spawn says "You have a god complex."

Barbarian Invader Kotal Clone says "If Earthrealmers worship me, Why Not Let Them?"

Inner Raiser Spawn says "Because You're Conning them, clone."

They Attack and Inner Raiser Spawn Does His First Fatality on Barbarian Invader Kotal Clone.

"Argh, Female Satan's General Clone, Get Him." Spawn Clone says.

Female Satan's General Clone says "Got It." She charges at Inner Raiser Spawn.

First Female Satan's General Clone Does Jacqui's First Intro and Then Inner Raiser Spawn does His First Intro.

Female Satan's General Clone says "I don't trust folks who deal with Devils."

Inner Raiser Spawn says "I killed all my devils."

Female Satan's General Clone says "Not sure that's any better."

They Attack and Inner Raiser Spawn Does His First Fatality on Female Satan's General Clone.

Spawn Clone says "Then I will kill you."

"Go ahead and Try." Inner Raiser Spawn says.

Spawn Clone charges at Inner Raiser Spawn,

First Spawn Clone Does Spawn's First Intro and Then Inner Raiser Spawn does His First Intro.

Spawn Clone says "Am I Dreaming? Or Back In Hell?"

Inner Raiser Spawn shouts "You Let Wanda down, You Let Us all Down!"

Spawn Clone says "Enough of these Mind Games."

They Attack and Inner Raiser Spawn Does His First Fatality on Spawn Clone.

"I must find out more about this Onaga Villain. If He is a titan, I must slay him." Inner Raiser Spawn says.

TBC...


	105. Chapter 75: Fire God Liu Kang 1

**(Welcome back to My Mortal Kombat 12. This chapter is Fire God Liu Kang's First. First Fire God Liu Kang goes after Shang Lao. Fire God Liu Kang is then attacked by Inner Raiser Spawn. He escapes Inner Raiser Spawn and wonders why Inner Raiser Spawn is after him. Razor then appears and tells him why making Fire God Liu Kang Attack Him. After the match, he does a fatality on Razor but Cetrion revived him, making Fire God Liu Kang teleport away. He unfortunately teleports into A Shao Kahn's Forces Tarkatan War Kamp and runs into Homer Potts, the Cowboy who is in the Shao Kahn's Forces so they battle. He defeats Homer Potts and Punches him in the face to end it. Then he teleports and he finally teleports back to Special Forces Desert Command in Earthrealm. Background song is Let it Burn by Red.)**

"I got to take care of Shang Lao." Fire God Liu Kang says.

He Teleports to Shang Lao's Island in Outworld.

"Now where is Shang Lao?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

Shang Lao says "I am right here. Come and get me."

"Why does he want me to get him?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

First Fire God Liu Kang does his Second Intro and then Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's Second Intro.

"Back From The Future, Shang Lao?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Sent Here by You. As A Matter Of Fact." Shang Lao says.

"All You Utter Are Lies." Fire God Liu Kang says.

They battle and Fire God Liu Kang gets a flawless victory because Shang Lao retreats before he can be "The Klassic" Brutality.

"This is suspicious. Shang Lao even let me get a flawless victory but retreated only when I was going to do 'The Klassic' Brutality." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Die!" Inner Raiser Spawn says.

"By the Elder Gods!" Fire God Liu Kang shouts.

First Inner Raiser Spawn does his First Intro and then Fire God Liu Kang does his second Intro.

Inner Raiser Spawn says "Thought You were a Reveant."

"Not anymore, I'm not." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Inner Raiser Spawn says "I don't think you're right."

They battle and Fire God Liu Kang kicks Inner Raiser Spawn to the ground and teleports away to the cave.

"Why is that guy after me?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

Razor appears and says "Because you have Kronika's power and Kronika is the mother of Shinnok and aunt of Malebogia."

"What?!" Fire God Liu Kang says.

First Razor does Jax's First Intro and Fire God Liu Kang does his Second Intro.

"Your Fire Is Impressive." Razor says.

Fire God Liu Kang says "I appreciate your humility."

Razor says "Didn't say you could beat me with it."

They battle and Fire God Liu Kang does His Second Fatality on Razor but Razor is revived by Cetrion and This makes Fire God Liu Kang teleport away.

"Phew I'm away from there." Fire God Liu Kang says.

What Fire God Liu Kang didn't know is that he teleported into a Shao Kahn's Forces Tarkatan War Kamp.

"This will be interesting." Homer Potts says.

Fire God Liu Kang says "This must be a Shao Kahn's Forces Tarkatan War Kamp."

First Homer Potts does Erron Black's Fourth Intro and then Fire God Liu Kang does His Second Intro.

"I've been to China a few times." Homer Potts says.

"Why, Robbing Silk Markets?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

Homer Potts says "How'd you know."

They battle and Fire God Liu Kang punches him in the face. Then He teleports to Special Forces Desert Command.

"Phew, finally." Fire God Liu Kang says.

TBC...


	106. Chapter 76: Mantis 2

**(Welcome back to My Mortal Kombat 12 with Mantis' 2nd Chapter. When this starts, Mantis wakes up in The Shaolin Trap Dungeon Unaware of how he got there. A Shaolin Monk Attacks so Mantis faces The Shaolin Monk In The Shaolin Trap Dungeon. Then He Battles a Osh-Tekk At Special Forces Desert Command to Go through the Mechanical Portal To Outworld. He then battles A Female Special Forces Soldier Clone. He wins but get teleported to a Temple of Shinnok and so has to battle Necros. Finally he gets teleported to the Hourglass to see Time Goddess Kitana Under attack by A Jacqui Clone so he attacks the Jacqui Clone and asks Time Goddess Kitana to teleport him to Kitana Kahn's Palace as a reward for saving her. Background song is When You're Evil by Aurelio Voltaire.)**

Mantis wakes Up In The Shaolin Trap Dungeon with No Memory of How He got there.

"How I got in The Shaolin Trap Dungeon?" Mantis says.

"You invaded us." A Shaolin Monk says.

"I wouldn't because Of Kitana Kahn's Orders." Mantis says.

"Then explain those corpses." The Shaolin Monk says.

"I can't. I have no memories of getting here."

"A Likely story. He attacked the Shaolin against Kitana Kahn's Orders to grab Kung Lao. Kill him." A Female Special Forces Clone says "I will go back to Special Forces Desert Command and defend the Mechanical Portal To Outworld so he can go back through that."

"Wait That's a c-" Mantis says.

The Shaolin Monk attacks him and a battle starts.

First The Shaolin Monk does Kung Lao's First Intro and then Mantis does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Shaolin Monk says "Time To Avenge the Great Kung Lao."

"His Greatest Legacy Is Failure." Mantis says.

The Shaolin Monk says "No, His Greatest Legacy Is Our Champion."

They battle and Mantis does Shang Tsung's Second Fatality to Finish off The Shaolin Monk.

"I'm sorry Kitana Kahn. Now to go after That Female Special Forces Soldier Clone." Mantis says.

He then leaves to Exit the Shaolin Trap Dungeon. Mantis makes it to Special Forces Desert Command and attacks an Male Osh-Tekk Attacking the area to get access to The Mechanical Portal To Outworld.

First The Male Osh-Tekk does Kotal's First Intro and Mantis does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

"You practice dark arts, Mantis." The Male Osh-Tekk says.

"Some call your blood magic a dark art." Mantis says.

"It is a necessary evil." The Male Osh-Tekk says.

They battle and Mantis shoots a soul bolt to finish off the Osh-Tekk. He then heads to the Mechanical Portal to Outworld.

In Outworld, He runs into a female Special Forces Soldier Clone.

The Female Special Forces Soldier Clone does Sonya's First Intro and Mantis does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

The Female Special Forces Soldier Clone says "Surrender Kano To The Special Forces."

"I don't have Kano, Clone." Mantis says.

"You Lie!" The Female Special Forces Soldier Clone says.

They battle and Mantis shoots a Soul Bolt at The Female Special Forces Soldiers Clone to finish her off and she explodes.

"You can see that I am not lying." Mantis says.

He goes forward and Gets teleported to a Temple of Shinnok.

"What is this?" Mantis says.

"Your death." Necros Says.

First Necros does Kollector's Second Intro and then Mantis does his first intro.

"Does Kitana Kahn know you're here?" Necros says.

"No, and perhaps she should not." Mantis says.

"I will bring you to him." Necros says.

They battle and Mantis does a Soul Stomp to Knock Necros to the ground. He then gets teleported to The Hourglass and he sees a Jacqui clone attacking Time Goddess Kitana. He attacks it to have Time Goddess Kitana teleport him back to Outworld.

First The Jacqui Clone does Jacqui's First Intro and Then Mantis Does Shang Tsung's First Intro.

"The Original Big Bad Boss." The Jacqui Clone says.

"The Unproven Next-Generation Aspirant." Mantis says.

"Allow me to present my qualifications." The Jacqui Clone says.

They battle and Mantis shoots a soul bolt at the Jacqui Clone making her explode.

"Time Goddess Kitana, As an award for saving you, teleport me back to Kitana Kahn's Palace." Mantis says.

"As you wish, Mantis." Time Goddess Kitana says.

She teleports Him back to Kitana Kahn's Palace.

"Finally I am home." Mantis says.

TBC..


	107. Chapter 77: Skarlet 2

In The Prison Cells Of Shao Kahn's Koliseum, A Goddess is imprisoned unknowingly to Shao Kahn and Sindel. Soon enough Skarlet finds the goddess in question.

"Cetrion!" Skarlet says.

"That is not who I-" The goddess starts to say before Skarlet attacks her.

First The Goddess does Cetrion's 4th Intro and then Scarlet does her first intro.

"So you're the sanguine?" The Goddess says.

"Fancy word for it but yes." Skarlet says.

"Virtue is not in stealing blood but that dark art is necessary." The Goddess says.

They battle and Skarlet punches The Goddess to the ground.

"Like I believe you aren't Cetrion." Skarlet says.

"Vision of Virtuous Desire!" The Goddess says as her eyes shine with Black Light.

"What is this?" Skarlet says as she is konsumed by the Black Light.

"Where am I?" Skarlet says when she wakes up in an outworld market and sees Erron Black and Approaches him "Where am I?"

First Past Timeline Erron Black does Erron Black's First Intro and then Skarlet does her first intro.

"I stepped out with Nitara before you." Past Timeline Erron Black says.

"You clearly have a type, Erron." Skarlet says.

"Just like living dangerously." Past Timeline Erron Black says.

They battle and Skarlet kicks Past Timeline Erron Black to the ground.

"Where am I, Black?" Skarlet says.

"You are in a Outworld Market heading after Shang Tsung for you are suspicious during the tournament going on against Raiden. Jade has already going to block Kitana from finding out about Mileena. That is what you told me just before you attacked me." Erron Black says.

Erron Black's words remind Skarlet of past events in the 11th timeline but changed to have her be suspicious of Shang Tsung too.

Skarlet says "Right I will get going."

She heads to the forest near The Past Timeline Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits and sees Past Timeline Jade Knocked out. She then sees Past Timeline Kitana Exit the Flesh Pits with Past Timeline Shang Tsung In Tow. She then enters the flesh pits herself. She sees Past Timeline Mileena Knocked out. Then she sees something she never would have expected a clone of her with Tarkatan Blood to make her Shao Kahn's Daughter.

Skarlet automatically says "Shang Tsung was allowed to make Kitana Clones but not clones of me."

The Clone of Skarlet got up and say "Time to defeat my 3rd sister."

Skarlet Automatically says "Why would Shang Tsung do this?"

The Clone of Skarlet says "Shao Kahn likes you enough to make you his daughter. He said You would be a good daughter without the need to perfect you. Shang Tsung disagreed and started to make me. I am proof that Shao Kahn is wrong and Shang Tsung is right. You will be executed for your discrimination against Shang Tsung's Plan to perfect you and Unlike Kitana No One Will save you."

"Never!" Skarlet Automatically says "If Shao Kahn thinks I am a good daughter for him, Nothing will change his mind."

First Skarlet Does Her First Intro and The Clone Of Skarlet Does Skarlet's First Intro.

"My Magic has gone awry." Skarlet says.

The Clone Of Skarlet says "I am you, perfected."

"Then Finish Me, if you can." Skarlet says.

They battle and Skarlet knocks the clone of her with a kick and automatically brings her to The Past Timeline Shao Kahn.

"This is a clone of me made by Shang Tsung as well as Mileena. She told me You Think I Would be a good daughter without the need to perfect me. Is that still true?" Skarlet says automatically.

Shao Kahn says "Shang Tsung, come over here."

Shang Tsung comes over to them and sees the Clone of Skarlet making him panic.

"If you ever clone a person who I believe would be a good daughter for me, I will kill you. For now, you still live because you created Mileena but this clone of Skarlet is going to be executed with Kitana in the Koliseum and you will bring the adoption papers for Skarlet to be put in my family." Shao Kahn says.

Skarlet couldn't believe it. He respected her so much that he wanted her to be his daughter. It was everything she ever wanted but then she was pulled from it.

Skarlet says "What was that vision, Goddess? It had virtue in it but also darkness. You also speak of darkness being necessary in all. Who are you?"

"I am Nightowl, Daughter of Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana. What I showed you was a past timeline where you got everything you wanted for good but it was lost when Shao Kahn died to Raiden. The problem is Kronika didn't keep that Clone in there instead you took her place in the execution area of The Koliseum. Kronika Erased you having a family until the death of Mileena by D'vorah. D'vorah also is a traitor to Shao Kahn's Forces. She works for the 4th side in outworld AKA Onaga." Nightowl says.

Skarlet Groans.

"This is where you can be Shao Kahn's Daughter again but only for a certain time limit." Nightowl says.

"I want that. Can you get that for me?" Skarlet says.

"Yes but only until the defeat of The Traitors in the Outworld Forces." Nightowl says.

"Anytime is worth being his daughter." Skarlet says.

"Then free me and I will tell the truth to Shao Kahn and ask him if he wants it too. Because I get what I want, you get what you want. Is That Fair?" Nightowl says.

Skarlet says "It is."

Skarlet frees Nightowl and Skarlet and Nightowl goes to Shao Kahn and Sindel to explain the truth. Nightowl also mentions That D'vorah is a traitor.

"She is loyal to Onaga because he did not attack the Swarm. Blyght knows this and So she works for Kitana." Nightowl says.

"What does Skarlet get by bringing this truth to us?" Shao Kahn says.

Nightowl whispers what Skarlet gets in both Shao Kahn's and Sindel's Ears.

"She wants to be my daughter? Then it shall be... Make it official, Daughter of Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess Kitana, for as much time as we two have." Shao Kahn says.

Bruizer says "What does that mean, Sire?"

Shao Kahn says "If What Nightowl says is right, We two might just be from The Last Kronika Timeline."

"That assumption is right but making Skarlet your daughter has a second price. She must be Kitana's Sister and Kitana's New Advisor when The Three Way War For Outworld is over." Nightowl says.

"Kitana as My Sister and Kahn? I will do it if Shao Kahn Agrees." Skarlet says.

"I agree with that." Shao Kahn says.

"So we march now on Kitana's Palace as Kotal's Forces do at the same time?" Sindel asks Shao Kahn.

"As soon as Nightowl makes Skarlet our daughter." Shao Kahn says.

"It is done, Shao Kahn. I must Hide so D'vorah doesn't see me." Nightowl says.

Nightowl vanishes and then D'vorah walks in.

"We ask what is going on here." D'vorah says.

"We are attacking Kitana Kahn's Palace, D'vorah." I say.

D'vorah says "I will send word to my Kytinn." She then rushes off.

D'vorah moves to a secret area and opens a portal communicator to Plague. She tells him that Shao Kahn's Forces will be marching toward Kitana Kahn's Palace.

"But The Osh-tekk march as well. Why does this happen?" Plague says.

"I do not know. It is very suspicious." D'vorah says.

"Then I shall make sure the armies get in Shao Kahn's Way." Plague says.

Yaopin appears on screen and says "I will too."

Meanwhile In a Portal going to Outworld from Earthrealm, Time Goddess Kitana Senses something she couldn't before and she senses it with Shao Kahn's Forces Heading to Kitana Kahn's Palace.

"What is it, My Wife?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"I sense someone you and I both know about and thought was dead." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"You don't mean?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Yes I mean her." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Who are you two talking about?" Johnny Cage Asks.

"We can't explain yet because we are not sure." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"My Love, You guide our forces to Kitana Kahn's Palace. I will Investigate." Time Goddess Kitana says.

Shao Kahn's Forces head to Kitana Kahn's Palace and Time Goddess Kitana sees this.

Time Goddess Kitana thinks "What does this mean?" She then senses her daughter among the Forces of Shao Kahn. She Thinks "She is among them."

The Plague Tribesmen and Yaopin's Loyal Osh-Tekk go after the Forces Of Shao Kahn. Skarlet uses Her Blood Magic to consume the Forces In The Blood Of The Three-Way Outworld War.

Skarlet says "I will have Our Forces attack The Palace Of Kitana Kahn... Yah!" She then sends another wave of blood against The Plague Tribesmen and Yaopin's Loyal Osh-Tekk. She realizes some of them are clones. "I will do this... Yah." She sends another wave at her opponents. "...For My Father, Shao Kahn. Yah." She then uses Her Heart Condition Fatality on a lot of of the clones.

Suddenly another clone comes landing in from the sky.

Time Goddess Kitana says "No Way. Do You See This, My Love?"

"Yeah the Entire Earthrealm group does as well as the entire Outworld and Netherrealm." Fire God Liu Kang says.

Johnny Cage says "A Geras Clone?!"

"The True Master's Greatest Experiment so far and Immortal just like His Current Body." The Geras Clone says.

Skarlet says "I will make sure you die." She equips a Tear of The Goddess from Nightowl. "This Talisman can destroy even immortal clones and prevent Cetrion from Reviving Her allies and it also applies to all Konsumables That Summon Beings Like The Gods." Skarlet says.

First Skarlet Does Her First Intro and then The Geras Clone does Geras's Second Intro.

"Ah The Perfect Blood Donor." Skarlet says.

"I Fail to see how." The Geras Clone says.

"No matter how much I take you don't die." Skarlet says.

They Battle and Skarlet Finishes Off The Geras Clone With her first Fatality.

"That is the end Of the surprises here. Time to attack Kitana Kahn's Palace." Shao Kahn says.

TBC...


	108. Chapter 78: Shao Kahn And Sindel

Shao Kahn and Sindel lead their forces On Kitana's Palace, which surprises both King Kotal's Forces and Kitana's Forces. Then comes the call of rally from Baraka and Nochtli to come to Kitana's Palace, which all forces answer.

"Shao Kahn and Sindel approach the Palace, My Kahn." Baraka says "Make Peace With King Kotal."

"My King, It's true. We two drew all our forces back to this Palace." Nochtli says.

"Don't listen to them, My Kahn/Liege." Plague and Yaopin say.

The Earthrealmers then appear and King Kotal sees the opportunity that he has to reveal his trump card to win the war between him and Kitana.

"Bring Out Kung Lao, Yaopin!" King Kotal says.

Kung Lao is dragged into the Palace Throne Room.

"King Kotal! He must not fall." Nochtli says.

Vissu appears, Attacks Nochtli, and says "Silence!"

The Kytinn appear and so does Blyght.

D'vorah says "Ah if it isn't the traitor Kytinn Blyght."

Shao Kahn says "I am here to make sure I get my throne back in this timeline."

Sindel says "Prepare to die."

Nightwolf says "Never!"

Sindel Does Her First Intro first and then Nightwolf does his first intro.

"You think you can defeat me like you did in MK9! by Sacrificing Yourself?!" Sindel says.

"Not at all. I will defeat you without sacrificing myself." Nightwolf says.

"We shall see but don't worry. I am not killing you yet." Sindel says.

They battle. While they battle, Fire God Liu Kang sees the Vision of The Good version of Sindel in the Armageddon Timeline and realizes that is why she doesn't want to kill Nightwolf. Sindel beats Nightwolf and Knocks Him Down.

"My Turn to attack." Shao Kahn says as he targets Plague.

Plague shouts "What?! I am your Target?!"

First Plague Does Baraka's Second Intro and then Shao Kahn Does His First Intro.

"You are alone, Emperor." Plague says.

"Outworld Rallies to My Standard." Shao Kahn says.

"Even The Shokan Desert You." Plague says.

They Battle and Shao Kahn uses His First Fatality to defeat Plague.

"Shao Kahn does kill Plague Though?" Fire God Liu Kang thinks.

"Next Up is You." Sindel says to Yaopin.

"What?! I am your target?!" Yaopin shouts.

First Yaopin Does Kotal's second Intro and Then Sindel does her first intro.

"Outworld Is Better Off with You Dead!" Yaopin says.

Sindel says "Funny That You resent me just like your king."

"It is as surely as night follows day." Yaopin says.

They battle.

While they battle, Fire God Liu Kang thinks "What does she mean by Funny?"

Sindel wins by using her first fatality on Yaopin.

Shao Kahn says "Now... D'vorah come here."

"Yes, My Kahn." D'vorah says as she approaches.

"Funny from a traitor." Shao Kahn says.

"What?! Cet-!" She Shouts and then groans as Shao Kahn pushes his hands through her.

"Go ahead. Call Cetrion. Once You do, I'm going to brutally Rip You To Pieces." Shao Kahn says.

"Cetrion!" D'vorah shouts and then Shao Kahn rips her into 16 pieces.

Cetrion Appears and says "Fool. You do realize I can revive these three?"

"So They're all traitors?" Sindel says.

Cetrion says "Yes They are. Why?" She then groans and says "You little- Revivification. What the- Why won't they revive?"

"This is why." Shao Kahn And Sindel say as they pull out two tears of the Goddess from their clothes that are hanging around their neck.

"Tears Of The Goddess? Then That means..." Cetrion says.

Another Cetrion look-alike appears and says "Yes, They known the truth for quite some time now."

"Who is she?" King Kotal says.

"I am the Cetrion Of This Timeline but, unlike that Cetrion, I balance the light and darkness on my own without a Shinnok. This Cetrion and The Shinnok you fought came from the Last Kronika to try to revive their mother. I am not Kronika's Child." The Cetrion Look-Alike says.

"Then who are you the child of?" Kitana Kahn says.

Johnny Cage looks at Fire God Liu Kang and Time Goddess Kitana and sees they are both smiling.

Johnny Cage says "Why are you two smiling?"

Fire God Liu Kang And Time Goddess Kitana say "Because That Cetrion is our daughter named Nightowl. Where have you been since the defeat of Shinnok, Daughter?"

"Onaga imprisoned me. It wasn't until Skarlet Found me and took me to Shao Kahn and Sindel that I was freed. I explained the situation to them and they believed me. Luckily D'vorah was nowhere around so I can hide until it was time to strike the palace for Shao Kahn's Forces." Nightowl says.

"Listen Kitana Kahn and King Kotal, You two were allies in the final Kronika Timeline. Kotal Gave his Kahn Title To Kitana for Uniting Outworld that is why I sought to cause chaos. My soldiers we will help out Kitana Kahn and King Kotal after Onaga is dealt with." Shao Kahn says "From This day on, Kitana is my Rightful Heir. She has proven herself."

Kitana Kahn and King Kotal Groan at this.

Nightowl says "This Shao Kahn is the Shao Kahn from MK11 and it is why he sought the throne even through he never had it."

Kitana Kahn and King Kotal realize that makes sense now. Everyone does.

Onaga says "Well you wanted to face me. Time to do it."

Shao Kahn Says "Not Good. Get Out Of Here. Sindel, Let's Hold Him Off."

"Yes, For The Good People Of Outworld and Edenia." Sindel says.

First Onaga does Geras's First Intro and then Shao Kahn does his Fourth Intro.

"Surrender the Hammer, Shao Kahn." Onaga says.

"Take It from me, Onaga." Shao Kahn says.

"I will pry it from your cold, dead, hands." Onaga says.

The two of them with Sindel backing up Shao Kahn battle and Onaga wins against them.

"We got to get out of here." King Kotal says.

"But How?" Shang Tsung says.

Suddenly Liu Kang's New Elder Gods come falling down and say "We will take you outside the Palace."

The New Elder Gods Teleport Everyone outside the Palace in a far away War kamp.

"Use Your Magic Sindel and I will use mine." Shao Kahn says. They both use their full might of their magic on Onaga and it makes the palace explode but it doesn't kill Onaga because Of Geras' Immortal Body.

Nightowl says "You see, that was the power of Edenia's protector and Outworld's Protector Combined."

"You mean that Sindel was Edenia's Protector and Shao Kahn was Outworld's? What changed them?" Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

"The Constant changing of the Timelines by Kronika, Sonya." Nightowl says.

"So It was cause Kronika kept trying to perfect her ideal world that my mother became evil and Shao Kahn became a tyrant." Kitana Kahn says.

"Yes That is how it is, Alternative Mother." Nightowl says.

TBC...


	109. Chapter 79: Time Goddess Kitana 1

"What could it mean that Kitana Kahn's and King Kotal's War was started by Shao Kahn but their war was ended by Shao Kahn and Sindel?" Fire God Liu Kang says.

"It means They found out the truth from me, Father." Nightowl says.

"So it's because Kitana Kahn has no Liu Kang that she was a conqueror." King Kotal says.

"It is that simple." Nightowl says.

"Yeah but there is another now." Kitana Kahn says.

"Who is that, My Kahn self?" Time Goddess Kitana Says.

Kitana Kahn says "Fight me and find out."

"As you wish, Kitana Kahn." Time Goddess Kitana says.

First Time Goddess Kitana Does Kitana's Second Intro and Then Kitana Kahn does Kitana's Fourth Intro.

Time Goddess Kitana says "Liu Kang Is Committed To Me."

Kitana Kahn says "I actually Prefer His Friend."

This shocks everyone.

"Kung Lao Is Not In My League but is in yours." Time Goddess Kitana says.

They battle and Time Goddess Kitana Knocks Kitana Kahn to the ground to finish things off.

"When Did Things Change For You to Liking Him?" Time Goddess Kitana Says.

"When I ran into the Great Kung Lao. I fancied him you can say. Then Shang Tsung had Goro Kill Him. Shang Tsung tells me that there is a descendant of him out there." Kitana Kahn says

King Kotal pulls Kung Lao over and says "This is that descendant."

Kitana Kahn says "He looks exactly like The Great Kung Lao."

"I am his reincarnation." Kung Lao says.

"No I won't allow this." Vissu Says as he teleports in.

"Mother, Take This and End Vissu once and for all." Nightowl says as She Hands Her Mother A Tear Of The Goddess.

First Vissu does Kung Lao's First Intro and then Time Goddess Kitana Does Kitana's Second Intro

"Don't Suppose You have a sister?" Vissu says.

"There is only Mileena and Izana." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Thanks, I'll Pass." Vissu says.

They battle and Time Goddess Kitana Finishes Off Vissu with Royal Execution Fatality.

Izana Then Runs In and says "Time to make you suffer for that, Sister!"

First Izana does Kitana's First Intro and Then Time Goddess Kitana Does Kitana's Second Intro.

"My Shao Kahn is Dead." Izana says.

"Now so is mine. The thing is... He changed in the end." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"He could never change." Izana says.

They Battle and Time Goddess Kitana Finishes Off Izana with Gore-Nado Fatality.

"We got to get out of Outworld while Onaga is hunting us for now." Kitana Kahn says.

"I very much agree. Our War Has ended, Kitana Kahn." King Kotal says.

"Then Peace is achieved..." Kitana Kahn says "For Our Two Factions."

Then a Portal to a Black Market Alley opens up and Nightowl says to head inside. Rhino appears to stop them and Time Goddess Kitana faces him but throws off the Tear of The Goddess.

First Rhino Does Kabal's First Intro and Then Time Goddess Kitana does Kitana's Second Intro.

"You Can't trust Kano but You can trust me." Rhino says.

"Give me a single reason, Rhino." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"Ah, I can't. You think I would be able to for a Time Goddess." Rhino says.

They battle and Time Goddess Kitana Finishes Rhino Off with The Royal Execution Fatality but he is teleported out of there.

"Mother, why let him escape?" Nightowl says.

"So that Onaga can't track us no longer. I say this because, if I am not mistaken, He is tracking us by our kills. We need to come up with a plan before facing his forces again." Time Goddess Kitana says.

Nightowl says "Yes Mother, you are right."

TBC...


	110. Chapter 80: Cassie-Cage-X-Erron-Black 1

(Starting Background Song is Special Forces Desert Command from Mortal Kombat 11.)

At Special Forces Desert Command Base, Commander Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage is worried if the Time To Ask Erron Black For His Reason To Have Everyone know how to have fun. Then Davis Black-Cage approaches.

"Mom If You wondering If It's Time, Yes it is. Go find Dad." Davis Black-Cage says.

Secretary Blake on intercom says "Commander Cassie Cage and Erron Black, Please Report to My Office."

"Guess I can't now." Commander Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says.

Davis Black-Cage Smirks And Says "This mission is the mission that leads to my birth in nine months after the mission."

"I see." Commander Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Says.

She and Erron Black then Meet Secretary Blake In His Office.

Secretary Blake says "Commander Cage and Erron Black, SWAT Kabal has Located A Black Dragon Fight Club In Moscow, Russia. The Russians have agreed to let you two go there as a Wealthy Couple as the Fight Club takes bidders but it must be like a date. That is why I am sending you two."

"Will we be provided russian money?" Acid Lover Erron Black Says.

Commander Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage says "Erron, Be Serious because We can convert Some Of My Dad's Money."

"The Money needs to come from someone not in special forces so a Interpol agent will provide the cash and Disguises as Interpol is who we are working with here. Also the whole day must be one big date as the fight club meets at night." Secretary Blake says.

"What?! You Can't be Serious!" Commander Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage Shouts.

"I'm Sorry Commander but I am. Though if you want me to send a different two, just say so." Secretary Blake says.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "I am alright with it. In fact I would love for it to happen, We haven't had a chance for a good date because of the 3-Way Outworld War but that is over so I like a paid Day Off."

Cassie hadn't even considered how much work it took Erron Black. If any unmarried couple deserved a date paid day off, it was them because he had to work hard and she had to watch him. So She says "It'll be a honor to represent Special Forces too."

(Background Song Changed To Carnival Of Rust by Poets Of The Fall.)

Davis Black-Cage says "Your mission will have some fighting, Mother. Ask him During the Date Paid Day Off."

"How do you even know about this Mission?" Cassie Cage In A Fancy Tone says.

"Because This Mission Created me." Davis Black-Cage Says.

Erron Black and Cassie Cage head out in the Interpol Helicopter which transports them outside the Hotel which hosts the Nightclub's Bidders. The Interpol Agent says to them that they must spend one day in Moscow to be able to enter the Fight Club. They sneaked them into the Hotel and into a room and a paid bill was put on him.

Cassie says "I got to ask something before we do this date: Why do you want everyone but you to have fun like you used to in Kronika's Last Timeline?"

"Simple, I wish everyone to have a good life again unlike in Kronika's Timelines and When Onaga Controls The Future where They are slaves. I just want them to be themselves." Erron says.

Cassie says "I see. I now Know why that reason is The Reason why Davis was conceived."

"Our Son was conceived because of me telling that reason behind my choice?" Erron says. Cassie Nods Making Erron Black say "Well You will get pregnant when we get back then."

"Yeah Since Tomorrow is a safe day for me and we will need me for the fighting." Cassie says.

"You really think there is going to be fighting?" Erron says.

"Yep, Davis Said So." Cassie says.

After the Night Is Slept through, Erron orders Breakfast In Bed from the Hotel. They then Go On A Day long date that does get them access to Moscow Black Dragon Fight Club. They head inside and prepare to watch the fights. What they don't expect is Armageddon Announcing the fights and The First Fight Includes Cassie's Dad and Sub-Zero. Then The Second Fight Includes Cassie's Mom and Skarlet. Finally The Third and Final Fight Includes LK's Guard Scorpion VS Kung Lao. There is no Fatalities but how can these people be here. They decide to sneak in the Back and Ask Cassie's Mom.

(Background Song Change To Black Dragon Fight Club Song From Mortal Kombat 11.)

Cassie says "Mom, why did you beat up Skarlet and very badily?"

Sonya attacks her.

First Political Colonel Sonya Does Her Fourth Intro and Then Cassie Does Her Fourth Intro.

Political Colonel Sonya says "Johnny Shot Off His Mouth Again."

"Don't Blame Me For What He Said." Cassie says.

"He said It was Your Idea." Political Colonel Sonya Says.

"Cassie, It's a clone." Erron Black says.

"Thanks, my love." Cassie Cage says.

"Love?" Political Colonel Sonya Clone says.

They battle and Cassie Cage uses hi Fatality on The Political Colonel Sonya Clone to finish it off.

Erron Black says "No Wonder it is so Popular. The Clones are being used to simulate Us."

"Yep." Kano says as she appears.

"Kano!" Erron Black says.

"How you get a hold of Clones, Kano?" Cassie says.

"He is still in an agreement with Onaga." Cetrion says as she appears.

"Then we will just have to take you two down." Cassie says.

"The Money Income is donated to putting Cloning Machines Across Earthrealm." Kano says.

"That's Evil." Cassie says.

"Rhino, Take Care Of Erron. I got Cassie."

Rhino runs in and says "As You wish."

First Rhino Does Kabal's Fourth Intro and then Erron Black Does His First Intro.

Rhino says "Why So Grim, Black?"

Erron Black says "I thought I was running with the big dogs."

Rhino says "I give you a run for your money."

They battle and Erron Black Uses His Deathtrap Fatality on Rhino to Finish Him Off but he vanishes before it is over.

"Rats, Cetrion is still reviving them." Erron Black Says.

"That is Correct, Erron Black. A Silly Tear Of The Goddess won't affect me either because I am a Elder God too." Cetrion says.

Cassie Does Her Fourth Intro First and Then Kano Does His Second Intro.

Cassie says "Just The Asshole I've been looking for."

Kano says "Now That's no way to greet Uncle Kano."

Cassie says "It's The Only Way."

They Battle and Then Cassie Does he Fatality to finish off Kano but before he vanishes and falls to the ground.

"Damn, what to do about Cetrion?" Cassie Cage says.

"Nothing For Now. Retreat." Erron Black says.

"Yeah, let's go but we'll be back, Cetrion." Cassie Cage says.

"Hmph, Kytinn Clone, Stop Them Now." Cetrion says and then Vanishes.

A Kytinn Clone runs after them and targets Cassie but Erron Black takes the hit.

"Erron!" Cassie shouts and then summons the Green Glow to blast back the Kytinn Clone.

"I Handle it from here, Cass." Erron Black says.

First Kytinn Clone does D'vorah's First Intro and then Erron Black does His First Intro.

The Kytinn Clone says "Humans Are Crude Fighters."

Erron Black says "Oh, That's rich coming from a Kytinn Clone."

The Kytinn Clone says "We are the superior Species."

They Battle And Erron Black Finishes The Kytinn Clone off with a "The Klassic" Brutality.

"Did That Clone consider The Clones or the Kytinn above Humans?" Cassie says.

"Guess we'll never find out now?" Erron says.

Onaga then appears and Cassie and Erron prepare for combat only to met with frozen time.

Onaga says "I am still Geras so I can freeze Time. The Clones are my children so that clone consider The Clones Above Humans. And The Truth is They are. I am not even planning on reviving Kronikas. Geras Knows this and tries to wrestle control over this body but, as long as his eternal sand can't interfere with me, I can't be slain."

"Why You-! Then You even tricked Cetrion?" Cassie says.

"Hmm, You're able to move with time frozen. Must be because of the Green Glow. But the answer to your question is yes, and Revealing that is how you can get her to stop reviving my lackies." Onaga says and then Laughs Evilly.

"Heh, You just told us a step to defeating you?" Cassie says.

"What? Obey Me, Geras. It seems, even after Shao Kahn's Death, Geras's Body still won't obey me." Onaga says. He then vanishes and time resumes.

"Cassie what were you thinking? Telling him that he told us a step to defeating him." Erron Black says.

"Simple. I have seen his body do this before in other instances around the 3-Way Outworld War and this was to confirm my suspicions." Cassie says.

"What suspicions?" Erron says.

"Onaga is only a virus that lives in other beings. He just using Geras's Body to get a reptilian body that he can truly control from Cetrion." Cassie says.

"Reptilian, You say? Reptile's Body must be found in one of The Shinnok's Bone Temples or other bases of operations for Onaga in Earthrealm, Outworld, and Netherrealm." Erron says.

Noob appears from the shadows and says "That is correct, Erron. Before Joining you guys, I saw Reptile in a lab for Shang Lao and he was being changed into zaterran-Naknadan Hybrid by Shang Lao For Onaga."

"Let's Get Back To Special Forces Desert Command. I don't think we can finish off this Fight Club until Cetrion is revealed that Onaga is Tricking Her." Cassie says.

"Then Call for EVAC on Your Comm radio from the Interpol Agent. We'll Explain everything we learned to Secretary Blake When We get Back." Erron Says.

"I'll see you there." Noob says.

(Music Change back to Carnival Of Rust by Poets Of The Fall.)

After reporting what they learned to Secretary Blake, The two of them head to head to Cassie's House in Los Angeles.

"Are you sure you are ready to have our son?" Erron Black says.

"Yes and the way you worried about me for this proves you're ready." Cassie Cage says.

"I'm just a little worried how your mother will react." Erron Black says.

"Just to let you know, Mom got pregnant with me before she married dad the first time. It was her still wearing the ring from their wedding and him still introducing her as his wife that got them back together." Cassie Cage says.

Erron Black says "Then Let's go."

They start to make out as they head upstairs. When they're upstairs, The main show begins but I won't describe that. Let's Just say Cassie does end up Pregnant as they test in the morning.

Suddenly Cassie's Phone rings and Cassie picks it up to say "Hello."

"Cassie, It's Time for your shift and you are not here. Why are you still at home?" Sonya says on the other end.

"Oh, I didn't realize it got that late and I was sleeping with Erron Black last night. Same bed and all." Cassie says.

"Well, Whatever that is supposed to mean, bring him too especially if it's what I think it means." Sonya on the other end says.

"Heh, will do. See ya in a couple minutes." Cassie says and then hangs up.

At Special Forces Los Angeles Base, Sonya wants to know why Cassie chose now to let Erron sleep with her. Then she sees Davis Black-Cage smirk and realizes it is 22 years and 9 months til his supposedly proper timeline 23rd birthday and he is 22 now.

"No, she can't be..." Sonya Blade-Cage says.

TBC...


	111. Chapter 81: Cetrion 1

**(Time for a Cetrion Chapter. This chapter is the Trial Of Armageddon but also we see Cetrion Turn Against Onaga and Join The Side OF Earthrealm. First Raiden Approaches Cetrion and tells Her That Kronika Is the Way that Onaga Is Making The Clones but she strikes at him and says he lies to Kombat Him. Once She beats him, she doesn't finish him off because she realizes he was holding back which means he was telling the truth. They head to the Realm Of The Gods only to be confronted by a Erron Black Clone. They then battle Necros and Cetrion Kills Him. Then Cetrion asks Armageddon if Kronika is the source of the Clones and he says yes. This makes her do something unexpected and then kill Armageddon. Background Song is Tournament from MK11.)**

"Cetrion, I need to Speak with you. It's about Onaga and Kronika." MK11 Raiden says as he approaches.

Heavens Sent Cetrion sighs and says "What is it?"

MK11 Raiden says "Source of The Clones is Kronika, imprisoned in a prison tower."

Heavens Sent Cetrion Strikes MK11 Raiden.

"You... Lie!" Heavens Sent Cetrion shouts and Then Starts Kombat with Him.

First Heavens Sent Cetrion does her first intro and then MK11 Raiden does his Fourth Intro.

Heavens Sent Cetrion says "Must You Oppose Onaga?"

MK11 Raiden says "Shinnok must never return."

Heavens Sent Cetrion says "Oh how little you know..."

They battle and Heavens Sent Cetrion slaps MK11 Raiden To The Ground.

"You were holding back so could it be you're telling the truth?" Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

"There is someone who can ask who is on trial with the other elder gods besides you. Armageddon." MK11 Raiden says.

Heavens Sent Cetrion says "Let's Go then."

They head to the Realm of The Gods and Outside it is a band of Clones Led by A Erron Black Clone and Necros.

"Clones, Let your leaders deal with this." Necros says.

"First I will fight." Erron Black Clone says.

"I call upon the power of Nightowl." Heaven Sent Cetrion says.

In The Realm Of The Gods, Nightowl Pulses and gives Heavens Sent Cetrion Her Power Not Knowing It's Heavens Sent Cetrion.

"What?" Erron Black Clone says.

First Erron Black Clone Does Erron Black's First Intro and Then Heavens Sent Cetrion Does Her First Intro.

"I have no cotton to Virtue." Erron Black Clone says.

"It is required to achieve balance." Heavens Sent Cetrion says

"Balance ain't worth shit." Erron Black Clone says.

They Battle and Cetrion does her 'Splitting Apart' Brutality to finish off The Erron Black Clone. Clones of the Squad retreat after Erron Black Clone's Death.

"Continue To Give Me Power, Nightowl." Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

Nightowl Continues To Give Heavens Sent Cetrion her Power not knowing that it's Heavens Sent Cetrion.

"You will not know the truth about Kronika from Armageddon." Necros says.

"That just motivated me even more." Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

First Heavens Sent Cetrion does Her First Intro and then Necros does Kollector's 2nd Intro.

Heaven Sent Cetrion says "Usury is Virtuous, Necros."

Necros says "In MK11 Frost's Service, It is."

Heavens Sent Cetrion "Even Then You are Culpable."

They battle and Heavens Sent Cetrion uses Her 'Splitting Apart' Brutality to finish off Necros once and for all.

They head into the Realm Of The Gods.

"Cetrion, what are you doing here with Raiden?" Armageddon says.

"Tell me, Armageddon! Does Onaga have Kronika Imprisoned In A Prison Tower in Order to Make His Clones?!" Heavens Sent Cetrion Shouts In Her Goddess Voice.

Armageddon Laughs Loudly In His God Voice and Shouts In His God Voice "Yes! Onaga has Kronika Imprisoned In a Prison Tower In Order To Make His Clones! Why?!"

Heavens Sent Cetrion shouts in Her Goddess Voice "My Fellow Elder Gods, There is your Confession to him working for Onaga. Allow me to Execute him for You as I am Joining the Side Of Earthrealm!"

Fire God Liu Kang says in his God Voice "It is Agreed."

Heavens Sent Armageddon shouts "You little Traitor! I will destroy you!"

Fire God Liu Kang says "Also Cetrion, Armageddon is the Reason why Raiden Gets Angered to killed Shinnok in MK11. It is something we found out."

Armageddon growls at this.

"I want to know something else, Armageddon. Did My Brother Shinnok Know that Onaga is Using My and His Mother Kronika to make Clones?" Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

"Yes. Why?" Armageddon says.

Heavens Sent Cetrion growls and says In her Goddess Voice "My Fellow Elder Gods, Shinnok is Alive once again. Revived by Razor, He now works and I will help you find a way to beat him. He is no longer considered family since he won't let mother out of her prison tower."

Armageddon says "That's bad."

Nightowl says "Now I understand. You've been asking for my power. Take My Power now, Cetrion, and Kill Armageddon."

Heavens Sent Cetrion says "With Pleasure."

First Armageddon Does Raiden's First Intro and Cetrion Does Her First Intro.

Armageddon says "Like Raiden, You Betray The Titans."

Heavens Sent Cetrion says "We are protectors of the Realms, Armageddon."

Armageddon says "You are a Triumvirate of Good."

They battle and Heavens Sent Cetrion uses her 'Splitting Apart' Brutality to finish off Armageddon Once and For all.

"Well Now that Armageddon is Finished off and Cetrion Has joined our side, we maybe should make her the Elder Goddess Of Corrupted Virtue." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Yes I agree." Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

Then Cypher Appears and says "And I am the True Elder God OF Corrupted Lightning."

"Yes he is. Onaga Imprisoned him so Armageddon can take his place." Heavens Sent Cetrion says.

"The Trial is Over and Now Let's Return to The Our Jinsei Chambers. Also I will make one in the Netherrealm for You, Cetrion." Fire God Liu Kang says.

"Alright Then." Cetrion says.

TBC...


	112. Chapter 82: Tlahco 2

(Time For the Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12 which Tlahco's Second Chapter. She is captured by Onaga's Forces and put in an arena to get freedom. First She fights a Sub-Zero Clone in the arena. Then She fights a Cassie Cage Clone. and Then She Fights A Shao Kahn Clone. Then She Fights and Kills Reveant Sindel by calling on Jackal's Power. Background song is The Plagues from The Prince Of Egypt.)

Tlahco awakens and she is in some kind of Arena.

"Welcome all to the Arena of Survival, Onaga's Supporters. We have a participant from our enemy. Welcome Tlahco the future daughter of King Kotal and Queen Jade. Let Us Begin." Shang Lao Says.

She sees a gate open and A Sub-Zero Clone comes out it.

First Sub-Zero Clone does his 4th intro and then Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro.

"Casting out my Ancestors was cruel." Sub-Zero Clone says.

"It would have been better that I killed them." Tlahco says.

"Soon you will think so." Sub-Zero Clone says.

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Tlahco uses the Klassic Brutality To Finish off The Sub-Zero clone.

"Let the Cassie Cage Clone out!" Shang Lao says.

A Gate Open And Cassie Cage Clone Come Out it.

First Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro and then The Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie Cage's First Intro.

"You'll Serve as my new bodyguard." Tlahco says.

"Thanks, but Hard Pass." Cassie Cage Clone says.

Tlahco says 'First, You must learn your place."

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They Battle and Tlahco uses Sindel's First Fatality to Finish off The Cassie Cage Clone.

"Yeah what do you think of that?" Tlahco says.

"Send Out the Shao Kahn Clone." Shang Lao says.

Tlahco says "What?!"

A Gate Opens and A Shao Kahn Clone comes out it.

First Shao Kahn Clone does Shao Kahn's First Intro and Then Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro.

"Return and Again be my Empress." Shao Kahn Clone says.

Tlahco says "Prove you haven't grown weak and pathetic, you ignorant clone."

Shao Kahn Clone says "Just As I remember."

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Tlahco does Sindel's First Fatality to finish off The Shao Kahn Clone.

"So Now you have gotten into making Shao Kahn Clones, That is good to know." Tlahco says

Shang Lao growls and shouts "Do not let her out of here with that info. Reveant Sindel, Finish her."

Reveant Sindel says "As You Command."

"Jackal, I call upon your power." Tlahco whispers.

Jackal says "You may have it."

First Tlahco does Sindel's Second Intro and Reveant Sindel Does Sindel's First Intro.

"I never knew I had a sister." Tlahco says.

"We'll share everything, The World Is Ours!" Reveant Sindel Says.

"My Dear, I don't Share." Tlahco Says.

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Tlahco uses The Klassic Brutality To Finish Off Reveant Sindel once and for All.

"Now you can't be revived."

Shinnok appears and says "What she says is true. She called on Jackal's Power."

"You heard me, Shinnok?" Tlahco says.

"Yes." Shinnok says To Tlahco. He then Commands Shang Lao "Now Transport Tlahco back to Earthrealm in the Hands of The Special Forces."

Shang Lao does as Shinnok commands Him.

"Tlahco!"King Kotal and Queen Jade Shout as she returns.

"Mom! Dad!" Tlahco says.

"Where were you?" King Kotal says.

Tlahco says "Shang Lao Captured me In My Sleep and Put me In an Arena of Survival. I battled a Sub-Zero Clone, A Cassie Cage Clone, and Get This A Shao Kahn Clone."

"Wow How did you get out with That Information?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

That made Tlahco smile and say "Well at first Shang Lao sent Reveant Sindel in there to kill me but I successfully killed her 100% of the way with Jackal's Help, making her unable to be revived."

"That must of pissed my brother off more. How Did You get out?" Kitana's Advisor Shang Tsung Says.

"Shinnok came in and commanded Shang Lao to sent me to This place." Tlahco says.

"Heh, I'm Glad Shinnok saw reason." Heaven's Sent Cetrion says.

"That goes the same for Kotal And I." Queen Jade says.

TBC...


	113. Chapter 83: Silen 1

**(Welcome To The Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12 which is Silen's First Chapter. First He fights a Skarlet Clone. Second He fights a Geras Clone with the help of a Shirai Ryu. Then He fights a Kollector Clone. Then he heads to a Special Forces Desert Base and saves it from Razor with the help of a Shirai Ryu. Background Song is Curse of Wiel Remix by 0rangaStang.)**

"I am at peace right now." Silen says.

Suddenly inside his Jinsei Dragon Grotto, A Skarlet Clone moves in to try and corrupt the place.

"You will not corrupt my Dragon Grotto." Silen says.

"We shall see." The Skarlet Clone says.

First Skarlet Clone does Skarlet's 1st Intro and then Silen does Geras's 4th intro.

"Ah the perfect Blood Donor." Skarlet Clone says.

"I fail to see how, Skarlet Clone." Silen says.

"No Matter What I take, You can't die." Skarlet Clone says.

They battle and Silen does Geras's Second Fatality On The Skarlet Clone to finish her off.

"Time to deal with some of the other clones." Silen says.

Silen Runs forward and makes it to a Tarkatan War Kamp under the Command Of A Geras Clone.

A Shirai Ryu Ninja says "I will help you take this place away that clone and free these Tarkatans from Onaga's Servitude."

"Got It, Shirai Ryu Ninja." Silen says.

First Geras Clone does Geras's 1st Intro and then Silen does Geras's 4th intro.

"You are the only Silen." Geras Clone says.

"Fire God Liu Kang Made Me and Me Alone." Silen Says.

"It was a mistake." Geras Clone says.

They battle and Silen does Geras's Second Fatality On The Geras Clone to finish him off.

He then runs away from the Tarkatan War Kamp to An Osh-Tekk Arena and sees is Being Governed by a Kollector Clone.

"Time to deal with this clone as well." Silen says.

He Reveals himself.

"You are Silen. You wish to free these Osh-Tekk? Well, it is not going to happen." Kollector Clone says.

"Yes, it will." Silen says.

First Kollector Clone does Kollector's 1st Intro and then Silen does Geras's 4th intro.

Kollector Clone Says "The Keep Must Hold Treasures."

Silen says "They are well guarded, Kollector Clone."

Kollector Clone says "Not from my hands."

They battle and Silen does Geras's First Fatality On The Kollector Clone to finish him off.

"To All Forces: A Special Forces Desert Base Is Under Attack in Earthrealm by Razor. Someone, come help." A Special Forces Operator says.

Silen Teleports to the base.

"I'll join you in Stopping Razor, Silen." a Shirai Ryu Ninja says.

"Okay Then." Silen says.

First Razor does Jax's Fourth Intro and then Silen does Geras's 4th Intro.

"You're pretty jacked For a errand boy." Razor says.

"This mission is no errand." Silen says "And I am A God."

"No, It's a chore for both of us." Razor says.

They battle and Silen Has The Shirai Ryu Ninja Use His Teleport to defeat Razor. Razor then Teleports away.

"Those Clones and servants of Onaga are going to be put down one of these days. For now, I need to rest at my Jinsei Chamber." Silen says.

The Special Forces Operator says "You did what you needed to."

The Shirai Ryu Ninja says "Thanks for Letting me use my teleport to defeat Razor."

Silen says "No Problem."

TBC...


	114. Chapter 84: Layla Holland 2

**(Welcome to The Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, Which Is Layla Holland's Second Chapter. This has her battling through a pair of Cyber Dragon, A Clone of Herself and then Kanborg to turn the Cyber Dragon To The Side Of Good. First She fights a Cyber Dragon with Kung Lao's Fighting Style. Then she fights a Cyber Dragon With Sub-Zero's Fighting Style. Then She Fights the clone of herself making a bunch of Cyber Dragon On Kanborg's side support her. Then she fights Kanborg and finishes him off with 'The Klassic' Brutality. She then declares the Good Cyber Dragon as Protectors Of Earthrealm and Magnus appears to accept them as Protectors. Background Song is Insanity by CheezItsAreYummy and CircusP.)**

Layla Holland, during the time away from her, has been preparing her rebellion to stop Kanborg and turn the Cyber Dragon In Protectors Of Earthrealm. Now she is prepared as she is going to be.

"All Forces, Charge!" Layla Holland says.

They start Charging at the Evil Cyber Dragon Forces which are much greater and are led by a Kanborg and Clone of Layla Holland. The First Cyber Dragon To Cross The Path of Layla Holland is The Teacher with Kung Lao's Fighting Style.

First The Cyber Dragon Teacher with Kung Lao's Fighting Style does Kung Lao's Second Intro and Then Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro.

"Friendly fight, Right?" The Cyber Dragon Teacher with Kung Lao's Fighting Style says.

Layla Holland says "Fight to win or don't fight at all."

The Cyber Dragon Teacher with Kung Lao's Fighting Style says "You are Strong like stone, Layla."

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Layla Holland punches The Cyber Dragon Teacher with Kung Lao's Fighting Style to the ground. Layla Holland continues to battle through and Then runs into her next Significant Opponent: The Cyber Dragon Teacher with Sub-Zero's Fighting Style.

Teacher with Sub-Zero's Fighting Style says "End this before I have to end you, Layla."

"What do you want for the clan?" Layla Holland says.

"Freedom to do what we want." Teacher with Sub-Zero's Fighting Style says.

Layla Holland says "Then I must win, Cyber Dragon Teacher with Sub-Zero's Fighting Style."

First The Teacher With Sub-Zero's Fighting Style does Sub-Zero's Second Intro and then Layla Holland Does Sonya's First Intro.

The Teacher With Sub-Zero's Fighting Style says "You have the Warrior's Spirit."

Layla Holland says "Get the feeling I'm about to unleash it."

The Teacher With Sub-Zero's Fighting Style says "Please do."

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Layla Holland kicks The Teacher With Sub-Zero's Fighting Style to the ground. Layla Holland continues forward and makes in inside the Fight Club. In There, she comes upon The Clone of Herself.

"I will deal you, clone." Layla Holland Clone says.

"You are the one who is the clone." Layla Holland says.

First Layla Holland Clone does Sonya's First Intro and then Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro.

"Which History Are you from?" Layla Holland Clone says.

Layla Holland says "One governed by an evil AI."

"Here we got evil SOBs." Layla Holland Clone says.

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Layla Holland uses Sonya's Second Fatality on The Clone of Herself to finish her off. The Death makes the Clone explode into multiple pieces and that is when the Cyber Dragon Realize Layla Holland is the true Version of her, making more of them join Layla Holland to become greater numbers than Kanborg's. She runs forward with her troops and Finally meets up with Kanborg.

"I must say Layla Holland, you are quite impressive. You even got a Elder God of Fire God Liu Kang's On Your side. I do not know how through." Kanborg says.

"I tell you how since you die here. Cassie Quinn you know is my daughter but Magnus is something special too. As Magnus is Cassie Quinn's Father. I am the wife of Magnus and Mother of a Half-God named Cassie Quinn." Layla Holland says.

"Well that is most entertaining. I'm sure Onaga would want her in his grasp once I win." Kanborg says.

First Layla Holland does Sonya's First Intro and Then Kanborg does Kano's Fourth Intro.

Layla Holland says "You started the war with the Black Dragon?"

"Guilty as Charged." Kanborg says "My Brother Helped. They just don't know."

"Giving your brother to them will end it." Layla Holland says "You On the Other Hand will die here."

The Announcer says "Round 1, Fight!"

They battle and Layla Holland does 'The Klassic' Brutality to finish off Kanborg. Layla Holland's Side cheers for victory.

Robborg says 'Consider this the creation of the Cyber Death Dragon."

Layla Holland says "And This is also the Creation of the Cyber Titan Dragon who are going to be Protectors of Earthrealm if the Elder Gods Agree."

The Former Teachers In The Former Cyber Dragon that is one clan join the Cyber Titan Clan and All Cyber Titan Clan Members Cheer. The Cyber Death Dragon members retreat from there knowing their leader must not be given to the Black Dragon.

Then Magnus and Raptor appear and say "We Elder Gods accept your offer Cyber Titan Clan to become Protectors of Earthrealm."

"Time to end you finding your last name, Magnus." Layla Holland says.

"Uhhh..." Magnus says.

Raptor says "You have to tell your daughter the truth of her father sometime. Fire God Liu Kang said that it is now."

"My Last Name Is Quinzel." Magnus says.

Cassie Quinn says "I am a half-God."

Magnus and Layla Holland say "Yes, Honey."

TBC...


	115. Info 31: Aftermath Additions 1

**Here are the First Additions To My MK12 with MK11: Aftermath.**

**Additional Earthrealm Forces**

Robocop - Himself - Variation 3

**Additional Onaga's Forces**

Shinnok - Fujin - Variation 4

**Additional Kitana Kahn's Forces**

Sheeva - Herself - Variation 3  
Sheeva's Female Shokan Warriors - Sheeva - Variation 4

**Additional New Gods**

Falcon - Fujin - Variation 5

**Additional Cyber Titan Dragon**

Leodrive - Sheeva - Variation 5  
Buzzblitz - Robocop - Variation 4

**Additional Cyber Death Dragon Characters**

Ares - Robocop - Variation 5


	116. Chapter 85: Baraka 1

**(Here are the Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, which is Baraka's First Chapter. He is facing Onaga's Forces to Escape His Ship In The Sea of Blood and Save some Traitor Members of The Plague Tribe Of Tarkatans. He first Faces Imp On The Ship. Then He gets on a Lifeboat and rows to The Sea of Blood Starting Location. At The Sea Of Blood Starting Location, He encounters Kame and so he attacks her to get away. He then runs through the Netherrealm until he makes it to a Shinnok's Bone Temple. There he runs into Shang Lao as He opens a portal to Earthrealm and so he attacks him. He runs into the portal and Blade, who is One of The Traitor Tribesman who are actually named the Once Bitten Tribesman, asks him to prove jt by not killing him in Kombat. Background song is ****Die For You by Starset.****)**

Warlord Baraka Wakes Up to find him in a jail cell on a boat on the Sea of Blood.

"How did I get here?" Warlord Baraka says.

Imp says "You are Onaga's Prisoner as he sends Shang Lao to kill the traitor Members of The Plague Tribe of Tarkatans by trickery."

"I will not allow that. If there are traitor members and They are being tricked into getting killed, Then I must save them." Warlord Baraka says. He then breaks down the door with his blades.

"Then you have to get through me." Imp says.

First Imp Does Liu Kang's First Intro and Then Warlord Baraka Does his Fourth Intro.

"You gave Izana your word." Imp says.

"She goes back on hers." Warlord Baraka says.

"Peace Requires Comprise, Baraka." Imp says.

They Battle and Warlord Baraka punches Imp To The Ground and then Warlord Baraka Does His Flag Outro. He then gets on a lifeboat and heads to The Sea of Blood starting Location. This is when he encounters Kame so he attacks her to get away.

First Warlord Baraka does His Fourth Intro and then Kame does Jade's First Intro.

"I see you didn't heed my warning in your timeline, Kame." Warlord Baraka says.

"And Why is that, Baraka?" Kame says.

"Because he made you truly betray Tarkata." Warlord Baraka says.

They Battle and Baraka punches Kame to the Ground and then Warlord Baraka does His Flag Outro. He then runs further through the netherrealm to make it to a Shinnok's Bone Temple. He runs into Shang Lao As He Opens A Portal to Earthrealm and so Warlord Baraka Attacks Shang Lao.

First Warlord Baraka Does His First Intro and Then Shang Lao Does Shang Tsung's Second Intro.

"Shape-Shifter." Baraka says.

"Wasteland Cretin." Shang Lao says.

"I prefer 'Wasteland Impaler'." Baraka says.

They Battle and Warlord Baraka Kicks Shang Lao To The Ground And Then Warlord Baraka Does His Flag Outro. He then Enters the Portal.

"You are not authorized for portal use." A Once Bitten Tribesman named Blade says.

"Yeah and who says so?" Warlord Baraka says.

"The Once Bitten Tribesman known As Blade." Blade says.

"Who are The Once Bitten Tribesman?" Warlord Baraka says.

"We are the former Plague Tribesman who are currently not on Onaga's side. That portal was suppose to be on a diplomat to convince us to join his side again." Blade says.

"You have been decieved. The Diplomat was Shang Lao and his mission was to kill you all for withdrawing from Onaga's side." Warlord Baraka says.

"Prove it to me by not killing me in Kombat." Blade says.

First Warlord Baraka does his Fourth Intro and then Blade does Baraka's Fourth Intro.

"Can you prove your one of us?" Warlord Baraka says.

"You can tell from the taste of my blades." Blade says.

"Spoken like a true Tarkatan." Warlord Baraka says.

They battle and Warlord Baraka punches Blade to the ground and then Warlord Baraka does his Flag Outro.

"You speak the truth. I should never have believed Onaga. We shall join the Tarkatans of Kitana Kahn." Blade Says.

"Thank You. I am going to call for Fire God Liu Kang to Make This Official." Warlord Baraka says.

Jackal says "No Need to, Baraka. We elder gods were searching for you and, when you appear in this trap dungeon, we saw what you did for this Tarkatans. Welcome to the Fold, Blade and Once Bitten Tarkatans."

"Thank you, Jackal." Blade says.

Warlord Baraka says "Can you teleport me to Special Forces Desert Command, Jackal."

"I sure will." Jackal says.

He is then teleported back to Special Forces Desert Command.

TBC...


	117. Chapter 86: Fujin 1

**(Welcome To The Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, Which is Fujin's First Chapter. Fujin being part of Gods On The Heroes Side leads Shaolin Warriors into A Black Dragon Fight Club that uses clones of everyone to make money. They attack the clones and reveal to the people there they are being cheated because they thought they were watching the Actual Mortal Kombat Characters fight. This angers Kano in which he orders the Black Dragon To Attack Alongside the Clones. Fujin orders that Leo Bell stays out of the fights or Fujin's Shaolin Warriors will be forced to kill Kano. Kano Agrees much to his discomfort. Fujin Then Battles Reveant Kabal, Rhino, and BD01. Then Fujin is surprised by A Clone of Cypher. He battles the clone of Cypher and defeats him. Background Song is** **Insanity by CheezItsAreYummy and CircusP****.)**

Fujin Prepares to Assault a Black Dragon Fight Club that uses Clones of Everyone to make money. He leads a bunch of Shaolin Warriors in this assault. They storm the targeted Black Dragon Fight Club during a time when Clones are fighting each other. They attack the clones.

"Earthrealmers Being Entertained by These Being and Giving Bets For Them, These aren't The True Fighters You know. They are clones. This will not stand today." Fujin says.

"What?! We thought they were the Actual Mortal Kombat Characters If They're Not. Storm The Cashier and Get Our Money Back, All Customers. Fujin, we will stay out of your way." A Customer shouts and then he and the other customers storm the cashier to get their money back.

"Oh Fujin, Now why would you go and do that?" Kano says. He then shouts "Black Dragon, Get him."

"I request something, Kano. Leo Bell Must stay out of the fights. If he doesn't, My Shaolin Warriors will kill you." Fujin says.

Kano Growls and says "Alright, I agree."

Reveant Kabal, Rhino, and BD01 Jump Down.

"I handle him First." Reveant Kabal says.

First Fujin does his first intro and then Reveant Kabal Does Kabal's first Intro.

Fujin says "I had hoped you would reject evil."

Reveant Kabal says "What so evil about getting paid?"

Fujin says "That you ask shows your depravity."

They battle and Fujin Punches Reveant Kabal to the ground. He then does his first outro.

"This Reveant can not win against me, Kano." Fujin says.

Kano says "The Next of You, Get him."

Rhino says "My Turn. Alright, BD01?"

"Yes, Black Dragon Master." BD01 says.

First Fujin does his first intro and then Rhino Does Kabal's fourth Intro.

Fujin says "Slow The Charge Down, Rhino."

Rhino says "Let me guess, Charging Kills?"

Fujin says "It Condemns Your Soul."

They battle and Fujin Punches Rhino to the ground. He then does his first outro.

"That was too easy, Kano." Fujin says.

Kano growls and shouts "BD01, get him."

Fujin says "That Machine Can't Beat me."

"We shall see if you are right." BD01 says.

First Fujin does his first intro and then BD01 Does The Terminator's Second Intro.

Fujin says "There is a Storm Coming."

BD01 says "I know."

Fujin says "So You Have Heard of me."

They battle and Fujin Kicks BD01 to the Ground. He then does his first outro.

"Told you that machine couldn't beat me." Fujin says.

"Come on out, Cypher Clone, and End Fujin." Kano says.

A Cypher Clone walks into the room.

"A Clone of the God of Corruption? I must beat it." Fujin says.

First Fujin does his first intro and then Cypher Clone Does Raiden's first Intro.

Fujin says "I have seen you possessed more than once."

Cypher Clone says "You have also seen me recover."

Fujin says "What Happens if You Harm Earthrealm This Time, Clone?"

They battle and Fujin Punches Cypher Clone to the Ground. He then does his First Outro.

Fujin Looks up angrily and Thinks In Leo Bell's Mind "You didn't tell me you had God Of Corruption Clones."

"That is because I didn't know." Leo Bell thought back at him.

Kano growls and Shouts "Black Dragon, Retreat Out Of Here. This place is a lost battlefield."

Fujin says "So They are making clones of the Gods now as well."

TBC...


	118. Chapter 87: Erron Black 4

**(Welcome to The Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, which is Erron Black's Fourth Chapter. In this chapter, Erron Black and Cassie Cage get attacked by MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman. First Battle for Erron Black has him battle a Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman. Then he saves Cassie Cage from a Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman. Then He saved Cassie Cage from a Joker-Like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman. Then They are attacked by Spawn for attacking MK VS DC Tribesman because he is influenced by the Rage. Erron Black battles The Hellspawn and defeats him. At the end of the match, Erron Black makes a friendship finisher to distract Spawn so Erron Black and Cassie Cage can escape. This is when Cassie Cage is alerted that the souls of the MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman that are Raiden-like and Liu-Kang-like were sent to the netherrealm and made into a new type of clone called MK9 Clones. The Joker-Like MK VS DC Tarkatans Tribesman's Soul was also sent to the Netherrealm and became a MK9 Freddy Krueger Clone. This angers Erron Black and Cassie Cage because they can't fight those. They then run back to Special Forces Desert Command. Background song is Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, Which is Erron Black's Chapter Theme for My MK now.)**

Erron Black and Cassie Cage were enjoying a day at the Tournament Stage outside of Hanzo's Prison. They then run into a problem and that problem is being attacked by MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman.

"We're going to have to deal with them. You deal with the one like Liu Kang, I will deal with Raiden." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie says "Alright be safe."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "You too."

First Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman does Raiden's Fourth Intro and then Acid Lover Erron Black does his Second Intro.

Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "You squander your potential."

Acid Lover Erron Black Says "I'm the Goddamn best at what I do."

Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "In The service of good, Erron Black."

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black does the Stage fatality on Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman to finish him off. Then he sees Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage get knocked down by the Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman.

The Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "Finish Her, Joker-Like Ally."

Acid Lover Erron Black shouts "Not On My Watch!"

First Acid Lover Erron Black does his Second Intro and then Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman does Liu Kang's Third Intro.

Acid Lover Erron Black says "I ain't scared of your Kung-Fu."

Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "Only Cowards hide behind Guns."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "You done did it now, Clone."

They Battle and Acid Lover Erron Black Does The Stage Fatality on Liu-Kang-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman to finish him off. He then sees the Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman Shot Guns'N'Kicks Cassie Cage's Legs.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage shouts "Ahhh!"

Acid Lover Erron Black says "You Will pay for that, Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman."

First Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman does his first intro and then Acid Lover Erron Black does his Second Intro.

Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "Am I welcome here?"

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Like a Porcupine at a Nudist Colony."

Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman says "Well No need to be so pricky."

They battle and Acid Lover Erron Black Does "The Klassic" Brutality on Joker-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman to finish him off. Suddenly Spawn appears before them.

"You are condemning the realms to more clones!" Inner Raiser Spawn says.

"What do you mean?" Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"That is not necessary to answer. Erron Black, Your crimes are the most evil and they must be dealt with by me executing you." Inner Raiser Spawn says.

"Not likely, Spawn." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

First Inner Raiser Spawn does his Second Intro and then Acid Lover Erron Black does his second intro.

Inner Raiser Spawn says "I'll Tear Your Fingers Off One by One."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "Ah Now why would you want to go and do that for?"

Inner Raiser Spawn says "So I can shove them down your throat."

They battle, Erron Black wins, and Erron Black does his friendship to distract Spawn. This distraction lets Erron Black and Cassie Cage escape. Then Cassie Cage's Communicator rings.

"Cassie, This is your mother and the Liu-Kang-like and Raiden-like MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman were sent to the nether realm to be turned into their character versions of MK9 Clones and THe Joker MK VS DC Tarkatan Tribesman was Turned Into Freddy Krueger MK9 Clone." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says.

Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says "Argh and we fell right for it. It makes me even angrier that we can't fight those."

Acid Lover Erron Black says "That makes me angry too."

"Let's Head Back To Special Forces Desert Command." Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage says.

"Alright then." Acid Lover Erron Black says.

Acid Lover Erron Black And Guns'N'Kicks Commander Cassie Cage then head back to Special Forces Desert Command.

TBC...


	119. Info 32: Aftermath Additions 2

**Here is The Aftermath Additions 2 of My Mortal Kombat 12. Sorted by Name, Character, and Variation Number**

**Aftermath Additions To Osh-tekk**

Coaxoch - Kotal Kahn - Variation 5 (Replacement for Yaopin)

**Aftermath Additions To Onaga's Forces**

Enigma - Noob Saibot - Variation 2

**Aftermath Additions To Tarkatans**

Blade The Once Bitten Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 4 (Replacement for Plague)  
Once Bitten Tribesman - Baraka - Variation 4 (Replacement For Plague Tribesman)

**Aftermath Additions To Kytinn**

Kagura - D'vorah - Variation 3 (Replacement to D'vorah)

**Aftermath Additions To Shao Kahn's Forces**

Mileena - Kitana - Variation 1


	120. Chapter 88: Cypher 2

**(Welcome to the Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, which is Cypher's 2nd chapter of 3. First he battles a jade clone in the Dead Pool. Then he battles A Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone In The Soul Chamber. Then He battles Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone In The Soul Chamber. THen He battles Grieving Father Scorpion Clone In A Koliseum. Then he takes the power of the Clones back to the Soul Chamber to then run into Jackal and This leads them to battle. This is when Falcon is revived. Background song is We Are by Hollywood Undead.)**

Cypher entered his portal to Outworld and headed to the Dead Pool. There he found his first target a Jade Clone but She sent an attack at him first.

Jade Clone says "Why are you in the Dead Pool, Cypher?"

"I need your soul and access to the soul Chamber to Revive one of the New Gods Of Outworld." Cypher says.

"Oh You mean Him?" Jade Clone says "Then You must die."

First Jade Clone does Jade's 4th Intro and then Cypher does Raiden's 1st Intro.

"If you save her, there will be two of me?" Jade Clone says.

"If I can turn your reveant, Yes." Cypher says.

"That won't happen." Jade Clone says.

They battle and Cypher does THe Stage Fatality on The Jade Clone.

Cypher says "That is one clone soul. Now to stop The Clone in the Soul Chamber and Gain Access To The Soul Chamber."

Cypher heads forward into The Soul Chamber and sees that there were two clones in the Soul Chamber, A Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone and a Queen of Hell Jacqui Clone. Once The Queen of Hell Jacqui Clone left the chamber to report to the two's master, Cypher attacks The Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone.

First Cypher Does Raiden's 1st Intro and then Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone does Kollector's 2nd Intro.

"Do None of the Naknada Have Names?" Cypher says.

"We are our Vocations, Cypher." Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone says.

"Then I shall call you Clone." Cypher says.

They battle and Cypher does 'The Klassic' Brutality on The Thirsty Leech Kollector Clone.

"That is a second soul but now I must wait for The Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone to return from delivering the Report to Onaga." Cypher Says.

Suddenly Queen of Hell Jacqui Clone appears, laughs, and says "You think we two clones of The Soul Chamber Guard Serve Onaga?"

"If Not Onaga, Who?" Cypher says.

Queen of Hell Jacqui Clone says "We are from the future as we are of the time of Razor's And Shang Lao's Awakened Titan Powers."

Cypher says "What?! Then You must die."

First Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone does Jacqui's Second Intro and then Cypher does Raiden's First Intro.

"My Dad Needs Help, Cypher." Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone says.

"I pray the Elder Gods Give him Strength. But you don't think of that father of Jacqui, Clone."

"How Dare You! Of Course I do. Besides Thoughts and Prayers aren't enough. In my timeline, My Father lose both His Wife and HIs Daughter to Inner Raiser Spawn." Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone says.

They Battle and Cypher does Raiden's First Fatality To Finish Off Queen Of Hell Jacqui Clone.

"That's another soul of a clone. Time to go to a nearby Koliseum and defeat the final clone." Cypher says.

Cypher heads out of there and heads to that Nearby Koliseum.

"Hmm…" Jackal says.

At the Nearby Koliseum, Cypher sees his final target a Grieving Father Scorpion Clone. He attacks The Grieving Father Scorpion Clone.

First Cypher does Raiden's First Intro and then Grieving Father Scorpion Clone does Scorpion's First Intro.

"So Now you fight for Onaga, Clone?" Cypher says.

"I was created by Shang Lao for that exact purpose." Grieving Father Scorpion says.

"A Pity." Cypher says.

They battle and Cypher does Raiden's Second Fatality to Finish Off Grieving Father Scorpion Clone.

"That is the final of the souls of the Clones I need. Now to return to the Soul Chamber and do what I am here to do." Cypher says.

He runs back to the Soul Chamber to find Jackal waiting for him.

"What are you planning to do with those Clones' Souls?" Jackal says.

Cypher says "I am doing something to benefit your realm, Jackal."

"Prove it to me in Kombat." Jackal says.

"Alright then." Cypher says.

First Cypher does Raiden's First Intro and then Jackal does Shao Kahn's Fourth Intro.

"Next Time, Do not Heed Sorcerers." Cypher says.

"If Razor or Shang Lao Show their Faces, I'll kill them." Jackal says.

Cypher says "It's your hubris that fails you, Jackal. Even now."

They battle and Cypher does Raiden's Friendship to end the battle.

Cypher says "You must trust me, Jackal."

Then Cypher places the souls of the Clones in the Soul Chamber and what appears out of the Soul Chamber is a being who looks like Fujin. He attacks Cypher, thinking he's an enemy but Cypher blocks it all.

"You settled down now, Falcon?" Cypher says.

"Falcon? Brother, you were in the Soul Chamber?" Jackal says.

"Yes. I was placed here by D'vorah. Is she dead now?" Falcon says.

Jackal says "Yes, Shao Kahn killed her along with Plague and Yaopin."

Falcon says "That is good."

TBC...


	121. Chapter 89: Noob Saibot 2

**(Welcome to the next chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, which is Noob Saibot's Second Chapter. First he faces off against a Kitana Clone In a Shinnok Trap Dungeon. Then he faces off against A Fujin Clone In The same Shinnok Trap Dungeon. Then he faces off against a Cassie Cage Clone In The same Shinnok Trap Dungeon. Then he faces off against the Cyber Death Dragon Member named Ares. This confuses Robocop when he just arrives, making him attack Noob as the Supercop Protect Variation I made. After the Match with Robocop, Noob explains this machine is a criminal of the Cyber Death Dragon and so is an enemy to the realms and Time Goddess Kitana pops in to confirm it which he then transports them to Special Forces Desert Command. Background Song is Home is where the heart is by Any given day.)**

The Netherrealm was making more clones of MK9 and MKX Style. It must be stopped so Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot snuck into a Shinnok Trap Dungeon to capture it for the Special Forces' Study.

"Hmm… I got in good." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

Kitana Clone appears and says "You won't leave because it is time I end you."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "We shall see, Kitana Clone."

First Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot does his Fourth Intro and then Kitana Clone does Kitana's 4th Intro.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "Your Time Goddess Self Requires your presence."

Kitana Clone says "I have no words for that goddess."

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "Words? She wants your soul."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot finishes Kitana Clone off with the stage fatality.

Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "That was the first Fight."

"This next one will be your last." A Voice says in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"I am here, a Fujin Clone. Prepare to die." The Fujin Clone says, stepping out of the shadows.

First Fujin Clone does Fujin's 1st Intro and then Netherrealm Lead Noob does his Fourth Intro.

Fujin Clone says "Embrace the Light Of Jinsei."

Netherrealm Lead Noob says "It would only weaken me, Clone."

Fujin Clone says "Exactly the point."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot finishes the Fujin Clone off with the stage fatality.

"Little comes from the copy of Fujin who I beat when I stole Shinnok's amulet." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"The Next fight after me will be more challenging than us clones." A Call Back Cassie Cage Clone says.

"Who do you mean by that?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"You see." The Call Back Cassie Cage Clone.

First Netherrealm Lead Noob does his Fourth Intro and then Call Back Cassie Cage Clone does Cassie Cage's 1st Intro.

Netherrealm Lead Noob says "Shinnok was to eat your original's father soul."

Call Back Cassie Cage Clone says "Bad thing my original saved him with the glow."

Netherrealm Lead Noob says "Now I will stop him from devouring the original's soul."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot finishes the Call Back Cassie Cage Clone off with the stage fatality.

"That threat better show himself soon." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"I am here to stop you since the clones could not." A Robocop look-alike Cyber Criminal says.

"Who are you?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

"I am Ares, a member of the Cyber Death Dragon." Ares says.

First Ares does Robocop's 1st Intro and then Netherrealm Lead Noob does his Fourth Intro.

Ares says "What good deeds do you have planned?"

Netherrealm Lead Noob says "Judging me by appearance?"

Ares says "By Your History, Bi-Han."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot punches Ares to the ground to finish him off with a flawless victory.

"I won't destroy you Ares, it is not my job." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

Suddenly a dimensional portal opens up and Supercop Protect Robocop appears out of it. Supercop Protect Robocop sees Ares on the ground and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot who knocked him on the ground with a punch.

"Who are you? A Criminal Of This Land?" Supercop Protect Robocop says

"I am hero of this land as there is no other one. My name is Noob Saibot." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Then why attack this robocop?"

"That is a Cyber-Criminal of another dimension of my universe." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Lies."

"Great, I have to fight him." Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says.

First Supercop Protect Robocop does his 1st Intro and then Netherrealm Lead Noob does his Fourth Intro.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "I have faced death before."

Netherrealm Lead Noob says "Your creators won't restore you this time."

Supercop Protect Robocop says "They'll fix me. They fix everything."

They battle and Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot punches Supercop Protect Robocop to the ground to finish him off. While they are battling, Ares Sneaks Away.

"Now will you listen?" Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot says "That supposed cop is actually a criminal who works for an organization called The Cyber Death Dragon. They and Cyber Titan Dragon Each have a copy of your designs and they were used to make a member of them. They have designs for all of us but The Cyber Titan Dragon only does it with permission but you weren't here to give permission to the copy of you. The Cyber Titan Dragon is a good organization bent on protecting the world."

"Is this true?" Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"Yes it is, Robocop." Time Goddess Kitana says "Let me bring you two to earthrealm to meet the Cyber Titan Dragon."

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Alright then. Wait where is Ares?"

"He snuck away when you were battling Netherrealm Lead Noob Saibot." Time Goddess Kitana says.

"I can't believe I let evil escape." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

TBC...


	122. Chapter 90: Robocop 1

**(Welcome to My Mortal Kombat 12, which is Robocop's 1st Chapter. First he tests out Buzzblitz with a fight at The Tank Garage Bunker in Special Forces Desert Command. Then He fights Leodrive to see what She can do. Then he is ordered to Check out A Shinnok's Bone Temple with Noob Saibot And Smoke. At The Shinnok's Bone Temple, They are attacked By Shang Lao and Reveant Nightwolf. First Noob Saibot fights the Reveant Nightwolf with Smoke as an assistant and Robocop fights Shang Lao. Noob loses his fight but Robocop starts the fight with Reveant Nightwolf and ends up making Reveant Nightwolf Teleport Away. Shang Lao doesn't Teleport away at first, not before explaining that he is The Evil Side of Shang Tsung in The Kronika Timelines. Robocop is pulled into a tower by Shang Lao and that is when Shang Lao Retreats with Robocop's Tower in his Possession. Background song is Rock Shop by Basil Poledouris.)**

Robocop and Noob Saibot move into the Command Center of Special Forces Desert Command. They tell Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage of the situation and what Time Goddess Kitana wants them to do.

Secretary Blake says "Make it happen."

MK11 Raiden says "Don't Worry. Secretary Blake is under my care."

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "Alright, Raiden."

Little did they know that the reason why Robocop was in the Realms was because Onaga wanted to be able to attack Special Forces Desert Command without Sonya There.

Robocop, Noob, And Sonya and Smoke joined them. They arrived at Cyber Titan Dragon HQ, which is a Fight Club.

"I am glad to see you, Sonya." Layla Holland says.

"You too, Layla Holland." Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage says "The reason why I brought This Man that mostly machine cop is because He is Robocop. One of the designs of your Cyber Titan Dragon are based off him. The One called Buzzblitz is his name."

"After He learned that, Time Goddess Kitana told us to go meet you guys for some reason." Noob Saibot says.

One of the New Designs say "Really? Now that is interesting."

Supercop Protect Robocop says "I see two designs I wish to test. The one who just spoke and the one with four arms."

"Ah, I am Buzzblitz." That same design says.

The Design with Four Arms says "I am based off Queen Sheeva of the Shokan and I am named Leodrive. I gladly accept if Buzzblitz agrees to fight you first."

Buzzblitz says "I agree."

"Well then, Let the challenge commence." Shang Tsung says as he appears.

First Buzzblitz does Robocop's First Intro and Then Supercop Protect Robocop does his First Intro.

"You chose to become a cyborg?" Buzzblitz says.

"I am now the perfect Police Officer." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"The Price You Paid is Too High." Buzzblitz says.

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop Throws Buzzblitz to the ground.

"You did well, Buzzblitz." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

Leodrive says "Now it is my turn."

First Supercop Protect Robocop does his first Intro and then Leodrive Does Sheeva's FIrst Intro.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Where I am from, we do not have Shokan."

Leodrive says "What species populates your Outworld?"

Supercop Protect Robocop says "We do not have Outworld either."

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop does his friendship to finish the fight off.

"That was good, Leodrive." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"I still couldn't beat you, Robocop." Leodrive says.

"Yes but you did a good job." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"Mom, We've got trouble." Cassie Quinn says.

"What do you mean, Daughter?" Layla Holland Says.

"A powerful energy source is coming from a Shinnok's Bone Temple in Netherrealm. We need to send a group there now to deal with it. No one in The forces of Special Forces, Outworld, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or Saibapurotekuta can go. We need Noob and Smoke to go." Cassie Quinn says.

"Since I let one evil get away, I will go with them." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

Fire God Liu Kang appears and says "Be careful, Robocop."

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Don't worry. I will be as careful as I can be. I plan on making it home."

Fire God Liu Kang Opens A Portal To An Area Near the Shinnok's Bone Temple with the Energy Source and The 3 of them go into the Portal. They enter that specific Shinnok's Bone Temple and find it in the Cathedral. It is in that area Shang Lao and Reveant Nightwolf are channeling Energy into a small statue of some kind.

"Noob and Smoke, You Handle That Undead Native American and I handle the sorcerer." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"The Undead Native American is called Reveant Nightwolf and The Sorcerer is Named Shang Lao, who is Shang Tsung's Twin Brother." Smoke

First Shang Lao does Shang Tsung's Second Intro and then Supercop Protect Robocop does his first Intro.

Shang Lao says "What is this supposed to be?"

Supercop Protect Robocop says "I'm taking you in, Shang Lao."

Shang Lao says "You're not from around here, are you?"

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop punches Shang Lao to the Ground to knock him out.

"This is your final warning, Shang Lao." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

Suddenly he sees Noob and Smoke get pushed back by Reveant Nightwolf.

"I know you two's fight abilities as I fought against Noob in MK9 and alongside Smoke in MK9." Reveant Nightwolf says.

Supercop Protect Robocop steps in front of his allies and says "You haven't seen me."

"Then Let's do Kombat!" Reveant Nightwolf says.

First Reveant Nightwolf does Nightwolf's Second Intro and then Supercop Protect Robocop Does His First Intro.

"I'm not surprised your purpose here eludes you." Reveant Nightwolf says.

"Because It is hard to find." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"Because Onaga brought you here." Reveant Nightwolf says.

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop uses The Klassic Brutality to Finish off Reveant Nightwolf but just as he does He teleports away.

Shang Lao says "I must say, Supercop Protect Robocop, you are quite powerful. To beat both me and Reveant Nightwolf is quite a feat. I say that because I am the evil side of Shang Tsung in the Kronika Timelines. This is good you can beat me but I have to say that Reveant Nightwolf was right. Onaga Brought you here so That Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage would leave Special Forces Desert Command so he can attack it. Now I just have to get you out of the way." He then hits Supercop Protect Robocop with a Tower Absorption spell and he is absorbed into a tower. He then says "Now go tell the truth to Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage after Rigging this place to blow, Noob and Smoke."

TBC...

**(This will continue into the next chapter as it will be a 2-Person Chapter with 6 fights.)**


	123. Chapter 91: Robocop And Onaga

**(Welcome to My Mortal Kombat 12. This chapter is a chapter between two forces: One of good and one of evil. First Supercop Protect Robocop fights BD01 in the tower he is in so it is a random stage. Then Onaga fights One of Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior In Special Forces Desert Command. Then Supercop Protect Robocop fights Enigma in the tower he is in so it is a random stage which breaks him free and he runs to make it to Special Forces Desert Command In Time. He is in Denver right Now. Then Onaga Fights Shaolin Champion Kung Lao in Special Forces Desert Command. Then Onaga fights MK11 Raiden with Cetrion's Assistance in Tank Garage Bunker. Then Onaga Fights Secretary Blake (Who Fights Like the Original Geras) in the Tank Garage Bunker. After that fight but before the Finisher, Supercop Protect Robocop arrives but he sees he is too late and Sonya arrives to see that she is also too late. That is when Secretary Blake Names Political General Sonya Blade-Cage into Secretary Sonya Blade-Cage. Onaga Then finishes off Secret Blake. Onaga then leaves. Everyone attends a funeral for Secretary Blake and that is when Secretary Sonya Blade-Cage, as she is now known, Has had enough and prepares the united realms forces for an invasion into other realms. Background Song is The Plagues from The Prince Of Egypt Disney Animated Movie.)**

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Argh My Head. I gotta get out of here and stop Onaga."

"You will need to pass through This two man Tower to make it back to the real world." Kronika says.

"Kronika? Why are you helping me?" Supercop Protect Robocop says.

"Because I am a victim of Onaga as much as you. He imprisoned me in the towers and forced me to fight in them. Only through his defeat by someone who is currently still imprisoned and The modifier of the other who is forced to obey him will my tower be set free as it will kill him. Then that modifier will then be able to release me from my tower.

Supercop Protect Robocop runs forward to make it to his first fight in his tower. He arrives in a Koliseum Beast Pen and sees BD01.

First Supercop Protect Robocop does his first Intro and then BD01 does The Terminator's 2nd Intro.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Haven't we done this before?"

BD01 says "I have no record of a previous encounter."

Supercop Protect Robocop says "We have met. I am sure of it."

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop does his Second Fatality to finish BD01 off.

"That is done. I now know where I have seen you. I saw your original in Robocop VS Terminator conflict in Detroit City." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

Supercop Protect Robocop is teleported to another area.

Meanwhile with Onaga. He approaches The Special Forces Desert Commnad Tarmac B through a Portal from Outworld. He attacks THe Shokan At the Entrance and then Attacks The special Forces There as well.

"Onaga, you will not pass." One of Sheeva's Female Shokan Warriors says.

"Oh, you think you can stop me female Shokan. You are nothing more than a normal warrior. I will defeat you." Onaga says.

"We shall see about that." The Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior says.

First The Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior does Sheeva's First Intro and then Onaga does Geras's Second Intro.

"I don't appreciate Spies watching my queen." The Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior says.

"I have witnessed all her proudest achievements." Onaga says.

The Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior says "She'll be prouder when you submit."

They battle and Onaga does Stick It Out Brutality To Finish Off The Sheeva's Female Shokan Warrior.

"You Shokan are weak." Onaga says.

Onaga then runs forward. Back with Supercop Protect Robocop, He is in the next which is Kronika's Keep look-alike. His opponent Is Enigma.

First Supercop Protect Robocop does His First Intro and then Enigma does Noob Saibot's First Intro.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "I have faced death before."

Enigma says "Your creators won't restore you this time."

"They'll fix me. They fix Everything." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

They battle and Supercop Protect Robocop does his first Fatality to finish off Enigma.

"That is what you get, Enigma." Supercop Protect Robocop says.

Supercop Protect Robocop is then teleported out of the tower to Denver, Colorado.

Supercop Protect Robocop says "Got to get To Special Forces Desert Command."

Supercop Protect Robocop starts to run to Special Forces Desert Command. Back with Onaga, Onaga Continues through The Special Forces Desert Command. He runs into a few Shaolin Monks, a Few Of The Special Forces Soldiers, A Few Of The Shirai Ryu and A Few Of The Lin Kuei but nothing too special that is until he runs into the Shaolin Champion Of Fire God Liu Kang AKA Kung Lao.

"Onaga, You will not kill Secretary Blake." Shaolin Champion Kung Lao says.

"You think you could stop in this landing pad? Bring It." Onaga says.

First Onaga does Geras's Second Intro and then Shaolin Champion Kung Lao does his First Intro.

"Prove your Greatness." Onaga says.

"I don't have anything to prove." Shaolin Champion Kung Lao says.

"The refrain of Failures throughout history." Onaga says.

They battle and Onaga punches Shaolin Champion Kung Lao To the Ground.

"You are not yet worthy to face me." Onaga says.

He continues inside The Special Forces Desert Command and makes it to the Tank Garage Bunker.

"How unfortunate you choose here to die." MK11 Raiden says.

"What do you mean, Raiden?" Onaga says.

"He means he has my assistance." Cetrion says.

"That will not kill me. Only one modifier can kill me." Onaga says.

First Onaga does his first intro and then MK11 Raiden does his Fourth Intro.

"Come Thunder, Come Lightning." Onaga says.

"Do you fear nothing, Onaga?" MK11 Raiden says.

"Nothing within your power, Raiden." Onaga says.

They battle and Onaga punches MK11 Raiden to the ground to knock him out.

"This is all you can muster for resistance. Pathetic!" Onaga says.

"You are here for me, Onaga." Secretary Blake says and then Jumps down and lands in "Then come at me."

"Why sacrifice yourself for these people?" Onaga says.

"To show them that your body is not willing for your virus." Secretary Blake says as he forms into his fighting form which looks like Geras. Secretary Blake says "These are your doubts."

"I have no doubts." Onaga says.

First Onaga does Geras's Second Intro and then Secretary Blake does Geras's Second Intro.

"If We have Multiple Models…" Onaga says.

"And We don't know who's original." Secretary Blake says.

"Kombat will decide who leads." Onaga says.

They battle and Onaga wins.

Supercop Protect Robocop arrives and says "No I am too late."

Political Colonel Sonya Blade-Cage arrives and says "I am also too late."

Secretary Blake says "This is why I made you Political Colonel, Sonya Blade-Cage. You are now Secretary Sonya Blade-Cage."

Onaga finishes off Secretary Blake with Geras's First Fatality.

"You are finished." Onaga says "It seems you are promoted now, Sonya Blade-Cage. The thing is Nothing Can Stop me." He then Laughs and teleports back to Outworld.

"What are we going to do?"

"The truth is, Secretary Blake did something before he died.' Shaolin Champion Kung Lao says.

MK11 Raiden says "What is that, Kung Lao?"

"He showed us Geras might be an unwilling subject to Onaga and Geras's Modifier might be the modifier we need to finish off Onaga with a certain person." Shaolin Champion Kung Lao says.

Fire God Liu Kang appears and says "You may just be right, My Champion."

Secretary Sonya Blade-Cage Growls And Shouts "I have had enough! We are now fighting back with all we got! United Realms Forces, We shall End The Factions Aiding Onaga and Then Onaga Himself! We just need to figure Out how!"

Kano and Robborg say "Interesting."

At Cyber Titan Dragon Fight Club, Robborg Hunter says "It is time I end things for Some of Cyber Death Dragon copies of The Fighters."

TBC…

**(What is this? Robborg Hunter? Who is that? Well, It is a Copy Of Sonya made by The Cyber Titan Dragon and it seems to want to end some of the Cyber Death Dragon copies of fighters? What will come for the next few Chapters? Is The United Realms Forces Literally going to be warring against Onaga's? Find out more Next Time.)**


	124. Info 33: CTD and CDD Copies 1

**Here is the 1st Set of Cyber Titan Dragon And Cyber Death Dragon Copies. The Key is Character They are the copy of, And Variation #. **

**Cyber Titan Dragon Copies**

Robborg Hunter - Sonya Blade - Variation 2  
5th Timeline Liu Kang - Liu Kang - Variation 1

**Cyber Death Dragon Copies**

Rocket Man - Kano - Variation AI  
Frontline Hunter - Sonya - Variation AI  
Forever Sleep Ghost - Noob Saibot - Variation AI  
Working Gangster - Kabal - Variation AI  
Brentwood - Cassie Cage - Variation AI  
Heavyweight - Shao Kahn - Variation AI  
Stay Frosty - Sub-Zero - Variation AI  
Dead Eyes - Erron Black - Variation AI


	125. Chapter 92: Robborg Hunter 1

**(Welcome to the Next Chapter of My MK12, which is Robborg Hunter's First Chapter. This will have 4 Fights. First Robborg Hunter Defeats Rocket Man, a copy of Kano. Then Robborg Hunter defeats Frontline Hunter, a copy of Sonya. Then Robborg Hunter defeats Forever Sleep Ghost, A Copy of Noob Saibot. Finally Robborg Hunter Defeats Working Gangster, A Copy of Kabal. Background song is Sonya (Go Go Go) by The Immortals.)**

She left the Cyber Titan Dragon HQ. She runs forward to a Black Market Alley.

Rocket Man says "Hi There Robborg Hunter. What are you here for?"

"To eliminate You." Robborg Hunter says.

Rocket Man says "Not in your Life."

First Rocket Man does Kano's fourth Intro and then Robborg Hunter does Sonya's First Intro.

"Come On, Let's Make a Deal." Rocket Man says.

"I only deal in Dead Cyber Death Dragon Copies." Robborg Hunter says.

"Talkin' out of you clacker, luv." Rocket Man says

Robborg Hunter does Sonya's First Fatality to finish off Rocket Man. She runs forward and makes it to Retro Arcade.

The Frontline Hunter sees her and says "What do you want, Robborg Hunter?"

"To eliminate you." Robborg Hunter says.

Frontline Hunter says "No deal."

First Frontline Hunter does Sonya's 2nd Intro and then Robborg Hunter Does Sonya's First Intro.

"Did you graduate from the academy?" Frontline Hunter says.

"No, I got my decree in marine biology." Robborg Hunter says.

Frontline Hunter says "That was my dream."

Robborg Hunter Then Finishes Frontline Hunter with Sonya's First Fatality. Then she runs forward to Time's Beginning Of The Hourglasss.

Forever Sleep Ghost says "You wish to eliminate me?"

"Yes." Robborg Hunter says.

"Bring It On."

First Forever Sleep Ghost Does Noob's First Intro and then Robborg Hunter does Sonya's First Intro.

"Death Knocks At Your Door." Forever Sleep Ghost says

"I am not afraid to Answer." Robborg Hunter says.

"You should be." Forever Sleep Ghost says.

Robborg Hunter Does SOnya's Second Fatality to Finish off Forever Sleep Ghost. She then runs forward to Shinnok's Bone Temple.

Working Gangster says "Raiden Knows you have been killing us. It will upset him."

Robborg Hunter says "No, it shall not."

"You Shall see." Working Gangster

First Working Gangster does Kabal's First Intro and then Robborg Hunter does Sonya's First Intro.

"Gonna kill you for free, Robborg Hunter." Working Gangster says.

"How Kind Of You." Robborg Hunter says.

"What can I say, I'm Charitable." Working Gangster says.

Robborg Hunter does Sonya's Second Fatality on Working Gangster to finish him off. She then reports back to Cyber Titan Dragon HQ.

"Don't kill the Cyber Death Dragon Copies without our permission next time, Robborg Hunter." MK11 Raiden says.

"As you Command." Robborg Hunter says.

TBC...


	126. Chapter 93: 5th Timeline Liu Kang 1

**(Welcome to the Next Chapter of My MK12, which is 5th Timeline Liu Kang's First Chapter. This will have 4 Fights. First The 5th Timeline Liu Kang Defeats Brentwoodc, a copy of Cassie Cage. Then The 5th Timeline Liu Kang defeats and Captures Heavyweight, a copy of Shao Kahn. Then The 5th Timeline Liu Kang defeats Stay Frosty, A Copy of Sub-Zero. Finally The 5th Timeline Liu Kang Defeats Dead Eyes, A Copy of Erron Black. Background song is Break off from Ryu Ga Gotoku Kiwami 2.)**

5th Timeline Liu Kang, Who is a Cyber Titan Dragon Copy of Liu Kang, is instructed to kill 3 Cyber Death Dragon Copies and Capture 1. He heads out to a Black Market Alley.

"What do you want, 5th Timeline Liu Kang?" Brentwood says.

"Your life." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"No you won't!" Brentwood shouts.

First Brentwood does Cassie Cage's First Intro and then 5th Timeline Liu Kang does Liu Kang's 3rd Intro.

"Fighting your reveant was the worst." Brentwood says.

"Then Why fight me, Brentwood." 5th Timeline Liu Kang Asks.

"Let's just say I got Issues." Brentwood says

5th Timeline Liu Kang does The Klassic Brutality to finish off Brentwood. He runs forward and makes it to Sea Of Blood.

Heavyweight says "What do you want, 5th Timeline Champion?"

"You in chains, Heavyweight." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"Not in my life." Heavyweight says.

First Heavyweight does Shao Kahn's 1st Intro and then 5th Timeline Liu Kang Does Liu Kang's 3rd Intro.

"5th Timeline Earthrealm's Champion..." Heavyweight says.

"It is my duty to serve Earthrealm." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

Heavyweight says "It is mine to slay you."

5th Timeline Liu Kang Then Does a friendship To distract heavyweight. Then he runs forward to The Cyber Death Dragon Factory..

"What do you want, 5th Timeline Liu Kang?" Stay Frosty Says.

"To Burn your ice to water." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"That won't happen as…" Stay Frosty Says.

First Stay Frosty Does Sub-Zero's First Intro and then 5th timeline Liu Kang does Liu Kang's 3rd Intro.

"Your fire won't burn me, 5th timeline Liu Kang." Stay Frosty says

"My Kicks Will Break you." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"Or Break Your Ankles." Stay Frosty says.

5th Timeline Does Liu Kang's Second Fatality to Finish off Stay frosty. He then runs forward to one of the Shinnok's Bone Temples.

"What are you doing here, 5th Timeline Liu Kang?" Dead Eyes says

"Finishing off my hunt for Cyber Death Dragon." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"Are you trying to get away with that captured Heavyweight? He is one of many as all of us copies in the Cyber Death Dragon except Ares are many different Copies." Dead Eyes says.

First Dead Eyes does Erron Black's Third Intro and then 5th Timeline Liu Kang does Liu kang's Third Intro.

"I'm Not Afraid Of Your Kung Fu." Dead Eyes says.

"Only Cowards Hide Behind Guns." 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"You've done did it now boy.." Dead Eyes says.

5th TImeline Liu Kang does Liu Kang's Second Fatality on Dead Eyes to finish him off. She then reports back to Cyber Titan Dragon HQ.

"Did you hear what The Fatalized Dead Eyes said about there being Many Different ones of the same copy, Layla Holland?" 5th Timeline Liu Kang says.

"We will interrogate That Captured Heavyweight to find out if it's true." Layla Holland says.

TBC...


	127. Chapter 94: Sheeva 1

**(Time for the Next Chapter of My Mortal Kombat 12, Which is Sheeva's First Chapter. Shang Tsung senses corruption in the Souls in The Soul Chamber so Sheeva is to investigate. Sheeva first runs Kame at the keep near The Door to The Dead Pool. Then Sheeva enters the Dead Pool's door and battles 4th Timeline Raiden, a Cyber Death Dragon Copy of Raiden, in the Dead Pool. Then Sheeva is confronted by Razor and she finds out Shinnok is in there. Sheeva Battles Razor and runs up the stairs to the Soul Chamber and sees Shinnok corrupting the Souls of The Soul Chamber. She challenges Shinnok and wins. Then She is brought back to Earthrealm by Shang Tsung with Some of United Realms' Forces headed to The Soul Chamber to claim it for The United Realms. Background song is Crash by Decyfer Down.)**

Shang Tsung sensed the corruption of The Souls In The Soul Chamber so he sent Sheeva to investigate and she first ran into Kame in a Keep near The Door to The Dead Pool.

"Kame, Out of my way!" Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

Kame says "Ah the Queen of The Shokan. I will end you before I let you in the Dead Pool."

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "We shall see."

First Kame does Jade's First Intro and then Dragon Queen Sheeva does her first Intro.

Kame says "I admire how you claimed your throne."

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "That the shokan males held a contest, and I won?"

Kame says "Fight as you did that day."

They battle and Dragon Queen Sheeva does her first fatality but Kame vanishes. He heads through the door to The Dead Pool. Then They saw a Cyber Death Dragon Copy of Raiden called 4th Timeline Raiden.

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "Get out of my way, Cyber Death Dragon."

Aang says "The Name Is Aang."

"Then Fight me." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

First Sheeva does Her first intro and then Aang, a Cyber Death Dragon Copy of Fujin, does Fujin's First Intro.

"Well If Isn't The Cyber Brother of Raiden." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

Aang says "We are partners in Earthrealm's Defense."

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "Are you also Partners In Incompetence?"

They battle and Dragon Queen Sheeva punches him to the ground. He then vanishes and Sheeva continues through the Dead Pool.

Sheeva runs into Razor in the Dead Pool and decides to defeat him.

"You will be defeated, Razor." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

"This will only be a minor defeat. Why are you here in the Dead Pool anyway?" Razor says.

"The Soul Chamber is what I am after for someone weird is there." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

"That would be Shinnok, I'll have you know." Razor says.

First Razor does Jax's First Intro And Then Dragon Queen Sheeva does her first Intro.

"You got 4 arms, I got cyber arms." Razor says.

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "Placing you at a disadvantage."

"Not if R&D Did it's job." Razor says.

They battle and Dragon Queen Sheeva does The Stage Fatality of The Dead Pool on Razor but he vanishes.

Dragon Queen Sheeva says "Now to go after Shinnok."

Dragon Queen Sheeva heads up the stairs to the Soul Chamber and sees Shinnok. She then sees Shinnok taking The Souls of The Soul Chamber to corrupt The Outworld.

Dragon Queen Sheeva yells "Stop right there, Shinnok!"

Shinnok says "Ahh, The Shokan who betrayed her mistress after learning her true goals."

"Yeah but then she redeemed herself in Fire God Liu Kang's timeline by Saving Kitana Kahn And King Kotal and ending Their dispute." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

"We shall see if her sacrifice is honored thanks to your death." Shinnok says.

First Dragon Queen Sheeva First Does Her First Intro and then Shinnok does Fujin's First Intro.

"Ever wonder why the Shokan hate Netherrealmers?" Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

"Because they stole your place as the number one threat in The realms?" Shinnok says.

"No Because They are the only true evil who followed after you." Dragon Queen Sheeva says.

They battle and Sheeva does Her Second Fatality to finish off Shinnok but he vanishes away. Then a portal opens to Earthrealm and Kitana Kahn tells her to come back and Fire God Liu Kang will send a force of United Realms Forces of all kinds to claim the Dead Pool and The Soul Chamber.

Suddenly a Kytinn Poisoner approaches The Special Forces Desert Command.

TBC...


End file.
